Kamen Rider Shiki
by Ten Commandments
Summary: AU. Naruto is suddenly forced to be a Kamen Rider just as people around the world are becoming monsters. He and the eight other Jinchuuriki become part of a gauntlet to become the Mugenoh. Co-wrote by Kamen Rider Decade Complete. pairings in profile Hiatus
1. Shiki no Kakusei

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here.

Kamen Rider; they are the masked heroes of justice, most of them anyway. These warriors have protected the lives of the innocent for years to come, spreading fear into the hearts of villains who ever come across their names. Some are heroes, others are villains, and the rest are just passing through.

But what history doesn't record is a specific hero that went by the name 'Kamen Rider'. This here is how his life went before he passed away. Here you will see his risings and falls as he takes on the organization Akatsuki and anyone who tries to harm people. You will witness a masked rider who had the power of seasons under his control. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, A.K.A. Kamen Rider Shiki.

_**Chapter 1: Shiki no Kakusei/Versus Mizuki

* * *

**_

_"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to you," Two voices sing in unison to a young blond child. He has three whiskers on his face and deep blue eyes. He wears a miniature orange jumpsuit. He smiles as he prepares to blow out the 6 candles on his vanilla cake._

_Suddenly, when he blows on the candles the flames spread and set fire to everything around him, revealing a different background. He is now outside, where he sees a giant orange fox with nine tails destroying a town. The fox soon confronts a man who looks just like the boy, and soon turns into a beautiful red haired woman. The two then fade away, leaving the boy inside of a village at night._

_The boy then pales when he sees a group of rioters coming towards him._

_"Get him! Kill the demon!" Someone amongst the riot shouts as they continue to chase the boy._

_"Somebody! Please help!" He calls out as he runs away from them down the streets. He rounds a corner and hits a dead end. The riot catches up to him and traps the boy. He turns back and slowly moves away from them, tears in his eyes. "Please, leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong!"_

_"Don't give us that crap you monster!" Another person, who looks like the leader, shouts at him. The riot raises their pitchforks and torches and prepares to beat him with them, until a gust of wind picks up. The guy then says, "What the hell?"_

_"It's time for your season to come to an end," A voice speaks out as a figure descends below between the boy and the riot._

_"Who are you? Get out of our way so we can kill that demon for good," The leader shouts as he charges forward, the rest of them backing him up._

_"Kick up, Haru no Kaze!" The wind around the shadowed figure blows harshly, gathering the humans and sending them every which where. After the damage was done, the person turns to the young boy and asks, "Boy, what is your name?"_

_"Uh… It's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He answers. As he does the blackened figure's eyes turn red with black iris slits. He places a hand by his waist area and pulls off what looks like a green/black compass from his belt. He then places it on Naruto's waist, and a belt extends around the boy. "What's this?"_

_"From now on, you will have to protect yourself." A strong wind blows up and surrounds the two. The red eyed man loses his slits and slowly dissolves away._

Years Later…

"Naruto, hurry up! We're almost late for class!" A pink haired girl at the age of 16 says to someone upstairs.

Upstairs, 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki is dressing up in his orange and black jumpsuit while eating an ice cream bar. He finishes up and runs down the steps to join his childhood friend. He chuckles, saying, "Sorry about that, Sakura-chan!"

"Next time I'll leave your ass. I better not miss a seat next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura Haruno says, gaining a blush as she thinks about heart throb and pretty boy, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Heh. How can a spring of cherry blossoms be such a dullard fangirl?" That earns Naruto a punch to the face.

Ten years have passed for Naruto Uzumaki since the day that scene happened. He isn't sure how much of that day happened because his memory of the time before has been erased somehow, but he does remember someone with red eyes handing him a compass. To be true, he's not even sure that moment in his life is real or not.

After that incident the Hokage of Konoha has Naruto placed inside of an apartment with a family willing to take care of him; lucky for him he moved in with Sakura's family, a loving group that didn't hesitate to look after him. Unfortunately Sakura's father died in duty and her mother got sick and passed away from grief. She never spoke about it, but Naruto could tell she hasn't made peace with that yet. That left the two friends to look after one another. This brings them to present time, with Naruto and Sakura finally in their teenage years to attend ninja academy to become genin.

On top of a building, ninja instructor Mizuki watches as the two head for the academy, a smirk on his face as he watches the blond boy.

That Afternoon…

Naruto lies on top of the academy with a sad look in his eyes. After trying his hardest to finish the ninja examination, he fails to do the final part of the test; making three clones. He could only make one, and it was a complete failure. He now has to go through school all over again.

"Naruto!" The blond could hear the voice of his friend Sakura calling out to him. Depressed, Naruto leaps up from his spot and heads into the forest area to avoid her. He manages to do so, but sighs when he realizes that eventually she will confront him about it. Since Iruka, his class teacher, announced the results to everyone she knows and will scold him about not taking his work seriously.

"Damn! Why did Iruka-sensei give me that test? He should know I can't do that…" Naruto complains. He punches a tree in front of him and busts through the bark. His knuckles are shown bleeding and injured, but it strangely heals within seconds, leaving no scars behind. Naruto draws a kunai and begins to clean his nails with it, sliding back on a tree with depression setting in. "How am I going to live now? I'll be a shame before my peers."

"Hey, Naruto," A voice speaks out to him. He lifts his head and sees Mizuki before him. "You look down."

"Mizuki-sensei, what are you doing here?" He asks. Sighing, he stands up and turns around, tossing his kunai to the ground. "Look, if you're here because Sakura-chan asked you to come then don't bother. I'm taking the test next year."

"Actually, I have an interesting proposal for you. There's another way for you to pass." Mizuki says to the boy.

"Eh?"

"All you have to do is capture the Scroll of Sealing from the Hokage's office and learn a technique from it." He explains to the teenager.

"Really? You sure?" He asks, excited at the possibility of being able to pass.

"Naruto, I'm an assistant instructor of the Ninja Academy. Of course I know what I'm saying." He says, reassuring the young boy.

"Alright!" Naruto leaps up for joy at the thought of being able to pass with his peers. Mizuki smiles sinisterly as he watches the boy celebrate.

Later That Night…

Naruto rolls up a large scroll and places it down on forest grass. 'There, I did it! I learned the technique! Now, Iruka-sensei will have to pass me.'

"Naruto," Shouts a person's voice. Naruto looks behind him and sees his teacher before him. "Found you!"

"Well, speak of the devil! You're just in time for me to show you!" Naruto says as he turns to face him.

"What? Show you?" - Iruka

"It's part of the test! I have to show you a technique self learned from the Scroll of Sealing and then you can promote me, right?" Naruto explains as he crosses his two index and middle fingers together.

At this moment Iruka looks at him in shock. 'So wait, he got that just so he could pass? Why would he think that?' "Naruto, who told you about that?"

"Mizuki-sensei! He told me so!" He explains. This surprises the instructor big time.

'Why would he tell him that? Unless,' Iruka quickly turns around in time to kick away Naruto. A flurry of knives fly towards the teacher, leaving him cut all over.

"Iruka-sensei!" - Naruto

"Naruto, take the scroll and run!" He tells the boy. As Naruto picks the scroll up, Mizuki lands into view with one large shuriken in his hand.

"Iruka, I never would have thought you would show up first." He says to his peer.

"Mizuki, I get it now! You tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll and used him to bring it to you so you could steal it for yourself!" Iruka reveals, surprising the blond ninja.

"Very good. You figured it out pretty well. Unfortunately, you won't be able to do anything about it," States the traitor. He turns to Naruto and continues with, "Naruto has already stolen the scroll, so his life is already marked."

"No way, man! I'm just borrowing it!" He argues back.

"Naruto, take the scroll and run! Don't get sucked into a conversation with him!" Iruka tells the boy, pulling out two kunai stuck in his leg and arm. "He lied to you! That's all you need to know!"

Mizuki smirks as he listens to him. "Oh yeah, I lied to you, just like every single adult in this entire village has lied to you."

"What?"

"Mizuki, shut up! That's forbidden!" Iruka warns him, but he isn't fazed at all.

"What do you mean everyone lied to me?" Naruto asks.

"Everyone kept to themselves the truth about the night 16 years ago, when the Kyubi no Yoko was destroyed. It wasn't; it was sealed inside of a child and reborn as him. In other words, you are the fox!" Mizuki bellows. Naruto becomes paralyzed with surprise, dropping the scroll in his hands. Mizuki looks down in shame, gritting his teeth as hard as humanly possible.

'S-So, the fox I heard so much about was actually sealed inside of me? And, everyone knew about it? And that dream...' Naruto begins to think inside his mind as he begins to suck in this surprise. He's left open though as Mizuki begins to twirl his shuriken.

"Just the fact that you stole the scroll is enough for you to be executed. I'll be doing them all a favor!" Mizuki throws the shuriken at Naruto, who finally snaps out of his surprise. "Goodbye, Kyubi!"

Naruto falls to the ground, unable to move out of fear as the shuriken closes in. Suddenly, Iruka comes before Naruto, taking the sharp object to the back. Naruto, with fear-filled eyes, shouts, "Iruka-sensei!"

"Naruto, are you okay?" He asks, acting as if nothing happened.

"What's this Iruka, saving the monster that killed your parents? Don't you want revenge too? I would think a monster like that would need punishment." Mizuki questions him.

"Shut up!" Iruka shouts back at him. He then pulls out the shuriken and throws it back, yelling, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

Mizuki dodges it with ease, as it stabs into a tree. Iruka continues, "A monster is something that destroys people without remorse. That is indeed what the Kyubi is,"

'What?' Naruto looks down in shock and sadness. The teacher he believed to have cared about him thinks he's a monster.

"That isn't what Naruto is though. He's one of my students." These words change the feelings inside the blond's heart. He looks up at his teacher. "He's a bit of a slacker, but he's a good person. He knows how pain of the heart feels and he has the emotions of a little kid.

"Even if the fox is inside of him, even if he's the reincarnation of the fox, he's still member of Konohagakure. He's Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka says, finishing his heart-touching speech. Naruto begins to cry, already left in tears from his acknowledgment.

"You're such a kid Iruka." Mizuki takes out a small bottle with a shining pink crystal inside. He smashes it and places the shard inside his forehead. With it there, it begins to shine brilliantly. Mizuki then bears his hands into claws and is surrounded by a black light. His clothes, save his pants, rip off as his muscles grow and gains bright red fur with black stripes. His entire body now resembles that of a tiger by the time the light dies out. "Torazuki!"

"Mizuki turned into a monster!" Naruto shouts while pointing at him.

"No, he's one of those creatures called kaijin." Iruka says, correcting Naruto's assumption. He then continues, "Recently on some missions, renegade ninjas have been reported to have turned into terrifying monsters before being confronted. Just one is enough to match a lesser Jonin."

"Iruka, you'll be the first to die." Torazuki says in a deep, monstrous voice. He lunges at Iruka with his left claw held back to carve into him.

Naruto reacts quickly though and leaps over the injured teacher, mounting a roundhouse kick to Mizuki's face. He then lands on the ground, glaring at the tiger man angrily. "I won't let you kill Iruka-sensei!"

"Fine, I'll kill you instead! It doesn't make a difference to me! Come, Kyubi no Yoko!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto crosses his fingers together, like before, and summons 1000 clones. They each charge at Torazuki and attack, striking him and catching the man offguard. Still, he begins to fight back, easily killing 100 in less than a few seconds.

'Solid clones? He actually achieved something that advance? Still, it's not enough. Mizuki has the strength to face even Kakashi now.' - Iruka

'This isn't going so good. They're all getting killed so easily.' Naruto thinks as he watches the fight. With the way Mizuki is slaying his clones he may have to take actual action soon. 'What'll I do?'

"**Why don't you use my power then?**" A voice speaks to him. Naruto turns around quickly to see where it came from, only to find the landscape has changed; he's now inside of what looks like the sewers.

"What the? Where am I?" He asks no one in particular as he looks around. Behind him he sees a large cage with a faint red light inside.

A large shadow approaches the gates of the cage, and Naruto moves back in shock to see the Kyubi no Yoko before him. "A-Are you that fox they were talking about?"

"**There's no point in talking right now, idiot. I'll explain everything later. Right now, reach your left hand out.**" The fox orders Naruto. He reluctantly does, and what looks like a compass appears in his hand.

"This is... This looks familiar." Naruto muses as he looks over the device. "It is! This is the thing that guy gave me last time!"

"**When you return to the outside world, place that Shipass on your waist. Next, press the button on top of it until it hits the word 'Spring'. Then slide your thumb down the side to activate it. You will then henshin into a powerful warrior, one strong enough to defeat that tiger whatshisname.**" The fox says, finishing his explanation of the device's function. "**Once you become Shiki, memories of how to use the Haru form will appear in your mind.**"

"Shiki? Who the hell's that?" - Naruto

"**Just do it; transform!**" At the end of his words, Naruto returns to reality. By now, Torazuki has finished off all but two clones.

Naruto turns to Torazuki and tells his clones, "Take Iruka-sensei away from here. I got this."

"Right." They say, running towards the injured ninja.

"Naruto! You can't be thinking of fighting him yourself?" - Iruka

Naruto raises his left hand, revealing the Shipass. Mizuki notices it and laughs, saying, "Huh? You gonna tell me where north is?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, a member of the hidden leaf village. Even though I can only remember ten years of my life," He places the Shipass on his waist, and a belt extends out from the side and wraps around him, fitting snugly on the boy."Seasons always come to an end, just like you."

Naruto holds his right hand out sideways, diagonally pointing upwards to his left side. His left hand taps the button on top of his henshin device, turning the compass needle clockwise, where the word Spring can be seen. Naruto's eyes look up at Torazuki before he says, "Henshin," and he slides his right thumb down the right side of the device, where he pulls down on a switch that slides down before going back up.

The moment he says 'Henshin', the mindscape of the sewers inside of his mind dissolves away. As the Kyubi vanishes as well, he mutters, "**Oh well, that's the end of this life. Eh, it doesn't matter; I'm just a massive amount of chakra given form. Besides, everything's going according to plan.**"

"Haru!" The device speaks, and a clock appears before Naruto. It spins around until it reaches a full 360 and stops at the top. As the needle turns, Naruto's appearance changes as well. When the compass disappears, it reveals Naruto in his new appearance.

His helmet has bright red eyes with two compass needles on the top portion of the head just like antenna. His color scheme runs on green and black. His wrists each own a black band, similar to the green ones around his ankles. His muscular skin tone is present on his biceps that match his outfit's color scheme.

This is Naruto Uzumaki reborn.

**(At this moment, Kakusei from Kamen Rider Blade plays)**

"He transformed?" Torazuki yells in shock.

'Naruto?' - Iruka

"So, what are you suppose to be? Showing your true colors?" Naruto remains quiet as he listens to Torazuki's taunts. One of the clones grabs the scroll and together with the other they take Iruka and leave.

"I am Shiki." He replies finally, looking at the tiger man through his red eyes.

Torazuki backs away in shock at his words. "Shiki?"

"Now, I'm bringing an end to your season." Naruto, no, Shiki says to the man, resting his left hand on his device and cupping his chin with the other, before pointing that same hand's middle and index finger at Torazuki.

Torazuki charges at Naruto, his claws ready to go. "Whatever you are, you're still just a monster! I'll crush you!"

As he slashes at Naruto, the teen reaches out and grabs his claw with his right hand, effortlessly stopping him in his tracks. "It's weird. When my clones fought you, they couldn't stand up to your speed and strength. And yet, here I have having stopped you with one hand."

"Don't get so cocky because of a..." Before he could finish, he gets kicked in the face by Shiki. The force of the kick is added by a gust of wind that sends Torazuki flying into a tree. Shiki charges at Torazuki and proceeds to punch his lights out rapidly. The tiger tries to fight back, but Shiki easily avoids his blows and gets in good damage. He pulls his right fist back and punches him in the face, causing sparks to fly.

"It's about time I finished this." Torazuki comments as he begins to shine with energy. His claws gain chakra all around them as he charges at Naruto. He blocks the first two strikes, but he eventually manages to get through and cut him twice on the chest. Sparks fly from the impact.

He slashes at Shiki once more, but this time he ducks underneath the attack and sweep kicks him to the ground. The kaijin tries to get back up, but Shiki kicks him with a wind enhanced blow, sending him flying into the trees showered in sparks. Shiki comes a foot before Torazuki, holding the Shipass with his right hand. "It's time to end this season."

Shiki slides down on the side switch and releases it so it could return to the top, causing the Shipass to conjure up a heavy breeze. The device speaks, "Break Limit," and Naruto crouches down. He then leaps up towards Torazuki and mounts a flying sidekick to his face, shouting, "Rave Strizer!"

**(By the time the attack hits, Kakusei reaches its ending)**

Torazuki is sent flying further into the forest, his entire body covered in sparks. After landing he explodes, his tiger form ripping off of his body. The shard in his head flies out, shooting across the sky like a star. Shiki approaches Mizuki's unconscious body and lifts him up, carrying the guy to the village where he can face judgment. As he walks further he hears a loud noise, like the sound of trees being crushed. He looks to his right and sees a large pink tiger coming his way.

It roars at him, blowing the two away. Shiki drops Mizuki and crashes into a tree. He looks up and sees the same crystal shine on the tiger's forehead. "What was that?"

The tiger lunges at Mizuki and bites down on his head, carrying him off into the forest. Shiki picks himself up and prepares to chase after him. "Hey, wait up..."

Before he could move, his transformation comes undone. His eyes go pale and he loses his sight, eventually resulting in him passing out. The Shipass falls off his waist and rolls before Naruto.

Elsewhere...

"Orochimaru-sama, we're received reports from the grasshoppers. Apparently, the spy from Konoha has been killed." A person says to an extremely pale person inside of a dark lab.

"Have them retrieve the Yokashi shard and continue their observation." Orochimaru replies.

"Yeah, that's the thing; it seems another human has received the shard and has killed Mizuki with it. The weirdest thing is, someone wearing a mask was the one who forced it out of him." His subordinate replies.

"Mask?(Kamen da to?) Just keep the grasshoppers from approaching this person, for the time being." He commands the man.

Author's Notes...

Yokashi - It's a term used to describe the shards and the kaijin. It's coined from the name Yokai and Ayakashi.

Torazuki - Tora and Mizuki combined.

Rave Strizer - The sure kill technique Shiki's Haru form has. It's a Rider Kick, but not always a flying side kick. It can also be a spinning heel kick or a drop kick. The name comes from the manga Rave.

Shiki - A Japanese word that can mean to command, equation, even time of death, but in here it's referred to four seasons.

Kamen Rider Decade Complete - The name of the beta who is making a big contribution to this story.


	2. The Cherry Blossom Tiger

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here.

**Rose Tiger; Thank you. I went back and fixed that.**

**Dark Signer; My story and yours having a similarity is probably because Kamen Rider is tokusatsu just like Super Sentai, except there's no giant monster at the end of every episode. Maybe a few. Thanks for reading this story.**

_Kamen Rider Shiki – The Four Events of the Previous Chapter_

_East 1; Naruto Uzumaki fails his Academy Test._

_South 2; Mizuki tricks Naruto into stealing the scroll and then turns into a kaijin._

_West 3; Naruto transforms into Shiki, who has yet to be known as a Kamen Rider._

_North 4; A pink tiger appears and kills Mizuki, stealing his Yokashi shard in the process._

_**Chapter 2: The Cherry Blossom Tiger**_

Naruto wanders through a grassy plain with cherry blossom trees. The skies are clear, a breeze is blowing, and he notices the sun above him. He crosses over a bridge where he sees a group of fish swimming through the river underneath as he presses on. As he does he continues to feel this strange energy radiating around him.

"What is this weird feeling in my chest?" He mumbles carefully. Eventually he comes before a scroll resting on a cherry blossom tree. Taking it and unraveling it, he sees a list of items inside.

It reads, "Naruto Uzumaki, or whatever your name is, if you are reading this then your mind is a spring landscape. It also means that you've activated the Shipass and have transformed me into chakra. This scroll is a recollection of my mind; it will answer any question you ask it, most of them anyway. When it answers a certain amount of questions this scroll will disappear."

Naruto looks down and sees his Shipass is still on him. 'Any question, huh,' He then shrugs and asks the scroll, "What are you?"

New words appeared in the scroll in response to his question. "A long time ago, there existed a king of demonic creatures called Yokashi. They are violent spirits brought out by the dark hearts of mankind. The king of these Yokashi was the Juubi, a ten tailed creature that holds the power to turn all of the earth into darkness. He also served as a balance of evil and kept the other Yokashi in check. Unfortunately, the Juubi began to desire more things and started a takeover of the world, until a sage with weird eyes appeared and sealed the beast inside of him. Eventually before his death he sealed the beast away and separated its chakra into 9 different forms. Those are the Biju."

"Wow. That's a lot." Naruto says as he allows the information to fall in. His mind then travels to Mizuki and the pink tiger. "Okay, why did Mizuki turn into that tiger monster?"

The kanji inside is replaced with a fresh batch in response to his question. It now says, "With the balance of good and evil disrupted, the lesser Yokashi started to rampage. They began to kill humans and one another to replace the Juubi. The Sage and eight of his comrades joined together to defeat them They eventually ended up sealing the demons' negative souls away inside of the empty body of the Juubi at the cost of the sage's life. Because of the negative energy it accumulated, the beast's body took the form of a jewel. Existing even to this day, the negative emotions inside the gem kept the souls of the Yokashi alive."

Naruto cups his chin as he absorbs this info. 'That still doesn't explain where he got it, but that does explain why he turned into a monster though...' He then asks, "Why can't I remember what happened to me before I was 7, and where are you?"

Letters appear again, but this time they say, "Unable to process request; you have exceeded questions for the moment. Please come back in a few days."

"What?" Suddenly the scroll wraps shut, and chains appear around it. "Ah man!"

The landscape then changes by going black, and Naruto is thrust backwards. He opens his eyes, and sees that he's inside his room resting on his bed. Everything that has transpired was in his mind. "Was it really a dream?"

Naruto holds his head and begins to recollect the events that happened to him the last time he was awake. Realizing that he did fight Mizuki and turn into that masked fighter, he begins to look around for the item he used to transform. There he sees the item is lying next to a Hitai-e on a counter.

"What's this?" Naruto picks up the headband and sees a note attached. He removes it and reads it.

'Naruto, congratulations on finally making three or more clones. This Hitai-e is yours to keep; you pass.' The letter reads.

Naruto's face goes through a series of reactions; first it's surprised, next it's happy, and then finally overjoyed. "I can't wait to tell Sakura-chan!"

Naruto reaches out and grabs his Shipass, ready to find his best female friend. He ties his headband on his forehead and pockets the henshin device. Naruto calls out, "Sakura-chan! You here? Sakura-chan?"

Naruto walks down the hall to her room, only to find that she's not inside. He sighs and prepares to leave, before he notices something strange. Smeared on the sheets of Sakura's bed are small streaks of blood. 'Blood?'

The blond ninja heads out his home towards the Hokage's office. He needs to get a photo ID with his headband. He also may need to tell the Hokage of what happened, even though he might already know.

The boy comes before the building and prepares to enter inside. But before he does he spots Sakura walking into a store. 'Sakura-chan?'

Naruto continues inside the building, until he reaches the office of the third Hokage. He didn't even notice someone following and watching him.

Later That Afternoon…

"Take it over." The Hokage says, holding up a picture of Naruto with war paint on his face. Where he got it no one knows. Anyway, they're inside of the office right now in seats.

"What? Why?" – Naruto

"When one is enlisted as a ninja they must present a serious appearance that the whole world will see. If you would be published in the Shinobi hitlist, the Bingo book, everyone won't take you seriously seeing your appearance like this." The Hokage explains to him.

"Alright, fine." Naruto agrees, wiping his face clean using his orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto, are you okay?" He asks the teen. He lifts his head up and looks at the Hokage. "Iruka brought you home after he found you unconscious, but when he told us of what he saw he mentioned you became a masked warrior before Mizuki's body was found dead.

"Tell me, was the Kyubi involved?" At that he sits up straight and sighs.

"He told you, huh?" Naruto asks. The Hokage nods, leaving the boy down again. "I'm not sure, really. I spoke with him once right before I transformed, but I've never seen nor heard from him afterwards. Maybe I never will."

"I see. We'll have to perform an examination soon to see if the Kyubi is harming you in any way, so in the meantime let's take this photo again."

After he took the photo over again Naruto can be seen walking outside with a sad look on his face. With what's happened to him he can't help but worry; He transformed into a masked warrior, he found out there's a monster inside of his body that's actually part of something bigger, and he hasn't seen his friend ever since the incident began. Not only that, but there's still a kaijin tiger on the loose.

As he leaves to head home, hoping she returned while he was away. Naruto spots Sasuke standing by a dango shop. "Sasuke?"

"Oh, hey," He replies, flicking a stick from his mouth. He usually comes here to eat whenever he finishes training with his older brother Itachi.

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," He lightly snaps at him. Him and Sasuke are in a sort of rivalry; it's been like this ever since they met. Naruto is mostly just jealous of the attention he gets and the fact that he has a family while Sasuke is sick of him thinking he's better than him. It isn't surprising though that Naruto is jealous; the Uchiha family is the highest ranking ninja clan currently in Konoha. Still, he has more important things to do than compete with him, so he asks, "Have you seen Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura? You mean that girl who has a huge crush on you?" He asks him, unwrapping a saved stick of dango.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" A confused Naruto asks, not expecting an answer like that. "Sakura-chan is totally into you."

"Nah, it's just a facade. She wanted to make you jealous of me so you would ask her out." Sasuke explains before he chews on a dumpling. "The girl's completely in love with you."

Naruto begins to think carefully about his words. There's no way he can be telling the truth, can he? That's when it suddenly hits him; he remembers times where Sakura would try to sneak into his bed and where she would fix him meals arranged to have hearts on them. He thought she was just trying to be close to him since her parents are gone.

"I get it..." Naruto says as he looks down in shame. 'So that's what that was...'

"Is that her up there?" Sasuke asks, pointing in the middle of the market street. She seems to be looking at them.

Naruto notices her and runs towards her, breathing a sigh of relief. "Sakura-chan!"

Having nothing better to do, Sasuke finishes his dango and joins up with them. Naruto stops befoer her and is about to say something, but he catches a glimpse of a shining object in her right hand. Even as she hides it behind her, he could still see it. Sakura speaks, "Naruto, it's good to see you're up."

"Sakura-chan, what's that in your hand?" Naruto asks her, pointing at the shiny object. She gasps when he brings it up, not expecting him to see it at all. She eventually shows it to him, revealing the pink crystal shard from last night. The moment Naruto sees it he tenses up and shouts, "Sakura-chan, where did you get that? Throw it away!"

"I can't. I need it for my goals." She replies, holding the shard to her chest.

"What goals? That thing will turn you into a monster, just like..."

"Just like Mizuki, right?" She asks him, interrupting/guessing what he was going to say. "That's why I need it; I know about your terrible past."

"Huh?" - Naruto

"I was there; I had been looking for you in the forest when I heard the Hokage was searching for you, when I was hit by a shard. It entered my mind and told me of everything that it saw through Mizuki's eyes and mind." She tells him. Once again, Naruto is shocked beyond all belief. "Afterwards I mutated into a pink tiger kaijin and killed Mizuki."

"What? How could you do something like that? I mean, I don't like him either, but that's not what you would do!" Naruto yells at her, mostly disappointed in her.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, being totally in the dark.

"Naruto, we're ninjas. He was a traitor of the village, so killing him is nothing short of an obvious punishment. Besides," She holds the shard up to her face, taking delight in its positive glow. She makes a delirious smile and chuckles before she says, "That's not where it ends. I will tear this entire place from the bottom up, this damn village which hated and despised the one I love."

Naruto looks at her appalled; he's lived with Sakura for years and he knows just how her personality is like, so there's no way she should be acting or talking this way. That could only leave him to believe one thing. "Sakura-chan, throw away the shard! It's turning you into something you're not! Please, return to the Sakura-chan that's my best friend!"

"NEVER!" She shrieks back, clutching the shard in her fingers. Soon the entire village begins to take notice of them. Her eyes go blank as she slams the shard in her forehead, whispering, "This is for you, Naruto."

"Stop!" He shouts, running towards her to stop the transformation, but it's too late. The shard enters her mind and an explosion of energy erupts from her body. Naruto and Sasuke are blown into a building from the sheer force, along with some other innocent bystanders. Naruto rises from the debris first, and spots Sakura has transformed into a vicious half-tiger woman, just like Mizuki last night.

"Sakora!" She growls just like a tiger would and leaps on top of a building, where she prepares to prey on the civilians running away from her.

Chunin ninjas step in to battle her, but they get brushed aside by her claws. Naruto pulls Sasuke out of the rubble and watches as Sakura continues her destruction. The Uchiha asks, "What was that?"

"She just turned into a monster. I have to stop her!" Naruto replies, lying Sasuke on the ground. His legs have gotten caught under some rubble and now they're injured. The Uzumaki then gives chase for Sakura, with no plan whatsoever than to come up with one on the spot.

Sakora cuts down another ninja in her way and stops before Ichiraku Ramen. Ayame and her father cower in fear as the unidentifiable tiger woman glares at her. "You will be spared."

Sakora leaps up into the air and lands in another store, and proceeds to tearing it apart. "This store wouldn't let Naruto shop inside! It has to be destroyed!"

Naruto manages to make it to the scene, where other ninjas have already made it. "Sakura..."

Naruto reaches behind him and grabs his Shipass, holding it before him. "I think I know what to do," While the fight was going on, which is almost like a beatdown, Naruto hides in an alleyway and places the Shipass around his waist, where it attaches to him. He then turns it to Spring and slides down on it, saying, "Henshin."

"HARU!" The device speaks, summoning the makshift clock before him. It makes a full clockwise spin and passes through Naruto, turning him into Shiki. Now that his face is masked, he heads forward to where Sakura is.

Sakora has already knocked out two ninjas, and is facing the rest. Soon Jonin elites Might Gai and Kakashi Hatake have joined into the battle. She prepares to go after them but then Shiki arrives onto the scene. Kakashi eyes the masked fighter, thinking, 'That person...'

"I'll save you too, by destroying that demon inside of you!" Sakora's claws extend from her hands, giving the appearance of Wolverine. She then charges at Shiki while roaring at the top of her lungs, and wildy slashes at him. Shiki tries to block by her hands, but her wild flailing gets him cut up on his chest and at his device. "I'll destroy that device!"

"Sakura, stop it! You're acting like a monster!" Shiki tells the woman, constantly trying to block her attacks.

She stabs both her claws at him, knocking him into a building. Unlike before it didn't hurt him, but above him the rubble begins to crumble. Sakora roars as she slashes downward diagonally at him, releasing an energy slash that causes an explosion. She then charges forward with claws ready, but is stopped by Kakashi and engages into a battle.

Back with Shiki he rises up from the rubble, relatively unharmed. He then looks up to see the ceiling crumbling, and behind him he sees a Chunin girl with her leg caught under debris. He easily recognizes the woman as someone who hated him for as long as he could remember. To leave her under this crumbling building would be justice served.

"But, that's not how I handle things." Shiki says as he rushes towards her and grabs the woman in his arms. He then runs out another window and escapes just as the ceiling falls, and lays the woman on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you, and what's with that outfit?" She asks him, noticing his weird suit.

"...I am Shiki, that's all." He replies, leaving the girl on the ground. He continues to were he left Sakura, when the building jumped out of exploded. Out from the smoke emerges a gigantic pink tiger. Just looking at it isn't enough for one to tell, but Naruto could tell that it's Sakora.

"I will save you Naruto! I will save you!" She yells, lunging at the boy with her claws extended.

As he looks at the pouncing tiger, Naruto could see that her eyes have lost their green shard. Now all he could see is the vicious red glare that he remembered seeing in Mizuki. Closing his eyes inside his mask, he blocks the right paw with his left arm, and leaps in to make a kick. The impact is increased by the wind collected at his feet, knocking her on her right side.

"How could you do this? Aren't we friends?" She questions the man she loves.

"We are. That's why I have to do this." He says as he walks closer to her face. She makes a horrid screech, one powerful enough to blow him and part of the ground under him away. The glow of the shard shines brightly as she picks herself up.

"I see... You've already been taken control of by the monster!" She surmises, lunging forward to pounce on him. Shiki summons wind and uses it to jump high away from her. "I'll save you, by killing you!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Shiki lands on top of Sakora's head, hitting her with a drop kick. Her head crashes to the ground and sparks fly from the blow.

Shiki bends down on one knee and looks down to where the shard is. He lifts his right hand up an prepares to stab it down to pull the shard out, but her tail smacks him in the back of his head, knocking him off. Gai comes in with a flying side kick, knocking the girl tiger across the ground. Kakashi joins in and performs a few handseals, before holding his left hand down as it gathers electricity.

"Wait, there's an innocent girl inside!" Shiki calls out, cancelling Kakashi's concentration. "Sakura Haruno!"

"Sakura? Do you mean that girl who just graduated?" Sakora approaches Kakashi while on all fours. Shiki conjures up wind to send a medium sized piece of rubble at her, connecting with the skull.

"I need you to keep her still so I can force out the shard in her forehead." Shiki tells Kakashi.

"Inside her forehead... Go for it." He says, calling off his Raikiri attack. He then initiates a jutsu, preparing to support this masked person.

"Thanks!" Shiki charges at Sakora full speed ahead, a violent wind gathering around him.

Sakora prepares to strike back, but her back legs have suddenly sunken below the ground. Looking behind her she sees Kakashi is now standing there. "Damn you!"

"Break Limit!" Shiki charges forward before he leaps up into the air. A cyclone of wind gathers around his body as he rises higher. Shiki then comes down towards Sakora, holding his feet out for a drop kick. "Rave Strizer!"

He lands a Rider Kick to Sakora's forehead, causing an explosion that covers her entire body seconds after the impact. Sakura flies out from the smoke, along with the shard. Shiki reaches out and catches her in time. In his arms she falls unconscious. "Sakura..."

Shiki turns to Kakashi and hands her to him. 'Now for the shard. If I can destroy that, then this will all be over!'

Shiki looks down and spots the shard on the ground. He reaches down to pick it up, but a metallic grasshopper grabs and takes it away. "Hey, give that to me!"

The grasshopper joins up with others and they fly off, escaping Shiki. He continues to chase after them though, despite the fact that he can't fly with his powers. This chase leads him to the near outskirts of the village, where he loses them. The fact that he can't see the jewel's glow is a confirmation. 'Got away, huh?'

Shiki, with his left hand, pushes back on the Shipass before turning it left. It comes out into his hand, and the transformation fades away with a warm gust of wind. "If that's what one shard can do, then what if someone had more?"

Naruto heads back to the village, having a sad look in his eyes. 'What will happen to Sakura now?'

"Naruto, you bastard, you forgot all about me..." - Sasuke

Later That Night...

"Is that all you have to report?" The Hokage questions the Jonin Kakashi and Gai.

"Yes. After being subdued Sakura Haruno has been placed inside of a hospital after her rampage. The injuries seem to be too much; she won't be able to resume a ninja career." Kakashi tells the Hokage, remembering what he did with her after the fight.

"On a lighter note, no other casualties have happened. Repairs are being made to the village as we speak." Gai brings up, standing forward to give his report.

The Hokage holds his pipe up to his mouth, placing his lips on the end. "This isn't good at all."

"What's not good? We've successfully defeated one of those kaijins-

"That's not it," The Hokage states, interrupting Gai's sentence. "Naruto has become one of them. The fact that it's happening now is terrible," He lowers his glasses and holds his head. "I never would have thought it would happen, Raida no Sensou."

"What should we do with him? He's already using Shiki's powers." Kakashi says to the village leader.

"We'll just have to watch him. Like you said, Naruto is already using Shiki's powers, which means the Kyubi is gone from the seal. At the very least, Naruto turning into the fox is a long shot now." The Hokage begins to think about the previous Hokage, and the last thing he did before dying; sealing the fox inside his son. "I believe in the Yondaime's decision, so should the rest of us; dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

The Next Morning…

Naruto lies his head down on his desk. Looking around he sees everyone else coming into the classroom. "Sakura-chan…"

After he returned to the village he went looking for Sakura, and found her in the hospital. There the doctors told him she would be bedridden for days, but because of the injuries she suffered to her chakra system from using the shard and that explosion, she would be unable to be a ninja. This leads him to believe he did this to her.

And so, riddled with guilt, the remorseful ninja continues to hope that she would be okay. As Iruka enters the room, he says, "Okay, let's begin your final day at the academy. Starting from today, you will all be acknowledged as full-fledged Shinobi, although your rank is still Genin. You will each soon receive missions to help the village, and others, and you will each gain a Jonin sensei while being paired with two other Genin members."

'I wouldn't have minded as long as I could be with Sakura, but I guess that's impossible now.' Naruto says in his mind.

Soon he begins calling the names of the teams, until he reaches Team Seven. But surprisingly, he says, "Team Eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team Nine is currently being used now, and Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akimichi.

"Those who have been called can leave the room. Those who haven't shall stay here." Iruka finishes. Naruto lifts his head and looks at Iruka; if he thinks about it, he can recall that he and Sasuke should be the only ones left.

After the others left the room, grumbling and/or cheering about their teams, Naruto and Sasuke look at one another and then their teacher. The Uzumaki then asks, "Iruka-sensei-"

"Naruto, Sasuke, you have been left being to become members of Team Seven. The reason I didn't bother announcing it is because your next member was designated before being injured." Iruka explains to the two boys.

"Injured… You mean Sakura?" Naruto asks.

Iruka nods and says, "Yeah. To fill in her spot until another member can be replaced will be a Genin transfer from Suna."

"Transfer?" – Sasuke

"Sometimes ninjas wish to request transfers to other villages. This can only work with ninjas who have stayed as Genin for less than a year." Iruka points to the steps above, where they can see their Jonin sensei Kakashi, and another person.

Author's Notes...

Sakora; Sakura and Tora combined.


	3. The First Missions

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here.

TCM: Welcome back to another installment. I'm surprised anyone bothered showing up here. Anyway, time for the review replies. And as always, though I've never pestured for it, please read and review to tell me what you think.

Kamen Rider Chrome: I already have. I wasn't thinking of doing it earlier because this is an original Kamen Rider story, though now that I think about it I don't think it can be called that. There will be other Riders, yes. Sasuke will be the only Naruto-verse Rider that isn't a Jinchuuriki. Also, if you have any Riders you want to crossover we can talk.

Kage Bijuu: I wouldn't know. I've only finished Decade. I'm watching W and OOO.

Rose Tiger: I don't think she will. The Naruhina will come up when they return from this mission. After all I've learned through other manga that one should only write about romance if it will affect the plot.

_**Chapter 3: The First Missions**_

Naruto takes a moment to look at the person beside Kakashi; he is a tall light tan skinned male around Naruto's age, with red hair that streaks back to his head like a super saiyajin, and he has the clearest silver eyes he's ever seen. He's wearing a dark red shirt with matching sweatpants and ninja sandals. Strapped to his left leg is a back where one keeps his ninja tools. He also has a Konoha headband on.

"There you go, your team awaits." Iruka tells the two ninjas.

'I wonder if he knows about me being him...' Naruto asks himself in his head as he stands up to approach the two. Sasuke gets up and follows after him. As they come closer, Naruto could see that the new guy seems to be glancing at him quite a bit. Kakashi does so once, but he did it discreetly.

Later that hour they head up the stairs until they reach the roof floor. There, Naruto and the others sit in a circle close to one another. Glances are exchanged amongst the younger members, until Kakashi says, "Now that we're together, I'm hoping we can get to get along with one another. The first thing we can do is introduce ourselves."

"Introduce ourselves?" Sasuke asks, lowering his eyebrows a bit. "Like, just tell ourselves about eachother?"

"Sure. And since you brought it up first, you get to speak first." Kakashi adds, causing the Uchiha to grumble. "Just tell us your name, likes, dislikes, and what your goal is in the future."

"Fine... I'm Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is cooking. I guess I like dango and Nii-san. I hate idiots who are full of themselves," He makes a quick glance at Naruto as he says this, who sticks his tongue out at him and blows raspberry. "I guess I don't have a goal, except for surpassing Nii-san and earning my father's respect."

'Always a family problem with Fugaku-san...' "Alright, next will be our transfer, Ignika Kanak." Kakashi says, gesturing towards the red haired boy.

"I'm Ignika Kanak. I like ramen. I really hate traitors, people that use others just to gain power, and people assuming what others are not. I don't think I have a hobby, except training. My goal in life is kind of personal." Ignika says. Naruto smiles a little, glad that he has a chance to be friends with someone like him. Sasuke scuffs, thinking he's just a one dimensional guy, and Kakashi chuckles a bit.

"Okay then. Finally, Naruto."

As the last one, Naruto straightens himself and clears his throat. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, manga, and doing the right thing. I hate the same things Ika-san does," At that part, Ignika almost falls to the ground, "Along with snakes. My hobbies include helping others and spending time with my friends Sakura-chan, Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji. My one and only goal in life is to become the village champion, Hokage, so that no one will diss me ever again!"

Kakashi smiles as he listens to Naruto's goal, knowing he's well on his way already. Sasuke tsks and mutters, 'dobe', and Ignika is still rearing over that name. Kakashi then stands up, and says, "Okay, since you've all graduated from the academy, you may believe you've safely made it. Unfortunately, you won't pass properly unless I say so."

"WHAT?" Sasuke and Naruto shout in unison. Ignika remains silent.

"If you three wish to remain Genin you will have to pass one last test of my choosing, and let me tell you that this will prepare you physically, mentally, and emotionally for the harsh Shinobi work you will all have to eventually take up." Kakashi says to them. He then turns around dramatically, folding his arms behind his back. "Your mission is to sneak into the residence of one Anko Mitarashi and steal an orange book from her possession. You will then bring it back to me."

"Huh?" - Naruto/Sasuke/Ignika

"You have until sundown. Goodluck." He says before disappearing in a flurry of leaves.

Naruto and Sasuke exchange meaningful looks at one another, before sweating storms. Ignika turns to them and notices this, asking, "Waht's wrong?"

"You've probably just came here today, so I'll explain things to you," Sasuke begins as he approaches Ignika and places an arm around his shoulder. "Anko Mitarashi is a very scary woman. She has these snakes all up in her home that can kill a grown man, she wears this extremely see-through outfit that just barely covers her chest, and she's also known as a slut."

"Sasuke, the snakes aside I'm pretty sure those are all just rumors." Sasuke turns to Naruto after he said that, who sweats a bit more. "But she is scary."

"Wow. And I thought I had seen everything; that tiger girl is nothing compared to this!" Ignika says as he throws his hands behind him.

Naruto lowers his eyebrows in a tense expression, walks over to Ignika and asks, "Where did you hear that?"

"I was here yesterday when that tiger person attacked the village. She was one of those kaijins, right?" Not wanting to hear anymore of this, Naruto grabs hold of his collars and lifts him up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's the big deal?"

"That was my friend. She isn't some monster!" He replies angrily.

"Okay, sorry. Put me down." He says in an apologetic tone. Naruto lets him down easy, and turns away to face the village.

"She hated the village for what some members of it did to me. She went overboard, but she did do it for me." Naruto states, sighing as he remembers her condition.

Sasuke scratches his hair a little and walks towards Ignika. "Let's come up with a plan."

"Ah." - Ignika

Later on in the day, after coming up with a plan, they sneak into town in search of miss Anko Mitarashi-san. This leads them to a dango store, where the lady in question can be found chowing down. Sasuke's jaw falls to the ground as he sees her. "She really does like dango!"

The three huddle together and hide in the shadows. Ignika then says, "Okay, here's the plan; Naruto and I will head for her home in search of the object we desire. Sasuke, you stay here and keep her eating those dumplings. As long as you two have something in common she won't get suspicious and try to scare you into getting information."

"Why me?" He complains.

"Because none of us like dango. Ja ne!" Naruto says before he and Ignika run up the walls to her home. Since he went there before he knows where to go. Meanwhile Sasuke slowly approaches Anko, who quickly notices him.

Within seconds, Naruto and Ignika reach Anko's home. They enter through the windows with ease. After both of them make it inside, Ignika inspects the room for anything that could get in their way. Naruto then sighs with relief, saying, "Phew! At first I thought there was gonig to be a-

Suddenly, a snake falls from the ceiling and lands on his face. He opens his eyes and screams, throwing it off of him. He and Ignika then look up, seeing a multitude of snakes hanging onto vines attached to the ceiling. Ignika then says, "Huh... Didn't see that coming."

The snakes release their grip and fall towards them, leaving the ninjas to leap out of the way. Naruto creates shadow clones and has them get the snakes away from them. This surprises Ignika a bit. "Eh? You can do that?"

"Yeah. I learned this technique two days ago. Now for the book!" He says as Ignika and him continue throughout the home. They come before a shelf with an orange book on it, which says 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Naruto picks the book up and says, "Found it!"

"Good, let's get the hell out of here!" Ika replies. They head for the nearest window, until for some reason they trip and fall on their faces. In unison they shout, "WHAT THE HELL?"

"I figured something was wrong when the Uchiha was being friendly with me." A feminine voice speaks from behind. The two gasp and sweat bullets when they see who it is; Anko with Sasuke tied up in snakes. "Nice try."

"Oh, come on! You couldn't distract her for that long?" Ignika complains.

"I'm sorry!"

"Look lady, we just want the book!" Naruto says in a firm voice, although anyone could tell he was scared as hell. "Kakashi-sensei said we wouldn't become Genin without bringing it back to him!"

"I get it..." Anko says. Out from behind Naruto a snake slithers up and bites on the book, taking it from him. He goes stiff as it moves off his body to Anko. She picks it up and says, "I'm guessing he never told you what this book really is, eh?"

"Are?" - Naruto/Sasuke/Ignika

"But I guess I might as well let you have it. I'll just take it from that pervert again later." She tells the boys. They each give a sigh of relief, except Sasuke who is tightened even further. "But, you'll have to leave this boy with me for the day."

The two boys who are free look at one another, and then at Sasuke, who is mumbling through closed lips, 'Hell no! Save me!' They then huddle together and begin to converse privately. Eventually they come up and Ignika says, "If you're going to keep Sasuke, then you have to keep the rest of us too!"

"...Okay."

"EH?"

The End of The Day...

Kakashi can be seen sitting on top of a building, looking over at the village on a railing. When he senses the presence of chakra, he turns around to see who it is. The look on his face when he discovers who it is shocks him; Naruto, Ignika and Sasuke standing together covered in snake bites and are raggedly tired. "So, I guess things didn't go so well..."

"Here..." Naruto says as he hands him the book. Kakashi takes it and sighs. "We would have been here earlier, but she kept us there because Ignika had to make us suffer as a team!"

"Shut up!" Ignika yells, although he's too tired to really try.

"Teamwork huh... You all pass." Kakashi says as he pockets his book. "I really didn't expect you two to get away from Anko unscratched, but you did your best and worked together. That's all I really needed."

The trio look at the silver haired ninja in shock. They then run up to him and shout, "WHAT?"

"Yeah, that's all I wanted; to see you two work together." He says, before chuckling a little. "Although, I'm surprised you got away with those small injuries."

"I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS FOR MAKING US GO THROUGH ALL THAT TROUBLE!" Naruto yells at him, preparing to punch him in the face, but he falls flat on his face, having passed out. Sasuke and Ignika follow him in that order.

The Next Week...

The week after that mission from hell, Naruto and his teammates are now standing before the Hokage and Iruka with their sensei Kakashi. The Sandaime and Iruka are sitting at desks prepared to give them their next mission. After becoming a full team, they went on a load of pathetic missions; one mission involved picking up recyclable material from a stream, a second was gardening, and there was even baby sitting, but the absolute worse was when they had to go find the Daimyo's wife's cat. They had to do that mission four times that week, but after seeing the woman they can't blame it that much for leaving.

In their spare time they also got to practicing their techniques and train. Naruto secretly works on training as Shiki, keeping it a secret from the others. He also taught Ignika the Kage Bunshin technique; he tried to teach Sasuke, but he didn't want to learn it. After all this, Naruto couldn't take another damn d rank mission as he would say.

"No! I'm tired of this!" Naruto snaps finally, and for good reason. "I don't want to deal with these stupid missions. No, it's not even that! They're damn chores! Why can't you give us something challenging?"

"Naruto here has a point; after a week of D ranks, I'm sure we're up for a C or higher." Sasuke states.

'Don't make this worse...' Kakashi thinks as he looks at them. If they piss off the Hokage he could make him suffer.

"Naruto, don't be so rude! You're only Genin, beginners!" Iruka says as a reminder.

"We're also teenagers! We're not kids, damn it!" Ignika shouts in the same tone as Naruto.

The Sandaime looks down at Naruto with his left hand cupping his chin. He then says, "Okay. I guess one won't hurt."

"Hokage-sama," - Iruka

"Alright!" - Naruto/Ignika

He holds up a piece of paper with a mission request. "We have an escort mission for you; a bridge builder wants a couple of ninjas to protect him as he returns home to Nami no Kuni and makes a bridge to the mainland. It's C-rank, so it's okay for you as long as Kakashi is with you."

Naruto turns to his comrades and smiles. "Alright, so who's the client?"

"What? You gotta be kidding me." Someone says. The four turn to the doorway and see some old man with a bottle of booze in his hand. "These are what counts as ninjas now a days? They look like a bunch of tween brats especially the blond!"

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto shouts as he runs at him, disliking the thought of being called a brat. Luckily, Kakashi and Sasuke hold him back.

"No attacking the client." - Kakashi

"You will escort Tazuna-san within the next hour. Use the rest of your time to pack for what may be a week long mission." The Hokage tells them.

After Naruto calms down Team Seven leaves to pack their stuff. Within the hour they return to the front gate of Konoha, ready to leave. Naruto sneaks in his Shipass inside his jumpsuit so he could have quicker access to it. He doesn't expect to use it during this trip, but he could always be prepared. The ninjas and their client head out early in the morning, prepared to take this mission as seriously as they could.

'I'll show the old man how professional I can be, then he'll stop giving me those horrible jobs!' - Naruto

'I wonder just what could surprise us this time?' - Kakashi

'Nii-san, I'll prove how great I can be!' - Sasuke

'...' - Ignika

'Maybe I should tell them the truth.' - Tazuna

The Next Day...

A day has passed ever since they left Konoha. Instead of walking in the night or going to a nearby motel, they camped out much to the dismay of Sasuke. Now a new day is dawning and soon it won't take long before they make it outside of the Land of Fire. While the younger group are as carefree as can be, Kakashi seems to be on edge. Even as they pass a puddle on the dry road they were walking on he couldn't help but notice it.

"I never got to ask, but how was being at Anko's?" Kakashi asks them.

"You know, it wasn't so bad. She's actually a good person." Naruto informs him, leaving his two comrades shocked and apalled.

"Are you talking about the same Anko we met?" Sasuke shouts at the blond.

"Yeah! She's actually funny." At his answer, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at him as if he had two heads.

"Hey, when do we stop to eat?" Ignika asks as he turns to the others.

"We'll stop once we reach the sea. In the meantime-" Before he could finish, Kakashi is suddenly attacked by chains. They wrap aroudn his body and tighten up, giving him a mummy impression. Two ninjas can be seen standing on both sides wielding metal claws on their arms and have their faces masked.

"First off is you," One says as they pull tightly. Kakashi's body is horribly ripped to shreds. The three ninjas and Tazuna could only watch in horror as the Jonin is mutilated. The second one then says, "Next is you!"

The first brother charges at Tazuna, but Ignika manages to get in his way to guard him. Sasuke uses this time to throw a kunai at the center point of their connecting chain. Naruto then grabs it and pulls it towards a tree, before using a shuriken to tie it down. With the two assassins neutralized, Ignika takes Tazuna to a safer location by the forest. Naruto and Sasuke prepare to face the two assassins, before their chain detaches from them. "So, you're not just teenage punks..."

"Who are you?" Naruto questions as he looks at them.

"The two of us are a single kaijin!" They say in unison. Naruto then notices the pink glow they possess in their claws, one each. They then transform their bodies, becoming a single grotesque bear man; the right half is green with the metal claw attached while the left is blue with the same claw. Running down their body as if cutting them in half is a pink shining line, and on their chest a bear headis present. "Makuyodai!"

"Another kaijin?" Naruto mutters as he digs into his shirt to grab the Shipass. Makuyodai fires his right arm like a detachment at Naruto, but Sasuke manages to pull him to the side so he would avoid the hit. The arm reattaches to his arm, pulled back by a chain.

The bear man fires a second at Tazuna, but Ignika blocks and is knocked into the forest. Naruto calls out, "Ika-san!"

"We'll help him later! Right now we have to protect the client. He's after him anyway." Sasuke tells him.

"Katon: Karyuuendan no Jutsu!" A fire dragon comes flying towards Makuyodai, blasting him away from the boys. Out from underground rises Kakashi, as if he never got torn to shreds.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouts in total shock. He turns to where he thought he got killed, and sees wood splinters instead. "Oh..."

"I'm sorry I didn't help you guys earlier. I was assessing their target." Kakashi says as he glares at the bear man.

"You!" Makuyodai shouts as it charges at them. With its body charred in smoke it couldn't see very well. Out from the trees Ignika flies, figuratively, and drop kicks the bear in the chest.

"I'll make you pay for hitting me like that!" Ignika shouts as he holds his right arm from where he got hit. Makuyodai is about to hit him again, but Sasuke leaps above while doing several handsigns.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He fires a huge fireball at Makuyodai from above, covering his body in flames. He then lands beside Ignika, taking him away near Tazuna. "Kakashi, hit him again!"

"There's no point! It'll just heal its wounds until we remove the shards." Kakashi states.

Makuyodai growls ferociously as he glares at the ninjas around him. Naruto blinks as he looks at the beast, and sees the shards shining in his two arms. He then shouts, "I see them! Aim for the paws, hands, whatever!"

No sooner did he say that did Makuyodai fire his two claws at Naruto. He backs away and prepares to transform, but bullets come flying out of nowhere and hit each claw, changing their direction and having them get stuck in the ground. Taking this chance, Naruto takes out a kunai and cuts the spots where the shards are, getting them out and cancelling Makuyodai's transformation.

Naruto then looks to the sidelines in the forest, and sees a man in a black body suit with silvery white armor on the legs, arms, and torso. His helment resembles a dragon's and has large red eyes. In his hands is what looks like a magnum, something he saw inside of a manga. "Naruto!"

Naruto turns to the side to see Ignika and Kakashi have tied up the bear kaijin, who has reverted to normal. He then quickly turns to the forest and sees the guy is gone. 'What was that?'

"Without their shards they can't pose much of a threat anymore. We'll leave them here to be arrested." Kakashi says before he turns to Tazuna. "Now, you will have to tell us the truth?"

"I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about." - Tazuna

"Those were ninjas, not only that but kaijin. On a mission where we have to protect a bridge builder that should only leave us to looking after bandits and thieves, at least for a C rank. This is more on the lines of an A rank." Kakashi explains to him. At that he sighs and prepares to give a full explanation. No one seems to notice Ignika walking into the forest.

After explaining to the Konoha ninjas that his entire home of Waves has been taken over by tyrant Gato, that he's been sucking out the resources, and the only other way to saving the village is to build a bridge to the mainland to bypass his shipping monopoly, Kakashi came to the conclusion that he sent ninjas to kill him knowing it would ruin his business. Now that he knows that ninjas are here protecting him, he will be sending stronger men. With that, there was only one thing left to do.

"So, do we still continue? I don't want to quit a good mission. I mean, we'll still be paid, right?" Sasuke questions.

"I'd still do it." Ignika adds, coming out from the forest while rubbing his right arm.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouts.

"We can still do this mission, but when the time comes you have to pay the full price, okay?" Kakashi tells Tazuna as they prepare to move on. He nods rapidly, showing he agrees fully.

And so, the group continues towards Waves. Naruto holds the shards in his right hand, which have lost their glow the moment they touched his skin. Kakashi and Ignika notice he is holding them, with the Jonin saying, "Naruto, keep a good hold onto those. We'll put them in a safe place when we return."

"Okay." He says with a nod. Naruto then pockets them as they walk down the road.

Once they are far enough away from the assassins, two figures appear before them. One is a tall man with spiky hair and dark blue clothes. On his back is a zanbatou, on his forehead is the Kiri Hitai-e crossed off, and he has a mask on. His skin is also dark. Beside him is a younger person about Team Seven's age. He/she has a mask on that covers their face, long black hair straightened to flow behind, a white and teal blue kimono on with a strange device strapped to the waist. It almost looks familiar.

"AH! Zabuza-san! C'mon, get us out of this!" The first guy shouts as he struggles to try and get out.

"Nah. We're only here to take back the shards you lost." The tall guy, Zabuza, says to them.

"They don't have them. That blond guy took them." The younger person, who has a surprisingly feminine voice, states, pointing down the road where Naruto and the others left. Zabuza turns his head around shocked.

"What? So, you not only failed, but you let him take the shards? You couldn't hide them?" Zabuza shouts at them.

"It's not our fault! That kid knew where they were just by looking, and there was someone else helping them! We couldn't see the guy though!" The second one complains.

"I see. Haku, it seems we have a friend for you to play with." He says to the masked woman. Haku removes her mask and looks down the road, her pale face and brown eyes searching for the shards' light.

"Hai." With that said they disappear, leaving the two behind.

* * *

TCM: That's it for this. Before we go I'll show some scenes from the next chapter. Also, Ignika Kanak is Kamen Rider Decade Complete's OC. Check his stuff out.

**Preview **

"I'll stop you!"

"Zamakiri!"

"I'll have my revenge on you for killing my family, dragon kaijin!"

"Kamen Rider Ryutenshi!"

Author's Notes:

Makuyodai; Maku is derived from the villain from Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger. His name is actually the reversed characters of kuma, which means bear. The rest is composed of the word Kyodai, meaning siblings, which is appropriate for the Oni Kyodai.


	4. Kamen Rider

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here.

_**Chapter 4: Kamen Rider**_

A lone boat travels along the riverbank separating Waves and Fire. On it stand, and sit, the ninjas guarding an old bridge builder, and the bridge builder. Also there's the guy helping them get to the other side. As they near the other side, what looks like an uncompleted bridge stands before them. Naruto looks up and asks, "Is that the bridge?"

"Yeah." The man says as they reach land. "Good luck you guys... You're gonna need it once Gato finds out."

After leaving the boat they continue slowly towards land. No longer did they press on did the mist around then start to lift. Still, the ninjas were on high alert.

"Over there!" Naruto shouts, throwing a kunai to a nearby bush. It hits something, giving a 'thuck' sound. He rushes to the scene, and sees a little white rabbit. It seems to have fainted from that near death experience. "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

"That's what you get for acting all tough." Sasuke grumbles as he watches Naruto hug the rabbit. Tazuna facepalms himself as he begins to realize just how childish this ninja is.

Kakashi seems to be surprised, but for another reason. 'It's coat is white...'

"You noticed it too, sensei?" Ignika asks as he looks at the bunny. It would only make sense that they would be suspicious; rabbits only have white coats when it's winter, or at least away from the sun.

"Yeah..." Kakashi suddenly turns around when he senses something, and shouts, "Everybody, get down!"

He leaps out and grabs Sasuke and Naruto, pushing them to the ground. Ignika grabs Tazuna and pushes him down too. They are just in time to avoid being cut in two by a giant sword swinging through the air like a shuriken. It sticks into a tree and then someone lands on top of the hilt. This person is the same tall guy who met with the Oni Kyodai. "Good afternoon."

"You!" Kakashi shouts as he stands up. He takes several glances at his appearance, confirming who he is from memory. "Kiri headband, zanbatou, cold as sea eyes... Zabuza Momochi."

"Eh?" - Naruto

"Who's that guy?" Sasuke asks his sensei.

"He's a missing ninja from Kiri, a former member of the Seven Shinobi Samurai of the Mist. He's most likely another hired hand for Gato to kill Tazuna." At that, Tazuna sinks lower into the ground to hide himself. Kakashi places a hand on his hitai-e and lifts it up, revealing a Sharingan eye. "I'll have to actually take this guy seriously."

Sasuke gasps when he sees it, knowing that the Sharingan eye is a trademark doujutsu of only his family the Uchiha. The only way he could have it is if he was a member, but he has silver hair, unlike everyone else in his family with black hair. So, where did he get it?

"Ah, Copy Ninja no Kakashi. You have a nice place in the Bingo Book. I'll be getting allot with your head!" With those words leaving his lips, Zabuza initiates a jutsu, and a mist rises up around them.

Naruto and Sasuke stand side by side the old man to protect him, and Ignika takes the middle. Kanak then asks, "Naruto, does he have one?"

"Have what?" He asks him.

"Does he own a Yokashi shard like the Oni Kyodai?" He asks him. This shocks the blond. Now that he is paying attention, he actually does sense something. He looks forward and sees a pink shine moving in the mist.

"He does!" He tells the red head.

"What?" - Kakashi

'So, he can see them... He must be like Haku then. I'll have to take this seriously.' Zabuza takes out the shard and places it inside his left hand. Its shine quickly overcomes his body. His skin transmutes into a scaly blue bug-like hide. An extra set of arms sprout out from underneath his current ones and each one grow curved blades. Antenna sprout out from the top of his head and dangle down in front of him, his eyes become slit, and wings appear on his back. "Zamakiri!"

"He transformed!" Naruto shouts, warning Kakashi.

"Yeah, I can see that." Zamakiri locks his eyes on Kakashi. He leaps at surprising speed at him, so fast he couldn't see it coming. Kakashi takes out a kunai and blocks, but Zamakiri cuts through easily and slashes at Kakashi, knocking him into the ground. He then disappears into the mist, leaving Kakashi unable to spot him.

"Is that the best you can do? You can keep up with me, but just barely!" Zamakiri taunts. "And don't bother trying to keep up. It's hard enough in this mist, isn't it?"

'So, he knows about that too?' Kakashi muses in his mind as he comes up with a plan. Suddenly, Zamakiri appears before Kakashi and kicks him into a nearby water source.

"I can't see what's going on... Who's winning?" Sasuke asks in a whisper to Naruto.

"That guy's winning. If this keeps up we're going to have to fight him!" Naruto states with his fist clenched.

Zamakiri leaps on top of the water, standing gracefully like a water beetle. He calls back one of his blades inside his body and places a hand on the water next to Kakashi. "Suiton: Mizuoro!"

The water wraps around Kakashi, encasing him in a circular prison. 'Damn it!'

"Now, before I take care of you business first." As Zamakiri says this his top left arm's blade retreats inside and allows him to use another jutsu. As he does the mist lifts enough for everyone to see. "Mizu Bunshin!"

The water rises and forms a clone of Zamakiri. It walks slowly towards the genin and Tazuna. Naruto sticks his hand inside his jumpsuit and prepares to take out his Shipass. He then stands before the group in front of the clone. "I'll handle this! You guys take Tazuna out of here!"

"Don't be an idiot! You don't stand a chance against him!" Sasuke shouts, believing Naruto is just trying to be brave.

"Naruto, put away your henshin device." Ignika says calmly. Naruto turns to him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"There's no point in bringing out Kamen Rider Shiki." He then walks forward, taking out a gold and white belt buckle from his pants. It's shaped like a dragon's head. As he places it on his waist a belt comes out and wraps around his body. He then lifts his right hand up and slowly moves it to the left, before swinging it down and stabbing his left hand up in the air, saying, "Henshin."

(Cyclone Effect plays)

The belt roars and an afterimage of a golden white dragon flies out, soaring directly above Ignika. As it does its angel-like wings release feathers. Each one floats around his body before touching various parts. When his body is touched, it transforms into armor until his head is left unprotected. The dragon then flips in midair before flying behind Ignika and biting down on his head; course, since it isn't real it doesn't hurt, and instead creates a mask made of its head. The dragon's body then merges with Ignika's, giving his body color.

"Eh?" Naruto and Sasuke shout in shock.

'Another one?' Zamakiri complains in his head. Still, he keeps himself from showing his unstillness, and says, "So, what are you suppose to be?"

"Not what bug boy, who; I am Kamen Rider Ryutenshi!" Ignika answers. This answer confuses Naruto a little, surprisingly because his name is just like what he called his transformation. "Kamiryuken," RT holds his left hand up to his waist, and a double-edged sword appears in his hand. The guard has a dragon head on it that resembled royalty and power. He grabs it with his right and charges at Zamakiri.

Zamakiri swings with his right top arm, but RT blocks with his blade. He then slides and spins out of the scythe arm's path, and slashes at the kaijin's ribs while passing by. Zamakiri swings again as he turns around to fight, this time using his lower arms too, but RT jumps away to avoid them. A magnum appears in his left hand and he fires a few rounds at him. Each one hits Zamakiri, causing sparks to fly with every hit. Zamakiri then holds his top blade arms before him, and disappears.

RT begins to look around for him, but catches no sight of the guy. Naruto then shouts, "Above you!"

RT looks up and sees Zamakiri ready to slice him up. He shouts, "Sojouko Henshin, Fire!"

The dragon wings from earlier extend and release flaming feathers that cover his body, transforming him and his sword to look red and white. RT then swings and effortlessly blocks the attack. He pockets his magnum and grabs his blade with both hands, before flames rise up from it. "Burning Slash!"

He makes a single swing, one strong enough to repel Zamakiri and set him aflame. He explodes, turning into water. RT then focuses his attention to the original before changing at him. Still watching, Naruto could only witness how cool he looks. "Now, it's your turn."

RT charges at Zamakiri, prepared to make another Burning Slash. But before he could make it a cold wind blows and surrounds him. These cold winds are strong enough to force back his fire element, as well as blow away the mist. Suddenly, someone charges at him, cloaked by the cold winds, and slashes at his chest twice. This catches him off guard and causes him to fall back.

(Cyclone Effect ends)

"What the?" RT complains as he notices someone in front of him. This person looks rather beastial just like Zamakiri, but is more armored like Ryutenshi. Running up and down the person's arms and legs is white spikes, giving it the appearance of having wings, its face mask is designed like a snapping turtle, on its waist strapped like a belt is a white spiky shell the size of a baseball, and its eyes are glowing red.

"I was surprised right there. Kamen Rider Ryutenshi is indeed strong, but unfortunately," Zamakiri begins as he chuckles. The spiky person charges at Ryutenshi and wildly slashes at him. RT tries persistently to block, but this person is ridiculously fast and strong. The cold atmosphere the guy's calling up is even cancelling his fire powers. "Wild Fang is even stronger."

Zamakiri summons up a second water clone and has it join the battle. Overwhelmed by these two, RT is constantly beaten down on by their combined strength. "Ika-san," Naruto mutters, seeing him struggling against these two monsters ganging up on him. He holds his hands in a cross shape and summons a clone. "Sasuke, look after the bridge builder."

Naruto's clone charges into battle with a kunai, approaching Wild Fang. It quickly dispatches of him, but this distraction is just long enough for RT to escape beside Naruto. RT then says, "Stay back! I don't need your help!"

"I don't care! If I let you and Kakashi-sensei do all the fighting, then I wouldn't be much of a shinobi, would I?" Naruto takes out the Shipass and places it on his waist. He presses the button on it for Haru and gets into his stance.

'That device... Could it be...' - Wild Fang

'It's about time...' - Zamakiri

'Naruto...' - Kakashi

"Henshin," Says Naruto before he presses down on the switch. It slides back up and the device speaks, "Haru," before a clock rises up before him and goes clockwise. The clock then passes through him, transforming him into Shiki. A fierce wind blows up, sending all the mist and even the cold away. It even starts to feel like spring here. Shiki makes his signature pose and says, "Now, I'm bringing your season to an end!"

(At this moment, Kakusei plays)

"Naruto transformed into a masked weirdo too!" Sasuke shouts in shock. Even Tazuna is surprised.

'So it's true,' Wild Fang thinks as Shiki charges into battle. Knowing he would need help, RT charges in beside him. Shiki gathers wind to his right fist and prepares to throw a punch at Wild Fang. Zamakiri gets in the way and begins wailing his blades on him, keeping him away from her. Wild Fang then asks, "Zabuza-sama, can you handle that kid? I have to kill that dragon kaijin."

"I'm not a kaijin!" RT shouts at her as he swings his flaming sword at her. WF blocks with a spike protruding from her left wrist.

"I will have my revenge on you! I will kill you for destroying my family!" Wild Fang says to Ryutenshi, pushing back on the blade. WF then slashes violently, leaving RT to have to block as best as he can.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I just came to this world a few months ago." WF trips him and prepares to cut his head off, but he releases a Burning Slash and repels her.

Shiki leaps over Zamakiri, avoiding his blades, and lands a flip kick to his head. The attack is enhanced by wind so it's enough to knock him to the ground. Shiki then grabs his left arm and tosses him at the real Zamakiri. Forced to do something, he releases an energy wave from his left blade and kills his clone. Unfortunately this leaves him open to a ball of wind that blasts him in the face. This accidentally causes him to release his control on Kakashi's prison.

"Kick up, Haru no Kaze!" Shiki says, and the wind does kick up. A cyclone forms around Zamakiri, drenching him and trapping him.

"This is nothing! I'll just cut it down!" And he does; Zamakiri slices down, destroying the cyclone of water and wind. But he doesn't see Kakashi coming up with his Raikiri. The attack cuts through Zamakiri's right arm, leaving him one arm short.

"Zabuza-sama!" Wild Fang calls out. The kaijin-esque ninja charges at Shiki and Kakashi, completely ignoring RT and her burn wounds.

"Naruto, finish him off!" Kakashi says to him.

Shiki slides down on the slot and his device speaks, "Break Limit," allowing him to gather a large amount of wind around him. He leaps up into the air and launches himself at Zamakiri, just as the water they are standing on freezes. 3 ice walls rise up between Shiki and Zamakiri, "Rave Strizer," still, he charges at them and mounts a drop kick. He manages to bust through all three walls and land on Zamakiri, mounting a powerful explosion.

(Kakusei ends)

Shiki emerges from the explosion completely fine, landing on the ground, and sees that Zamakiri has survived as well. Beside him stands Wild Fang. "Zabuza-sama, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Haku." He says to the person. Facing Kakashi and the others he says, "It seems you and your friends get a lucky reprieve. We'll be back for you," He eyes Naruto as Shiki, "Along with your Yokashi shards Rider."

"What?" - Naruto

"Wait!" Kakashi shouts out, but it's too late. Wild Fang summons a blizzard of snow around them before dispersing it. With it gone they now see they've escaped. "They got away."

"I can't see the shard anymore." Shiki says as he continues to look around for them. He then turns his device sideways, and that cancels his transformation.

"Naruto, since when could you do that?" Sasuke asks the blond rider.

"Ever since I graduated."He answers, placing his device in his jumpsuit.

"Then why didn't you use it on Anko when she kidnapped us?" He asks in a shouting voice. The Uchiha then turns to Ignika, who turns back by pressing down on a horn on his buckle. "Matter of fact, why didn't you?"

"I was trying to keep my status as a Rider a secret." Ignika tells him, before turning to face Kakashi. He places his hitai e over his Sharingan eye, and soon finds himself drained of energy. "I'll explain everything to Naruto once we reach Tazuna's place. Kakashi needs medical attention."

He walks over to Kakashi, clutching his chest in pain. That battle also damaged him in a bad way. Still Ika-san manages to lift Kakashi up on his shoulders. Naruto turns to Tazuna and asks, "Is it far?"

"N-no, not really." He says in a stuttering manner. The old man is still a little surprised at what happened earlier.

"I'll get us there fast. Naruto, turn into Shiki and call up your Bijuride." He tells the blond ninja.

"Huh? Bijuride?" - Naruto

'So, he hasn't awakened that ability yet...' "Nevermind, I'll use my Dragoncycle." Ignika makes a whistling sound, and a golden white dragon flies out from another dimension. It comes before them and takes the shape of a motorcycle, a Harley model.

"The hell is that?" Naruto asks him. Everyone looks at the dragon Rider in shock. Ika hands Kakashi to the old man.

"Tazuna, hold onto Kakashi and sit on the back." Ignika gets in the front to drive while Tazuna holds onto Kakashi and sitting on the back. "You guys can keep up, right?"

"Huh?" Ignika starts his cycle up and takes off, heading in the direction Tazuna directs him. Even though he only makes it five feet away the sound of his engine goes out. Naruto and Sasuke then take it as a sign to give chase. Sasuke even says, "Hey, wait up!"

'Just what is going on? Who is he? Who am I?' Naruto asks himself in his head as he follows Ika-san.

Later That Evening...

Kakashi opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling, realizing he's inside a house now. He sits up and looks around, seeing Naruto, Sasuke and a blue haired beauty sitting beside him. Ignika isn't in sight and Tazuna is by the door drinking. "I see we've made it."

"Sensei, are you okay?" Naruto asks, gesturing to the many wounds and bandages on his body. That fight with Zamakiri really did a number on him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Zabuza and his partner escaped, so there's no mistaking they'll be back..." Kakashi states as he begins to think. "But, there's something else I need to know about. Where's Ignika?"

"He went out to tour the village. He said we would return within an hour." Tazuna tells him.

"Did he explain anything?" Kakashi asks everyone in the room. Naruto shakes his head no.

"No. He said he would when you woke up, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself." Naruto tells him as he stands up to brush his clothes. "Just who is he?"

"Oh, look who's up!" Ika's voice calls out. Everyone looks by the door and sees Ignika walking in. He removes his buckle and spins it on his left index finger, but it falls off. He leans down to pick it up, immediately feeling pain from his wounds, but plays it off. "I said I would tell you who I am, so listen up.

"Like I said before, I'm Ignika Kanak. Unfortunately, I'm not a ninja of Konoha or a Shinobi entirely. I only snuck into your ninja villages in search of Riders, like Shiki and Wild Fang back there." He says. This gathers their interest, mostly Naruto's.

"What is a Rider?" - Kakashi

"Kamen Riders are masked warriors who ride cycles and battle against kaijin. It's an urban legend that has existed in a high majority of the many worlds. Naruto here is the newest successor of the legend, along with that girl."

"If that's true, then why did she attack us? Why did she attack you?" - Naruto

"She must have mistaken me for someone who must have killed her family, but that's impossible because I've only been to this world for a few months. Besides, killing others isn't what Riders do." Ignika sits down before the group, stretching his arms out. "While I've been here, I've seen that every Rider here is a Jinchuuriki. I haven't breached the reason why though..."

'Maybe there's a connection, the Yokashi and us Riders.' - Naruto

Ignika continues with, "I came here hearing about the Raida no Sensou, and that lead me to checking every one of the lands in search of the Riders. But I couldn't move about without some people getting suspicious so I passed myself off as a ninja."

"You did that just so you could scope me out? You don't care about us?" - Naruto

"I have no affiliation to any village; after all, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider." As he says that last sentence, he holds up his henshin device. "Now that I've seen your henshin device in action, I'm a little hesitant to leave you to your devices."

"I'll be fine!" Naruto tells him, standing up in a threatening position. "I don't have to partake in this war or whatever!"

"It's not my war so I don't care. But those who don't fight won't survive.(Tatakawanakereba, ikinokorenai) It'll be just like Ryuki's world." Ignika tells him before placing his henshin device in his pocket. "I'll help on this mission, but afterwards I'll be leaving for my own world. Let's hope you survive."

"Why you!" Naruto cracks his knuckles and prepares to punch him in the face, but Sasuke grabs him.

"Don't get carried away in your rage." Kakashi tells Naruto. He then faces Ignika and warns, "I don't know about this world or whatever you're talking about, but I had better not find out you're trying something on Naruto or Konoha."

"Heh, says the guy who couldn't beat a kaijin without help." Ika taunts before he stands up. With a scowl he heads out the door and walks outside. Naruto grits his teeth and leaves the room too, cursing out loud. As he exits he walks by a kid about half his age.

The blond heads up to his assigned room, and lies in his futon. As he drifts to sleep his mind constantly brings up, 'Stupid jerk... And here I thought I had made a new friend.'

Inside Naruto's mind he finds himself back in the spring landscape from earlier. Not wasting any time he rushes to where the scroll is. He pulls on the chain, and luckily they come off this time, and opens it up. The blank pages of the scroll are shown, and Naruto prepares his question. Knowing he won't be able to ask more until much later he decides to make this one count.

"Why are Jinchuuriki turning into Kamen Riders?" He asks the scroll.

The blank pages fill up with words, this time saying, "Back when the Yokashi were causing problems, the sage knew he would need help. He used a technique to separate the Juubi's soul/chakra into 9 pieces, forming the nine Biju. These beasts were then sealed inside of eight other people, with the most concentrated of the Juubi's soul going inside of the Sage's body. Each Jinchuuriki could convert the Biju's chakra into these devices and used to transform them into Kamen Rider. They would then battle against the Yokashi, posing much better than any other warrior."

'I get it; he wanted to protect people...and now I have that power...' Suddenly, an epiphany hits Naruto. 'So then he was right; and that Wild Fang guy is a Jinchuuriki like me... We're both the same...' "What is this Raida no Sensou?"

"Raida no Sensou, the War of Riders," Says the scroll as new words swap out the current ones, "It is a battle between the Biju Kamen Riders set up a long time ago to become the Mugenoh."

"Mugenoh? What's that?" He asks no one in particular. He then quickly claps his mouth shut, not really wanting to ask that.

The scroll's words change to say, "You have exceeded your question request. Please come back later..." It then wraps up in chains and locks shut.

"Damn it!" Naruto curses. Those answers did clear up some mysteries, but only brought up more in their place. Even as he begnis to dream Naruto's mind is stuck on that. 'What is this Mugenoh?'

The next day Naruto wakes up quickly and prepares to head out for some training. He was so focused on this task that he forgot to stop by the kitchen for breakfast. Heading into the woods he finds Ignika as RT training hard. But in the middle of a bout against a tree he suddenly grabs his ribs in pain. Naruto recognizes that spot as one where he was viciously struck by Wild Fang before. RT cancels his transformation and returns to Ignika.

Naruto takes this time to step out of hiding and approach him. "What do you know about this war?"

"I know you'll have to take part in it, or you'll lose everything." He warns Naruto before he removes his henshin device. His words bring an uneased feeling in Naruto's gut, as he fears his life has alerady been marked. "That reminds me; Earlier you transformed by using a compass, right?"

"Eh? Oh, the Shipass?" Naruto takes out the Shipass.

Ignika takes a moment to examine it, without touching it, and smirks saying, "Wow. Your Rider system is interesting; it transforms you into a season based Kamen Rider. Have you used it to transform into three other forms?"

"Other three?" He asks. Ignika points to the other three directions located on the Shipass; South, West, and North, all in clockwise position. Naruto then says, "Oh, those. Well I tried, but when I turned to those it did nothing."

"Maybe you haven't unlocked them yet." Ika comments. He then places his belt buckle back on and transforms. "Transform."

"Eh?" - Naruto

"I'm going to see the limits of your strength." RT summons his blade and points it at Naruto.

* * *

TCM: Now that we're in Wave I can finally post one half of the pairing list. Since this focuses on action/adventure, drama, sci-fi, and a little comedy, we may not have room for romance, but I'll manage some room for the plot.

NarutoxHinataxa blue haired woman

SasukexIno/May change

HakuxVote on anyone but Sasuke or Naruto

IgnikaxDecade Complete can deal with that

Author's Comment:


	5. Versus Fang

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki and Wild Fang are mine.

Opening; Justifaiz by Issa

Review Answer Time;

Rubius: If you're referring to the color scheme of Haru Shiki or song Kakusei, or the fact that something transforms Naruto by passing through him, then just bare with me; with a series around for more than 30 something years some things might seem familiar. The colors are just a coincidence, his wind and earth power is based on spring, and I really love that song Kakusei.

Dark Signer: That meeting may, but this wouldn't be Kamen Rider if I told you right away. It has to be a surprise, like what Kazari did in OOO episode 15.

_**Ride 5: Versus Fang**_

* * *

"What?" Naruto replies as Ryutenshi holds his sword out before him. He lifts his sword up and swings down, slashing at Naruto. The blond leaps away from the strike, but soon finds he has to avoid two more. RT stabs at him, but he grabs his sword arm, leaving RT to pull back and toss him to the ground. Naruto rises up to his feet and pulls out his henshin device. "Fine! I'll take you down, here and now!"

He presses the button on the Shipass and places it on his waist. RT isn't abut to let him finish, so he charges in to swing at him. Naruto spins to the side and slides down on the slot, saying, "Henshin."

The Shipass speaks, "Haru," and a clock appears before Naruto. Not wanting to wait he runs through it just as it goes completely clockwise, becoming Shiki. He then glares at RT, clenching his fingers into a fist.

"There we go. Sojouko Henshin, Water!" His angel wings extend from his body and release feathers. Each feather touches his armor and transforms him before the wings return to his body. RyuTenshi's armor is now a colbalt blue color with fish like fins coming from the shoulders, gauntlets, and leg armor. He makes a single swing at Shiki, releasing a surge of water that knocks him away.

Shiki stands back up and sees RT preparing a second attack. He places his hand on the ground, and a wall of dirt rises up to block it. RT could only look in shock. "What?"

"Take this," Shiki throws a small ball of wind at RT, but he simply cuts it with his water slash.

"A ball made of wind, huh? It's strong, but it's pointless unless you add power; it reminds me of that Sennin's Rasengan." - RT

"Who?" - Shiki

"Torrent Slash!" Ryutenshi swings and releases a stream of water towards Shiki. He creates a shield of wind to avoid most of the damage.

"Damn you." Shiki slides down on the slot, having the device speak, "Break Limit," for his signature attack. A big wind gathers around him, just as he leaps up in the air towards RT.

RT slides towards Shiki on water and jumps in the air too, mounting a flying side kick. Shiki performs a mid air spinning heel kick, shouting, "Rave Strizer!"

The two attacks collide, causing an explosion that knocks them back. Shiki falls and his transformation is cancelled, while RT lands on two feet. He looks down at his foot and sees horrible burn marks. 'Burn marks? What's going on?'

"Damn it!" Naruto tries to pick himself up, brushing the dirt he gained from the fall off. Ryutenshi cancels his transformation, and looks at him.

'What's with these elements blending? Is he about to unlock his potential?' Ignika thinks as he turns away from Naruto and heads further into the forest.

"Wait, why are you leaving?" Naruto asks him.

"I may have misjudged you; you may indeed have the power to stand out in this war." He tells him as he enters the forest. Naruto watches as he leaves, and stares down at the Shipass.

He sees some sort of red, orange light appearing on the Natsu kanji. It's faint, but it's still there. He looks at the other kanji, but sees only the black and green colors on the Haru kanji. 'Am I really getting stronger?'

As Naruto continues to study his henshin device, a dark haired figure watches him from the trees afar from his sight. This person's eyes switch back to Rt, and grits their teeth in rage.

Later That Afternoon...

"Here I go!" Naruto runs up a tree, using his chakra to stick on the surface. He falls though after making 6 steps, marks his place with a kunai, and hits the ground with the back of his head. "Ow, damn it!"

"Too little chakra and you won't stick." Kakashi tells him, standing himself up with twin crutches.

"I know!" He says back with an attitude.

Sasuke runs up the tree just like Naruto, but as he reaches his 9th step the surface breaks. He marks his progress, and flips back. Kakashi then states, "Too much and you'll destroy your footing. You have to find the right balance."

"I know!" - Sasuke

"Hey, why isn't Ika-san here?" Naruto asks, though he probably already knows the answer.

"He already knows this exercise and has mastered it. Not only that, but he's not a ninja of Konoha anymore." Kakashi explains, knowing there's no better way of saying it than like that. "Like I told you all; those who betray the rules are trash, but those who betray their friends are lower than garbage."

"Then that means we can't just abandon him!" Naruto states, getting up and brushing his clothes clean.

'Quite a dilemma, isn't it?' "Regardless, we have to focus on you two becoming strong enough to battle Zabuza and his partner. I couldn't stand up to his mantis form, and Ignika's transformation was overwhelmed by that clawed person. We were only saved because of Naruto, but we can't always rely on that power." Kakashi tells the two of them. A frustrated Naruto throws his kunai at his tree in anger. He couldn't help it, but what he says is right; he can't always turn to Shiki when he's in a rut. He needs to build his own strength.

Naruto runs up the tree again, using his chakra to stick to it. But the moment he makes two steps, he falls off in a slipping motion. Kakashi then lectures, "Try to have a clear mind when you do it too."

"Heh. Maybe I should become a Kamen Rider. That way we won't need to rely on Slippy here." Sasuke taunts as he makes it past the halfway point.

Naruto tries again, this time calming down the best he could. He runs up the side, and manages to reach the halfway point before he's forced off by his own chakra. "Once again!"

"There you go, Naruto." Kakashi whispers as he watches him.

Their training goes on until the end of the day. Naruto continues to practice even as the day ends, making it to the top twice in a row. The sun finally sets, ending the twilight, and Naruto could see it's about time for him to head back. "That... should be... enough training... for one... day."

Before he could move a single inch, he falls to the ground. He passes out, falling into the realm of sleep. Those chakra exercises really pushed his body. As he sleeps, the same person watching him from before approaches him slowly. As the last bit leaves her face, it can be seen that it's Haku.

Back At Tazuna's...

"He sure is late, that Naruto-kun." Tsunami says in a concerned tone as she serves Sasuke, Ignika, Kakashi and Tazuna. Once placed before him Sasuke greedily chows down on his meal, his energy spent from all that training. Kakashi eats in a gentlemanly manner, Ignika takes a few bites before stopping, and Tazuna sighs while thinking about Naruto too. "You think he's okay?"

"He'll be fine. The guy tends to overdo things." Sasuke reassures her after clearing his mouth.

"Naruto is also a Kamen Rider. It's alright." Ignika adds.

"How can you say that about your friend? This Zabuza guy is after him too, isn't he?" Tsunami argues back.

"Tsunami-chan, what's wrong? You don't normally get all worked up over something." Tazuna questions his daughter out of concern.

"I don't want Inari to grow depressed if someone else dies for the sake of this country." She tells him, looking down as she thinks about his only son.

"You don't have to worry, mom." A young person speaks. The group looks back and sees the young nine year old Inari by the door. "They're all gonna get killed by Gato anyway."

"Inari, don't say stuff like that!" His mother scolds. He runs off, leaving the older group to finish their meal. Ignika eyes him as he leaves though, just like Kakashi and Sasuke. Tazuna sighs in response to his grandson's words.

The Next Morning...

Naruto slowly opens his eyes to the approaching sun. As he fully awakens he begins to remember where he is and how he came to be outside. What he doesn't remember is why his head feels like it's on something soft. Shifting his head he looks up to see Haku, even though he doesn't know her name, looking down on him. It seems his head is placed in her lap.

Naruto quickly rolls out of her lap, looking up at the girl. He becomes a little flushed at first, because she looks cute, but manages to shake it off as he sits up on his knees. "Uh, hi. Who are you?"

"Isn't it proper etiquette to give your own name first?" She asks him with a smile. Naruto scratches his head sheepishly, nodding in that she has a point. He is about to give his name, but she says, "My name is Haku Yuki. I found you unconscious out here."

'She gave me her name!' "Well, I'm Naruto. Thanks for taking the time to notice me." He says, giving back a warm smile. "So, what brings you here to helping me out?"

"I was out picking herbs. I need to help a friend of mine. Would you like to come?" Haku asks him. He nods, looking down at the dark haired girl. She stands up and holds a basket in her hands. "Thank you."

The two walk together through the forest and begin to collect plants for Zabuza, though Naruto wouldn't know of it. As they pick their fifth herb, Haku thinks of the words Zabuza told her before she set out.

_Flashback..._

_Haku comes up before Zabuza, still as Zamakiri, and perpares to treat his missing arm. Zamakiri pushes her away and tells her, "Get lost!"_

_"Zabuza-sama..."- Haku_

_"I don't need treatment; I can just stay as a kaijin and let it heal quickly." He explains to her."You have a better job to do."_

_"I do?" - Haku_

_"Find those Kamen Riders and defeat them, one by one. If they die then no one will be able to protect the bridge builder." He says, bringing an uneasy look in her eyes. Of course, she wouldn't mind killing that dragon kaijin who's passing himself off as a rider, but Shiki is completely innocent. Not only that, but she's not even completely sure he's the suspect. Zabuza could see her unwavering confidence and adds, "Do it for me! Do it for the family destroyed by that dragon!"_

_"...You're right!" Haku says, a new wave of confident inside of her. Although as she leaves to accomplish her plan, she doesn't notice the pink shard in Zabuza's body turning into a sickly black glow._

_End..._

"This should work, right?" Naruto asks Haku as he holds up a fern; he doesn't know much about medicine so he just picked up that. Haku remains silent as she looks at him, and takes his hand. He looks down at her hand, feeling her tremble in his touch. "Something wrong?"

"You're such a nice person. It makes me sick to my stomach having to do this." She whispers softly in his ears.

"Eh?" Naruto didn't have much time to react for the following event, but he did the best he could; he leans back and avoids an ice dagger swung at his neck. He snakes his hand out of Haku's grasp, feeling cold from the touch now. 'Ice?'

"Because I have no grudge against you, I will ask you one thing in exchange for your life; where is that dragon kaijin?" She orders in a desperate tone.

"Dragon? You mean Ignika? He's not a kaijin!" He tells her.

"He destroyed my family! He ruined my life! He exploited me to empower the Yokashi shards!" She screams at him, each sentence becoming louder. She takes out one half of a white turtle shell and places it on her waist, allowing a belt to form around her. She then pulls out the other half of the turtle shell, although it has a connector insert extending out 3 inches.

"Is that a-"

"Kabare! Henshin!" Not letting Naruto finish, Haku jams the half shell into its other half. It only sticks it and leaves 2 inches of space left. The device speaks, "Fang," She then twists it right and pushes it in fully. Spikes extend out from the sides of the device, and the device says, "Wild Mode!"

She cries out as the same spikes shoot out from the device and release white electricity on her body. Her armor forms when the spikes penetrate her body, turning her into Wild Fang. Spikes extend from her curves as she glares at Naruto before they shoot back inside her. "Tell me now!"

'So it was her...' Naruto figures as he stands up. She lunges at him, but he manages to slip out of the way. His jumpsuit gets cut on his shoulder, but he's completely fine. He places the Shipass on his waist and moves it to Haru. She takes this moment to strike him, but he kicks off of her away to a safer spot and slides down on the slot. "Henshin!"

"Haru!" The device speaks. The clock appears surrounding him vertically. The hand moves completely clockwise and then it splits into two halves and changes his appearance upon moving, turning him into Shiki.

"You won't even allow me to have my revenge? Die!" She cries out, charging at him with ice claws, fangs as she likes to call them.

Shiki does his best to avoid her blows, using his arms and hands to block her blows. Smoke explodes out from each strike she makes as he tries to calm the woman. Shiki raises his left hand and grabs hold of her left arm, pulling her forward to throw her in the air. "Calm down! Why do you think Ignika ruined your life?"

"He did! I cannot allow him to live!" She tells him, landing on the side of a tree. She inserts her left index finger into the top of the three holes inside the Kabare. It says, "Wing Fang!"

A bladed weapon springs out onto her wrist. She then lunges at Shiki, who summons wind around his right fist and runs towards her. Their attacks collide, but Shiki is blown back from the attack. Wild Fang looks at her bladed weapon, and sees it has melted a bit. 'Heat? He has that power as well?'

"Why you!" Shiki hastily activates Break Limit and leaps into the air at Wild Fang, mounting a flying side kick. "Rave Strizer!"

Wild Fang inserts all four of her fingers, not including the thumb, into the slots of the Kabare, having it say, "Break Limit!"

Fangs grow on the sides of her right foot and she skates towards Shiki in this formation. She then makes an ice-skater spin as she dances over to Shiki. "Ballettanzer Colmillo!"

Their attacks collide and create a huge explosion, which blows them both away. WF can be seen rolling along the ground and standing back up, glaring at Shiki. It seems the attack did more damage to him though as he's still in smoke. "Strong."

"Why do you get in my way? He has to die! I can't forgive him for what he did!" She tells the wind user.

"Can you atleast tell me what happened? Help me to understand what he did to you!" Shiki asks the ice rider.

WF calms down for a moment and stops before him, turning the Kabare back to up and lifting the half shell. This cancels her transformation and turns her into Haku. "Fine. I will tell you; it's a tale of a child forced to become a weapon beyond her will because of the darkness in the heart of a man wanting power."

'Oh boy.' - Shiki

Flashback...

"**_I don't remember anything of my life before I turned 5. It's simply a giant blur. Afterwards though is clear as day; my family has lived in the Land of Water for 8 years though and nothing has ever gone wrong except for the famine that took place. Still, we had a peaceful life all things considered. Then that day happened, the day I discovered my bloodline limit."_**

_Haku holds water in her hands and tries to drink it. But as she begins to quench her thirst, the water rises up into mid air. __The young girl could only look in amazement at the beautiful water display, before realizing she's the one doing it. She then tries to manipulate the water into a form, and creates a flower made of ice._

_Just as she had done so, her mother walks before her and suddenly drops her basket of bread. Haku cheerfully says, "Look, mommy, look! I made a pretty flower!"_

_Suddenly her mother comes up and slaps her across the cheek, sutnning the young girl and causing her to lose control of the ice water. Tears in her eyes, the little girl looks up at her mother while holding her cheek. She is about to cry out, but stops when she notices her mother is tearful too. "M-Mommy?"_

_"Haku, I'm so sorry!" She cries, reaching out to hug the young girl._

_**"What I didn't know at that time was that there was a ban on humans with bloodline limits. It was a law put up by the late Yondaime Mizukage, and the current didn't remove it yet. Those who did possess limits were hunted and killed by the people of Mizu. I promised mom I would never use it again, but it was unfortunate that that one time would ruin me for the rest of my life. The next day my father rallied up the villagers and had them chase after me and my mother. Mom was forced to defend us and used her powers to do so, but that's when dad turned into a monster and killed mom."**_

_"Mommy! MOMMY!" The young Haku screams as she pushes her mother's unconscious, bleeding form. Although it is to no avail. Nothing she did would awaken her mother._

_"Goodbye, my little daughter!" Her father, now a lizard like creature, releases an acidic ooze from his mouth at Haku._

_At this moment Haku cries out to the heavens, shrieking at the top of her lungs. As she does ice forms around her body and a cold wind blows, repelling the acid. The ice gathers together by her waist and forms the Kabare, before transforming her body. Around her body a shell like exterior similar to a turtle forms, a tortoise-like mask forms on her face, and the Kabare is facing right instead of left. This form still retains the white color from Wild Fang. She then charges at her father and battles it out. Unfortunately for him, her armor is too thick for his claws, fangs, even his acid to penetrate. _

_Haku takes four of her finger claws and inserts them into the holes on the right side. The device speaks, "Break Limit," and her body transforms into a giant, spiked, tortoise shell. Haku spins around rapidly and releasing a chilling wind that freezes up the villagers around her, and her father. When that attack subsides, she is called out of her transformation and looks up at her father, panting and crying hard. The fumes from the acid are also taking affect on her eyesight, because at the moment her vision is too blurry. But she can make out the black glow inside of her frozen father's body._

_"That went better than I expected!" A voice speaks. Haku looks to the side and sees a man walking to her father. But as he does she could slightly make out the dragon head on his chest, his golden armor, and the dragon-like whiskers near his nose area. "The Yokashi shard is just ripe for the picking now."_

_"What? Who are you?" Haku shouts, still trying to see him better._

_"I am here to reclaim my shard from your father. I didn't expect him to think he would give it back. He did provide excellent research for the gem that holds the Yokashi's souls." He speaks. He punches her father's body and destroys him, the force of the shockwave also killing the other frozen statues as well. He takes the black shard below and disappears in a gust of wind, saying, "See ya, Sanbi no Rider."_

_At that moment Haku passes out. _

End Flashback...

"Afterwards I traveled alone, and I discovered that those shards turn people into kaijins. The golden dragon kaijin was one of them; he used the Kekkei Genkai law just so he can fill the shard with hatred! He used my father to kill our family just to test out his theory!" She shouts out angrily. "I will kill him! I WILL KILL HIM!"

"So wait; how did you end up with Zabuza?" Shiki asks her, finding that part of the story is the only thing missing.

"That won't matter to you! If you won't tell me where to get him you're an enemy too, and you might as well have killed my family as well!" Haku jams the half shell on the other, but turns it left. "Fang, Wall Mode!"

Her armor forms on her body again, this time turning her into the Fang that fought in her memories. Shiki complains, "You have two forms?"

Wall Fang stomps over to Shiki, her speed obviously cut off unlike before. Shiki mounts a punch to her, but she blocks with her right arm. He draws his hand back quickly, as if he broke his fingers. WF growls cockily and throws a punch at Shiki. He slips underneath her attack and sweep kicks her to the ground.

Shiki flips back several feet to keep a good distance. 'Her defenses have increased, but her speed was taken in its place. I can't do Rave Strizer for a while until the Shipass recharges.'

"Break Limit!" WF initials her Break Limit, surprising Shiki in the fact that she did it before when he did, and now she can use it in less time than him. The shell on her back covers her body and she whirls around, creating a whirlpool of icy wind that sucks in everything around her. "Colmillo Ciclon!"

Shiki braces himself and tries to stay away from her, but he could see WF is slowly moving towards him. Surprisingly, she's moving more in his direction than he is. 'This isn't good!'

Eventually, Shiki gets captured by the whirlpool and is brutally scraped by her back spikes and the icy wind. The spinning ends and Shiki is tossed into the air covered in a shower of sparks. His body lands two meters away from WF, who reforms to normal. WF looks back at her spikes and notices most of them have melted. 'What kind of power does he possess?'

* * *

Author's Notes;

TCM: This is TCM. I'm here to ask of something from you, the readers. If any of you have any Kamen Rider designs or stories featuring original riders you can request to have them crossover to this story. I have an arc coming up that can bring this to light.

Colmillo: Spanish for fang.

Ballettanzer: Spanish for Ballet

Ciclon: Spanish for Cyclone, obviously.

Kabare: Kawa Abare, meaning Shield Rampaging.

Scenes From The Next Ride:

"How can you judge him when you haven't even met him?"

"Inari!"

"This is my Bijuride? It looks weird!"

"Ore ga Henshin suru!"

"It's so nice to be doing business with you, Gato."


	6. Inari's Sadness

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki and Fang are mine.

Opening; Wild Fang

Kamen Rider Shiki - The Four Points of Last Chapter

East - Shiki begins to utilize fire powers.

South - Ignika is accused by Haku to be the murderer of her family.

West - Kakashi teaches Naruto and Sasuke how to climb trees without their hands.

North - Haku reveals to Naruto her tragic past before defeating him.

_**Ride 6: Inari's Sadness  
**_

* * *

Shiki rolls over the ground after suffering the blow from Wall Fang's Break Limit. The attack hurt so much his henshin is cancelled. Now as Naruto, he can only writhe in pain from his wounds that managed to penetrate his henshin suit. He closes his eyes as he feels blood coming down his head.

Wall Fang returns to her human form and glares at Naruto, prepared to finish him off. "Why? Why do you stand in the way of my revenge? No good can come of him living! I will kill him and avenge my family!"

Naruto punches the ground and tries to push himself up with his knuckles. "Aren't you picking a fight with the wrong guy?"

"Eh?" - WF

"How can you judge him when you don't even know him?" At this point Naruto finally manages to gather enough energy to stand up, and says, "I may not know the pain of losing a family because I was alone to begin with so I can't say I understand your feelings for revenge, but it's because you went through all the trouble of obsessing over revenge that you nearly killed the wrong person!"

"What are you talking about? That man is clearly-"

"He doesn't own shards of the Yokashi!" He shouts, surprising the shelled woman.

"What?" Wall Fang questions as she prepares to think it over.

"He's right." Ignika says as he walks into the clearing. The other two riders turn to see him as Ryutenshi. Taking a moment to calm down, Haku looks closely at him; now that she thinks about it, every kaijin she has met, even Zabuza, has a glowing light inside of their bodies. Ever since she saw him turn into a dragon she didn't even bother to see if he owned a shard. Not to mention he differs a little from the dragon she saw.

"I...almost killed the wrong person..." She mumbles. Haku then cancels her transformation, by twisting the shell up and lifting the top half off. Her armor melts off her body like ice.

"You were here the whole time?" Naruto shouts at him.

"I was hoping to watch her and find out what drove her to revenge. I can honestly say you were after the wrong guy." He says to her, helping Naruto up on his feet. "Tsunami and the others were worried about you kid."

"I'm sorry." Haku says, bowing to the two ninjas before her. "I tried to get you involved in my desire for revenge," She then lifts her head up and looks at them both with a sad expression. "Unfortunately, I still have to defeat you for Zabuza-sama."

"Why do you work for that guy anyway? He's just another monster obsessed with the darkness of the Yokashi shard!" Ryutenshi questions the girl.

"He's my master! He's the only one who gave me a purpose!" Haku screams, activating her Wild Fang Form. She then disappears in a thicket of snow.

"Wait!" Naruto calls out, knowing it's futile.

"I'm sorry!" Her voice resonates. Naruto sighs and pockets the Shipass.

"What now? I was hoping to speak with her more. There's something she may know that I need to find out." Naruto says to himself.

"Let's head back. Yuo can get yelled at back there." Ryutenshi says as he reverts to Ignika.

"EH?"

At Tazuna's Home Later...

"Inari, take those words back!" Tsunami's voice yells out as Naruto and Ignika enter the home.

"It's true! They're all gonna die! What's the point?" Inari shouts back, running upstairs to his room.

Naruto watches as he runs away and grumbles. "What's his problem?"

"Inari is just depressed. I had a husband... he was a great father figure to Inari even though he wasn't even his true father. He was..." At this point Tsunami pauses, as if choked up for some reason, "He was killed by Gato a long time ago." Tsunami explains finally, looking upstairs as she follows his steps to his room. She then turns to Naruto and asks, "Are you okay? You've been out all night; we were worried."

"I'm fine, Tsunami-san. I guess I get a little reckless." Naruto says, scratching the side of his head.

"It's okay, as long as no one else dies by Gato's hands." Tsunami says, giving a warm smile to the blond teen despite what she was about to say just now. She walks to the kitchen, saying, "I'll start cooking at six."

"K." Naruto says as he watches her leave.

Ignika glances at Naruto and says, "Is it me, or does she have the hots for you?"

"What? No way! She's a mom!" Naruto defends.

"Yeah, a single mom who has a crush on you." Ignika taunts playfully. "She was the only one worried about you."

"Really? But that can't work out; I'm sixteen!" - Naruto

"The age of consent is 16 here; it's better than from where I'm from, where it's 18. I guess kids grow up here more." Ignika walks outside while flipping his henshin device. Naruto waves his hand flippantly.

"I don't have time for romance. Besides, I like someone else." Naruto mutters to himself. Taking the moment to ignore Tsunami's kindness, because he's not good at telling the difference between actual kindness and romantic hints, Naruto focuses on Inari. If the source of his personality is caused by the death of someone he cares for, then he has to do everything in his power to change it. "He's making a big deal out of nothing."

"It's actually an interesting story." Someone says. Naruto looks behind him and sees Tazuna sitting by the porch drinking. He takes a moment to remove the liquor, and with a depressed tone says, "Kaiza was a great influence on Inari, and this entire country. It was all taken away from them when Gato killed him the way he did."

Naruto remains quiet as he listens to him. "Inari may never change back. He'll keep being depressed as long as Gatou's shadow still looms over him."

"...Aren't you giving up too quickly?" Naruto states, gathering Tazuna's attention. He then heads upstairs to his room.

Four Days Later...

"We'll be going to the bridge together this time." Kakashi says to Sasuke and Ignika.

"Why isn't Naruto coming with us?" Sasuke asks.

"He'll stay here this time to look after the place." He explains, causing Sasuke to scuff. "He'll be fine. Can you tell him that, Tsunami-san?"

"Of course!" She says with a smile. With that, Kakashi and the others head out the door with Tazuna. Inari sighs and walks outside, sitting on the porch.

'Why do they try so hard? They're not going to defeat him.' Inari muses as he rests his head on his knees.

"Hey kid, mind if we come in?" Inari shoots his head up and sees two guys with swords glaring down at him.

"MOM!" The boy screams, heading inside the house to escape them.

"Inari?" Tsunami peeks her head out to see her son running this way. Her eyes turn into fear when she sees the two swordsmen before her.

...

Kakashi and the others make it to the bridge, but the sight isn't really pretty when they get there. Tazuna's workers have all been attacked. Kakashi heads to them, seeing one is still alive. "Are you okay?"

"N-N-No..." He manages to make out, before passing out.

Suddenly the area around them becomes surrounded by a thick mist. Knowing what to expect, Ignika places his henshin device on his waist, forming the belt. 'He's here.'

Sasuke pulls out a kunai, his hand slowly shaking as he does. A voice speaks, "So, we meet again Kakashi. Your brat's still trembling in fear."

Suddenly, five Zabuza clones appear around the group. Sasuke lifts his head up with a smirk, saying, "I'm trembling with excitement."

"Do it." On Kakashi's orders, Sasuke charges around at high speed, slashing each clone. They each explode into water. Sasuke then reappears back where he left.

"Not bad." Zabuza mutters in the mist. A clearing opens up, revealing Zamakiri walking out from the other side of the bridge. Beside him appears his assistant Haku.

"So, you're really going through with this..." Ignika says as he walks forward. He does his pose and says, "Henshin," transforming into Kamen Rider Ryutenshi. He then summons Kamiryuken and charges at them.

"Ignika, wait a second!" Kakashi warns, but before his words could be heard by the rider, RT steps on a puddle of water. It rises up and freezes around him, forming an ice cage.

"Damn it..." RT mutters, stabbing his blade into the ice cage's wall.

"Haku, go play with Kakashi and that other kid. I'm gonna slay an angel." Zamakiri says as he charges at RT's cage.

"Sojoukou Henshin! Fire!" He activates his fire form, and begins to melt the cage. "Burning Slash," He swings his blade and melts the cage in half to free himself. He then swings his blade and performs a second Burning Slash at Zamakiri. He tears through the flames and slashes at Rt's sword arm, causing him to release his sword. Zamakiri growls as he swings sideways at him.

RT dives underneath the attack and grabs his sword. He then stands up and blocks the next strike. 'I need to take this seriously. He's much stronger than before.'

Haku steps in front of the two ninjas, holding her half shell henshin device before her. She places it on her waist, forming the belt, and holds up the other half. "I'm sorry, but for Zabuza-sama's sake, I will eliminate you all."

"Bite me." Sasuke scolds, drawing a kunai and charging at her. 'I'll slay you before you transform!'

"Why do they all attack without thinking?" Kakashi mutters to himself.

Haku grabs the kunai, her blood splattering on the ground from the wound. "Henshin!"

She injects the Kabare in its place, and turns it left for Wild. "Fang! Wild mode!"

The spikes shoot out and stick onto her, transforming Haku into Kamen Rider Fang. She then slashes across Sasuke's chest, scraping up blood and knocking him to the ground.

...

Naruto rises from his bed, gasping as he realizes time has slipped away from him. "Oh my god! How long was I asleep?"

Naruto runs down the steps in his pjs, going past the kitchen. By the time he reaches the door he stops, thinking, 'Crap! I forgot my gear and clothes!'

Naruto runs back to the stairs to head back up, but on his way his henshin device falls out of his pj pockets; apparently he sleeps with that by him at all times. It's now that he takes a moment to look at the living room, and gasps when he realizes the destruction and damage done. "Eh?"

The entire living room is a complete mess. He can't help but wonder how this happened. His concentration is ruined when he hears screaming outside of the house. "Inari?"

Naruto heads out the home, ignoring his attire to assess the danger. Outside Naruto sees Inari and his mother with a rather short man and two bodyguards. The midget places a Yokashi shard, much to Naruto's shock, inside of his head and steps back. Inari screams once more.

"INARI!" Tsunami screams, trying her best to save her son. But the two guards who have tied her up aren't having that; it's even harder because of them groping her.

"Hey, let her go!" Naruto shouts at them.

"Oh? One ninja stayed behind? No matter; he'll test our newest recruit!" The man says as Inari's body begins to change.

Naruto takes a moment to look at all their bodies, and sees Gatou has a Yokashi shard in his body too. He wouldn't have enough time to worry about that though for Inari's body is transforming into a white fox's body. He gets down on all fours and grows to the size of a werewolf.

"INARI!" Tsunami screams, her whole mind going into shock at the sight of her son turned into a werefox.

"Inari!" He shouts, giving out his kaijin name.

"...That was totally foreshadowed." Naruto mutters as he charges ahead. He digs into his pocket and pulls out the Shipass, but Inari runs towards him and slashes at him, knocking the Shipass out of his hands.

Inari then slashes at Naruto's arm, but he manages to block by striking his wrist. Inari pulls his arm back and claws his chest and face, knocking him away. He then fires a ball of energy at him, knocking Naruto to the ground. Tsunami, unable to see her child like this, shouts, "Inari, please come to your senses!"

At that, Inari stops for a moment, managing to get control for a few seconds. "Mom, I can't stop. My body is moving on its own!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you. I'll definitely save you both, I swear!" Naruto promises, standing up to his two feet. This surge of courage and confidence shocks Naruto, while Inari grows more enraged and begins to cry.

"Why do you bother trying so hard? No matter how hard you work or what glorious claims you make, the weak can never beat the strong!" Inari shouts to Naruto, his eyes in tears as his kaijin's body fires more energy balls from its mouth. Naruto takes the attacks, spitting up blood from that last blow, and falls to his knees. Tsunami can only look in shock as he continues to receive pain.

"I'm not like you kid! Don't tell me what to do!" Naruto says as he stands back up from the blasts.

"I'd hate to be you! You're just an idiot going around acting cheerful and goofy! You don't know anything about me! You don't know how hard my life has been-"

"Stop crying for once and get over it you little wuss!" Naruto shouts finally. Both Inari and Tsunami look at Naruto from their standpoints. "I guess I was right all along; an idiot like you should just keep on crying, make a big deal out of nothing!"

"Naruto?" - Tsunami

"You had a bad life, you never knew your real father, the closest thing you had to one died, and you've turned into a monster; well that's fine, but crying about it your whole life is not going to end your problems! I never knew my father and mother, I've been tortured and ignored my whole life! The way I see it, your problem isn't as bad as mine!" Naruto says, running past the fox kaijin to grab his Shipass. "That's why, I will help you through this, and make you overcome your sadness! That's just one of the duties I own as a Kamen Rider!

"Henshin!" Naruto presses down on the top button for Haru. He then places it on his waist and spreads his arms out. Taking his right arm he jabs it at his left side upward diagonally, and uses his same arm's thumb to pull the slot down. The device speaks, 'Haru', and the clock appears, the hand going clockwise and phasing through Naruto to turn him into Shiki.

Shiki charges headfirst at Inari, avoiding his claw swipes and ducking under a tail swing. He then kicks upstair, knocking the fox back by his jaw. Shiki gathers wind around him in the form of a ball and throws it at Inari, but it was so weak the fox didn't even flinch. Inari roars and commences hand to hand combat.

Eventually, Shiki grabs his left arm and kicks him in the face again twice. He then turns to his left and flips Inari to the ground. With him there he bends to one knee and punches him with a wind enhanced fist. "Inari, try to focus! Don't let this monster form control you!"

"Naruto!" The boy cries, before he kicks him back. Shiki releases control of his arm and rolls over along the ground.

"Ha! Don't bother kid! You're only going to save that kid by killing him!" Gatou tells the Kamen Rider. His men hold up their blades to Tsunami's neck, emphasizing that he has no choice in the manner.

'If I use Rave Strizer, I might end up crippling him like Sakura...' Shiki thinks, remembering the situation with the pink haired girl. He closes his eyes and sighs. 'Guess I have no choice.'

Inari leaps over Shiki and glares at him. Shiki can see that he now stands between the kaijin and his mother. The fox kaijin then lunges at Shiki, prepared to slash him to pieces. Shiki forms two more balls of wind in both hands, and as he comes closer he throws them.

The balls pass right by Inari, and hits the two guards in the face. It may not have worked on Inari, but it's strong enough to knock them out cold. Tsunami, though shocked that Naruto saved her, could only look in horror as her son slashes at Shiki, causing sparks to fly from the impact. "NARUTO!"

Shiki falls back to the ground, writhing in pain from his wounds. He takes a moment to stop to hold up a hand seal, saying, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five clones appear and four run past Inari towards Tsunami. Shiki then stands back up to face Inari, still in pain. Inari looks back to see the clones untying his mother, and finds himself calming down. "M-Mom?"

"Inari!" She cries out.

"That damn brat..." Gatou curses as he runs off.

'Now!' Shiki transforms the one clone with him into a wind mill shuriken, having it spin between his fingers as he runs for him. He then makes a twirl and slices at Inari's forehead. Sparks fly from the hit, along with the Yokashi shard embedded in there. With it gone, Inari returns to being Inari.

"Inari!" Tsunami runs to her son's side, who has managed to faint. The wound from Shiki cutting the shard out remains though.

"Tsunami, Inari, are you guys okay?" Naruto asks them, running to their side in a hurry. Tsunami hugs her sleeping child, while Shiki drops his weapon. It reverts to his clone and that clone disappears along with the rest.

"Thank you, Naruto!" She cries, looking up at the masked rider. He places a hand onto his helmet and removes it, his face now present to the 28 year old mother. In this light, she could see how cool he looks in his outfit, so cool she can't help but blush.

"I'll go chase him down. He couldn't have gotten too-" Naruto cuts his sentence short and looks back, seeing a black smog rising up from the shard. It takes form, morphing into a more monstrous, nine tailed version of the white fox kaijin he fought just now. "What now?"

Inari the kaijin rises up and roars at Naruto/Shiki. He quickly puts his helmet back on, grabs Tsunami and her son, and leaps out of the way of a large energy ball. Shiki lands a few feet away, and releases his hold on Tsunami and Inari. "Run!"

"H-Hai!" Tsunami grabs her son and heads back home.

Inari charges at Shiki, prepared to slash at him. Shiki spins out of the way and kicks the back of its right leg. Having brought down the kaijin to one knee, Shiki makes a wind enhanced roundhouse kick to the back of its head. The rider then flips back away from Inari, placing a hand to the Shipass and activating the Break Limit. The device shouts, "Break Limit!"

"Since you're not holding Inari hostage I'll finish you off quickly!" Shiki says, preparing his finishing move. But when the wind around him kicks up, the air begins to heat up at a rapid pace. "What is this heat?"

Inari growls and fires several more energy balls at him. To stop it, Shiki stomps on the ground and summons a wall of dirt, but it fails and he gets blasted. Shiki quickly pulls himself to his feet, ignoring the heat punishing his body. 'I won't give in like this! I'll overcome this monster no matter what, and protect my friends!'

"Rave Strizer!" Shiki leaps in the air at Inari, slamming his right foot into a flying spinning heel kick at the fox's forehead. But as he strikes the fox, the shard slides down his head, evading the impact of the Break Limit. The attack leaves an explosion though, and Inari is seen set aflame as it tries to move away. "Damn. It moved out of the way."

Inari gets down on all fours and it runs away. Shiki prepares to go after it, but even he realizes that he can't keep up with that speed. "What will I do? It's planning to go after Inari again!"

Suddenly the Shipass beeps. Looking down he sees what looks like an orange fox inside his henshin device. Shiki removes the Shipass and holds it out, and a light shoots out from it. 'What is this,' The light dies out as an orange fox the size of a bull appear. He places a hand on the fox's head, but as soon as he does it transforms. Its legs fold back and its one tail comes off and splits into two. The tails then spin into tires. The fox opens its mouth and bites down on one tire, while the other wheel attaches in between its femurs and feet. It then reforms its design, forming into a motorcycle just like RT's.

"Is..." Shiki takes a moment to pause and look it over, before remembering what Ignika said to him five days ago. "This is my Bijuride? It looks weird!"

His mind then goes back to how Ignika used his cycle, and he breaths in slowly before exhaling. Shiki sits onto his cycle, getting it started before he goes after the kaijin. "Let's go!"

Elsewhere...

Gatou reaches a clearing in the woods away from Naruto and the others. He pants, thinking, "I can't believe it... That kid's a Kamen Rider just like that girl! Why didn't that bastard Zabuza tell me?"

"Running into trouble, eh, Gatou?" A voice speaks from behind a tree. Gatou turns to that direction and sees an inkling of long black hair. "Would you like my assistance?"

"Beat it! I don't need your help! I'll just kill that kid, and Tazuna myself!" Gatou takes out a shard of the Yokashi.

"I see. Then it seems I have no need to be here anymore then." He says, walking away silently. "It was so nice to be doing business with you, Gatou." 'You foolish test subject...'

"The feeling's mutual, Orochimaru-san." Gatou speaks as he walks away. 'All I need is this one shard to defeat them!'

* * *

Author's Notes;

Bijuride: Now that it's revealed I can give information about it; the Bijuride is the Jinchuuriki Rider's bike. They summon a lifeless miniature version of their demon and it takes the form of a bike. Naruto's is designed after the GSX1300R Suzuki Hayabusa.

Preview of Next Chapter;

"Kuwagatou!"

"That's a lame name. It's like you're not even trying anymore!"

"Zettai Natsu Raida!"


	7. Natsu no Supernova

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki and Fang are mine.

Insert Song; Kamen Rider Agito 24.7 Version, Supernova by Tetra Fang, Cyclone Effect by Labor Day

Kamen Rider Shiki - The Four Points of Last Chapter

East - Haku realizes her mistake of trying to kill Ignika.

South - Gatou takes action and kidnaps Tsunami and Inari.

West - Inari becomes a kaijin but is saved by Shiki.

North - Kakashi, Sasuke and Ignika are ambushed at the bridge by Zamakiri and Haku.

_**Ride 7: Natsu no Supernova/ Versus Gato**_

* * *

(Kamen Rider Agito 24.7 plays in the background)

"Get back here!" Shiki shouts as he chases after the kaijin Inari. It leaps across a trench. Shiki manages to jump over it to follow him, forcing the fox to keep running. 'Doesn't this thing have a weapon for chasing people?'

Inari picks up speed and pulls left on a tree. As he prepares to turn left at that tree, one of Inari's many tails come out and knocks Shiki off his bike. He then rolls down a landslide, slipping into a mud puddle. After his head stops spinning Shiki stands up and brushes himself off, his anger taking over. Flames erupt from his body and hardens the mud, but it easily breaks off like crust on a pie.

Shiki climbs back up the hill and boards his Bijuride, looking around for where he can catch the run away fox. 'Now, where did he go? He couldn't have gotten far, and I'll easily spot his Yokashi shard.'

He picks up the sight of a shard far east. 'Over there!'

Shiki rides off into that direction, chasing after what he believes to be the Inari kaijin.

(Agito 24.7 ends)

...

"Burning Slash!" Ryutenshi releases his attack upon Zamakiri. He counters with an energy scythe, completely destroying the flames. He then leaps forward, masking his body into the mist like before. Without him realizing it he gets cut up in his chest and on his legs. "He's faster than before too... I had no idea they could evolve like this!"

"Die!" Zamakiri comes in and swings both his blades at once, striking Ryutenshi once again. This knocks him backwards and sparks rise up from the wounded area. He lands on his buttocks and grasps his chest.

'If it comes to this I'll have to use Nova.' Ryutenshi figures in his mind. He gathers flames around his sword and prepares to fight seriously.

That's more than the author can say for Kakashi and Sasuke, who have already been kept at bay by Fang. There are several ice needles stuck inside of Sasuke's body from his legs to his neck, yet he's still able to move. Kakashi has his left arm frozen stiff, and is trying his best to warm it up mid battle.

"Damn it!" Sasuke fires Gokakyu at Fang, who summons an ice mirror that takes the full force of the ball. Fang then stabs two fingers into her weapon, and summons a blade made of ice from her left wrist, all the way up her arm like feathers. Kakashi throws shuriken at her, but she bends to the left to avoid them. Tazuna dives underneath the shuriken hastily.

"Colmillo Tsubasa!" She swings her arm and releases an energy swipe wave. Sasuke ducks underneath the attack along with Kakashi, but some of his hair comes off. Looking into his eyes Fang could see Sasuke has the Sharingan. 'Just like him...'

"You can't defeat my eyes!" Sasuke growls as he charges forward, pushing most of the ice needles off of his body. One is left right on an artery under his heart.

"You can't outmatch me if you can't see me!" Fang speaks as she dashes forward. She then pushes onto the only spike left right under his heart. Inside of his body he begins to freeze up.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi calls out.

A shuriken comes flying at Fang, knocking her in the face. She's armored so it doesn't hurt, but still it harms her. "What was that?"

A heavy wind blows away the mist. Ryutenshi can now see Zamakiri before him, and uses Burning Slash on him. Tazuna turns around behind him, and can clearly spot a figure walking towards them. As the mist lifts completely, Shiki can be seen walking up to them. He is seen holding up two shuriken in between the fingers of his left hand.

"Here I was expecting to find that fox kaijin, but instead I run into you guys." Shiki states, throwing the shuriken at Fang. She blocks it with her wing fangs. "Who threw those stars at me?"

"Naruto! How are Tsunami and Inari?" Kakashi asks him.

"They're fine. Gatou won't be bothering them anymore!" He tells him, crossing his arms as he glares ahead. He eyes Fang and says, "Kakashi-sensei, can you help Ika-san? I'll take Fang."

"Sure. Be careful!" Kakashi heads for Zamakiri and RT, the latter doing much better in the fight than before now.

"Break Limit!" Shiki leaps up into the air and mounts a drop kick at Fang. Sasuke and Kakashi jump out of the way to avoid the blow.

"That won't work on me!" Fang turns the shell upward and lifts one half, only enough for the slot to stick out, and then slams in back down and turns it left. "Fang! Wall Mode!"

She forms her shell skin and braces for impact, the collision causing a familiar explosion. Shiki and Fang rise up from the flames unharmed. Shiki then asks, "So, you let us go only to come and kill us now?"

"That was different!" She shouts at him. "Back then I wanted revenge for myself. Now it's for the sake of Zabuza-sama."

"How can you work for someone like him? He doesn't care about you!" Shiki tells her in a frantic shout. "He's just using you for whatever he wants!"

"Using me... That's fine." Fang tells him.

"Huh?" - Shiki/Sasuke

"When I told you my story, I did leave out when I met Zabuza-sama. While I was searching for the dragon human, I discovered he was a shard kaijin called Yokashi. But while I was looking for him, I realized how poor the places I went to were. I was orphaned, without food or money, and I had to live on the cold streets. It wasn't until Zabuza-sama found me that I was given a reason to live! As long as he supports me and gives me a reason to live, I will continue to follow him!" Fang sticks three fingers into her henshin device and transforms into a spiraling hovering shell. She then flies towards Shiki, who blocks the attack with his arms.

"...You need to be a tool to live? That's crap!" Shiki whispers at first before shouting that last part.

"What do you know about me? What do you know about living a terrible life?" Fang questions as she reforms into a human form.

"ALLOT MORE THAN YOU THINK!" Shiki rushes forward and punches her in the face. She raises an armored arm to block. What neither of them expected is Shiki's fist gaining fire to punch past her arm and to her face. She rolls over on the ground, sparks flying from her impacted area. "You're not a tool! You're not a monster to be used! You're a human being with real emotions! What Zabuza knows is that you don't believe in that, and he will take advantage of those feelings to make you into what you are now!

"If you ever plan on finding happiness you'll have to find it in your heart to love yourself and think for yourself!" Shiki says to her. More flames seem to rise up from his body.

"Naruto is on fire..." Sasuke speaks in shock. His Sharingan wears off as he watches the two.

"How can I love myself? I'm just a monster who desires revenge, a tool to be used by another man!" - Fang

"If you went through the trouble of obsessing over revenge in the first place then that means you care enough to love yourself, and think for yourself!" Shiki states, bringing a shocked expression behind Fang's mask. "That's proof that you aren't just a tool! If all you want is a reason to live then use that desire!"

'Although, I would hate to see her obsess over that.' - Naruto

"I-I... I..." Fang backs away in shock, unable to think of what to say. She then grabs her head and shouts, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"I'll help you through this then. First thing's first though; stripping you out of that cold hearted armor!" Shiki shouts, before more fires rise up.

Suddenly, he's brought back to his mind. Naruto now stands within the spring landscape around him, although now it's rather different. The air around it has changed, becoming a warmer atmosphere. It feels like summer inside his mind. The air is dry, the trees have bore fruit, and the scroll is sitting underneath the sakura tree like always.

The scroll opens up and a page shoots out towards him. The page enters Naruto's head, and the word Natsu resonates throughout the area. "Zettai Natsu Rider... Is this a new power?"

Naruto is soon brought out of his head, back as Shiki. The Shipass releases a bright red light from the Natsu kanji. "Here we go!"

"What are you planning?" Fang questions him.

Naruto presses down on the button of his Shipass, and the needle turns down to face the position at the very bottom. Since it's natsu it represents south. Behind the mask Naruto's eyes turn grey for a single instance. He lifts his right hand up, sticking his thumb out, and slides it down the switch.

(Supernova by Tetra Fang plays the instant the switch slides back up)

It returns up and the device speaks, "Natsu," Soon more flames erupt from his body, until the entire area becomes as dry and hot as a summer afternoon. His color scheme changes too; the green is replaced with red and the black orange. Sasuke, unable to take the heat, dives underwater to cool off. "Zettai Natsu Rider!"

"What is this fire power?" Fang cries out in shock, shielding herself with a layer of ice. Unfortunately, that begins to melt away. "My ice is flame resistant to even class B Fire jutsus!"

Shiki walks towards Fang slowly, his feet leaving small burnt marks on the bridge floor with each step. He throws a slow punch at her, one she blocks with her arms. But the brute force easily pummels through her defenses. Shiki throws another punch, one she tries to defend against but fails just as well. He kicks her, knocking the girl to her back.

'Wall Fang is useless against him now...' Fang lifts the shell and turns it right, becoming Wild Fang. She then summons ice mirrors around Shiki and enters one.

"Your ice won't work on me!" Shiki raises the heat around him. It becomes so hot the ice begins to melt quickly. He leaps forward at the first mirror and punches it with a fist of flames. It shatters upon impact, leaving little Fangs inside the shards.

One leaps out of the shard and attacks him, shouting, "Colmillo Tsubasa!"

Shiki grabs the attack with both hands, adding more to the girl's lists of surprises. "If you can't find a reason to live then I'll give you one! Become a Kamen Rider and help other people!"

"Eh?" - Fang

Shiki pushes her arm away and rears his left fist back. He then throws a hard punch at her face, one filled with so much heat a part of her mask is destroyed. As she falls, and her transformation cancels out, she could feel the boy's emotions packed into that one hit.

(Supernova ends after she reverts to normal)

"He did it..." Sasuke says in surprise.

Shiki walks over to Haku now, calling back his flames and cooling the temperature around them. He stops before her and reaches his hand out. She looks up at him, trying to pierce through the white color of his bug like eyes. "Why, why are you sparing me?"

"I don't hate you. I just have a feeling you're not a bad person. I'll help you find that dragon kaijin." Shiki says to her, smiling behind his mask. Suddenly his body twitches, and he falls to the ground. Shiki's transformation cancels out, showing Naruto passed out.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sasuke runs to his unconscious teammate and sits him up. "Naruto, wake up!"

'That sudden transformation much have been too much.' Haku says in her mind as she bows down to him.

"Sounds like Naruto won." Ryutenshi says to Kakashi after he cuts Zamakiri away from him.

"Yeah. We better hurry up before we seem like weaklings." Kakashi initiates a jutsu, shouting, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

A giant fireball fires out from his... mouth? It razes Zamakiri to the ground, who has finally succumb to his wounds. The shard of the Yokashi shines brightly out of his neck and shoots out. The shard splashes into the water and Zabuza returns to normal. He falls to the ground, keeping himself up with both hands, as his body continues to release dark fumes.

Haku soon realizes the shard's presence outside of his body and turns to her master, seeing his body has the same glow as the shard. "Zabuza-sama!"

"Is something wrong with him? Hey, Zabuza," Ryutenshi steps over to Zabuza and places a hand on his shoulder, but in that instance he explodes into a puff of dark smoke. The smoke travels to the shard still in the water.

"Zabuza-sama!" Haku screams, leaping into the water to take the shard.

"Lightning!" A bolt of lightning fires at Haku, knocking her away from the shard. Team Seven look down the bridge to see a bug like kaijin with a group of thugs. "So, it's about time he bit the dust."

Haku's head surfaces up the water. "Gato! What is the meaning of this?"

"That's Gato?" - Kakashi

"I thought he was shorter." Indeed Tazuna is right; the kaijin form of Gato is much taller than his human form. It has kuwagata horns on top of his head and a hard black hide on his body. On his back is two beetle legs hunched up beside his wings.

"What does it look like? I'm taking that shard from you. My benefactor reminded me that when a Yokashi shard absorbs enough negative energy it becomes even stronger than before. I'm sure it will be extremely useful for me." Gato tells her. He then shakes his head in a disappointed manner. "It makes me thrilled to have it kill off a useless thug like Zabuza so I don't have to pay him. Piece of crap assassin couldn't even kill a single one of you bastards!"

"Don't take about Zabuza-sama like that!" Haku shouts, jumping out from the water to the bridge. She glares angrily at the beetle kaijin, the same hatred she had for RT now for him.

"I'll just have to kill Tazuna myself. Oh, but while you're here try killing some of these guys. I promised them some cash and it'll cost me less if some of them were dead." Gato tells the ninjas, as electricity sparks all around his horns. He then releases a blast of lightning at them.

"Burning Slash!" Ryutenshi releases his attack and blocks Gato's. As the smoke lifts from the collision, Ryutenshi smiles saying, "You look rather cool there. It makes me wonder how many surprises this world has left."

"So, you dare to stand up to me? Kuwagato?" He bellows proudly.

"That's a lame name. It's like you monsters are not even trying anymore!" Ryutenshi shouts as he gathers more flames around his sword and himself. The RyuBuckle starts to spark with gold electricity and eight golden wings appear as an engraving around the dragon head. His angel wings lift up and release golden feathers, which attach to his body too. His armor then changes, with the black changing to red and the fire red parts turning golden. The helmet turns red as well.

(Cyclone Effect unfortunately plays in the background)

"Kamiryuken." KamiRyuKen morphs too. It is now three and a half feet long, the blade becomes a crimson red and has a golden flame shaped tip. "Nova Burning Slash!"

He swings and releases a blazing wave of light at Kuwagato and his thugs. Their leader scurries out of the way in time, but those poor men get razed to the ground. Nothing is left except smoldering piles of ash. Kuwagato stands away from RT in anger.

"Henshin!" In the midst of that, Haku transforms, her device shouting, "Fang! Wild Mode," to become Kamen Rider Fang. "Gato, you're not getting away with this!"

"You..." Kuwagato growls, glaring at Ryutenshi. "Just who do you think you are?"

"Me telling you my name would be pointless. I'm not going to be here for long anyway. Afterall, I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider!" RT tells him with a proud, stern voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Fang places four fingers into the slots, and charges at Kuwagato as the Kabare shouts, "Break Limit!"

"Lightning!" Kuwagato fires a large stream of lightning at Fang.

"Balletanzer Colmillo!" She conjures up an icy wind around her and twirls like a ballerina. The lightning attack goes around the wind and leaves her uninjured. She stops spinning the moment she reaches Gato and swings her leg to kick him in the head.

He grabs her leg with his horns and pours a thousand volts of electricity through the horns into Fang's body. Her body becomes fried by the electricity coursing through her veins, and falls to the ground. Kuwagato then tosses her away, but she gets caught by RT.

"C'mon, now. That's just pathetic. If you're going to get beaten at least let it be by someone who doesn't have a terrible name." RT states as he lays the girl down. He then looks up at the stag beetle and dashes towards him.

"You're going to regret standing up to me!" Kuwagato fires several balls of lightning at collide together and create a wall of electricity he would be unable to pass through.

"Nova Blazing Slash!" RT throws his sword ahead, creating a spear of flames that goes through the electric wall. A hole is formed large enough for RT to go through.

"Sasuke, take Naruto and head in after Ignika!" KAkashi orders, knowing that passage will close up soon.

Sasuke lifts Naruto on his shoulder and heads in after RT. Kakashi grabs Tazuna and repeats this action, along with Fang. After she goes through, the wall closes up. Kuwagato moves out of the way of the fire sword, which pierces into a tree that immediately burns to the ground, and prepares a second attack.

"Nova Blazing Kick!" Ryutenshi leaps up into the air and mounts a flying side kick to Kuwagato. Kuwagato releases his electric bolt early to block the kick.

"Wasn't expecting that, did you?" - Kuwagato

"Nah. But you won't see this coming." RT speaks, pointing up above him.

Kuwagato cranes his neck upward and gasps to see Fang coming down while spinning. She inserts her fingers into her henshin device, making it shout, "Break Limit," and makes a stomp before Kuwagato. With ice coming out from the back of her foot like a blade, it only takes about a few seconds for the bug to realize that he was cut in half. His left horn falls off, and soon he explodes.

"What just happened?" Tazuna asks, being the only one unable to keep up.

"She was spinning in the air above Gato before landing in front of him. But he didn't notice a blade of ice on the back of her leg so he couldn't predict being cut when she landed." Kakashi explains to Tazuna, who nods after understanding what she did.

Gato comes out from the explosion falling to the ground, the Yokashi shard shooting out from his forehead. Fang demorphs to Haku and snatches the shard, causing it to lose its glow. "You're the fool, Gato."

"You...bitch...GAAH!" Gato vomits up blood and falls to the ground. His body soon shrivels up and explodes to dust.

(Cyclone Effect ends)

The ninjas, and Tazuna, look down at the dust that is left of Gato in shock. Tazuna then asks, "You know, not that I care about Gato or anything, but why did he and Zabuza turn into dust?"

"Zabuza's soul and heart were devoured by the Yokashi shard. Without either, his body turned into smoke. This happens when one dons their kaijin form for too long; the negative energy inside of people increases the longer they stay like that, and the soul of the demon eats it away. Gato was nothing but a mass of negative emotions so he was quickly devoured." Haku explains with a hint of sadness in her tone. She punches the ground with all her might, drawing up blood in her knuckles. "I should have noticed sooner! I was so caught up in my revenge that I forgot to protect my master! I'm a failure as a tool!"

"Again with the tool thing, huh?" Ryutenshi mutters as he walks to a razed tree and retrieves his sword. "Why don't you become a real ninja and be a real tool for a village?"

"What does that mean?" Sasuke grumbles angrily.

"It means if she can only live by being someone else's tool then she should be a ninja. After all, isn't that how you guys are doing it? Ninjas become the tools of their villages if they aren't careful." RT states as he calls off his transformation.

"You son of a-"

"Sasuke," Interrupts Kakashi. "Don't listen to what Ignika says. He has only seen the darkside of the Shinobi world."

"I'm going." Ignika walks towards Tazuna's home, sighing as he flexes his left arm out. Knowing that everything's over now, they head back too. Haku decides to follow after them, her eyes on Naruto as she walks.

Later...

Naruto opens his eyes and sees the landscape before him in his mind, which is back to spring. He walks over to the scroll, but sees that it's locked up like always. He turns around questionably at the sky, and sees the sun is near setting. 'What's up with this bizarre world in my head?'

Suddenly the skies change and gather clouds. Rain hits the ground quickly, forcing Naruto to heed the shelter of the tree. "Since when does it rain in my head?" 'There's so much stuff going on for me to concentrate on; I suddenly pass out like when I transformed into Shiki for the first time, I get something like Ignika's motorcycle called a Bijuride, and then there's that Inari fox thing. Where did it go?'

"Naruto! Naruto!" A voice calls out to him. Naruto suddenly opens his eyes, and finds himself back in the real world. He's lying in his futon with Tsunami, Kakashi, Tazuna and Inari above him. It seems the kid was just calling out to him.

"Inari, Tsunami-san, Kakashi-sensei? What am I... What happened?" Naruto asks, rising up from his bed while scratching the back of his head. "I just passed out in the middle of battle. Where are Haku and Zabuza?"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Tsunami cries out as she hugs the blond, her eyes releasing tears. Inari smiles as she watches her mom show affection for him, while Tazuna facepalms himself.

"Hey, I'm fine! You don't have cry!" Naruto states, trying to keep her calm.

"I'm just so glad you're okay, especially after all you and your friends have done!" She cries, burying her face in her chest.

"Maybe it'd be best to wait." Kakashi says as he watches the scene unfold, sweat coming down his face.

After Tsunami calms down Kakashi explains to Naruto the events that unfolded at the bridge. Zabuza's death, Haku following them here while waiting outside for Naruto, and Gato's destruction were just three of five things he brought up. Naruto takes a moment to absorb the information, and sighs.

'So now that Haku doesn't have someone to live for, what should she do?' Naruto thinks, his face clearly showing signs of worry for the girl. He lifts his head up to Kakashi and asks, "Sensei, is there a chance Haku can come with us to Konoha? She can register there and we can-"

"I've already went over this talk with Haku." - Kakashi

"Eh?"

"After the death of Zabuza and what you told her, Haku began to realize there is a way for her to feel wanted and still be able to have a mind of her own. So, she asked if she could become a member of Konoha shinobis." Kakashi tells him, lighting him up like a Christmas dinner. "Although, we'll have to ask the Hokage."

"Yes!" Naruto shouts happily. He then rises up from his futon and heads out to see her. Tsunami pouts though as he does.

"Now then, our mission here is still in progress. You have to finish building the bridge, right?" Kakashi states, reminding Tazuna of the job they were hired for.

"What, now? We can do that later! Now that Gato's dead Waves is free from his reign of terror!" Tazuna shouts as he takes out a bottle of wine. He then hands it to him. "I'm gonna let the entire town know! We're partying!"

"EH? But we're all broke! Should we really be partying?" - Tsunami

Outside with Haku Naruto sits beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She replies, still looking away from him.

"...You already miss him, don't you?" Naruto asks Haku.

"Yeah... Naruto, do you have a precious person?" She asks, catching him off guard at that moment.

"Eh? What does that mean?" He asks her.

"I mean, do you have someone to live for? Someone who helps you make it through the day and gives your life a purpose?" She asks him once again. "For me, that was Zabuza. He was the only one who acknowledged my existence, and gave me a reason to live."

"Oh... Well, I do have friends; Sakura, Sasuke I guess, Ika-san, Kiba, Shikamaru, even Chouji, but I don't think I have someone to live for..." Naruto says while trying to smile.

"Then why do you fight as a Kamen Rider? Do you wish to protect someone?" - Haku

"Well, I at first didn't know what a rider was and the Kyubi never explained it to me..." Naruto says as he tries to remember what he did back then against Mizuki.

"The Kyubi?" Haku asks.

"Yeah. Ika-san told me that every Rider here has a Biju inside of them. Which one is yours?" His explanation causes Haku to gasp in shock.

'He... He has one too then... I had no idea there were others like me in that regard...' "My Biju is called Sanbi no Kyoudaigame. I don't remember when it entered my body, but I do remember that everything in my memory past 10 years ago has been erased." She explains.

That causes Naruto to lift his head in shock; that symptom is just like his situation. "Eh? How old are you?"

"I'm 14. The incident with my parents was a year later." She tells him. Seeing the shocked look in his eyes she could see something clicked in him. "Is something wrong?"

'I see. Did something happen with all the others ten years ago too?' "No, it's okay. I can't remember anything from ten years ago either." He tells her, surprising the girl too. "Well Haku, it's still great to have you coming with us. I hope to find that precious someone soon."

"Yeah." She says, blushing a little.

Ignika comes out to the front door and sees the two riders by the porch. "Hey."

"Oh, hey! Where ya goin'?" Haku asks him, using a sing-song voice at the last sentence.

"I'm leaving. I've done all I can here." He says to the young girl.

"Leaving? Going to another village?" - Naruto

"I'm leaving this world." - Ignika

"What? You're going back to your world?" Naruto asks, now standing up.

"Yeah. That old guy won't stop bugging me if I stay here any longer." He explains, scratching the side of his nose like it's itchy.

"But then who will be our new member? We need three of us, right?" Naruto asks, realizing Ignika was chosen because they didn't have a third partner.

"Not my problem. Sorry dude!" Ignika says, sticking his tongue out immaturely. Naruto growls angrily and swings his fist to punch him, but misses as he ducks. "Like I said, I would be leaving after this mission. Not only that, there's no way I can just be passing through if I stay here. Besides, as long as you're here everyone will be fine."

"Eh?" He then nudges Naruto playfully.

"You're already shaping up to be a proper Rider." Ignika says finally. He then jumps onto the ground and continues walking off into the forest.

"You know, I never could figure that guy out. One moment he acts like you, and the next he comes off as a jerk." Haku says as she looks at Ignika shrinking away.

"He is a jerk, but he's not a bad person." Naruto adds.

Haku looks down at her left hand, where she holds two shards of the Yokashi. One is from Gato and the other is Zabuza's; She managed to pick it up while in the water. 'Zabuza, I'll live. I'll live for you, me, and my family. I won't stop either until I find that man.'

Ignika comes to a clearing in the forest and sees a gray wall coming in towards him. It stops and a black image of a face appears in it. "You again? What is it?"

"Your next mission will be to a special world within one. There's a kid I want to give a henshin device to." The face says, having a distorted voice.

"What? Where is it?" He asks in an annoyed tone. He then hears a low growl behind him. Turning around the dragon/angel spots the Inari Kaijin lunging at him. "Ah great..."

He reaches out to grab his claws, avoiding getting hurt, and falls into the wall. It then disappears with him.

* * *

Author's Notes;

Kamen Rider Shiki has four forms, one for each season and then a special super mode, and each of them have their own theme. Haru's theme is Kakusei and Natsu is Supernova. I was going to use Free Your Heat, but then again this story is already borrowing a bit from W; another theme song for the main rider would be too much. Although...I still need a song for ice...

Zettai Natsu Rider; Shiki's Natsu form, it brings out the power of summer. Zettai is absolute, representing his reliance on brute strength.

Soujoku Henshin; This is how Ryutenshi transforms into his elemental forms. Nova is an upgrade to his fire form, allowing him to access the power of light. In hindsight maybe Supernova would fit that form more, but Decade Complete chose Cyclone Effect for his rider, so yeah. If you want any information about him go to his profile and/or ask him.

Poll; Who should Haku be paired up with?

Lee - 1

If anyone else has an offer to put on the poll don't be afraid to leave a review. Also, for the next chapter Kamen Rider Decade Complete will be writing it.


	8. The Great Kamen Rider Assembling

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki and Fang are mine.

Insert Song; Justifaiz, Leave All Behind

Author's Note -

Kenshin: Before we begin, let's make a list of the names of all the Kamen Riders owned by TCM.

Manabu: Shiki, Fang, Blitz, Saru, Zen, Shin, Grifforse, Sables, Panthera, Takox, Slime, and Colors. Two of them aren't going to show here and another two aren't Jinchuuriki, so try and guess who is who.

"words" Speaking

'thoughts' Thinking

"**Sing**" Naruto singing

"_Sing_" Sasuke singing

"**_Sing_**" Both at the same time

_**Ride 8: The Great Kamen Rider Assembling**_

* * *

"The ends Justifaiz the means!" A man sings to a group of people while on stage. Even though he's singing to a bunch of half drunk civilians, he's still being booed right off stage. The song ends and he is eventually kicked out.

After the defeat of Gato some of the people of Waves decided to have a party at a karaoke bar; a few of those people consists of Naruto, Sasuke Kakashi, Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami. Since both Sasuke and Naruto are both old enough to drink they were allowed to party to their fullest as well, unfortunately Naruto despises alcohol. The moment he took a sip he passed out. Sasuke, able to hold his liquor, called him a light-weight.

This is the second person to sing, and the second one to sing badly. It's come to a point where Tazuna can't even enjoy his buzz. Tsunami states, "This sucks!"

"I'm suppose to be enjoying this day, not wanting to end it quickly!" Tazuna says while slamming his bottle on the table.

"I'll sing!" Naruto states, standing up from his seat. He heads to the stage, ignoring the stares he got from the others. "I've always wanted to try this."

"Naruto, can you even sing?" - Sasuke

"I bet I can sing better than you, duck butt." Naruto states proudly, knowing he'll take any challenge he makes.

"What? You're on!" Sasuke accepts his challenge and heads up to the stage beside him.

"For our next two singers, a short version of a popular number; Leave All Behind." The announcer states. The music takes off, leaving the two boys to get the feel.

"**I wanna make you satisfied choukousoku de tsurete iku ze,"** Sings the blond ninja in a higher voice tone than the artist. **"Mayotteteru hima wanai come ride with me!"**

_"Riyuu nado don't ask me why setsumei nante dekinai hodo," _Sings the raven haired ninja using a tone much more appropriate. _"Kono omoi hageshikute tomerarenai dare ni mo."_

"_Shinzou ga uchi narasu rhythm de,"_

**"You go ahead!"**

_"**Hi wo tsukero Mune no Ignition!"**_

_**"Nanimokamo furikitte mirai e susume Speed away! Dare ni mo oitsukenai hodo Leave all behind!"**_ At this point both ninjas are really getting into the spirit of the song, along with the crowd. **_"Keshiki ga tokeru hodo kaze ga sakebidasu hodo!"_**

**"Accel!"** The crowd laughs hearing Naruto's voice shout this out.

"_**Sekai no hate wo mezase!**_"

_"Don't be afraid! Just step on it! Bring you up to extreme speed! It's like a dream but could be real! Just handle it, you just handle it!"_ Sasuke sings while stepping back away from Naruto, making it sound like background music.

"_**I gotta keep you satisfied. Endless ni misete yaru ze. Dekinai to nageku no wa. Kowagetteru dake janai no?**_"

"**Sono Kokoro wo**," Naruto bends down towards his audience as he speaks this verse. "**Furuesaseru rhythm de. You go ahead**," Upon this part he backs away and throws his free hand forward to increase the effects, before continuing, "**Hashiridase Sugu ni Ignition!**"

"_**Nanimokamo furikitte kanashimi sae mo throw away! Zetsubou made hakonde yuku Leave all behind! Oto ni oitsuku hodo jikan wo nuki saru hodo! Accel... Sora no hate made hashire!**_" They finish, and the song fades out.

Sasuke then drops the mike and turns to Naruto, with the music still slowly fading. "Ha! How's that for a duck butt?"

"That was easy. I was hoping to bribe you instead." Naruto says, walking back to the table where the others are. Sasuke's jaw drops upon realization of what happened.

"That was pretty good Naruto-niichan! How do you get your voice like that?" Asks Inari, all pumped up now because of the song.

"I practice singing to myself when no one's around." Naruto states almost embarrassed.

'I thought he was lip-syncing.' - Sasuke

The Next Two Day...

"Alright, I'm packed!" Naruto shouts outside to the others.

"Hurry up! We're about to leave!" - Sasuke

"Yeah, yeah," Mutters the boy as he walks towards the steps. Along the way he spots Tsunami coming up to him. "Oh, Tsunami-san."

"You can call me Tsunami." She says, smiling while bending her head to the left in a tilt. "I wanted to thank you for all you've done. Thanks to you, Inari has opened up so much. He's so much different than he use to be."

"It's nothing. I'm glad to hear that." Naruto says, moving to the right to try and head downstairs.

"The next time you come here, I would like to thank you properly. This is all I can do for now." Tsunami leans forward towards Naruto, a huge blush forming on her face. Naruto, just as red as she is, backs away a little as she closes the space between them. She places a soft kiss on his cheek, raising his flush face to a full on tomato.

"Ts-Tsunami-san?" - Naruto

"Well, what are you waiting for? The others are waiting outside!" Tsunami tells the blond. He comes out of his shock and heads down the steps past Tsunami. She follows after him.

After meeting up with the others Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Haku begin walking towards the now complete bridge that leads to the Land of Fire. Such a trip only takes an hour at their leisurely pace. Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari and a few of the villagers now stand before them in hopes of seeing them one last time.

"Thank you for all your help!" Tazuna says thankfully.

"No problem, all in a day's work." Kakashi says, his eye smiling? "We can't accept payment yet, but we'll bill you for the full price later."

"Eh, that's fair." Tazuna states, scratching under his cheek as he remembers the ploy he used to get them to help.

"Naruto-oniichan..." Inari says, about to cry at the moment.

"What did I say about crying?" Naruto asks with a positive tone this time. "This isn't goodbye. I can come back."

"R-Really?" Inari snivels, cheering up a bit.

"Yeah. I promise." He says. His eyes take a quick glance to Tsunami before going back to Inari. "I'll even teach you some ninja techniques."

"Wow! Thanks!" Inari says, wiping his tears away. Naruto bends down and pats him on the head.

Haku places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and says, "Let's go."

"Ah." Naruto turns to the other side of the bridge and walks down it with the others.

"What a great kid. But you probably knew that, eh, Tsunami?" - Tazuna

Tsunami blushes quickly and turns away. "I-I-I have no idea what you're t-talking about, father!"

"Oh yeah, we didn't give it a name!" A random villager points out.

"Oh, that's right! What should we call it?" - Tazuna

Konoha Three Days Later...

"As I expected from you Kakashi, good job." The Third Hokage says as he receives his review of the mission from Kakashi and Team Seven. His eyes drift to the young Haku, who seems a little quiet at the moment. "So, you're saying she wants to become a member of our village?"

"Ah. She was quite persistent in becoming a member. Since she wants to make up for what she did, she wanted to become a ninja of Konoha." Kakashi explains, turning towards the female rider.

"Well, I guess I could give her a shot. She has to prove her loyalty." He speaks, scribbling something down on paper.

"Thank you..." Haku speaks while bowing down.

Naruto smiles as he sees things are starting to turn up for them. But even with this he can't keep his mind off Inari and his mom. The last thing she did to him continues to stick in his mind. 'I still can't believe she did that. I guess Ika-san was right all along.'

"I will receive all the details from Haku and Kakashi later. For now you are free to go about your business." The Hokage says. This calms the two younger male ninjas, who turn their attention to the door and head out.

With their freedom brought upon Naruto and Sasuke split up to do what they want. Sasuke heads home to the Uchiha complex. Naruto heads for Ichiraku ramen while flipping the Shipass up in the air. 'Things are starting to look up! All I need now is to gain acknowledgment here...'

Naruto stops before the ramen shop, spotting the chef and counter girl Ayame serving Hinata Hyuga miso. "Hey Ayame, Hinata!"

His words captures the attention of the two girls. Ayame looks up and smiles, waving to her best customer. Hinata looks up and gasps; she begins to blush harder than Naruto ever has, the result of seeing the one person she loves more than anyone before her. "N-N-N-Nar-r-ruto-k-k-kun!"

"How's it going? I just came back from my first A rank mission!" He says, placing his henshin device in his jumpsuit.

"A rank huh? What was it about?" Ayame asks. Hinata begins to back away from him as he sits down next to her.

"It was at first a C rank mission to escort and protect a bridge builder, but it turned into a mission to defeat a tyrant planning to ruin the old guy's entire home. Now the Land of Waves and Fire are on good terms!" He explains. Naruto looks over at Hinata's meal, and asks, "What's that, Miso?"

"Uh-huh..." She manages to squeak out. Naruto smiles as he orders one just like Hinata's. 'This is it! I'm use to his appearance! I can ask him out!'

Ayame hands Naruto his meal after spending a few minutes making it. He greedily gobbles it up, having missed the taste of it. "So Hinata, what have you been doing?"

"I... I..." Hinata faints before she could begin her sentence.

"Eh? Hinata!" Naruto bends down to lift her up, seeing her face has gone all red. He feels her forehead. "She's burning up! I think she's gone a fever!"

'It ain't the fever you're talking about though.' Ayame muses as she watches Naruto carry Hinata to the hospital.

Naruto continues towards the hospital, Hinata still showing no signs of waking up. He doesn't think that her life is in danger, but he's not a doctor. Not to mention he's never gotten sick before, so he doesn't know what to do. Naruto comes a few yards before the hospital, and continues while running passed an old man. He didn't bother stopping to look at his features, but he did stop when the following came out of his mouth, "Shiki, right?"

Naruto halts and turns around to face the old man, shocked that he knew his name. "Eh? Do I know you?"

"It's the first time we've met, Kamen Rider." He says. The old man takes two steps away from him and turns around. Now Naruto could get a good look at him; he looks to be very advance in age, his rough red hair connects all the way to his goatee beard and mustache. He dresses in a long-sleeved purple shirt and pants, and brown armor. He also has a bag tied on his waist, most likely containing ninja tools. He also has a black piece of armor placed between his nose and eyes.

"Eh?" - Naruto

The old man takes out a pair of mahogany gauntlets and strap them to his hands and wrists. The gauntlets are shaped just like a gorilla's hands. He then pulls his shirt loose, revealing a chestplate formed just like a gorilla's. He speaks, "Henshin," and proceeds to pounding his chest like an ape. The chestplate releases sounds that resonates throughout the old man's body, transforming him. His chest plate then speaks, "Kong Roar," and the transformation is complete.

The old man now looks like a Kamen Rider. He has large forearms shaped similar to a gorilla, his body is surrounded with red hair, hairs are adorning the sides of his forehead like antenna, his black eyes on the helmet are curved in a crescent moon style and the feet are similar to ape feet. "I am Kamen Rider Saru!"

"Really? What gave that away?" Naruto asks sarcastically. The innocent bystanders watching run away in the wake of the upcoming battle.

"Hand it over, all of your Yokashi shards." He demands, holding out his right hand to form a giant ball of fire.

"I can't deal with this right now!" Naruto leaps away in time to avoid the fireball, landing on the side of a wall. He runs up the side to place Hinata there safely. "Now I can!"

"Come down here, Kyubi no Rider." Saru says, forming another ball to battle against him.

"Alright that's it! You just made a mistake ruining my good day." Naruto places the Shipass on his waist. At the moment Hinata begins to wake up. He presses the button twice, moving to Natsu. "Henshin."

He slides down on the slot, and the device shouts, "Natsu," before a clock appears before him. The hand turns clockwise, changing his appearance to his Natsu form, and passes through him to complete the transformation.

Hinata gasps in shock when she sees Naruto has become Shiki, who jumps down to battle against Saru. "Naruto?"

"Ah, you've already reached a new form." Saru comments, gathering flames around his fists. He then bangs them on his chest, releasing the same howling he did to transform. The ground begins to shake as he does, enough for anyone nearby to lose their foothold. Shiki punches the ground, releasing a stream of flames towards Saru.

He gets hit and is knocked into the air. Shiki charges at him, shouting, "Get ready!"

"Are you ready?" Saru forms a ball of fire and throws it at Shiki. Shiki takes the hit and continues towards Saru, ready to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Fire doesn't work on me!" Shiki shouts upon landing. He then charges at Saru, prepared to fight. But when he reaches him, a flash of lightning strikes in between them. Shiki looks around for the attack source. "Who did that?"

"So, this is Kamen Rider Shiki?" A female voice speaks as it walks down the road towards them. They look down the road to spot another armored, bodysuit wearing person like them. This person has an armored upper body colored light blue, with shelled beetle wings behind her. She has a pale green color on her feet and legs and there's a noticeable horn on top of her head like a Kabutomushi and a second one in front of it shaped like a rhino. Her eyes are shaped oval-like and are white. On her waist is a blue kabuto-like beetle attached to a green belt around her. It has the same design as her helmet but only one horn.

"Who are you?" Shiki asks, now focused on her.

"I didn't think you would show here. No matter; I'll be taking your shards and the true rider system, along with the Yonbi Kabare." She says, pressing down on her henshin device's horn. Green electricity gathers in between her helmet's horns and fires into the air. Soon a shower of lightning bolts rains down on both Saru and Shiki.

"Answer my question!" Shiki shouts, charging at her.

"I am Kamen Rider Blitz." She speaks, firing more lightning bolts to distract Saru. She then steps to the side to avoid Shiki's fiery punches. Blitz then grabs hold of the T-shaped horn on top of her head before pulling it off. As it comes off a three inch blade can be seen attached to it. Blitz swings twice, cutting Shiki at his chest area and knocking him back with a spin kick. "I will become Mugenoh and get what I desire."

Shiki stands back up as she headbutts him and lifts him in the air. Saru approaches her and shouts, "Hey! Don't interfere! He's my prey!"

"Did you not hear me? I'm after you as well!" She tells him, releasing a second lightning bolt to blast him to the ground. "You're not strong enough though so I can wait while I focus on Shiki."

"I've had just about enough of you two!" Shiki shouts as he stands. He slides down on the Shipass' slot, but nothing happens. "Eh? Where's the Break Limit?"

"Chance!" She lunges forward at him and jams her blade to his stomach. He makes a barrel roll and avoids her, but she turns and makes a jab at him again.

"Stop it!" He kicks Blitz in the waist, striking her henshin device. Electricity sparks from it into Shiki's body, accompanied by a flash of her chakra. She backs away while clutching where her heart is, breathing slowly after that one shock. The Shipass speaks, "Break Limit," and flames rise up from his body.

"Supernova Claw!" Shiki flexes his fingers to form like claws, before swiping three times at Atlas; two times side to side and one final downward slash. Each time five streams of flames rip across the air and slashes her. She stumbles backwards as sparks litter her body, and falls backwards on the ground. "How's that?"

"...Very good... I'll face you some other time, during the Chuunin Exams." She says, running off in a flash of lightning.

"I'm going too. I've already caused enough of a scene." Saru says as he deactivates his transformation and runs off. Shiki runs off as fast as he could, despite the slowness his new form seems to have.

'What was that all about? Why were they after me? I'm sure they were riders like me and Haku...Did they want the Yokashi shards, or something else?' Shiki thinks as he continues to run. Hinata watches him as he runs off, her heart calming when she sees him turn back into Naruto before entering his home.

Naruto sits down in his seat and sighs, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 'What a terrible day this is becoming... So much is happening, yet I feel like I'm forgetting something...' He suddenly sits up and shouts, "Hinata! I left her back there!"

Naruto runs towards the door and prepares to head back to the scene to get Hinata, but stops when he sees her in front of the door. "Hinata, you're awake!"

"Yeah. I'm okay." She tells him, smiling at him. "I got kind of lightheaded."

"Well, if you're okay then that's fine. Would you like to hang out?" He asks her.

"Sure!" She says excitedly. Hinata and Naruto leave his home, the blond ignoring whatever tiredness and pain he had earlier. He also has the Shipass with him just in case something happened; besides, spending time with his female friend is important since he just got back.

Hinata makes quick glances to him, studying his body up and down. 'He looks normal... What happened to you Naruto?'

As they leave, two sets of eyes can see Naruto walking off. One of them is a pretty woman who has straight blond hair and the Kumo hitai-e hidden under her hair. The other one is dark skinned and wears shades. He too has a Kumo hitai-e on his forehead. Yugito eyes the blond kid with intrigue, saying, "So, that's Shiki."

"So, he's the true Kamen Rider?" The guy speaks as he huffs with a snicker. "He must drink a lot of cider."

The blond looks back at her partner in shock. "What?"

"Because he has that light skin tone." He replies, much to her confusion.

"A-Anyway, are all the other riders here?" She asks the dark skinned ninja.

"Yeah. It's a major collection of freaks." - Kumo Ninja

Elsewhere in the village Roshi is approached by a teen with rough red hair. He has a goard on his back and the Suna hitai-e on his left shoulder. He also has dark rings around his eyes like a raccoon.

Back With Kakashi and Haku and The Hokage...

"What? You mean all of the riders are here for the Chunin Exams?" Kakashi states, repeating something similar to what the Hokage just told him.

"Pretty much. Some of the riders taking part are Genin shinobi who want to advance to Chunin." He says in a depressed tone. He takes his pipe and smokes it, before saying, "Those who are Kamen Rider fight against the Yokashi, and as such we of the Gokage have declared that all non-Kamen Riders will stay out of their affairs, including the Raida no Sensou. Naruto is one so he falls under this unfortunately."

"So, there's nothing we can do to protect him?" Kakashi asks, hoping to find a silver lining in this. The Hokage sighs, giving him his answer, before looking at a picture of what appears to be an older Naruto. Haku remains silent through all this.

"The Yondaime Hokage created a device to turn him into a rider separate from the nine biju riders, and history records two Riders who were brought up by humans who wanted to copy the Six-Path Sage's powers. Unfortunately neither of those three devices have been found yet. Still," The Hokage stands up out of his seat and walks over to the window. "He is a ninja of Konoha, so I'll do what I can to protect him."

"Hai." - Kakashi

Outside of Konoha...

A grey wall passes by the gate of Konoha. There a man overshadowed by the darkness of the trees takes a step forward. He takes out what looks like a card and inserts it into a henshin device located at his waist. It's an oval-like shaped device colored gold and chrome handles. "Kamen Ride," The device speaks before he pushes the handles together, adjusting the device sideways. "Colors!"

Faded images flash into appearance and merge together, forming a man down on his hands and knees. This person is a blond spiky haired man about the age of 24, with a Chunin vest on. He lifts his head up and gasps, his blue eyes exposed. "W-Where am I?"

"You have been brought back to life temporarily to battle against a great threat that will appear here." The man who summoned him says to the blond. "Your task is to lie in wait until that threat appears."

"Yes sir." He agrees, standing back up to his feet. The man walks over into the forest, his eyes on the village.

"If he gets defeated by Orochimaru I'll have to step in myself." The man says before he disappears.

* * *

Kenshin: What? I thought I was going to be Colors!

Yusei: Do I get a henshin device?

Manabu: That's private. Next chapter the Chunin Exams begins.


	9. Blitz vs Panthera

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki and Fang are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' Contraction or possessive

**Thoughts** This is thinking

Insert Song; Destiny's Play

Kenshin: In this chapter we begin the Chunin Exams. Panthera and Blitz return in this, and Ignika shows up in another world.

Yusei: Another world? What's that about?

Manabu: Let's just begin.

_**Ride 9: Blitz Vs. Panthera**_

_**

* * *

**_

Naruto and Hinata approach the front door of Hinata's home/mansion. Naruto looks back and forth before bringing her to the door, scoping the area for anyone who might have followed them. "It's clear."

"Naruto-kun, thanks for bringing me here. It means a lot since it's you." She says, smiling at the blond.

"Really? Even though you passed out earlier?" Naruto questions, remembering the fainting she did.

"I fainted because I... I..." Hinata struggles to bring out the words she's been wanting to say all this time, but she can't. Eventually she shouts, "I like you!"

Shocked, Naruto backs away in response to her words. "Wow," His thoughts on what Tsunami last did to him appears in her mind. **This is strange... There's Sakura, Tsunami and then Hinata... Am I wearing a cologne?** "Hinata, I'm sorry that I didn't notice your feelings at first, but my feelings for you are only at a friendship level."

"I see." Hinata says in a choked voice.

"But but but!" Naruto begins, hoping to cut into a conversation before she started crying. "That doesn't mean we can't still go out! I mean, I do think you're nice, and I don't know much about you, but I would like to have a relationship and get to know you better!"

"R-Really?" - Hinata

"Yeah." He responds, bringing a smile to her face. "I would like to go out with you. Tomorrow afternoon at 1?"

"...Sure. See you then." Naruto smiles and walks away, waving to the blue haired girl. **Why did I suddenly gain that confidence... Was it because I saw him as that and realized the danger he puts himself in, like how Iruka-sensei told us about the Yondaime? Still, I'm glad I did. I finally told him my feelings.**

"This is really weird. Sakura became a monster because she loved me, Tsunami kisses me on the cheek and worries about me, and now Hinata likes me... When did I become so popular with girls? I was such a loser back in school." Naruto wonders as he continues to walk home.

"Hey you." A voice speaks out to him. Naruto lifts his head up and looks ahead, spotting a girl in front of him. He doesn't know this, but she's the same woman who was watching him earlier. "Naruto, right?"

**And here comes another woman.** "Uh, yeah?" As he answers this, she slowly walks towards him. Once she reaches him though she grabs his collar and lifts him up.

"Forget what those other riders told you. Your power can only be mine," she tells him, before releasing the teen and smiling. "Just remember that."

"What?" - Naruto

"I am Yugito Nii. See you in the Chunin Exams," she says, before disappearing in a shunshin of flames.

**Yeah, definitely strange.** Naruto continues to play this through his head while walking to his home.

Days Ago...

A grey wall appears in the middle of a basketball court. The kids playing stop to look at what's going on, just as two figures fall out. One of them is Ignika, and the other is the Inari Kaijin. Ignika rubs his head after falling on it.

"Ah! What the hell?" He complains while looking up in the air. He then notices the kids nearby, who back away when they spot the fox monster approach them. With a shocked look on his face he says, "Uh, you better run."

After hearing his words they skedaddle, except for one who merely hides behind a building. This kid is more along the lines of a twelve year old and has brown spiky hair. **A monster, in this world? Did it come from there?**

"I was going to let Naruto finish you off, but I'll just do it instead." Ignika places his Ryubuckle on his waist, and the belt begins to wrap around him.

Before it could finish though, the Inari leaps at him with his jaws spread out to bite him. He steps to the side, falling to his back, and stands back up while glaring at it. "Henshin!"

After saying those words he prepares for his transformation to happen, but nothing does. He then looks down at his buckle, and sees nothing there. "Eh?"

The Inari snarls at him, holding the Ryubuckle in its mouth. Ignika shouts, "Hey, give that back!"

It swallows the buckle whole, and howls at Ika. Shocked, he begins to contemplate what to do. **Ah crap.**

In Konoha The Next Morning...

Naruto wakes up earlier in the morning with a yawn. He does his morning rituals and dresses, but a knock on the door distracts him. He pulls his pants up and walks to the door, opening it to find Kakashi standing outside. "Sensei?"

"Ah, you're up. That'll make this so much easier," he says as he steps inside. Behind him enter Sasuke and Haku.

"Haku? Sasuke? What is this about?" he asks the ninjas.

"Haku here has been stated in as a member of Team Seven, so she has to hear this as well," Explains the Cyclops ninja. "I have placed you all in the Chunin Exams. You will all be taking part in a test to ascend up the ninja rank."

"Wow! Really?" Naruto asks in excitement.

"This shouldn't be so hard." Sasuke says as he crosses his arms together.

"When does it begin?" Haku asks her sensei.

"It begins today. By this afternoon you will all head to building No. 13 on the third floor to take the exams. Goodluck." Kakashi finishes and disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto remains shocked as he remembers him saying 'afternoon'. He has to meet up with Hinata this afternoon. 'I'll have to let her know before we go.' "Gotta hurry!"

"What's the rush?" Haku asks him.

"No time to talk! I'll see you guys at the place!" Naruto pushes both Haku and Sasuke out his home. After closing the door he heads into his bedroom to get a shirt on. "Don't have much time."

"What was that all about?" Haku questions, looking at Sasuke.

"He's probably masturbating," he says, shocking Haku into a blush.

"How can you say that about him?" she kicks him in the back of the leg, causing him to bend down.

"Ow!" - Sasuke

Later that morning Naruto heads out to the Hyuuga Compound. Outside preparing to leave is Hinata, dressed in a lavender/cream zip up sweater with lavender cuffs with navy pants and black sandals. She has on a white scarf around her neck. He calls out, "Hinata!"

"Ah, Naruto-kun," she says as she spots him coming up. "I'm glad you came early. I have some news."

"So do I. I'm a part of the Chunin Exams, so we can't go out this afternoon," he explains to her.

"You too? I was recently chosen too, but Kurenai-sensei," Hinata tells him.

"Huh. Well I guess things work out then. We still have some time," he says while looking up at the sky. "Let's go to the building then, right?"

"Okay. That could still be going out," she says as she holds her hand out to him. He takes it and they walk to the building where the Chunin Exams will be held.

**Why didn't Kakashi-sensei warn us about this before hand? Why spring this on us now?** Naruto thinks as he walks peacefully with Hinata. **Eh, it doesn't matter. I'm dressed, I got the Shipass with me, and extra gear just in case.**

**He's seems tense about something... Must be the exams. I am as well.** Hinata thinks while looking at Naruto, blushing like a tomato. **Still, I'm so glad to be with Naruto. I'll never give this up for anything!**

Later At the Chunin Exams Building...

Blond Kumo ninja Yugito Nii walks into the building with a stern look on her face. Once she reaches the third floor she spots all the ninjas that have made it inside to take part in the exams just like her. After scanning each ninja she grits her teeth when she finds that none of them is Naruto. "Where is he?"

Her eyes fall onto Haku, and her henshin device the Kabare. She smiles thinking, Another human cursed by the Raida no Sensou... How sad. She must be the Sanbi Rider.

She blends in with the crowd, noticing the other riders taking part. "The Ichibi, the Sanbi, the Nanabi, all here with me... All that's missing are the Yonbi, the Gobi-"

The doors open again and in steps Naruto and Hinata. Yugito smiles, saying, "-And the true Rider."

"Wow. There's a lot of ninjas here," Naruto says as he enters the crowd. "I'm going to my team. See ya."

"Bye," she says while heading off to Kiba and Shino.

Naruto spots Sasuke and Haku awaiting him. Haku says, "Naruto, where did you go?"

"Had to do something. Anyway, what do we do here?" Naruto asks them.

"Who knows? We just got here," Says Sasuke.

Before anyone could continue chatting with one another, a man pops up among a bunch of smoke. This guy has a blue cap over his head extending from his headband, implying he's bald, a black jacket with a long coattail, and a jonin outfit on underneath. Beside him are a couple of other ninjas who would function as examiners.

"Alright, everyone shut up! It is time to begin the first part of the Chunin Exams; Written Examination!"

...

"Hey, thanks for helping me back there," Says Ignika as he leans his head back against the wall he's on. "Man, my head is spinning!"

"Hey, it's no problem. So you're from another world?" Asks the brown haired 12 year old from before.

"Yup. I'm looking this kid so I can give him something, but then that thing showed up and screwed me over!" Ika complains. He sits up in the bed and holds up a pocket watch. "That thing ate my henshin device, so I can't fight properly."

"I'll help you get it back!" The kid says confidently. "Let's go back there and kick its butt!"

"Easier said than done... Hey, you look familiar. Do I know you?" Ika asks the kid.

"Eh?" Suddenly the Inari bursts through the walls beside them, snarling at them. "Here it comes!"

"Hold on a sec." Ika digs into his bag and pulls out a piece of paper. It shows the kid right in front of him. He reads, "Genki Sakura."

"Eh?" The kid turns back at Ika in response to his name.

"That makes everything work out for the best." Ika smiles as he digs into his bag and throws a kunai at the Inari, striking its eye. It struggles to pull it out, while Ignika brings up a metallic belt. He hands it to Genki. "Put this on."

"Why? What is it?" - Genki

"It's a Rider belt that allows you to transform. Put it on!" Ignika says, as Genki receives the belt. He puts it on and it releases a painless spark throughout his body. "Now, call out for the Gatack Zector."

"The what?"

...

"Alright you maggots! Stand at attention!" A woman shouts to all the Chunin candidates. After taking the test, some ninjas start to cheat by stealing the answers to the test anyway they can. Haku could steal the answers by using ice mirrors, Sasuke copied off someone by using his Sharingan, but Naruto couldn't manage to write anything. At the end Ibiki, the main examiner for this part, ends the test with a trick, but then against no one who would bother to read Naruto wouldn't know what it is.

Now before them outside the Forest of Death stands Anko Mitarashi. "This is the next part of the Chunin Exams, the Forest of Death. In order to pass you must fine your survival and ninja skills just so you'll survive. We will hand out to each team a single scroll, one earth scroll and one heaven scroll."

Anko holds up two scrolls, one green and the other white. "There is enough scrolls for each team to have one or the other. In order to pass a team must have a set of both and make it to the building in the middle of the forest, within five days."

"That should be easy," Naruto says in a whispering tone.

"Oh yeah, one more thing-" Some of her assistants come before the genin with slips of paper. "-Each team will receive these slips of paper. In order to receive a scroll for your team each member has to sign them."

"What are they?" Hinata asks Anko, taking a slip from one of them.

"They are release forms. These are to make sure we are not responsible for anyone dying or anything." She tells the Hyuga Heiress. Anko then notices the look of fear on her face. "Yes, it's that dangerous. It's so hazardous that we can't guarantee the safety of anyone who steps in."

"So you're saying what we do to anyone we find in there is perfectly legal and won't be held against us?" Yugito asks her.

"Exactly. It won't be as easy as you think, blondie," Anko says, looking directly at Naruto when she says that. "If you want to live, you'll have to take this seriously."

Good. Yugito thinks.

"After everyone signs their release forms we will have a five minute break before you will be sent on your way," Anko explains to the ninja-tachi. "Enjoy your last possible moments of safety."

She steps off to the side and allows them to rest. Naruto, Haku and Sasuke go by a nearby tree. Haku then says, "There are a lot of people here."

"Yeah. It's gonna be hard to steal the scroll from anyone here. We'll need a plan," Sasuke says as he crosses his arms together. He and the rest of his team receive the release forms and begin signing it.

"We can make a plan while we're in there. That's all," Naruto adds, bringing them out of their worrying. "Besides, as long as we have Kamen Rider Shiki and Fang on our hands there's nothing to fret, right?"

"That's right, but we have to be careful. There are other riders here, aren't there?" Haku asks him, her eyes darting to some ninjas.

"I can handle them." - Shiki

"Time's up. Everyone, return in your release forms," Anko says, prompting everyone to file up in a single line to receive their scroll. After waiting in line Naruto's team receives a Heaven's Scroll. They then head to a position by the Forest of Death's gate, and after waiting for a while they head in.

An hour has passed since entering, and Naruto-tachi have yet to run into any trouble. They stop by a creek, where Haku swirls her fingers in. "So far so good."

"It's only been an hour. The worse is yet to come," Sasuke tells her.

"You're making a big deal about nothing." Naruto walks over to a nearby tree, and spots something moving through the leaves. "Uh, guys?"

"What is it?" Sasuke turns around to see what he's complaining about, and spots someone leaping from the trees. That figure lands before the ground, and all three could see it's a tan woman with green hair. She has an orange clip in her hair that matches her eye color, a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector is of Takigakure and is worn on her right arm. "Oh."

"Yo. How have you been spending your time alive, Shiki?" she questions the blond ninja. "I was going to face you later on in the exams, but I guess now's as good a time as ever. I won't let that cat or the others get to you first."

"Eh?" The girl takes out a beetle shaped device and a belt appears on her waist. Looking at it, Naruto could tell it looks familiar. "That beetle thing... Isn't that..."

"Henshin!" She places the device on her belt, and it spreads its wings. The wings release an electric shock that pulsates through her body. The electricity forms a black body suit, and the rest of her body parts form in midair before attaching to her like magnets. Her eyes glow, exposing her as Blitz. "Have a taste of my thunder!"

"Yabai!" Naruto curses as he backs away. He draws out the Shipass and places it on his waist.

"Another one of your friends, Naruto?" Sasuke complains as he activates the Sharingan.

"She's a Rider just like me and Naruto?" - Haku

"Stay out of this Uchiha, you as well Fang," Blitz says to them.

"You're not laying a finger on Naruto!" Haku places the Kabare on her waist and places the other half on it, turning it to Wild. "Henshin!"

(At this moment Destiny's Play by Tetra Fang plays)

"Fang! Wild Mode!" She transforms into Wild Fang, and charges at Blitz. She inserts three fingers into her Kabare and the device speaks, "Wing Fang," before it forms a blade on her right wrist.

Blitz draws her horn sword and combats Fang. She swings downward, but Fang sidesteps to the left. Fang then swings her right arm at her face. Blitz steps back and slices at her chest. Fang ignores the hit and punches Blitz twice in the stomach before making a spin roundhouse kick. Blitz takes a couple of steps back and presses down on the horn her henshin beetle has. Electricity forms on her horns and fires at Fang, showering her with sparks.

Fang falls back, but places a hand on the ground. Ice forms on the ground and creeps up Blitz's legs.

"Having fun, are we?" A female voice asks far off in another direction. The female riders and the boys turn to see who it is, Yugito Nii.

(Destiny's Play ends)

"Stay back you damn cat! He's mine!" Blitz yells at her. Yugito ignores her and exposes a henshin belt just like hers.

"I can't do that. Shiki belongs to me. A tiny insect like you has no say in the matter," she replies, holding up a cat head device; it looks like Hello Kitty. She places it on her belt and it releases a 'meow'. Yugito extends her arms out and crosses them over her henshin device. The eyes glow as she says, "Henshin."

The kitty head mutates into a panther head, and flames rise up around her. She is soon covered in them, before they burst and reveal her appearance. She has a black suit similar to most riders all over with dark blue stripes similar to a tiger. Her upper body consists of a slender armor that attaches to her legs. A baton shaped like a panther's tail is attached to her waist. "I am Biju Rider Panthera."

"Damn you..." Blitz charges at Panthera with her horn posed. Panthera grabs her horn, but gets cut by her blade on the leg.

"Who the hell is she? Since when did you become so popular with girls?" - Sasuke

"I have no idea," Naruto replies, still shocked that she turned into a rider. What's a Biju Rider? Why didn't she call herself a Kamen Rider like that Saru guy and Blitz did?

What neither of them seem to notice, even as the battle continues, but a shockwave is comign their way. All five of them are blown away by whatever attacked them. Fang lands in a tree and loses her transformation.

Sasuke crashes in the back of a giant white snake. He holds his head in pain as he tries to regain his composure. He doesn't notice another person walking up to him, his eyes covered under a pair of glasses. "Orochimaru-sama, everything's going into place."

"Excellent," A voice speaks. Four Eyes looks down at a metallic grasshopper, which seems to be the source of the voice. "Strap it on him."

Blitz hits a tree and falls on the ground. Panthera follows and falls on top of her, both their transformations canceling out. Naruto rolls along the ground until he falls into a creek, one attached to the same creek from before.

Back where they were all separated from, a frog-like creature hops to the ground. The glow of the Yokashi shard can be seen in its eyes.

* * *

Kenshin: That ends this chapter. On to the polls!

Poll 1: Who will become Haku's paired up person?

Choice a: Lee - 3

Shikamaru - 1

Poll 2: What will be Sasuke, aka Zen's, theme?

Preview of Next Ride:

"I'll win without transforming."

"You will become mine, both you and your power."

"These studies from Shinigami-hakase has made my research incredible!"

"Kamen Rider Colors!"


	10. A Rider In The Chunin Exams

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' Contraction or possessive

**Thoughts** This is thinking

Insert Song; There will be no insert song this time.

Kenshin: ...Enjoy the show!

_**Ride 10: A Rider In The Chunin Exams**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fuu and Yugito stand up after moving away from eachother. Naruto rubs his head in pain as he looks around him, and gasps upon seeing the two girls who were after him. "Aw crap!"

"Stay out of this cat! This war can only end with me as Mugenoh!" Fu says to Yugito, prepared to transform again.

"You're wrong. He has to become my power. A little beetle like you should stay out of this," she replies, turning back into Panthera. "My wish has to come true or else this world will never be a better place!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Naruto asks, about to transform into Shiki.

"The Raida no Sensou! It is a war between the biju based riders to become the king of infinity. The key to ending this war is you, the owner of the original henshin device!" Fuu says as he transforms into Blitz. She charges at Panthera, ramming her horn into the cat woman. "You're better off giving me your henshin device so I can achieve my dream! I will reach that goal even if I have to kill you."

"You idiot. You have no idea what that will entail, do you?" Panthera questions Blitz.

"Huh?" - Blitz

"Enough. You can't be here around him... Naruto is too important to this war to die," Panthera says as she runs towards Blitz and grabs hold of her. She turns to Naruto and says, "You, run! It'll be a nuisance for the world if you died!"

"Uh, yeah," he says before running off. Naruto looks back to see Panthera still battling Blitz. As he runs away, he spots what looks to be a shining light. **Yokashi?**

"What's so important about him? He doesn't know anything apparently!" Blitz shouts at Panthera. She tries to ram him, but Panthera disappears in a flash.

"Apparently you don't either. This war will ruin all of the world if no one could use the Shipass," Panthera's voice speaks throughout the forest's area. "That's good. You don't need to know why he was chosen."

Elsewhere...

"Of course," Kabuto says before taking out a weird belt. The buckle has what looks to be a black fish-like thing with a white button on its circular part. He straps it onto Sasuke, and shocks the boy. It's painless, but it does transforms him into a black rider. It stays for a moment, but goes in the next. Kabuto picks up his communicator and says, "It worked, just like you said."

"Good," A voice speaks from behind Kabuto. He looks behind him and spots a woman wearing a straw hat. Her forehead protector shows she's from the grass village. "Leave the rest to me."

"Orochimaru-sama?" - Kabuto

"You will become mine, both you and your power." Orochimaru removes a serum from her cloak and injects Sasuke with it. "All that's left is to send him back. You know the plan."

"What did you just give him?" Kabuto asks while lift Sasuke on his shoulders.

"Something to make him the appropriate warrior for Zen, now go," she says to him, giving an evil hearty chuckle. He prepares to leave with Sasuke.

"You're looking rather cool there, Orochimaru. Still looking to master every technique I see," Another voice says before Kabuto. Orochimaru looks up ahead to spot a man with bright, spiky blond hair. He turns to Kabuto and holds his hand out. "Hand over the kid."

"And just who are you to order me?" Kabuto questions, demanding his identity. For him to know Orochimaru and his goals can only mean he's met him before.

"You... How are you alive?" Orochimaru mutters as he gets a good look at the man. He takes out a yellow, three pronged kunai from his jacket and unzips it, revealing fishnet around his chest over a sleeveless shirt. He also has a belt strapped to his waist with a weird U shaped device as the buckle, like the Shipass. He stabs it into the U, and with his right hand he pushes it to the left, causing the U to rotate into a C.

"Henshin," He speaks, as his device says, "Yellow! Topaz Hopper!"

A makeshift C appears before him, brightening up his appearance and revealing him to be Colors. the C is shaped similar to the clock the Shipass makes. On the other side of the C Orochimaru and Kabuto could see part of him has changed. The C rotates counterclockwise fully and passes through him. His suit has big white eyes that are glowing and a backwards C on top of his helmet. He has a big clock on his chest designed to look like a C. The armor on his arms, legs, feet, helmet and chest are colored the same as the kunai, yellow and black. He has grasshopper antenna on his helmet too. His build is similar to Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form.

"It is you!" Orochimaru initiates a jutsu and disappears into the dirt. "Kabuto, go on with your mission!"

"Yes!" Kabuto takes off to complete his task, with the snake following him. Colors disappears in a flash, appearing above Kabuto and Sasuke. He kicks the silver haired ninja in the face, knocking him in the snake's stomach. He then grabs Sasuke and runs off, disappearing in a flash.

With Naruto...

Naruto continues running towards the shard. But as he gets closer, the shard's light vanishes quickly. Confused, he continues ahead, only to find nothing in the clearing. "Nothing..."

"Naruto!" A voice shouts to him. He looks up in the trees to see his friend Haku leaping down to him. "I'm glad you're okay. Where's Sasuke?"

"He's not with you?" - Naruto

"No. He was blown away just like we were in that shockwave," Haku says to him. She now groans, worried about the whereabouts of Sasuke Uchiha.

Suddenly, a loud thud could be heard beside them. They quickly back away to see Colors Topaz form before them. The blond ninja shouts, "Another enemy?"

**I didn't even sense him!** Haku thinks as she prepares to transform.

Instead of being hostile Colors tosses Sasuke to Naruto. He looks at him in shock, speaking, "Sasuke?"

"Why did you have him?" - Haku

"Keep an eye on that guy," Colors says to him, before turning away. He begins to run off, but Naruto dashes in front of him. "What is it?"

"What are you up to? Who are you?" he asks, pointing at the Kamen Rider.

"That's not important right now... But you will find out soon enough," he replies, walking past Naruto. He places a hand on his head, ruffling his hair playfully, before disappearing in a flash.

Naruto continues to watch the guy leave, his eyes unable to focus on anything else. "Why does he feel familiar..."

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Haku asks him. He looks back at her and then in front of him.

"I don't know... Let's take Sasuke someplace to treat him!" Naruto heads towards Haku, and together they go off in hiding.

...

After finding a safe place to hide in high up trees, Haku begins to study his body for anything wrong. Since she's studied the human anatomy she knows more about the body than Naruto. "I've studied his body, but I can't seem to find any serious injuries that could have knocked him unconscious."

"So he could wake up soon, right?" - Naruto

"I hope so..." Haku says as she brushes dirt out of his hair. Sasuke soon opens his eyes, seeing his friends looming over him. "Sasuke!"

"Eh, you guys? What's wrong?" he asks, leaning up while rubbing his head. "I remember that bug girl fighting that cat then something knocked us away like a shockwave."

"Yeah. I got attacked by those two shortly after we split up. After returning to Haku we found you in the arms of a grasshopper man in yellow," Naruto explains to the Uchiha.

"Eh? What the hell was that about? Was he a rider like you?" - Sasuke

"Maybe," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. He then looks at Haku, and suddenly asks, "So what happened to you?"

"I was thrown to a stream. I drifted all the way over to this team and ended up stealing their Earth scroll," she says, taking out a green scroll. the two males could only look at it, and then her, in shock.

"What? It was that easy?" - Sasuke

"Great! Now we can move on to the next part of the exams! This is easier than I thought!" Naruto says as he throws a fist up into the air.

"Well, all we have to do now is make it to the place without getting ransacked!" Haku says to them. The three of them look around to try and find whoever could be nearby, knowing the merit to her words.

**Elsewhere...**

Colors Topaz form lands in a clearing, next to a running stream of water. He looks down and spots his face, noting the grasshopper look he now spots. He cancels his transformation by pulling his kunai out from the device. Colors places his left hand on his device, feeling the U shape it has. "Naruto..."

"What are you doing?" A voice speaks. Colors looks behind him to see who it is. He spots a gray wall with a faded image looking at him. "You're not supposed to lead him onto who you are."

"He doesn't know, everything's fine," he says to the person.

"No it's not! Everything will be ruined if he knows who you are!" - Man

"And why not?" Colors shouts at him. "Is it not wrong for a man to be near his son, Millennium? Isn't that why you chose me?"

"Don't talk back to me like that Colors. I can always return you to nothing and send someone else to stop Shocker. You are Kamen Rider Colors! You are not Minato Namikaze anymore. "

**Five Days Later...**

"Congratulations on passing the second test!" The Hokage says, standing before a large group of ninjas in an auditorium. These ninjas consist of the jonin leaders of the seven teams that passed, Ibiki and Anko for being the proctors, the genin that have passed, and one more ninja who looks really pale.

The genin ninjas are Naruto, Haku, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Yugito Nii, Mira Kesugo, Zen Magira, Dosu, Kin, Zaku, Ino, Shikamaru, Fu, Satoshi, Gen, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten and Lee.

The Hokage smiles as he notices most of the ninja that have arrived are genin from his village, and even then they're mostly rookies. No wonder they all allowed them to enter.

"Sandaime-sama will now explain the third test," Anko says to them.

"Thank you Anko. This third part of the exams will test a Shinobi's true abilities," he begins, as everyone stands up to attention. "In actuality, it is really a preliminary."

"Preliminary?" Shikamaru mutters to himself.

"It's for who gets to go on to the main event. We really can't have everyone here continue," he says, and then turns to his right.

The sick looking ninja from before walks before the Hokage, and says to everyone, "Hello everyone, I'm Hayate. I shall be the referee of this part."

**You look a little too sick for this.** Naruto says in his thoughts.

"Sensei, I'm not sure I understand this preliminary, but why is it that everyone here isn't entitled to continuing?" Fu asks the sick guy.

"Well, the thing is…we have too many people remaining…maybe because the first two were a bit too easy," Hayate replies to the little girl. He then coughs a bit. "For this many people, the rules of the Chunin Exams demand that we reduce the number one more time. There will be some guests coming that will be witnessing the exams, and the fights could take too long. We don't really have that much time.

"So I advise that anyone not feeling up to it give up at this moment," he concludes, coughing a bit after he finishes.

**Like you? **Sasuke mutters, rubbing his tired left shoulder. He looks down at his waist, expecting to find something there.

Hayate then says, "If no one wants to leave then we will continue."

Anko snaps her fingers, and a mechanical screen lowers down from behind them up above. Hayate then says, "This electronic scoreboard will show the match ups for each battle at random. And our two fighters are-"

Up on screen it shows the first two names ready to take battle; Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki.

"Those chosen will stay down here while the rest go up to the stands," Hayate says to the others. Everyone else heads up to the stands to watch the battle unfold.

Hinata watches Naruto and Neji as she leaves, a discouraged look on her face. Naruto turns to face Neji, and immediately recognizes his similarity to Hinata. He then asks, "Are you Hina's sister?"

"Hina? You're going to call the heiress of the Hyuga clan such a name, with no honorific like she's some commoner?" Neji questions, turning back at Hinata and then to Naruto.

"Eh? Well, she doesn't really mind. Anyway, are you her sister or something?" Naruto says, repeating what he was saying earlier.

"Hinata-sama and I are not brother and sister. She is a member of the Main family of the Hyuga clan, and I am part of the Branch family. That's all you need to know about us," he replies, finally answering his question.

"...So, you're both cousins?" - Naruto

"It's kind of strange... I had heard rumors that Hinata-sama was wasting her life with some loser she fell in love with," Neji says, causing Kurenai to suddenly look at Hinata with an understanding look. "Who would have guessed it was you?"

"A loser? Who are you calling a loser? You don't even know me!" he shouts back at the Hyuga.

"Of course I do; you're the loser from the last class in the Academy who failed the Genin test, so the teachers took pity on you and let you pass anyway. That's a loser to me," Neji replies. "Anyway who can't accomplish anything on their own is a failure, someone destined to have a terrible life."

Naruto pauses at the moment and glares directly into Neji's eyes. He doesn't notice Hayate shouting, "Let the first preliminary match begin!"

He then steps back, allowing them to fight it out. Neji says, "I'll show you that you cannot escape your fate as a failure."

Naruto digs into the jacket portion of his jumpsuit, taking out his henshin device the Shipass. Fu, Yugito, Kakashi, Haku and Sasuke each flinch in response to that and what he does next; Naruto throws it off into the stands towards Haku, who grabs it. "Eh?"

"Hold onto that for me. I'll win without transforming," Naruto says as he adjusts his jacket. He then takes off his hitai-e and swipes his forehead clean. "I should be enough to knock some sense into this guy!"

"I'll show you how pointless it is to fight fate," Neji says to him. He throws a kunai at Naruto, who holds his forehead protector up to block it. That instance distracts him from Neji long enough for him to sneak in to jab his palm into Naruto's stomach. He manages to push away his arm, and spin kick to strike Neji in his right side.

Neji jumps accordingly to avoid the kick, evading it completely. Naruto stomps his foot to teh ground, a spark of electricity going through his body from his eyes. He grabs his eyes in pain, complaining, "Ah! My eyes!"

Neji skips and kicks him into a wall, but he was still hurting by the eyes he didn't notice the pain. Eventually he stands up, rubbing his eyes before he could fully open them. "Ah, I got it."

"What was that? Preparing an excuse before you lose?" - Neji

"I'm not that type of guy!" Naruto shouts at him as he picks a piece of gravel from his head. As he does he notices a sudden change in his chakra. His eyes could pick up fire, electricity, dirt and wind in his hand. The feeling disappears as he blinks and clenches his fist. "You got a free hit just now, but that's all gonna change! From hear on out I'll rain on you with everything I got!"

Neji snorts before forming a stance. Naruto dashes towards the long haired ninja, his left fist suddenly conjuring fire mid clench. Neji doesn't notice this at first, so he raises his hands up to block, only to be sent flying into a wall. His flight cracks the stone walls, until pieces start to fall out. Neji falls to his knees, clenching his teeth at the searing pain in his arms. **Ah! What's this burning? Did he use a fire jutsu?**

"Hey, what's wrong? Having trouble over there?" Naruto asks, looking at the taijutsu expert.

"Don't get so cocky. You won't get another shot like that again either," Neji says to him, glaring at Naruto with clear eyes. He then charges at Naruto, activating his Byakugan. **It's weird though. I thought I had seen something different in his eyes earlier, and his chakra pattern around it didn't seem normal.**

Naruto clenches his fists and dashes forward, punching at Neji. He blocks, spins, and elbows Naruto in the stomach, before slamming his palm in his face. Blood comes out from his nose, but he doesn't have time to worry about that; Neji prepares to strike his stomach now, but Naruto knocks his move away with his knee. He then grabs his arm and throws him into the air.

Electricity sparks through his right leg, before he leaps up into the air. Naruto then mounts a flying side kick with his right foot, striking Neji in his left shoulder. He smiles though, and energy blows from the Hyuga's body. The chakra spins around his body, repelling Naruto and sending him crashing into the ground.

* * *

Kenshin: This ends this chapter.

Poll 1: Who will become Haku's paired up person?

Lee - 3

Shikamaru - 1

Poll 2: What will be Sasuke's, the Yang rider Zen, theme?

Deep Breath - 1

Shout In The Moonlight

Revolution

Yusei: Okay, next chapter! Naruto finishes his battle with Neji, Colors faces Orochimaru face to face, and then Sasuke henshins into Zen. Also, it's time we listed all the riders.

Biju Riders:

Sables - Ichibi

Panthera - Nibi

Fang - Sanbi

Saru - Yonbi

Grifforse - Gobi

Slime - Rokubi

Blitz - Shichibi

Takox - Hachibi

Kamen Riders: 

Shiki - Naruto

Zen - Sasuke

Shin - ?

Colors - Minato


	11. The Yin Rider

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

Insert Song; Deep Breath and Full Force by Rider Chips

Kenshin: ...Enjoy the show!

_**Ride 11: The Yang Rider  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What was that?" Sasuke asks, noticing the spinning chakra Neji used against Naruto.

"The Kaiten, the Hyuga family's secret technique. I had tried to use it before, but Neji-niisama can use it with no problem," Hinata mumbles as she watches the fight.

Neji lands gracefully, gritting his teeth. "I was hoping to save that technique for the finals. I never thought I would have to use it against someone like you."

Naruto picks himself up from the ground, wiping rubble from his body. His mind plays back the move Neji just used against him, and for some reason his eyes has showed him every detail of the attack. 'Is it me, or did I fully understood that technique?'

"What's wrong? Shocked that you were blown away just now? That Rotation I used on you is proof that you're nothing more than a loser who can't surpass me," Neji says, walking slowly towards the blond ninja.

"Heh, you kidding me? All you did was push me back with chakra. If you were spinning you would be a much better threat," Naruto says before pounding his fist into another hand. "I have a feeling I can get passed it in a few tries."

"It won't matter how many tries you make," Neji tells him, before he dashes at Naruto. The blond ducks down for a sweep kick. Neji jumps over it and kicks back on his behind, going higher in the air. Naruto picks himself up and charges at Neji, but when he lands Neji jabs Naruto in his left shoulder.

His arm soon goes numb after that, and Neji kicks him in the face, knocking the ninja to the ground. Naruto grasps his arm and asks, "What did you do?"

"I hit your tenketsu, pressure points on your body that allow you to control chakra. I've shut down your chakra system in your left arm; you can't use it anymore." Neji states as he looks down at him.

"Is that so..." Naruto stands back up and gathers chakra to his fingers.' If I do it right I'll be able to restore my arm.'

Neji sees his chakra control and shouts, "What are you doing? Someone who hasn't been able to use the Jyuken Technique can't just pick it up from watching it!"

Naruto ignores Neji's words and pokes the same spot on his shoulder the Hyuga hit, and to his surprise he actually manages to open up the tenketsu. Impossible! How did he master that technique from just looking?

It's just as I predicted. Yugito thinks while watching the battle. Naruto moves his arm around, glad that it works now.

"Now to pay you back for what you did." He charges at Neji at full speed, his feet expelling electricity. He jumps up and makes a jumping roundhouse kick to Neji. He lifts his arms up and expels chakra, before spinning around to fulling repel Naruto's kick. The blond rolls over the ground, but picks himself back up and charges straight at Neji again.

"It doesn't matter what you do; I can see everyone move you make," Neji tells Naruto.

Ignoring him, Naruto stomps hard on the ground. This creates a tremor and a crack that travels over to the Hyuga. He's too distracted by the tremor to notice, but focuses his attention back on Naruto once it's finished. "Just what was that suppose to do, distract me?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Naruto leaps up into the air and flips into an axe kick. His left foot charges with electricity while in midair. Neji prepares his Rotation, but before he could make a full spin, his foot gets caught in a piece of rubble that he stepped it. Neji slides and falls onto the ground.

"What?" Those were the only things to come out of his mouth, right before Naruto lands his axe kick on Neji's skull. The powerful attack knocks him to the ground, sending him into an unconscious state. 'How? How could I be so careless?'

Naruto falls on his side, and shouts out in pain when he hits a bone. "Did I win?"

Hayate walks over to Neji, before checking him for any signs of getting back up. After a moment he raises his hand and says, "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes!" Naruto shouts, throwing his fist up in the air. He picks himself up and walks over to Neji, but a medic team beats him to the punch. Naruto groans as he watches Neji being carried away. Now that I think about it, how _did_ I use that technique?

Naruto walks over to the stairs, heading up to where the others are. He looks away from Hinata, unable to look at her for what he did to her cousin. Hinata comes before Naruto and says, "It's okay. You did what you had to."

"Hinata..." Naruto mutters, still looking away from her. He finally moves his head to face her, muttering, "Thanks."

"We will now choose our next participants," Hayate says, pointing up to the scoreboard. It then shows two names, Yugito Nii and Ino Yamanaka.

"Ooh, a chick fight," Kankuro whispers to himself. His sister Temari smacks him on the back of his head. Ino and Yugito head downstairs to begin their battle.

Naruto walks over to rejoin Sasuke, Haku and Kakashi. His sensei says, "That was an interesting battle. Good job."

"Thanks. Haku?" Naruto holds his hand out to Haku, who gives back the Shipass. "Thanks. Good luck in your matches."

"Sure," Haku says, smiling with her own form of confidence. Her thoughts though go back to Naruto's fight, and how he was able to win in such a way.

Fuu is interested in him right now too. 'Why didn't he transform to fight?'

"Yugito Nii wins," Hayate says, ending the battle. Apparently Ino was no match for her from the start; Yugito easily overpowered her. She didn't even need to henshin.

Elsewhere...

A figure wanders through the Forest of Death, ignored intentionally by the dangerous wildlife around him. A wolf approaches him, but it gets kicked away quickly. The figure then stops and turns around, spotting someone behind him. He says, "You."

"I realize what's going on now; you were the one who summoned him from hell, aren't you?" The person questions the figure. The figure glares at who talked to him, revealing him to be Orochimaru. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your business. Get him," he says, snapping his fingers. Out from above lands Minato Namikaze. With him in place the man fades into a gray wall. Minato places his henshin belt on and takes out a yellow kunai.

"Do you really think you can stand up to me? You're already dead," Orochimaru says before Minato stabs his knife into position.

"I know exactly what I am, and I don't care. Right now, I just have to stop you," he replies, just before he pushes the kunai to transform. "Henshin."

"Topaz Hopper!" He transforms into Colors Topaz form.

"I don't have time to deal with you. I'll have to wait until he becomes the appropriate host." Orochimaru snaps his fingers, and out from the ground rises the same kaijin Yokashi frog from before. "Take care of this."

Orochimaru disappears in a flurry of leaves, leaving the two alone. Colors runs towards the frog and begins to kick it, but its body absorbs the blows like a sponge. Colors backs away to avoid its punches and swipes. 'I'll need some cutting power for this.' Colors switches the kunai upward and draws it out, before swapping it with a blue one.

"Sapphire Stag Beetle!" The device speaks, and his body turns from yellow to blue. He grows horns on his head in replacement of the antenna. Colors has entered Sapphire form.

Double handed blades form on his hands before he charges at the frog, slashing at him twice. Each hit bounces off of the frog, unable to put in any damage. Angered, Colors slashes harder, this time his attacks give out sparks. After another slash he spin kicks the kaijin in the face, knocking it down.

"There we go," Colors says as he goes to work on the Yokashi. His blades continue to hit the kaijin hard, bringing it to its knees. "Now to end this."

He takes out the blue kunai without turning the henshin device, and inserts it inside of the slot on the right side of his belt. He then slaps the side of it, and the words, "Break Limit," resound throughout the forest. Colors charges at the kaijin, his body surrounded by a sapphire aura. His blades combine to form a single katana.

Colors spins as he runs past the kaijin, slashing it in half as he does. It explodes and the shard falls to the ground.

Back At The Preliminaries...

Shikamaru wins," Hayate says, holding his hand out to pineapple headed genius Shikamaru Nara. He outsmarts and defeats Yugito's partner Mira with his shadow possession ability. After he returns to the top the board chooses two more names; Sasuke Uchiha and Zaku.

Sasuke and Zaku head down to the fighting stage. Hayate then begins the match. Zaku starts things off by holding his hands out and shouting, "Zankyuha," releasing pressurized, slicing wind at Sasuke.

Sasuke ducks out of the way and does a couple of handseals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He fires a flaming ball at them from his mouth, while Zaku dives out of the way. Sasuke leaps into the air and throws several shuriken at Zaku. He releases a Zankyuha and knocks them away, but Sasuke doesn't look worried. He swings, pulling the shuriken attached by strings, to have them stab into Zaku from his sides. Zaku cries out in pain before exploding into smoke, revealing his shirt instead.

"What?" - Sasuke

"Nice try asshole!" Behind Sasuke, or right below him, the Uchiha can spot Zaku preparing his attack again. "Zankukyokuha!"

His extreme decapitating airwaves slice horribly into Sasuke's body, blowing him into midair. Sasuke crashes to the ground, blood oozing through the tiny, but many, wounds on his body. He stands back up and glares at Zaku, holding his left arm painfully.

"Aw, did that hurt?" Zaku taunts, glaring at the Uchiha.

"Oh, you got jokes!" Sasuke grits his teeth in anger and prepares to form a second technique. 'Why don't you crush him?'

"Huh? Who said that?" Sasuke looks around for the source of that voice in his head. Suddenly his head starts hurting and he grabs hold of it. Black electricity sparks throughout his body, shocking everyone watching(shocking as in surprising, not physically hurting them).

(Deep Breath plays at this moment)

The same black belt from before appears on his body, with a glowing pink light coming from the whole on the black fish thing. Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki can see that it's indeed a Yokashi shard. The fish thing turns itself upright, and like this it resembles the black part of a Tao symbol much more, before a makeshift one appears in front of Sasuke. It passes through Sasuke and transforms the left half of his body. That transformed portion of his body oozes over to the rest of his body, completing the henshin.

"What the?" Zaku shouts, surprised by Sasuke's new appearance. He has body armor similar to any rider, but his is as pitch black as Joker. He has red eyes just like Shiki and purple highlights. On his chest is the symbol of Taoism, only without the white part. A white scarlike pattern runs down on the right half of his face and a dragon fang design is over his eyes on the side.

"Wh-What happened to Sasuke? Why is he like that?" Haku asks, shocked as to what just happened. Of course no one seems less surprised than the Hokage, who keeps a straight face even after seeing him transform.

"So it has happened; Orochimaru has made him into Zen," The Hokage whispers to himself.

'Why did Sasuke become that? I don't see the Yokashi shard anymore, so he didn't turn into one of them...' Naruto thinks as he watches Sasuke.

Zen runs at Zaku, punching him in the face. The two ninjas commence hand to hand combat, but Zen appears to be winning by so much. He knees, back chops, and kicks Zaku in that order, sending him to the ground. Zen jumps up into the air and throws a flying side kick to knock Zaku into a wall.

"Why you... Zankyuha!" Zaku fires an air blast at Zen.

"Cross Thunder," he says, holding his hands up into an X shape. He swipes down, releasing an electric X at the air blast. This cancels it out, shocking Zaku. Zen then charges at Zaku, rapidly punching him into the wall. Lightning surges through his fists as he does, before he lets the guy fall to the ground, unconscious.

(Deep Breath ends)

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha," Hayate says, still shocked by what he saw. Zen's body releases black electricty from his body before his henshin cancels, reverting him to Sasuke. The shard stops glowing and turns black. Sasuke stumbles over to the steps, before falling to his knees. Kakashi leaps from above to help the Uchiha up.

"That was just brutal. He didn't stand a chance," Dosu says after seeing his teammate be crushed like that. Kakashi disappears with Sasuke, leaving the preliminaries and Team Kakashi there.

With these battles out of the way things go a lot more calmly; Lee defeats Kin with thanks to his incredible training, Fuu's first partner Gen is almost killed by Gaara, Hinata matches up to Fuu's other partner Satoshi thanks to Naruto's cheering and wins, Haku defeats Yugito's other partner Zen, Tenten and Kankuro tie and knock eachother out, Dosu stood no chance against Fuu and Temari flattens Kiba using her wind powers, and seduction.

Finally the preliminaries end, and the winners stand before the Hokage and the Exam judges. Naruto, Hinata, Haku, Fuu, Gaara, Yugito, and Temari. "Congratulations to all of you who have won, even though one of you is missing. As I told you before, in the main event your matches will be viewed by all. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you all to show off your abilities without reserves…that is why the finals shall be held one month from now."

"We're not going to do it here and now?" - Fuu

"Nope. This month will be used for the gathering of people from other countries to view the matches. It's also a time for all of you to regain your strength and learn some new abilities for the competition," The Hokage explains. "After all, I feel some of you may have used all of your aces in these fights and need to study the enemy. Use this month to improve yourself."

"And so, before we send you out-" Anko says as she approaches them, holding up a box. "-we will determine the matchup. Inside this box are slips of paper. Pick one each and tell us the number on it."

With that everyone begins picking from the box, from Temari all the way to Naruto. Naruto looks at his number, 4. Anko then says, "Now, state your numbers."

"5." - Temari

"8." - Yugito

"3." - Gaara

"2." - Fuu

"1." - Haku

"6." - Hinata

"4." - Naruto

"Then that leaves Sasuke for having 7," The Hokage says, noting his absence. He turns to Ibiki, who has written down and drawn something. "Ibiki?"

He holds up his drawing, a grid that shows who will fight who; Haku vs Fuu, Gaara vs Naruto, Temari vs Hinata, and Sasuke vs Yugito.

'I feel bad for that guy; having to fight Gaara!' - Temari

'Well, at least I have some time to tell Shiki the truth.' - Yugito

'...' - Gaara

'Damn! I was hoping to fight Shiki.' - Fuu

'I was hoping to face that Gaara. My powers can whoop his.' - Haku

'Naruto...' - Hinata

'Well at least he's not a Jinchuuriki...' - Naruto

"Now, we shall pick up with this in one month. I advise you use that time wisely. And just remember…" The Hokage begins, blowing out of his pipe. "This isn't just a normal tournament. There will be those watching the fight that will be viewing the fights and judging your abilities. Those worthy enough will become Chuunin, even if they lose their first fight."

"So there's a chance all of us can become Chunin?" Haku asks.

"Yes, but at the same time none of you could become Chunin," he replies. "That is all. You are dismissed."

Finally free, the others begin to leave. Naruto heads for the exit in search for Kakashi and Sasuke.

...

"Just call out to it!" Ignika shouts to him. "If you can transform then you'll be fine for what's up ahead."

"Uh, fine... Come, Gatack Zector!" Genki shouts, raising his hand up to the air. After waiting for a few seconds a blue stag beetle thing flies towards Genki and lands in his hands. "What the?"

"Place it on the belt and say Henshin," Ika says to the brown haired teen.

"...Okay...Henshin!" Genki places the beetle on the belt. It speaks, "Henshin," in a mechanical voice and lights up. Blue armor materializes from the belt onto him. He is now Gatack Masked Form.

(Full Force plays in the background)

The Inari kaijin lunges at Gatack, who grabs hold of its arms to hold it back. He then pushes the fox back and punches it several times before kneeing it. He then roars as he fires two rounds from his cannons. Ika then says, "Pull the horns back and say Cast Off."

Gatack turns to look at him, before placing his index finger in between the horns of the beetle and pulls it free. Parts of Gatack's armor begins to rise off of him. He grabs the top horn and shouts, "Cast Off," before pulling it back. The device says, "Cast Off!"

Parts of his armor come flying off, hitting the Inari. His two horns rise up and attach to his head, his eyes and the green light on his forehead flashes, and the device speaks, "Change, Stag Beetle!"

Gatack Rider Form takes hold of the blades on his shoulders and rushes at the fox. Instead of fighting it leaps onto the walls and runs away. "Clock Up!"

"Clock Up!" The device says after Gatack slaps the button on his right. He dashes at high speed towards the inari, his jumping ability increased as well. It's as if he slowed down time just so he could move faster.

Gatack reaches the Inari and cuts its back. The kaijin falls to the ground, but it happens so slow Gatack gets impatient. He begins wailing on the beast with his blades, injuring it to the point where the fox couldn't move again. Gatack places his blades on his shoulders and Clock Up ends, the device speaking, "Clock Over!"

"Time to end this... Let's see if the instructions I'm getting will work..." Gatack places his right hand on the right end of his device, and presses the button on it three time. He then pushes the horns forward and pulls them back, saying, "Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick!" The Zector speaks, and releases electricity that surges to his horns. He then runs towards the Inari, the electricity reaching his foot, making a jumping roundhouse kick that strikes the fox in the face. The Inari falls to the floor, and explodes. The shard falls from the skies after the explosion. He grabs the shard and looks at it, watching the pretty glow it has. "That's what this is?"

"I'll take that!" Ika snatches the shard from Gatack. "Thanks kid!"

"What is that?" - Gatack

"I have to take this from you. It doesn't belong here... Oh yeah," says Ika, taking out a card that has Millennium's symbol on it and touching it to Gatack's. The card shows the image of Gatack in Rider Form. "There."

"Who are you?" Gatack asks. The Gatack Zector leaves his waist and flies off into the sky, reverting Genki to normal. Ika takes the belt off of him and places it in his bag.

"I'm Ignika Kanak. I'm a Kamen Rider. What you became is one too. The fact that you did must mean Millennium was right, like always," he says, sighing at the last sentence. He digs into his bag and hands Genki a driver belt, a black/purple USB flash drive, a silver one and a blue one. "Now, all that's left is to hand you these."

"What are these?" Genki asks as he takes them.

"Use the black one to transform into Kamen Rider Joker. Once you meet your partner in the monster world the driver will materialize a second slot that you can use with her," Ika explains to him. He presses the black drive, it saying, "Joker," and states, "She can explain everything to you."

"What are you talking about?" - Genki

"Hurry up Genki! Your friends in the Monster World need you!" Ika says, turning away from him. "A portal will take you there soon."

Ika takes his dragon buckle from the ground and places it on his waist. Before he tosses the card over to Genki, he says, "Peace," and disappears through a gray wall that suddenly appeared before him. It vanishes along with him.

"What now..." Genki asks himself, looking around while holding the stuff he was just given. Suddenly another gray wall opens up, and Millennium appears before the teen. "Who are you?"

Millennium takes the card from him and pushes Genki back, making him fall into a gray wall behind him. Millennium holds the card up and slips it into the card slot on his Ride Booker. "That's 7. Two more left for my complete form."

* * *

Kenshin: This ends this chapter.

Poll 1: Who will become Haku's paired up person?

Lee - 3

Shikamaru - 1


	12. Training And The Yang Rider

_**Kamen Rider Shiki**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

Kenshin: ...Enjoy the show!

_**Ride 12: Training and The Yin Rider  
**_

* * *

Millennium walks outside the outskirts of a city, holding up his newest card to the sky. He slips it inside his driver, bringing out the words, "Kamen Ride," and presses the two switches together so it would turn sideways. The device resounds once more, saying, "Gatack!"

Millennium's armor is replaced by a second set materializing onto him. He is now Gatack Rider form. "Perfect," he mutters, digging into his card case to hold up a few other cards; one says Final Form Ride, three say Attack Ride, and the last says Form Ride. "I'm two steps away from finding my own K-Touch."

"You know, you didn't need me for that," a voice speaks. Coming out from a gray wall appears Ryutenshi. "What's so important about this final form anyway?"

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand," he says to him. "After all you have your Kurenai form."

"So? It's not like I enjoy using it!" RT states, turning away to growl under his mask. He then holds up the Yokashi shard. "Anyway, I wanna go home now. You can deliver this to Naruto, right?"

"Don't give me orders. That's my job, you wig wearing fool," M replies.

"Hey!" RT angrily swings Kamiryuken at him, causing the rider to duck. "My hair is real! REAL! It came out of my roots!"

"Normal people don't have black hair with red stripes. It's fake," he explains. RT gets even more mad at him, and darkness releases from the shard. It suddenly turns into an enlarged white fox with nine tails. "...This is exactly why I didn't wanna send you."

The Inari kaijin leaps at Millennium, swiping at him and slapping his driver off. It falls to the ground and cancels his transformation, as the fox steals the driver and runs away. RT chases after it. "Get back here!"

"I can't believe that happened..." Millennium says, his face covered by the glare of the sun.

The Inari lands in town, before turning into a humanoid form. "This is just like that buckle he had. I wonder what this is used for?"

"Hey, get back here!" RT shouts as he runs after him.

Elsewhere...

Naruto leaps over a building, still in search for his teacher Kakashi. His blind search seems to be for naught, since he's been at this for hours. Naruto lands on the side of a wall, scratching the top of his head. "Where is he?"

"Excuse me..." A voice says to him. Naruto turns around and spots someone standing behind him. He has sleek black hair and twin lines on his face under his eyes. He's also wearing an anbu outfit. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Um... Who are you?" he asks. The man walks closer to Naruto.

"Itachi," he responds, stopping after a few steps. "What has happened to Sasuke?"

"Him? He just suddenly transformed into-How do you know that?" Naruto takes a better look at Itachi, and notices a bright shining light coming from him. It's a pink glow, similar to the Yokashi shard. 'Eh?'

"So, it's finally happened..." Itachi says in a mutter. He digs into his pocket and takes out the light. Holding it up to his face Naruto can see it is a Yokashi shard. A white flare flashes around his waist, materializing a belt. To the blond's surprise he sees that it looks just like Sasuke's Rider System, only it's white and upside down. "If by any chance he starts going crazy, attack him."

"Eh?" - Naruto

"Fight him and force him to return the shard, and wait for my return," he says to him. Itachi then places his shard inside of the slot on his system, and a white flame releases from his body. It blinds Naruto's vision, until Itachi is gone.

"What was that about? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Naruto mutters. He looks down at the ground, and spots Kakashi exiting a hospital. He leaps down towards him, using chakra to soften the landing. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Oh, Naruto. How was Haku's match?" he asks him.

Naruto sighs and scratches the side of his head. "She won, but that's not why I'm here. I want you to train me for the upcoming match. I want to get a better grasp of these powers of mine."

"Ah, I see. That is an important thing to do..." Kakashi says.

"So, will you help me?" he asks, his hopes raising.

"I can't," he answers, bringing Naruto down. "But I can offer you a tutor. This person will be much better at teaching you than me."

"Why can't you do it?" Naruto asks him, before he reaches a sudden realization. "Wait, I know what's going on. You're training Sasuke, right?"

"I never said that. Besides, there are other things I'm preoccupied with to train anyone," Kakashi explains to him. "Besides, I doubt Sasuke is capable of anything after what happened to him."

"Yeah... What was that anyway?" he asks him.

"...That was Zen," Kakashi says to him, gaining a shocked reaction out of Naruto. "You probably don't know this, but the Shipass you possess used to be owned by the Six Path Sage. He was its creator."

"Uh huh, I already know that," he replies. Kakashi looks at him suspiciously, making him reply, "Don't ask. Anyway, what does that have to do with this Zen?"

"Sometime after his duties have ended a group of Buddhists wanted to battle against the remaining kaijin that would attack humans. To reach that end they formed two devices based on the Shipass, powered by a Yokashi shard. Those were Zen the black rider, and Shin the white rider." Kakashi's explanation brings shock to Naruto as he thinks it over. "The thing that worries me though is how Sasuke got the belt in the first place, and where is the Shin driver?"

"How do you know all of this?" Naruto asks him.

"Because... I use to own the Zen driver," he replies, shocking the blond ninja once again. "I had used it once to help my teacher the Yondaime battle against a kaijin that attacked Konoha before you were born."

"I see..." Naruto then sighs, turning away. "I'll try to find my own trainer. Thanks."

Naruto takes off, leaving Kakashi where he is. With him gone the silver perm ninja places a hand on his left eye over his hitai-e. "How does he know about the sage? Did the Kyubi tell him... No, it couldn't have. The moment he wore the Shipass the Kyubi disappeared; that's what Kushina told him."

After wandering around the village Naruto lands before the hotsprings. "Well, I guess I can get some relaxation before I look for a trainer."

After paying for a stay Naruto enters the bath. He looks up at a sign that says, 'Tuesdays are Co-ed,' and thinks about the day it is. He then pales when he realizes today's a Tuesday. "Eh, I doubt I'll see anyone else here."

The blond ninja enters the spring, laying back as all his troubles boil away. His Shipass is left with his clothes, but he's not worried about that now. "I've been through a lot these past few days; being a ninja is no where near as hard as being a Kamen Rider. I can't even... Ever since I put that belt on people have been turning into monsters around me. They haven't lately, but now those other riders are showing up..."

"It's a real pickle, isn't it?" A voice speaks, gathering his attention. Naruto lifts his head and sees Yugito entering the bath, shocking him and causing the blond to turn red. "How's it going?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" he shouts at her.

"It's co-ed, or didn't you read the sign?" she tells him, reminding the rider of the sign he saw.

"Well, yeah but..." He begins to fumble for the right words to say, but eventually groans and gives up. "Fine."

"Is it because you don't find me attractive?" she asks him in a teasing manner. Naruto sinks deeper into the water, hiding his blush.

"So this is where you were!" Another voice gathers their attention, and soon Naruto gasps even harder than before when he finds that it's Fuu. "I'm here to take your rider system and make my wish!"

"Your what?" Suddenly Haku rises up from the spring, scaring Naruto a third time for the day. "You mean, your biju said you would have a wish too?"

"Of course! Whoever steals the Shipass, defeats the other seven riders, and procures the complete jewel of the Yokashi gets a wish! That's the Rider no Sensou!" Fuu tells her. She then jumps into the water, standing before Haku. Unfortunately her towel falls, and Naruto gets a nosebleed. He scurries out of the bath, but the girls are too busy with their talk to notice.

Yugito watches as he leaves and prepares to follow, but her senses pick up and she pulls out a rock. With all her strength she throws it through the straw wall, and someone yells, "OW!"

Outside Naruto gets dressed and runs clean out of the hotspring; he had meant to chill and calm his nerves, but now he can't get his mind off of Fuu, Haku and Yugito. 'Did they all get promised a wish if they won?'

His escape leads him to the outskirts of Konoha, by a waterfall. He sighs, confident no one would find him here. "Good... Huh?"

Naruto notices someone hiding in the bushes, staring at beautiful women playing in the water. He picks up a pebble and tosses it at him, getting his attention. He shouts at him, "Hey, watch it," before quickly closing his mouth. The women have heard him and ran off, greatly upsetting him. He jumps in front of Naruto and grabs him by the collar, shouting, "Look what you did!"

"Well sooooorry! I didn't know peeping was so important! Do you know what happens to the men in this village who peep on girls? Especially old guys like you who know better?" Naruto shouts at him, slapping his hands away during his second sentence.

"Don't care! You can't get in trouble if you don't get caught...Wait, weren't you that kid who wigged out back at the hotsprings just because he was around three naked girls?" Naruto blushes when he brings that up.

"You were there?"

"I am everywhere! ...Okay, not really," he says, laughing heartily.

"Who are you anyway?" Naruto asks him.

"...I am the great toad hermit from Konoha! The greatest sage you will ever feast your eyes on! Jiiiiiiiraiya!" His introduction is added to with a fancy dance, similar to kabuki. Naruto's eyes wind up in amazement; a normal person would find this annoying, but not someone who poses like him(Kamen Rider).

"...A sage? Then, you can train me!" Naruto says with an excited expression.

"And why should I? You ruined my research back there, so you gotta make it up to me!" Jiraiya tells him.

"Please, just train me! I need to get stronger as a ninja and a Kamen Rider!" Naruto begs him, clasping his hands together.

"You gotta make it up to me!" He repeats his offer to him. Naruto takes a moment to think about it, and sighs.

Later...

Ino walks through town with a concerned look on her face. She's busy in thought about the Chunin exams, or more like Sasuke partaking. That's when a masked figure runs up to her and pulls up her shirt, revealing her breasts to the public. She elbows the guy in the face, knocking him through a wall, and pulls her shirt down blushing hard. "You filthy pervert!"

She runs to the impact site to see the guy has exploded into smoke, leaving clothes behind. "Damn it!"

Up on the rooftop Naruto lands in an alleyway, where he meets up with Jiraiya. The old man laughs as he looks at Naruto, a bruise on his face and blood coming down his nose. "That was great kid! Alright, I'll train you."

"I'm beginning to regret this," he responds, turning away to lie on the wall. "I think she gave me a concussion."

"Meet me tomorrow back at where we met. I'll begin your training," he says to him, disappearing in a flurry of wind, smoke and leaves.

Naruto sighs and walks out of the alleyway, making sure not to draw attention to himself because Ino is still searching. He continues until he reaches Ichiraku Ramen, where Hinata can be seen eating. "Ah, Naruto! What happened to you?"

"I'm okay. It's nothing serious," he tells her. Naruto sits beside her, wiping his nose of the blood. "So, what brings you here?"

"You're always here. I was hoping we could have a real date," she says to him, smiling to her blond boyfriend. "I can order you something if you want."

"Nah I got it," Naruto says, scooting next to the girl. He then says, "Four orders of Miso Ramen."

"Okay!" Ayame says, writing down his order. She lifts her head up to him, and notices black smoke rising up from a certain part of the village. She asks, "What's that? Looks like a fire."

"Fire?" Naruto looks behind him, and spots the smoke. "Where is that?"

"Should we do something about it?" Hinata asks, looking up at the sky.

Elsewhere...

Sasuke opens his eyes, waking up in the hospital. He grasps his head, feeling a stinging pain as his mind and sight adjusts. "My head hurts a bit... When did I get here?"

Sasuke picks himself up out of bed, heading towards the front desk. After he checks himself out he continues home, ready to sleep in a real bed. On his way to the Uchiha complax though he notices black smoke rising up from that area. "Smoke? ...Oh no, mom! Dad!"

He runs as fast as he could towards the complex, ready to do whatever he can to save his family. He soon reaches the complex, and finds many Uchiha have been attacked and killed. He notices one of them is Shisui, a close friend of his brother Itachi. As he comes closer to the main house, caught on fire, his body begins to freeze up with fear.

He braves the flames and enters his home, moving at a frightened leisurely pace. He comes to the main room, where he spots a man covered in white armor standing over two bodies. Sasuke pales in horror as he recognizes them as his mother and father. "MOM! DAD!"

The white man turns around, looking at the Uchiha child. "Do not fret. Their lives are not important to me."

"Who are you?" Sasuke yells, his eyes growing tears. The man turns around, revealing his full appearance as the flames rise up. He has the same design and markings as Sasuke did when he was Zen, only his are reversed. He even has a white version of the rider system Sasuke owns.

"I am, Shin," he says to him. He walks towards Sasuke, who begins to spark black electricity. "Itachi Uchiha is dead. Sasuke Uchiha has died as well."

"No... NO! THE ONLY ONE WHO'S GONNA DIE IS YOU!" Sasuke's anger and hatred has overwhelmed his feelings of fear, forcing him to attack Shin. He blocks his first punch, which turns into Zen's arm, and Sasuke throws another one. The second punch hits Itachi square in the face, and transforms him fully into Zen. The two then engage in hand to hand combat, but Shin manages to capture his arms and pull them into intersecting eachother. He then tosses Zen at his parents, still unconscious.

"You..." Zen stands up to fight back, but Shin holds his hand up and summons a white flame. It covers Zen's vision of him, and he disappears. "He's gone... Mom! Dad!"

Zen lifts his parents up over his shoulder and kicks a wall down. He then jumps out of the building, carrying them to safety. 'Shin... Whoever you are, I will kill you!'

Tomorrow...

Earlier in the morning, Naruto exits his house with a big sigh. Today begins his first day of trainer for the Chunin Exams, but right now he's still focused on what happened to his friend Sasuke; after hearing that his family was attacked and only himself, his mom and his dad are still alive. He says the attacker was an armored fighter just like himself and Sasuke when they're Shiki and Zen, but since his parents are unconscious, that only leaves Sasuke to give his testimony. Since they have no other proof they let Sasuke go, and continue participating in the exams.

Naruto sighs and walks away, continuing towards the waterfall he met Jiraiya at. On the way he spots Hinata, who says, "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Just call me Naruto. After all, we're a couple," he says to her, smiling at her.

"Right, of course..." she says, blushing a little. "Whacha doin' today?"

"I'm going to go train for the exams. I'll see you later today," he says to her, leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushes hard at the feeling of the kiss, and watches him leave.

Naruto eventually comes to the waterfall and spots the old man by the water, scanning beautiful women again. He walks to him and taps his shoulder, getting his attention. "I'm ready for training!"

"Eh?" Jiraiya sighs and pushes him back, coming out of the bushes he's hiding in. "Alright, I guess I might as well keep my end of the deal."

"You mean you weren't going to do it?" he shouts at him. This riles the attention of the girls from earlier, who run off with their clothes.

"Ah! Wait!" Jiraiya runs through the bushes to stop them, but they've already left. He then glares at Naruto, who sheepishly smiles.

"Sorry about that... So, uh... What can I do?" he asks him, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"...Before we begin, there is one thing I must ask you... What is your last name?" he asks him.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he says to him. "Why?"

"Just checking. Do you have any idea who your parents are?" Jiraiya asks him. Naruto blinks for a moment and thinks.

"Nope... Wait, do you know them?" Naruto's sudden epiphany causes him to approach Jiraiya, grabbing him by his red haori. "Do you know who my parents are?"

"...Maybe... But, I'll tell you some other time." His answer causes Naruto to sigh depressed. "So, let's move on to your training; Do you know how to walk on water?"

"...The what now?"

"Walking on water. It's an ability most ninjas can do. It's similar to walking up a wall, but the way it's done is different," he says, walking over to the water. He injects chakra to his feet and stands on it, like it was solid ground.

"That seems too easy..." Naruto injects chakra to his feet and jumps to the water. Unfortunately he sinks. "Nevermind!"

"You have to constantly put in a set amount of chakra to stay afloat. It's totally different from walking on a solid surface, like a tree," Jiraiya says to him. Naruto stands out of the water and sighs.

"Okay, let's try this again." Naruto tries it again, remembering his training from the tree climbing. This time he stays up for a few seconds, before sinking. Naruto continues his training, while Jiraiya stands on dry ground.

"He's no good..."

"I got it!" Jiraiya turns to him, and sees that Naruto has gotten it down perfectly. "It is easy when you know how to do it."

"You got it in such a short time?" Jiraiya seems rather surprised to see Naruto has done it in such a short time. 'The reports from the old man told me he was a bit of an idiot. They also said he learns certain techniques even faster than normal.'

"So, what's next?" Naruto asks, jumping off onto shore.

'He really may have that bloodline.' "Go practice that technique for an hour. I'll be right back," he says, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Eh?"

Despite disliking having to work on it, Naruto trains using the water walking technique. He performs Shadow Clones and does katas. He even fights against his clones as Kamen Rider Shiki. Soon the hour turns up, and Naruto is back as himself. Jiraiya returns on top of a giant red toad. He holds two bags in his hands. "What the hell is that?"

"What, you act like you've never seen a toad before," Jiraiya says in a taunting tone.

"Why is it huge?"

"It's a summoning from the Toad clan. I'll show you later," he says to him. "But for now, I will be teaching you another technique."

"Another?" Naruto's ears perk up with curiosity.

"This technique is a special jutsu that doesn't require handseals. I figured it would be perfect for you to use, especially considering your abilities," he says, taking out a small water balloon he had in one of the bags. "With the tree climbing type of chakra, your chakra level must be maintained by focusing your mind and keeping that concentration. With the water walking you release a fixed amount of chakra continuously. With this water balloon, you are to focus your water walking exercise into this by spinning the water inside by using your chakra in a fixed amount constantly and pop it."

"...Okay..." Naruto takes the water balloon and begins to spin his chakra inside of it, causing the balloon to expand from side to side. "Huh... The way I see it, there's more to it than just spinning chakra..."

"Ah, you've got a good eye. You really are a descendant of the great Sage," Jiraiya says as he watches Naruto go to work.

"Who?"

"Nothing. Hurry up and finish popping it though." Listening to his orders, Naruto focuses back on the balloon.

After a few minutes Naruto thinks, 'There's no way I can do it if I just keep spinning like this... Maybe if I... That's it!'

He gains a realization and begins to focus his chakra, spinning them in rapid directions. Naruto holds his other hand over it, increasing his swirling ability. It eventually pops, turning into tiny pieces. "Got it!"

"Impressive..." Jiraiya tosses him three more balloons. "Now, do it three more times in less than a minute."

"Got it!" Naruto begins swirling the water inside the first balloon, before it suddenly bursts. After it does he focuses on the next two, doing them both at the same time. Just as he planned, they burst just in time. "That wasn't so hard."

"This next one will be." Jiraiya digs into the other bag and takes out a rubber ball. "Pop the ball with your chakra. This one will be harder than the last technique."

"...Alright." Naruto takes the rubber ball and begins spinning. Unlike the balloon though this is too hard. After a while Naruto smirks, saying, "The ball is much harder than the balloon, so I have to add power, don't I?"

"Exactly," Jiraiya says to him. "You really must have that bloodline."

"What bloodline?" Naruto asks him, lifting his head up from his task.

"You possess a rare and powerful bloodline that only a Senju, or in your case an Uzumaki, can have. You are a descendant of the Six Path Sage," he says, and Naruto flinches in shock. As he does the ball expands a bit in reaction.

"Hey... What makes you think that?" Naruto asks him.

"I believe it makes perfect sense. The seal on the Shipass only allows those who are capable of using the Rinnegan. Just being the Kyubi's host won't be enough to use it," Jiraiya says as he looks at him.

"...How do you know all of this?"

"I am one of the three Legendary Ninjas, the Sannin. I was also the Hokage's student, so I tend to keep certain tabs on the village," he says, crossing his arms over his chest.

Later That Day...

Naruto struggles to destroy the rubber ball for his training, failing to get even a single hole out of it. He eventually manages to get something out of it, popping a hole. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong? You got a hole, right?" Jiraiya says while chewing on bento.

"Whatever... I'm going home..." Naruto says, taking another rubber ball and leaping through the trees for town.

In town Naruto spots Hinata walking out of a weapon's shop. "Hinata?"

"Ah, Naruto-kun! How was your training?" she asks him.

"Well, it's not going well so far. I tell ya, popping a water balloon with your chakra is much easier than popping a rubber ball," Naruto says to her, walking beside the timid Hyuga girl. He then asks, "What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Oh uh, I was just... talking to Tenten..." Hinata says, adjusting her bag to hide her weapons. "Would you like to walk home?"

"Nah, I'll walk you home first," he says, taking her left hand with his right. She blushes at the contact, trying to keep herself from letting it show. They continue towards her home, the Hyuga complex. They stop by the front door. "Well, I'll be really busy training this month. Can we put this relationship on hold?"

"Okay. I'll wait for you," she says, looking deep into his eyes. "Goodluck, Naruto."

"Hey, you said my name without the honorific!" he says with a happy tone. Naruto then leans in about to kiss her cheek, but she moves out of the way and catches his lips with her mouth. Their mouths linger for several seconds, before Naruto parts away. Both have high blushes, unable to contain themselves. "Well, see you later."

"K-K-kay..." she says, and watches him leave. Naruto holds a finger to his lips, feeling her kiss still on his mouth. Hinata falls to her knees thinking about the kiss, her breath taken away.

Unknown to either of them, her father Hiashi watches from within his room. (Byakugan)

Naruto enters his home and lays down on his bed, breathing a sigh of relief. "What a day. It would have been perfect if I could pop that ball like the water balloon...water balloon..."

Naruto sits up suddenly, having gained an inspiration. "That's it!"

He grabs the rubber ball he took and begins spinning his chakra inside. Instead of relying on what he learned with the water balloon he focuses on a single point for his chakra, and it eventually expands like normal. The ball then explodes, turning into smaller pieces. "...Yeah! I did it!"

21 Days Later...

"Rasengan!" Naruto rams his Rasengan into a tree, burrowing through it like he was a drill. He pulls back his right hand, which used the spiraling sphere all on its own. "Yes!"

"You've really gotten the move down. It's like you've known how to do it for years," Jiraiya says as he turns to him. Naruto smiles and holds up the sign for peace. "With that you'll be fine in the Chunin exams."

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto says as he walks towards the village. "Will you be here to train me afterwards?"

"Maybe. Become Chunin and we'll see," he says, going to the bushes and spying on the women. Naruto sighs and continues towards town.

On his way to town Naruto sees what he perceives is Gaara standing before his instructor. He hides behind a tree to eavesdrop. "And that's that plan. All you have to do is fight against the Uchiha and then later when the signal is thrown you can go all out."

Gaara remains silent as he listens to him, before grinning evilly. "...Fine..."

"The plan? What plan?" Naruto asks himself silently. He prepares to leave, but trips over a pebble and hits a rock on his head. "Damn it!"

Gaara and his instructor Baki hear him, and turn to the blond ninja. Naruto curses silently and dashes forward, hoping to escape them. He continues running, trying his best to lose them, until he comes before a cliff right over a chasm.

"Uh oh..." Naruto turns around to see Baki has caught up with him.

"I know you. You're the blond kid who could use those bizarre attacks, and defeated the Hyuga," Baki says, looking at him with intrigue.

"Just what are you planning?" Naruto asks him, holding a fighting position.

"Why should I tell a dead pig what a living butcher is going to do?" Baki says to him, holding his left hand up. Naruto takes a moment to glance at his hand, noticing a sort of wind sharpening around it. "All a nosy ninja like you should do is die!"

Baki swings his hand, releasing a slicing shockwave of wind at him. Naruto holds his hands out to block, suddenly releasing wind to counter. He gets blown off his feet, falling into the chasm. Baki takes out several shuriken and heads to where he fell from. Spotting him, Baki throws the shuriken at him. "That should finish him."

"I'll have to henshin into Shiki." Naruto takes out the Shipass and prepares to transform. But before he does, a three pronged kunai suddenly pierces into the left side of his neck. He cries out in pain, and disappears along with the knife.

"...Was that a teleportation jutsu?"

* * *

Kenshin: This ends this chapter.

Yusei: The story will be put on hold for a moment. This part will feature a crossover with another one of my stories, Naruto and the Water Princess. To find out what happened and why then go read chapters 34, 35 and 36. The last two will be out as soon as possible.

Kenshin: I'm confused.

Yusei: Remember that time Kamen Rider Decade crossed over into the world of the Samurai Sentai? Same thing.

Pairings: NarutoxHinataxTsunami, SasukexIno, HakuxLee, IgnikaX?


	13. The Return of Shocker

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi belongs to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

Kenshin: ...Enjoy the show!

Insert Song; Revolution,

**Ride 13: The Return of Shocker**

* * *

Some Other World...

"Kamiryuken!" Ryutenshi swings, cleaving the inari kaijin and knocking it down. It falls to the ground, reverting to its fox form. The people who see this run off in fear.

"Damn it!" The Inari fires energy balls at RT, who ducks underneath the attack and rolls away.

"Sojouko Henshin, Earth!" His wings extend and feathers fly off his body, turning his armor brown this time. He swings, releasing stones from his blade that pierce into the Inari's body. The Millennidriver falls from its belt, sliding all the way to a wall. That's where a man picks it up. "Hey, thanks! Can you toss that over?"

"...No, I don't think so," he says, placing the driver on his waist. In the light, it is revealed this person is Mizuki in human form, the Mizuki from the world of the Water Princess. The Millenigun appears in his left hand.

"Damn it!" M growls as he watches Mizuki shoot at the kaijin and RT.**  
**

The Outskirts of Konoha...

A yellow flash of light sparks in the forest surrounding Konoha. Out from it hops Naruto Uzumaki, holding the Shipass in his hand. He turns back to the light and says, "Thanks guys," before it vanishes. He then heads towards the village, sneaking in so as not to gain attention.

After sneaking in, thanks to Shadow Clones, he heads straight for his favorite spot; Ichiraku Ramen. He spots Ayame on her lunch break. "Hey, Ayame."

Turning around she smiles, saying, "Naruto, nice of you to come!"

"I'd like the usual," he says, sitting down beside her.

"One Naruto special coming up!" Ayame ends her lunch break immediately, heading into the kitchen to cook for him. He sighs and lays his head on the table.

As he lies there, a thought rises in his head. "Hey Ayame, what's today's date?"

"September 13th," she says from where she is. Naruto's head shoots up, and he realizes something.

'I've been away for 5 days? The Chunin Exams are tomorrow!' Naruto looks up at the sky and notices that it's getting dark. He runs off, saying, "Gotta prepare!"

"Hey! What about your meal?" Ayame shouts out to him, walking out from the back and holding up a bowl of miso beef ramen.

Naruto runs back to her and greedily devours the bowl of its contents. He then hands it back to her, saying, "Thanks, put it on my tab," before running back to where he was going. Naruto continues running, going straight for the Hyuga Compound. Once he reaches the compound, which is really just a huge mansion, he stops by the door and prepares to knock.

"Hey!" A voice calls out to him. Naruto looks back and spots Neji standing behind him. He blinks and faces the Hyuga, who asks, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Hinata." His answer brings Neji to lower his head and shake with disappointment.

"I see... You risked your life coming here because you wanted to see her..." Neji mumbles before walking over to him.

"Eh?" Naruto turns around completely to face Neji, asking, "You're still sour about me beating you?"

"It's sore."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto replies in a stern voice. "Look, I don't have to do this. Is Hinata home?"

"Like I'd tell you," he replies to him.

Naruto lifts his hand up and prepares to punch at him. A hand grips his left wrist, stopping the boy from continuing. He looks behind him and sees Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father in the doorway. The door opened when he wasn't paying attention. "...Hello?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Uzumaki child. I can only assume you're here for Hinata, right?" Hiashi asks him before releasing his hand.

"How did you know?" Naruto asks in shock, backing away from him.

"She told me; how else?" Hiashi steps beside Naruto, holding his arm around his shoulder and pulling him down the steps. "I must ask that you keep yourself away from her."

"What?"

"Hinata is currently in training to become a proper heiress to the Hyuga Clan. She's gotten to a higher level after the Chunin Exams, even defeated her younger, more skilled sister Hanabi," he explains to the blond. "Her spending time with you will surely hinder her growth."

"That's not true! Me and Hinata dating is not going to get in the way of her training!" Hiashi pushes Naruto away, causing him to fall on the ground.

"Even if she was a failure like you, you would never be at her level," The adult tells him, crossing his arms over his chest. "You would never be good enough for the Hyuga clan."

Naruto picks himself up and stands, glaring at his girlfriend's father. "That's her choice, not yours!"

"Leave my property, or you will be charged for invasion." His threat only angers the rider even more, who stands up and walks off. Before leaving the gates, Hiashi shouts, "I don't know how you managed to defeat Neji, but you only get so many lucky chances!"

Naruto walks home, giving a depressed sigh. In his mind he couldn't believe that Hinata's family would be that much against him being in a relationship with her. "What a weird family... Why does Hinata not do something about it?"

Naruto enters his home and sighs, thinking about his girlfriend Hinata. Unbeknownst to him she can be seen watching him go home from up top a roof. "Naruto..."

The Next Day...

Naruto rises up from bed, yawning and rolling out of bed. He actually falls out of bed. "Damn it!"

The blond looks up at the calender and sees that today is finally the Chunin Exams. He gets ready, going with a black and green version of his jumpsuit he bought before his time trippin' ride. After getting dressed he prepares to eat his breakfast of eggs and ramen. But before eating he feels a weird presence outside of his door.

Naruto heads to the door and opens it, seeing nothing there. "Huh, must have been nothing," he says, heading back inside and closing the door. He goes back to his meal of eggs and noodles, devouring them greedily. It's at this time he thinks about Hinata. 'I wonder if she's okay.'

With his meal over he grabs the Shipass resting by his Hitai-e and straps both on his person. He then heads out the door, locking it on his way out. "I can make it! It's only a mile away!"

Naruto lands on a rooftop and spots the coliseum up ahead. Before moving he spots what appears to be a woman with short blue hair standing in his way. "Eh?"

The lady looks to be in her forties and is incredibly beautiful. I mean really; Naruto finds both Hinata and Tsunami to be the only women he finds attractive in that sense, and this woman exceeds them both appearance wise. She has an indigo shirt that exposes her shoulders, upper back and belly button, which is pierced just like her bottom lip, but also flows down like a cape. She also has black pants with blue sandals.

"Uh..." Naruto continues to stare at her, unable to break himself free from her appearance.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" she asks the blond. The woman walks closer to him, staring deep into his eyes.

"...How do you know my name?" he asks her, taking a single step back. The woman stops before him, and cups his face with her hands. He blushes feeling her smooth hands caress his face. "What are you doing?"

"You look just like him..." she says, a light red tint flashing on her cheek bones momentarily. She releases him, though he falls, and she continues by saying to him, "How I know you is not important. If you plan on surviving you have to become stronger; unlock Aki and Fuyu and you'll be that much closer to freeing the world of the Yokashi."

"Huh? Autumn and Winter?" Despite his confusion he could tell she's referring to Shiki and most likely two other alternate forms. But he won't be getting his answer, because before he could stand up she disappears in a flurry of wind and paper slips. "That was bizarre... How did she know I was Shiki?"

It's at this time that he looks off at the arena where the exams are being held, and shouts, "Ah! The exams!"

He runs as fast as he could to the Chunin Exams, hoping he isn't too late for his match. Eventually the blond reaches the entrance, and rushes in. There he finds the other participants standing in a line before the proctor Genma. He joins them, standing beside Yugito. Haku glances at him with a sigh, glad that he's okay, but then frowns when Yugito pinches him right on the buttcheek.

All around them ninjas and civilians sit in the stands and are watching them now. There are some Anbu hidden amongst them, but other than that nothing suspicious. In the stands made for the Kage sits Hiruzen Sarutobi with his bodyguards and the Kazekage.

Naruto takes this moment to look at the ninjas on his right: Yugito, Gaara, Haku, Fuu, Hinata, Sasuke and Temari. Once his eyes pick up Sasuke he remembers the time he turned into Zen, and what Kakashi told him. He then views Hinata, and remembers the words her father and cousin said to him. Genma tells Naruto, "Stand straight. You're being viewed."

He does this, and soon some of the others begin to notice Naruto. Sasuke takes a short glance though, and his mind goes back to when he saw his parents waking up at the hospital.

_Flashback..._

_"Here to visit your parents again?" A nurse at the front desk asks Sasuke. _

_"Yes," he replies. Since she knows he can make his way to their room by himself, she allows him to do so. After all, ever since they got attacked back then by Shin he's been visiting them in the hospital for a week straight. This particular day, the 8th day, he enters their room and finds the two adults are up and well. Upon seeing them he runs at his mother and screams, "Mom!"_

_"Sasuke!" she says, hugging her darling son. Fugaku remains motionless hearing Sasuke is glad that she's okay, but not so much him. Mikoto removes him and looks into his eyes, noticing a weird coloring. Sure, all Uchiha have dark eyes, but his are exceptionally black. Even without the Sharingan active, it looks like his eyes are red too. She gasps in shock, saying, "You... Your eyes have changed."_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asks him._

_"We were told of what happened to the rest of the Uchiha clan; they were killed by a white armored monster. Where's Itachi?" Fugaku asks him._

_Sasuke flinches for a second. 'Now that I think about it, I haven't seen nii-sama ever since the clan was attacked by him... Maybe he-'_

_"Irregardless, if he's gone then all that's left is for us to refurbish the clan," Fugaku says, lying back on his bed. 'The plans to control Konoha will be put on hold... If only we had more Yokashi shards!'_

_'Maybe I should tell them about Zen... Nah, I'll keep it to myself,' he thinks, remembering his other black persona._

_End Flashback..._

After everyone is situated and having a short chat with the Kazekage, the Hokage picks himself up, and looks down at everyone below him. "Gentleman, and ladies, behold! The Kazekage and I bring you the Hidden Leaf Chunin Exams! We will now begin the tournament concerning the 8 genin before us! And please, stay and watch until the end!"

"I am fairly interested in seeing this Uchiha in action," the Kazekage says with intrigue.

"As you are all aware, this is the final test. The rules from the prelim apply here. One wins by either killing the other person, forcing them to submit, or I'll step in and stop the fight with my own judgment," Genma says, turning to Haku and then Fuu. "Now, will Haku Yuki of Konohagakure and Fuu of Takigakure stay behind while everyone else go upstairs?"

With his commands the other six ninjas walk upstairs to watch the battle in their booth. Haku faces Fuu, her eyes glaring with anger. "Just what are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to steal his powers and get my wish. That's all there is to it," she replies, grinning like a sneaky villain. "I'm gonna use my wish to destroy humanity, for hating me just because of my power."

"Yo-what?"

"Let the battle begin!" Genma says, backing away to let them go to work. Almost immediately they take out their henshin devices, exposing their belts.

"Henshin!" The two girls shout at the same time. Fuu places the device on her belt, and it spreads its wings. The wings release an electric shock that pulsates through her body. The electricity forms a black body suit, and the rest of her body parts form in midair before attaching to her like magnets. Her eyes glow, exposing her as Blitz.

Haku jams the half shell into its other half. It only sticks it and leaves 2 inches of space left. The device speaks, "Fang," She then twists it right and pushes it in fully. Spikes extend out from the sides of the device, and the device says, "Wild Mode!"She cries out as the same spikes shoot out from the device and release white electricity on her body. Her armor forms when the spikes penetrate her body, turning her into Wild Fang. Spikes extend from her curves as she glares at Blitz before they shoot back inside her.

The audience gasp in shock seeing the ninjas turn into 'monsters' similar to the kaijin they notice, well the non-shinobi audience anyway. Hinata and Temari are surprised too, as the blue haired girl says, "Haku-chan's one of them too!"

"Haku's not a monster. She's on our side," Naruto says to her.

'So, she's like you?' Hinata asks in her head. She knows that Naruto is keeping this a secret. If he wasn't he would have told her he could become Shiki.

(Revolution plays in the background)

"Have a taste of my thunder!" Blitz says, citing her catchphrase. She presses down on the horn on her device and calls forth electricity. It rises up to her left fist, where she jumps at Fang to punch her lights out.

Fang places two fingers in her device's holes and calls forth blades along her arms like a wing. Fang then dips to the side and swipes, slicing Blitz's chest and scraping up sparks. Blitz rolls on the ground in pain, and Fang lunges at her growling. Blitz kicks her back, standing up to her feet. She then presses down on her belt horn four times, and lightning sparks from the one on her head. She grabs hold the horn and pulls, drawing out her blade in the shape of a kodachi.

Fang jumps into the air and slashes twice at Blitz. She manages to step aside from her blows and swipe twice at the ice rider. She ducks underneath each swing and punches with her left fist. Blitz blocks, steps back and makes a horizontal swing. Fang makes a back flip to dodge and kick her in the face, before landing back on her feet and making a sweep kick. Blitz steps back and asks, "Can all you do is fight like a wild beast?"

"Shut up!" Fang hop kicks at Blitz, but she sidesteps her and begins swinging her weapon. Fang manages to dodge her attack and make a back flip to avoid her jab. Blitz takes this chance to press down the horn three times, gathering electricity to her left foot so she could step in and kick her in the ribcage.

Sparks rain from Fang's body as she falls to the ground, in pain from that kick. Naruto watches with intrigue at Fang, unable to comprehend how she's being damaged so easily despite having the upper hand earlier. "Come on Haku! You can do it!"

"Ganbatte, Haku!" Hinata cheers, aiding Naruto in supporting her.

"Now, time to finish this," Blitz says before she presses down on her horn seven times. The device speaks, "Break Limit," and electricity surges to her other head horn.

"I won't lose to you!" Fang leaps at Blitz, latching her feet onto her ribs and aiming her claws to the beetle's face. Blitz manages to overpower her and push the girl off. Fang lands a few steps back from where she leaped. The two then jump in the air, Fang growling as she tries to swipe at her. Blitz uses her free left hand to move her right arm away. The electricity from her horn transfers itself to her kodachi.

"Rhikrieg!" Blitz swings, slashing Fang at the top of her head. She makes a small yelp of pain before crashing into the ground, her transformation coming undone. With it gone, her injuries are much more obvious than painful looking. There's even blood leaking down her head from that last scrape.

(Revolution ends after the blade hits)

Blitz lands before Haku, aiming her blade to her head. Haku stares up at the rider, unable to believe that she lost. Luckily, Genma calls out, "Winner, Fuu of Takigakure."

Hearing that, Blitz removes her device from her belt, returning back to Fuu. "I will receive my wish just as planned. You won't get in my way!"

Fuu walks off, leaving the injured Haku the way she is. Naruto however runs down the stairs heading towards Haku, shocking Fuu. She watches him help Haku up, turning her around and leaning her up. "Haku, are you okay?"

"...I lost... You'll have to fight her next..." Haku tells him. The paramedics come in to take her off. "Naruto, she's much stronger than she let on back in the forest. She's much stronger than when I fought her back at the forest."

"Got it," he says, watching as she is carried away.

"Now we will have a two minute break before the next match up; Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure vs. Gaara of Sunagakure," The Hokage announces.

Elsewhere...

Orochimaru in disguise walks towards the Hokage tower, a smug, disgusting look on his face. He then says, "Showtime," and prepares a jutsu. "Edo Tensei!"

Three coffins rise up from the ground, gathering the attention of other ninjas around the scene.

Back at the stadium Naruto watches Fuu watch back upstairs with a stern look of competition. She points her left hand in the shape of a gun at Naruto, and imitates a gun shot.

"You're next," she says to him as she disappears up the steps.

Gaara's eyes follow after Fuu as she heads up to the same spot he's in. His eyes then trace over to Naruto, with his hair slowly rising and his eye veins becoming more visible. 'Just you wait... I'll satisfy my desire with him first...'

"Naruto..." Hinata whispers with worry over him.

Naruto sits down by the ground where Genma is, awaiting his opponent. After another minute has passed, Genma turns to Gaara up in the stands and says, "Gaara of Suna, time to battle!"

Gaara's gourd releases sand and gather at his feet. The others shield their eyes from the sand, as it lifts him down to the battlefield. Naruto looks up at Gaara and smirks, standing back up to his feet and clenching one fist. "The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara will begin now!"

After that he steps back, allowing them to fight. Gaara's sand immediately flies towards Naruto. He holds his left hand up and thrusts forward, shouting and releasing a blast of wind that blows a hole in the wall of sand. He jumps through it towards Gaara, and mounts a drop kick to his face. Sand rises up before him and blocks the kick though.

Naruto is forced back and lands on his feet. Electricity sparks from his feet when he lands, taking the boy by surprise. Still, he ignores this and faces Gaara, watching his sand swirl around him like twin towers. One tower slams down at him, forcing Naruto to jump away and avoid it.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He forms 4 clones and sends two into battle. They both gather fire to their fists to punch Gaara, but the sand effectively blocks them and gather around their bodies. Gaara then clenches his left hand, crushing the clones and forcing them to disperse. 'So, I can't get close to the sand without it killing me. Still, there should be more to it than that.'

The other two clones head straight at Gaara, releasing wind to blow away the sand. One goes forward and kicks at Gaara, using wind to knock down the incoming sand that rises up to block him. The second shouts as he comes down on Gaara with a flying side kick. Sand falls from his cheek as he crashes to the ground, but otherwise there's no bruise. Temari grits her teeth, shocked that her brother was actually attacked.

"You formed sand on your body to form an additional shield... Not bad..." Naruto says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Gaara remains silent before standing up, and summons up sand to rise to higher ground. More sand flies at Naruto from behind, though he kicks it away with a wind empowered kick. Naruto then says, "Clone one and two, toss me up at Gaara by my feet!"

They nod and grab hold of Naruto's legs, lifting him up off the ground. Some sand manages to grasp the clones by the legs. Hinata can only look with worry for Naruto's safety. 'Naruto, what are you planning?'

In the stands, Roshi finds a seat to sit down on. He grins as he watches the two battle, muttering, "If things go as planned, they can take eachother out."

Naruto is sent soaring into the air towards Gaara, while his clones get covered in sand. More sand flies at Naruto from Gaara's gourd, but he holds out his right hand and swirls chakra around it. The Rasengan forms, surprising most of the senior ninjas watching. Naruto grins as his spiraling sphere blows away the sand, and slams into Gaara's stomach. The force of the blow causes him to cry out in pain, and cough up blood. The sphere then sends him hurdling into the sky, swirling like a twister. The sand falls to the ground, unable to keep form with his sudden loss of concentration.

"Gaara!" Temari cries out, shocked that her brother was suddenly hit like that.

"That was the Rasengan," Kakashi whispers in shock from the stands. Naruto lands on the ground safely, and backs away to judge Gaara's landing distance.

Naruto's eyes trace Gaara's falling. He could spot his gourd turning into sand and wrapping around his body. "Not on my watch! Rider Kick!"

Naruto backs away further to match Gaara's descent, and runs forward. That's when electricity gathers to his right foot and he jumps in the air. Naruto then jabs his right foot forward as he flies at Gaara. Naruto shouts, "Aaaaaah-Seiyah," before he kicks Gaara right in the chest. His kick burrows through the sand and sends Gaara flying into a wall; thankfully the sand cushioned the impact.

Gaara falls to the ground, spitting and hawking up blood. Naruto cringes when he realizes how far he went. Feeling guilty, he runs over to Gaara, saying, "Ah! Sorry about that! I'll help you up right away!"

Before he could reach him, Gaara manages to get on his hands and knees. Sand grabs hold of Naruto in the shape of a hand, and tosses him away. Gaara then stands, turning around to face Naruto. His eyes give off the most horrified look of shock, before he looks down at his hands. He wipes off some blood on his lips, and screams, "BLOOD!"

"Yeah, that's what happens when you fight; you end up getting hurt," Naruto tells him.

'Oh god! He's going to rampage!' Temari realizes, backing away before running off down the stairs. 'I have to stop him! This will get in the way of the plan!'

"I seem to have misjudged you a little, Naruto Uzumaki! But no more! You will die by my hands, for mother!" Gaara growls out like a primal beast, and a band materializes around his left wrist. Naruto immediately recognizes it as one of the devices riders like Haku, Fuu and Yugito have to transform. Gaara holds out his right hand and forms sand, which takes the shape of a key. He inserts it inside his device, and a bright light comes out.

"You! You're a rider as well?" Naruto shouts in shock.

"Henshin!" Sand slides down from his wristband all around his body, before his body transforms just like the others. His helmet is composed to be similar to a raccoon dog's head with blue eyes. His body type is similar to Fang's, the color scheme is tan with blue marks, and his right hand has the checker pattern of a raccoon dog's tail. His feet also have nails too. "Sables!"

"Ah great..." Naruto mutters as he digs into his pocket and pulls out the Shipass. Before he could wear it, an explosion goes off several times elsewhere in the village. "What the?"

"What's going on?" The Hokage questions as the force of the explosion forces him out of his seat. The Kazekage grabs hold of the Hokage and jumps high up into the air with him. His guards are attacked by a single person, dead by the time he's done.

He pulls back on his hood to reveal himself to be a pale man with light blue hair and yellow eyes. In his hand is a blade shaped bone. "Taken care of."

The Kazekage lands on top of the stadium roof, releasing control of the Hokage. With a shout of, "EE," several men are rocketed into the air and land, surrounding the Hokage. "Who are these?"

"Echo Shocker combatants," the Kazekage says. He pulls off his hat and reveals himself, shocking the Hokage when he finds he's a silver haired man with glasses.

"I see. I was hoping you were Orochimaru, but this is actually a relief," he says to him. Four other ninjas jump to the four ends of the roof.

"Tayuya, Sakon, Jirobo, Kidoumaru, do it!" he tells them. The four ninjas perform handseals and forms a purple barrier over them. By now the Hokage has slain the combatants with only a single kunai. The four ninjas form barriers over themselves, protecting them from his attacks.

The combatants storm the stadium, attacking the now screaming civiliains. Naruto looks up into the stands to see the Konoha shinobi fighting back at them. Suddenly the walls behind Gaara burst open, and a group of Shocker kaijin come running at him, ignoring Gaara.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto prepares to transform, but that's when Sables controls his sand to make a small dome between them and the outside world.

"You're mine..." Sables says, dashing towards Naruto.

"Kaiten!" Hinata bursts through the dome using the same technique as Neji. It also repels Gaara. "Naruto, run!"

"Thanks!" Naruto runs through the hole Hinata made with her. Outside they can see the kaijin battling against the ninjas. "What's going on?"

"It's a war against Sound!" Genma says before kicking a cat monster away. "You're Shiki, right? Search out the cause of this; we've got this."

"Thank you!" Naruto takes Hinata's hand and runs off with her outside the stadium, going off to find whoever is going through with this. Naruto places the Shipass on his waist, creating the belt. 'I have to take Hinata somewhere safe before I transform.'

"You're not getting away!" Sables chases after Naruto, ignoring all other distractions. Temari and Kankurou follow the biju rider, knowing the destruction he's capable of.

As Naruto enters the town, he sees some of the kaijin are also attacking the village. He spots a mother and child running from one of the Shocker combatants. He runs up to it, releasing Hinata in the process, and kicks him away. "Go, now!"

The family of two run away, going past Hinata. 'It's weird; I'm seeing all these monsters, but no shard of the Yokashi.'

"Naruto!" Hinata says, taking note of three kaijin coming their way. One of them is a wolfman kaijin, the second is similar to a rattlesnake, and the last is some kind of squid man with tentacles for fangs.

"Garagaranda!" The rattlesnake shouts as he swings his tail arm at a ninja coming down at him.

"Okami Otoko!" The wolf man growls before grabbing hold of a ninja and forcing him to the ground.

"Ikadevil!" The squid man fires squid rockets from his mouth at several incoming shinobi.

"This isn't good," Naruto says, before he punches the mook he's fighting to the ground. "Hinata, get someplace safe!"

"Naruto..." Hinata mutters, looking back at the blond. She then closes her eyes, saying, "Naruto, if the reason you want me to flee is so you can transform, then that's okay. I already know."

"You do?" He looks at the woman, and sighs. "Okay, just stay back."

Naruto presses the button down on his Shipass, feeling a small electrical pulse run through him. He then slides down on the switch, and says, "Henshin."

His device then speaks, "Haru," and he becomes Shiki. Shiki then runs towards the three Shocker kaijin, Ikadevil blowing him back.

"A Kamen Rider?" Ikadevil grumbles angrily.

"Ve will vipe him off za face of the earth!" The Wolfman growls, lunging at Shiki and clawing him twice. Sparks fly from his body as he's struck.

"Naruto!"

Elsewhere...

Sables rushes towards where Naruto is, his siblings behind him. He stops though when he spots a woman with blue hair stepping in his path. It's the same woman Naruto met earlier. She says, "Sables, the 1st piece of the Juubi's soul. You will be the third one to be collected!"

"Get out of my way!" Sables lunges at her, but pieces of paper fly from her back and swirl around his body slicing into his skin.

"You are the weakest of the eight. Plus you will only harm Shiki. He has to live and become stronger!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Sables: Sand in French, I think.

Preview: Next time, on Kamen Rider Shiki.

"Hayaki Aki Rider!"

"I don't care! I'm going to be with Naruto!"

"Shinobi are a thing of the past. Echo Shocker will rule the world."


	14. Aki no Full Force

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

Kamen Rider Shiki: The four events that took place-

East - Haku is bested by Fu.

South - Echo Shocker launches an attack on Konoha.

West - The Hokage is trapped in a duel with Kabuto.

North - A woman Naruto met earlier is fighting against Sables.

Insert Songs: Full Force by Rider Chips, Colors of the Heart by Uverworld

**Ride 14: Aki no Full Force  
**

* * *

At the outskirts of Konoha, a being walks towards the village. He notices the combatants coming towards them and shoots these weaklings. Afterwards he holds up a card with the image of a rider on it. The beast slides the card inside of the driver on his waist, gaining the words, "Kamen Ride," from the device. He then pushes the two switches on the driver's side together, adding the words, "M-M-Millennium!"

Inside The Village...

Sables rushes towards where Naruto is, his siblings behind him. He stops though when he spots a woman with blue hair stepping in his path. It's the same woman Naruto met earlier. She says, "Sables, the 1st piece of the Juubi's soul. You will be the third one to be collected!"

"Get out of my way!" Sables lunges at her, but pieces of paper fly from her back and swirl around his body slicing into his skin.

"You are the weakest of the eight. Plus you will only harm Shiki. He has to live and become stronger," she says to him, some paper forming into a spear. She then jumps at Sables, swinging and jabbing at him for critical damage.

"Gaara!" Temari swings her fan, releasing a wind that blows her away. Temari then stands before her brother as a shield. "You're not going anywhere near him."

"...Why would you protect him? What I am after is something far more important than his life," she tells her. Sables manages to stand up, pushing his sister aside to claw into the blue haired woman. She holds her spear out and causes it to release, turning into origami shuriken. The Shuriken fly towards Sables, slicing him and his sister until they couldn't stand.

The lady takes out a small box, holding it up for all to see. She opens it, revealing the pink glow of the Yokashi shard. Sables flinches, thinking, 'Why didn't I notice that earlier?'

The woman removes the shard and places it in her neckbone. Her body is enveloped in a bright pink glow, turning her into a feminine, crane kaijin. Her body is covered from head to toe in white feathers, her legs become longer and gain talons, her mouth has converted to a beak with teeth, and those teal eyes she owns have become piercing red. Her hair remains blue and extends far down past her shoulders, the flower in her hair staying too. On her back her white wings fold together angel style.

"Kiyuunan!" The crane kaijin jumps at Sables, who kicks at her. She blocks and spins, swinging her right wing to slash him. He manages to duck underneath the attack and scratch at her. Her steel paper skin holds up even as the sparks fly, but he keeps up with his assault. She constantly blocks using Taichi hand maneuvers.

Kankurou unravels his puppet, sending it at Kiyuunan. She kicks Sables in the face, slashing him with her talons. The puppet shoots three poison needles at her, who deflects by extending her left wing. She then spins left, slashing at it with her wing feathers. With it gone she takes a step towards Sables, smacking at his wrists to divert his claw attacks, and kicking him with her talons. She then spins and strikes the puppet's head, before performing a second spin kick on Sables' neck.

Sables falls to the ground, rolling over to his sister. "Gaara, you have to stop-"

"Shut up!" He backhands her in the right cheek, knocking her away. Kiyuunan holds her arms out, spreading her wings and feathers rise up from her behind like a peafowl.

Sables slaps the henshin device on his wrist, forcing the words, "Break Limit," to come from it. Sand releases from his body, forming him into a giant raccoon dog. Kankurou and Temari run away expecting that to happen. He opens his mouth and fires a giant ball of compressed air at her.

Kiyuunan takes flight, avoiding the energy ball that produced a crater in the middle of the town. Her blades release from her behind and slice into the Biju's thick hide. One strikes the beast in the head, piercing through his skull. This causes Sables to growl in pain, the sand on his body dissolving away like mud being washed off.

Gaara now lays on the ground, blood leaking from the wound on his head, unconscious. His siblings shout, "Gaara!"

Upon landing beside him, Kiyuunan grabs his left arm, where his device is, and pulls on it. "This makes 3."

Inside of his mind, Gaara looks up to see the Biju inside of his body crawling towards him in pain. Its body becomes a pink gem, similar in color to the Yokashi shards, and vanish. Outside of his mind Kiyuunan has successfully removed the device from him. She then pulls out her shard, reverts back to her human self, and places the henshin device in her pants. Her body is surrounded with a flurry of paper sleeves, and she disappears.

Elsewhere...

The Sandaime rises up from an explosion, covered in his battle armor and equipped with his diamond staff. He uses it to repel two combatants, and block a blade strike. Coming at him is Kabuto, who has somehow become a turtle samurai kaijin. Kabutarous, as he is called, swings again at the Hokage.

"Clear Water Check!" Kabutarous swings, his blade splitting into segments like a whip. The edges are sharpened by compressed water, which pierces right by his stomach. Kabutarous draws back his sword, plastered with blood. Hiruzen falls to the ground, clutching his wound. "Being old has really taken its toll on you. You've wasted energy fighting these weaklings you can't face a real kaijin now."

"What do you plan to do by killing me?" Hiruzen questions him.

"Orochimaru-sama has realized something when he left Konoha; there's no point in living in a world where ninjas rule every aspect of this hatefilled society. We're going to erase all of the Shinobi from the face of the earth, starting with Konoha," he tells him, walking over to the injured jii-san. "Shinobi are a thing of the past. Echo Shocker will rule the world."

"What a load of crap," a voice says just behind them. A figure can be seen walking to the four wall grid holding a three pronged kunai. "I'm surprised you showed up. Where's snake head?"

"Minato-dono?" Hiruzen shouts in shock.

"Him?" Kabutarous prepares his sword, watching the Yondaime stop right before the grid. "What brings you here from the dead?"

"I'm here to do my duties called upon by Millennium. My son's safe right now, so it's time for this." Minato holds up the orange kunai he had, and opens his vest to expose his belt. He stabs the knife into place, saying, "Henshin," before pushing it to the left.

(Colors of the Heart begins to play)

"Amber Scarab," his device speaks, before it forms a giant C in front of him. The C goes clockwise, changing his appearance accordingly. It then disappears, leaving Colors in his orange form. The rider walks through, unaffected by the heat released on his body.

"Damn!" Kabutarous swings his blade at Colors, who blocks with his right arm. It cuts him, raking up sparks and knocking Colors back. Colors fires balls of heat at Kabutarous, who blocks each of them skillfully using his blade.

"Fire's a bad choice. I'll try this then," Colors says before he removes his kunai. He then takes out a blue kunai and inserts it. Once he turns it the device speaks, "Sapphire Stag Beetle," and his body's color turns blue. He grows horns and the C turns from a scarab jewel's mouth to a normal C.

He grabs the blades on his shoulders and dashes forward at Kabutarous. The samurai swings, forcing him to duck underneath and slash down at him with his left sword. Sparks fly from the blow, and Kabutarous slashes down at him. Colors sidesteps him, cutting his side along the way. The samurai, fed up with him now, spins to slash at him. Colors blocks and spins to match his swing. Kabutarous stabs at Colors, saying, "A dead man should stay dead!"

"I was thinking the same thing of you, Shocker," Colors says before dodging to the left and wrapping his left arm around his sword arm. Colors removes his kunai and replaces it with a red one. "Ruby Beetle!"

He now changes to a red color. The C on his head turns back to resemble a horn. He then kicks Kabutarous, lightning released from his foot and knocking him back. "Time to finish this."

(Colors of the Heart ends here)

He replaces the red kunai with a yellow one. "Topaz Hopper!"

"It's just how he told me about you... Your Insectations are amazing. If only I had that belt I wouldn't be working for such a fiend," Kabutarous says before he makes a whistling noise. The four ninjas at the corners cancel their jutsu, and the forcefield falls apart.

Colors removes the kunai, without turning the device, and places it inside of a slot by his right hip. He slaps the hip, and the device speaks, "Topaz Break Limit!"

"Hopper Kick!" Colors runs towards Kabutarous as fast as he could, before jumping up into the air and mounting a drop kick. Kabutarous draws his blade and extends it, having the tip hook itself onto Jirobo and pull him before his body.

An afterimage of Colors flies from his body and strikes Jirobo, immediately after Kabutarous used him as a shield. Colors is now stuck inside of Jirobo, his foot having went through his body and is now stuck in his intestine.

"Call back Dr. Shinigami and the others," he says to Sakon. Afterwards Kabutarous releases Jirobo and throws a smokebomb to the ground, using it for their escape.

Colors removes his leg from the dead ninja, looking around for them. "They got away."

"Yondaime, thank you," the Sandaime says to him. Colors looks back at him, and smiles under his mask. "I don't know how you're back, but it's clearly you. The Colors System died along with you."

"You don't have to call me Yondaime. I am dead afterall." He states, walking towards the old man and helping him up. When the old man touches his hand it phases through. "Huh, guess my time's up..."

"Minato!" Colors' body begins to fade away.

"Tell Naruto to keep on living. His life is important," Colors says before he disappears.

Back To Action...

Shiki is blown up into the air, coming out from an explosion. He falls down to the ground from the buildnig he 'jumped' out of, falling on top of a crate and destroying it. Ikadevil comes walking up to him and fires Ika rockets at him, blasting him into a wall and busting through it like it was a prop. He picks himself back up, but gets clawed again by the Wolfman. He blocks the second hit and kicks him in the side with stones surrounding his feet. It only scratches him a bit, raking up a few sparks.

The wolfman growls and impales his claws into his left shoulder, slashing down with them and scraping up sparks that horribly injures the boy. He falls to the ground, unable to stand anymore from those numerous blows. The wolfman backs away leaving Garagaranda to smack him with his whip, knocking the rider along the ground.

Hinata runs over to Shiki, screaming, "Naruto! Naruto, are you okay?"

"Erase all of the riders. We don't need anymore distractions like in the past," Ikadevil says before he extends his tentacle at Shiki.

Hinata uses her palm thrust to knock it away, and assumes a Jyuken pose. Shiki lifts his head and shouts, "Hina-chan! Get out of the way! They don't want you!"

"I can't just let you get hurt! I'll protect you with my life, just like you've done for others," she tells him, glaring at the three generals.

"But Hinata-"

"Naruto, I know my father told you to stay away from me, but I don't care about that. My status as heiress of the Hyuga clan, my father's warning to disown me, the enemies that may be after you; I don't care! I'm going to be with Naruto! Because I love you!" she says to him, interrupting him that one time. He could only stare at the teenage girl with shock at what she said; he didn't expect to hear her say that after spending such a low amount of time with her.

"...Hinata..." Suddenly, a spark of electricity goes off in his body, and his eyes flash grey with two circles. This brings him back to his mind; this time it's an autumn atmosphere. There's a cool breeze, the sun is covered by clouds, and the sakura flowers are starting to lose their leaves. Naruto walks towards the bridge, crossing over to the tree where the scroll lies.

Naruto opens the scroll, and reveals a new page. The information enters his head, and the word Aki resonates throughout the mindscape. "Hayaki Aki Rider."

Back outside of his mind he looks around to see time has temporarily frozen while he was in his head. He grabs Hinata and jumps over to a building with her. The generals chase after him, and Shiki lays her down on the roof. "Naruto!"

"I got this..." Shiki presses down on the Shipass' button twice, going from East to West where the Aki kanji glows bright yellow. Afterwards his thumb slides down on the slot.

"Aki!" The device speaks, projecting a makeshift clock in front of him. The hand turns clockwise and passes through him completely, altering his appearance. His red has been replaced with yellow, and the orange has shifted with brown.

(Full Force Plays in the background)

"He changed shape!" Shiki jumps down from his spot, as a tremendous wind blows. Clouds form in the skies as rain quickly falls. Lightning strikes the earth harshly, some hitting the combatants.

Elsewhere in the village Zen knocks down a furry kaijin, just in time to see the lightning strike. "That lightning?"

Blitz and Panthera are fighting off kaijin, and look up to spot the lightning storm brought on by the Aki rider. Blitz says, "Shiki has reached his next form."

Panthera smiles under her mask, muttering, "Perfect."

Ikadevil fires ika rockets at Shiki, who disappears at high speed; a flash of lightning. Shiki slides along the ground, coming to a screeching halt. Shiki then glares at the generals, electricity surging through his body. The wolfman growls and runs towards him. Shiki jumps towards him and mounts a drop kick and strike him with electricity. He then grabs hold of his scarf and pulls on it, morphing it into a kusarigama and chain.

Shiki tosses the flat end of the chain, having it wrap around the wolf. He courses his electricity through the chain, frying the kaijin and causing sparks to fly from his body. Shiki then pulls him forward and kicks him back. Garagaranda flings his tail arm at him, only for it to be blocked by Hinata's Kaiten.

"Thanks Hinata!" he says to her, causing her to smile. "Time to end this guy's season."

Shiki slides his hand down the switch, causing the words, "Break Limit," to come from the device. Shiki pulls the Wolfman towards him, and then kicks him up into the sky. He then throws the blade of the chain at him, using his wind manipulation to wrap the chain around him. Shiki's next move involves coursing electricity through the chain and pulling it back. The blade slashes the wolf as the chain returns to Shiki, slicing him like a chainsaw through a tree.

"Full Force Twister!" The Wolfman explodes, dying from Shiki's finishing move. Shiki then turns to the other two kaijin, preparing to run at them. But right when he's about to make a full dash, his body suddenly stops. After a bit of twitching he falls to the ground, and the transformation comes undone, revealing his injured body.

(Full Force ends before he falls to the ground)

"Naruto!" Hinata runs to his side, helping him up. "Naruto! Please, say something!"

"He's done!" Garagaranda runs towards them, prepared to finish Naruto off. That's when a paper wind mill shuriken comes flying at him, knocking the rattlesnake to the side. "What was that?"

From an alleyway comes the blue haired woman from before. She walks towards Naruto and Hinata, leaning down towards him. "Yes, thank goodness Shiki is still alive."

"Who are you?" Hinata asks her.

"Turn away from this child, or else I'll slay you," she threatens, glaring at the kaijin in front of her. At that moment Kidoumaru appears before Ikadevil and Garagaranda.

"Kabutarous has retreated. We're calling off the attack," he tells them. Garagaranda grumbles and burrows underground for escape. The combatants take this as a hint to run off.

Ikadevil glares at Naruto, saying, "We'll be coming for you next, Kamen Rider," before disappearing in a mist of ink with Kidoumaru. The woman takes the ninja and holds him up bridal style.

"Let's take him to the hospital. The war has finally ended," she says, walking towards the hospital to treat the young rider.

"Wait, who are you?" Hinata asks her once again.

"I am Konan, Akatsuki's representative."

Back In Another Dimension...

Mizuki laughs maniacally as he fires at the dragon rider. Mizuki then morphs into his demon form, that of an Anubis jackal. 'I'll summon a monster and escape.'

Before he could a card appears in his hand. He then notices a slot on the gun he owns, and begins putting two and two together. Ryutenshi charges at him, shouting, "A kaijin huh? Prepare to blow up!"

Mizuki inserts the card inside of the gun's card slot. It speaks, "Kaijin Ride," before he shoots something out at RT. A series of afterimages glide across reality before forming into a single being. The gun speaks, "Metal Dopant!"

The Metal Dopant appears before Mizuki, who blocks his sword strike with his staff. RT grabs his arm and pulls him away. "Damn. He can use Kaijin ride and summon monsters."

"This thing's power is amazing!" Mizuki bellows, laughing as he fires more at the dragon. Ryutenshi surrounds his body with a bright aura.

"Sojouko Henshin, Fire!" His wings spread out, and fire feathers form on his body before changing him into Fire Ryutenshi. The flames rise around his body and evolves him further, turning him into Nova Ryutenshi. Ryutenshi lunges at Mizuki and swings his blade, scorching hot flames surrounding it.

The Metal Dopant blocks the blade by smacking his hand, before slamming his staff into the rider's left ribs. Luckily RT blocks with his free hand, slightly fracturing his hand. "Why you!"

RT kicks him in the stomach, knocking him away. Mizuki holds up the kunai used to transport him here, and throws it in front of him. It opens up a portal for him. "Abaiyo, weird dragon guy."

He disappears into the portal, leaving RT, M and the dopant behind. The Inari manages to jump into the portal after him. Ryutenshi turns his attention back to the dopant, growling angrily now. He swings, blocking using his staff. RT then kicks him in the chest, but it does no good this time. The dopant then palm thrusts RT into a building, where he breaks through it like it was a prop.

Ryutenshi rises up from the building, his sword now engulfed in flames. "It's time I rose my power to gold."

The dopant charges at RT, jabbing his staff at him. RT grabs the staff with his arm alone, and takes out his gun weapon with his free hand. With it he fires several bullet shots point blank into his face, causing him to back away and drop his weapon. The metal dopant stands back straight and glares at him, clenching his fist tightly.

"Nova Slash!" RT charges at him, preparing to slash at him. He dodges his incoming punch, and cleaves the dopant's head off. It explodes, leaving nothing behind. "Takes care of that."

"But that guy stole my driver! I'm just a normal human now; I can't last outside of my transformation forever!" Millennium says to RT. "Not to mention we let that monster get away."

RT sighs and removes his buckle device. This cancels his transformation. He holds it out, and a portal just like the ones Millennium makes forms before them. They head inside the portal, chasing after the thief and the Inari.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hayaki Aki Rider - This is Shiki's electric/speed form. It's best against speedy foes and anyone weak to wind and electric techniques. The theme song is Full Force.

That Mizuki you just saw came from the Water Princess. If you saw the crossover chapters you'll know how he ended up there.

Next Ride's Preview:

"Akatsuki is a group dedicated to fighting Echo-Shocker. We just require the assistance of Shiki."

"Your first mission is to remove the two shards from the Land of Wave."

"Naruto, please marry me!"

"Eh?"


	15. The World's Biggest Surprise

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. In the shinobi nations the organization Echo Shocker, a resurrection of Shocker, has taken advantage, using these shards to ruin the ninja way and rule the world. Standing in their way are the ninjas they threaten, an organization in secret called Akatsuki, the 8 demons riders who fought against the kaijin in the past, and Shiki Naruto Uzumaki who sealed them away before. Right now there is no obvious end to the Raida no Sensou, or this battle against Echo Shocker. Naruto will soon come to realize the truth behind the war.

Insert Songs: None

**Ride 15: The World's Biggest Surprise  
**

* * *

Naruto opens his eyes, looking around to see the autumn landscape of his mind. Walking towards the sakura tree he notices a calender on the tree presenting the month of November. 'Oh yeah, it is November. Autumn should be ending soon... Wait a minute, it's September! Or is it just a referrence to my power?

'But first, why am I here?' Naruto reaches for the scroll, but before he could touch it a voice calls out to him.

"Do not touch the scroll of memories!" The voice speaks in a booming distorted tone. Naruto looks around in shock.

"Kyubi?"

"No. I am someone else. You will find out soon..." The scroll wraps itself up in barbed wire, as opposed to the chains it used to own. Naruto is soon rejected from his mind.

Naruto wakes up in the hospital. He looks around for anyone else, and notes Hinata sleeping in a chair beside his bed. "Hinata..."

She shuffles a bit in her sleep, until she sees Naruto awake in his hospital gown. In response she could only smile, tears almost forming in her eyes. "Naruto! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I guess I passed out after becoming Aki," he says to her, trying his best to recall his last battle. "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here," a voice speaks. A blue haired woman by the door walks towards Naruto, the same one at the battlefield. She smiles at him, bows down, and says, "I'm glad you're okay, Shiki."

"How do you know that? Also, when I'm not wearing the armor I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he tells her, looking up into her eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Konan, the vice leader of Akatsuki," she says, sitting on the bed beside him. "I was sent by our leader to watch over you. The Yokashi can't be defeated without you."

Naruto's eyes roam over her body, looking for anything that might be suspicious. All he finds is that she dresses rather provocatively. 'I don't see the Yokashi shard, so she might be telling the truth.'

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Hinata asks, unease at how he's looking at her.

"I can see the shards of Yokashi when they're inside of other people's bodies as a pink glow," he tells her, dimming her worries of Naruto being attracted to other women. "Without the shard a person can't become a Yokashi."

"I see..." Konan smirks a little as she looks at Naruto; his sight couldn't penetrate the special case she hid her shard inside. Hinata's attention then goes back to Naruto and she asks, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course!" he replies with a grin, one so addictive she couldn't help but smile. His expression returns to serious when he thinks about the situation. "What happened with that war going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Well, everyone we know is..." Hinata begins, knowing the good news would cheer him up.

Konan then adds, "The Hokage also asked to speak with you when you woke up."

"Really?" Naruto rises up from the bed and grabs his clothes, heading for the bathroom to change.

"Um, Konan-san..." Hinata speaks, gathering the blue haired woman's attention.

"Yes?" Konan could see how tense and unsure Hinata is feeling at the moment.

"Can I ask you something?" she asks, trying her best to remain calm. "You're here to help Naruto, right?"

"Of course," Konan replies to her.

"For what reason? Will Naruto face monsters that are even stronger than before?" Hinata finally manages to ask her.

"...Yes. It'll only get worse from here." Her words make the indigo hair teen even more worried about Naruto than earlier. He's been risking his life for how long against these monsters and she feels there's nothing she can do about it. Konan then asks, "Who are you to him? A relative, or a lover?"

"I..." Hinata tries not to stutter, holding in a blush just as well. She then answers, "I'm his girlfriend."

"I see... he has good taste," Konan comments, smiling a bit after she thinks over what she said. Hinata looks away blushing at the compliment, since she could see just how beautiful this blue haired woman is. While she was facing away Konan gives a hurt look towards the bathroom door before retrieving her demeanor. 'Blue hair, just like me...'

Naruto exits the bathroom to see his girlfriend and Konan still waiting for him. Dressed in the last thing he had before being admitted, he says, "I'm ready to go."

"Good. Let's..." Konan takes both Hinata and Naruto's hands, before walking out the door with them.

Once they exit the hospital the three of them head straight for the Hokage's office, amidst the destruction around them. Upon reaching the top floor they find the Hokage at the top in his room. "Ah Naruto, and Konan."

"You know her?" Naruto asks him.

"Yes. She spoke with me earlier while you were in the hospital," he says, eying the blue haired woman. "You're from an organization called Akatsuki wishing to side with Naruto?"

"No, we wish to side with Shiki," Konan says to correct him, placing a hand on the blond's hair. He blushes suddenly from her touch, causing Hinata to tense up. "Shiki has the power to stand up to the Yokashi and seal them away. But, since Naruto is the only one who can become Shiki we plan on protecting him as well."

"Well, I am glad that there are people out there willing to look after Naruto, but I'd be a pretty bad leader if I didn't try to know more about Akatsuki first," Sarutobi speaks, taking out his pipe to smoke as he spoke. His eyes close for a bit before opening, his eyes glancing to Naruto now. Turning back to Konan he says, "I would like a full list of your members, and a meeting with your organization's leader."

"Done. I'll set up a meeting with him here within a week," Konan says, sitting in a seat before the Hokage's desk. "The sooner we can support him, the sooner we can stop Echo Shocker. Even now, they plan on destroying all five of the major ninja villages and erasing the Shinobi Way."

"Yes. That Kabuto fellow mentioned such a thing." The Hokage states, remembering his battle with Kabuto before Minato showed up. That reminded him of whether he show tell Naruto about Minato or not, something that might influence his decision. He could tell him later, but right now he has to focus on other important matters at hand. That reminds him of something else. "Oh, right! Naruto, I have something to give you."

"Eh?" Sarutobi snaps his fingers, and just as quickly as the second began an Anbu appears in the room. He's holding a Chunin flak jacket. "What's this?"

Sarutobi rises up on his feet. "Naruto Uzumaki, because of your abilities to successfully accomplish the Chunin Exams and end Gaara of his actions before he could do a great amount of damage, you have been chosen to become a Chunin ranked ninja."

"Wow! Really?" Naruto nabs his jacket and holds it up to his face. "Alright! Take that, Sasuke!"

"Congratulations, Naruto!" Hinata says with a smile, glad that something good has happened.

"Oh right, where are Sasuke, Haku and Kakashi?" he asks the Hokage.

"I believe they are all going about their business. In fact, no one's taking any missions today. You have the day free until we have less hands fixing the village," he says, sitting back in his seat. "We're rather low on ninjas who could be part time carpenters..."

"Carpenters...Wait, I got an idea!" Naruto says, taking off his jumpsuit jacket to put on his Chunin vest. "Waves has good carpenters! They can help out with constructing the village!"

"But isn't the Land of Waves a little far away?" Hinata asks him curiously.

"...Damn it!" he curses, pounding the desk.

"But if he rode there on his bike he could easily bring back someone," Konan says, referring to the Bijuride.

"Well, let's get going!" Naruto places the Shipass on his belt and races out the door.

"Naruto, wait!" Hinata chases after her boyfriend.

"Although, his transportation can probably only carry one person at a time, so it might be fruitless," Sarutobi says with a sigh.

"So, shouldn't you stop him?" Konan asks, still watching him run off.

"Actually, it wouldn't be a bad idea for him to go; Waves still owes payment for that one mission," Sarutobi adds, placing his hand to his chin to rest. "This will be his first solo mission as a Chunin."

"I'll still follow him," Konan says before she leaves after Naruto. "After all, I'm his personal protector."

Naruto heads for the village gate, preparing to summon his Bijuride. He doesn't notice Hinata leaping at him to stop him. "Naruto!"

They fall to the ground painfully, Naruto's nose being bent upwards. "Ow! Damn, Hinata!

"I'm sorry!" she apologizes. She didn't mean to knock him over, just stop him from leaving. "Naruto, if you're going to leave at least make sure it's okay with the Hokage!"

"If I don't hurry the village might never get back up on its feet!" Naruto tells her, standing up to crack his nose into place.

"You should go anyway." Konan states after she catches up to them. "Even if you can't bring in enough carpenters you can still collect payment for a mission you did."

"I don't care about that," Naruto replies, slapping the side of his belt to summon his motorcycle. He gets on and attaches his helmet.

Hinata gets on behind him, saying, "I'm coming with you."

"Thanks." Soon he gets the engine running and they head out. Konan watches them leave for a moment before heading into the forests.

'He has the personality of Yahiko, and soon he'll have his eyes... I hope his plan works.' Konan thinks before she attaches her shard to her forehead.

Later...

Along the route Naruto and Hinata continue to ride down the path. With the Bijuride silent to things several feet away they wouldn't arouse the attention of other people who were close by. Hinata clutches onto her boyfriend, smiling as she closes the distance between them. "How long before we reach Waves?"

"It'll take no time at all to reach the border. We'll need to cross the water though," he says to her as they continue to ride. "But then again they did fix that bridge, so we should reach Waves soon."

Unknown to Naruto, there is someone watching them from the shadows. Through an invisible camouflage, Mizuki's voice can be heard. "Another Naruto... Fine. I might not have been able to defeat those other Narutos," he says before holding up his Millennigun. He inserts a card, causing it to speak, "**Kaijin Ride:** **Pantheras Tristis Lord!**" "-But I can still kill this one!"

He inserts another card, and it speaks, "**Kaijin Ride: Weather Dopant,**" before shooting at Naruto and Hinata. Out from the gun comes the Panther overlord from Agito, and the Weather Dopant from W. Weather draws a lightning whip and swipes at Naruto. Hinata sees them using her Byakugan, and rolls off the bike with Naruto. The bike gets hit, and crashes into a tree, leaving them to face the kaijin behind them.

"What the hell are you guys?" Naruto states while looking at them. He places his driver on his waist, and presses down on the button once. After sliding down on the slot and saying, "Henshin," the device transforms him and says, "Haru!"

Shiki goes into battle, shouting to Hinata, "Go hide somewhere!"

"Naruto!" Hinata follows what he said, hiding behind a tree. Shiki blocks a punch from the panther, running along with him to the right. He then kicks him in the side and throws a punch to his face.

He misses and the panther grabs him by the stomach, pushing him into a tree. Weather forms a fireball and throws it at Shiki, who manages to kick the panther off of him. "Naruto! You can't fight them by yourself!"

"I'll be fine!" Shiki falls to his hands and knees in pain, glaring up at the kaijin before him. Weather fires a second fireball at him, but that's when he presses down on the button and slides the slot down for Natsu. "Natsu!"

The fireball hits, and Shiki changes to his fire form. The fireball does little damage to him. He rises back up and grabs his cloth, turning it into a battle axe. The panther forms a rod and clashes with Shiki. Shiki repels the staff and jumps over a sweep swing. He then slams his axe down to block an incoming strike to his temples and gives a fiery kick to the kaijin's stomach.

Weather swings his lightning whip at him, striking his back and raking up sparks. Shiki jumps away to avoid a second one, and makes a second jump to kick the panther in the face. This launches him away, but just before he could land he slashes at his chest and damages the panther severely.

Weather swings at Shiki, who steps and turns away to block the panther kaijin. The panther turns his staff to hit Shiki in the stomach, and Weather wraps his whip at his neck and wraps around it. Electricity shocks the rider, causing sparks to explode from his body and weakening him slowly. Hinata couldn't bare to look at this any longer. 'I've got to do something...'

Using her Byakugan she notices someone else behind a tree. 'Who's that?'

Hinata runs out of her hiding spot towards him, throwing a Jyuken strike at the man. This guy, Mizuki inserts a card, forcing the words, "Attack Ride," out of the Millenigun. He then shoots the device into the air, completing with, "Millennium Blast!"

Several energy bullets fire from the gun, flying towards Hinata who uses the Kaiten and blows them away. The bullets strike Mizuki, who runs away. Back with Shiki he grips the whip and combines the power of fire and earth for magma, melting the whip off his neck. He then grabs the panther's staff and shifts behind him, using the kaijin as a shield against Weather's red lightning. Shiki then pushes the kaijin over to Weather, just as a halo appears on its head and it explodes.

Weather falls over to the ground, while Shiki presses the button on his Shipass three times and turns into his Haru form. He then slides the switch down once more for the Break Limit Secret Technique. "Awakening Strike."

The dopant prepares an icy chill to blow him away, but the moment Shiki reaches him he makes a counter kick to the side of his skull, knocking him down and out. Weather explodes, leaving nothing but smoke and flames behind. Shiki then breathes a sigh of relief, before removing his device and turning to his girlfriend. He then sits his bike up, awaiting Hinata. "Ready?"

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asks, taking note of the wounds he gained from those attacks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's go," he says, starting up his bike. "They weren't Yokashi; no shards."

"What are the Yokashi?" Hinata sits on the back seat, and they take off. Hinata hugs him as they ride, worried even more than usual.

"They're monsters sealed inside of pink shards. People place the shards in their bodies and it transforms them into them... They don't realize they're putting themselves at risk turning into those things..." Naruto explains, keeping his eyes ahead of him. "Those things seem to be able to feed off of the negative energy of human emotions to keep form, and darker ones make them stronger. I've seen that before..."

"Really? When?" she asks curious now.

"...Inari..." His answer confuses Hinata, since she knows nothing about him. "That kaijin he created was much stronger than the others... There was also Sakura..."

"Sakura-san?"

"She became a tiger woman; her form was much stronger than Mizuki's," he says as they continue to ride towards Waves.

The Next Day...

On the Bijuride the trip towards Waves is reduced, all thanks to the bridge build by Tazuna and his men. Naruto continues driving along the bridge until he reaches the other side, before reaching the town. Naruto and Hinata dismounts the bike and he retrieves it, taking a moment to take a breath of air in.

No sooner than that does it begin to rain, taking both him and his girlfriend off guard. Hinata complains, "Aw, it's raining. What now?"

"We'll look for a hotel," Naruto says as he looks around for a place to stay. "It's been long enough, so I bet they're booming-Oh look, a bronze statue of me-with customers. But we could stay in-"

"Naruto, look!" Hinata nudges him out of his thoughts, and turns him to see the giant statue of him. He freezes up, stuck staring at the statue of him for the longest time. "Why are you there?"

"...There's a statue... of me!" Naruto shoust in shock, looking up at himself. Looking around he notices that his outburst gathers a crowd of people. They look up at the statue and then him, before realizing just who Naruto is.

"It's him!" One guy shouts, and immediately they bum rush him.

"Let's run!" Naruto takes Hinata's left hand and they run away, going straight towards Tazuna's home. As they escape, two people watch him from afar. He was too far away to notice, and with all the people around him he was too preoccupied with running away; because really, this is too much. If he did notice them he would have seen the faint pink glow they both have.

Tazuna's Home...

Inari's mother Tsunami can be seen sitting within her home drinking green tea. She sighs, thinking about how things were before Naruto left. How Inari has grown since he came, what he did for the village along with his teammates, and the feelings she gained for him unlike any other she's felt for someone. That was a good month for her, especially compared to the situation now.

"I still miss him..." she whispers, taking a sip of her tea. Before she could finish, there's a knock on her door. Actually it's more like several loud knocks, gathering her attention. She rises up from her seat to open the door, and her eyes widen in shock upon seeing Naruto. "N-Naruto?"

"Tsunami-san, how's it going?" he asks, standing politely before the doorway. A smile rises up on her face as she looks at him, glad that he's back in her life again. "So, can we come in?"

"Oh, sure! Come on in!" She moves out of the way to let Naruto in, missing that 'we' part. Once he steps in she realizes it, and asks, "Who's 'we'?"

That's when Hinata enters the house, much to her shock. Tsunami could only look at the beautiful teenager from head to toe, her eyes going from shock to jealous in a matter of seconds.

Naruto then says, "This is Hinata. She and I are dating."

"It's nice to meet you, Tsunami-san, was it?" Hinata holds out a hand to her, intending to shake with the mother. Tsunami hesitantly shakes her hand, still surprised to hear he has a girlfriend. Of course she really shouldn't, after all a guy like him is much more likely to have one. Still, it pains her to know he actually has one.

Hinata's eyes pick up her sudden hurt look, which she hides quickly. "Like wise..." Tsunami then releases Hinata and turns to Naruto. "So, what brings you here Naruto? Are you here about the rumors?"

"No, I'm here looking for your dad Tazuna...Wait, what rumors?" Naruto's attention quickly turns to her suggestion.

"Well, there are rumors going on that someone is getting kidnapped every night. Someone even says they've seen two people transform into monsters at night," she says, explaining the situation to him.

"Yokashi, huh?" he asks, and she nods to reply. He pounds his chest, saying, "Don't worry. I'll take care of them as long as I'm here!"

"Thank you. Things have been one crazy ride ever since you saved the village from Tazuna," she says, her eyes lowering as she said that.

"What's wrong?" he asks her.

"Nothing. If you're planning to stay for the night I'll show you your rooms." Tsunami heads for the stairs, gesturing for them to follow. Up the stairs they come to the end of the hall, and shows them a room. Inside is Inari, sleeping in the bed. He doesn't look too well at all.

"Inari!" Naruto runs to the little guy's side, and a closer look reveals the boy is much paler than normal. "What's wrong? Inari!"

"He's been like that for days. I haven't been able to get him to a doctor because I can't afford the health insurance to get him checked," Tsunami says with a sad tone and expression. She's almost about to cry at this point.

"That's horrible!" Hinata shouts, finding it despicable that no one will see Inari just because of money.

"Doctors have an underworld too. They're good at their work and they ask for money, but they're ridiculously expensive," Tsunami explains to them. It's rather true; doctors tend to be rather selfish, especially to doctors that aren't doctors.(chiropractors) "Even though Gatou is gone, it's still taking a bit of time before the economy can recover."

"You should still have someone looked at him!" Naruto shouts at her. She flinches at his outburst, not seeing it coming.

Hinata grabs his arm and says, "That's not far! It's not like Tsunami-san hasn't tried everything!"

"..." Naruto looks away with an angry look in his eyes. He heads out the door towards the steps.

"Naruto, wait!" Hinata calls out to him, but by the time they reach the bottom floor he has already left the place. "He's really taking this hard, is he?"

"There is a way I can get Inari the help he'll need, but it requires Naruto to do something that you probably won't agree to..." Tsunami speaks, looking away with shame.

Elsewhere...

Naruto continues walking through the forest, punching a tree's bark out of anger as he passes one by. "How can people act like that..."

"Makes you lose faith in humans, huh?" a voice speaks. Naruto raises his head and looks off to the side, spotting someone glaring at him. This guy has blond hair and looks like a girl. "Yo, Shiki."

"...How do you know that?" Naruto asks him.

"I'm here to kick your ass." The guy moves his hair out of the way of his left eye, revealing a scoping mechanism that has replaced it. Out from it he ejects a Yokashi shard, one Naruto sees for the first time.

"What the hell? Why didn't I see it?" Naruto shouts at him. He presses the button down on the Shipass and gets ready to fight.

The blond guy places the shard in his hand, or to be more precise the mouth on his hand. He then transforms in a glowing pink light.

Back With Hinata...

"You want him to what?" Hinata asks Tsunami.

Tsunami looks away with a sad look, and a blush, on her face. "Yes, it's a big choice. I know you probably don't want me to, but I wanted your thoughts before I did it... I want to marry Naruto."

* * *

Author's Note:

"I'll do it."

"Muteki Fuyu Raida!"

"He almost has his bloodline down."

"And that ends this village, Iwagakure."


	16. The Rider's Response

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. In the shinobi nations the organization Echo Shocker, a resurrection of Shocker, has taken advantage, using these shards to ruin the ninja way and rule the world. Standing in their way are the ninjas they threaten, an organization in secret called Akatsuki, the 8 demons riders who fought against the kaijin in the past, and Shiki Naruto Uzumaki who sealed them away before. Right now there is no obvious end to the Raida no Sensou, or this battle against Echo Shocker. Naruto will soon come to realize the truth behind the war.

Insert Songs: Cyclone Effect

**Ride 16: The Rider's Response  
**

* * *

"75, 76, 77, 78," Sasuke says as he does his pull ups. After that war against Echo Shocker he has decided to work out more to become stronger by himself. After reaching 80 he stops, his body covered in sweat, and holds up the Yokashi shard in his pocket. 'As I look at this I can't help but feel something bad might happen to me... Bah! If Naruto can fight those things, so can I! I'm positive it'll lead me to that Shin guy.'

"Attack Ride," a voice speaks, gathering his attention.

"Whose there?" Sasuke questions, looking around for whoever said that.

"Millennium Blast!" A shower of bullets come down at Sasuke, forcing him to jump away. Ninjas from nearby hear the bullets rain down, and join into the battle.

"Where the hell is that coming from?" Sasuke questions before he places the shard in his henshin device, which appears on him suddenly.

"Kaijin Ride: Masquerade Dopant!" When these words come out, 12 of the Masquerade Dopant appear into reality.

Sasuke kicks one away and watches as the ninjas take action against the kaijin mooks. He sneaks into an alleyway and shouts, "Henshin," before his device turns and he transforms into Zen. He heads into battle, growling as he claws a mook in the face. He then grabs another by the forehead and plants his feet on a third, before flipping in the air and sending the third mook into the ground by means of wrestling. Zen moves back onto his feet and grabs hold of the mook he grabbed by the head before, pushing him away.

Anko, as one of the ninjas who took part in the battle, stops to see Sasuke battle. "So that's Sasuke Uchiha, as Zen."

"Kamen Ride: Ixa!" Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode appears before Zen, grabbing him by his horn and tossing him into a building. The throw wrecks the building completely, and Ixa walks towards him, bringing up the Ixa-calibur in gun form. He then fires at Zen, riddling him in bullets.

"Stop it!" Anko shouts, sending snakes to wrap around Ixa.

"Attack Ride: Cut!" An invisible blade slashes through the snakes, killing them and throwing Anko on her behind. Appearing in reality is what looks to be Millennium, in a deformed way. Most of his body has spiked parts sticking out in a ring formation, and the helmet looks like it's being worn by a jackal. "I'll kill you first. I'll have my revenge on all of Konoha by wiping you all from the face of the earth!"

"Who are you?" Anko questions him, before preparing a jutsu. He kicks her in the face and stomps on her left arm.

"Ryugun!" Bullets rain on Millennium's body, sending him away.

"Who did that?" he shouts, turning to face his attacker. Ixa is sent flying while covered in sparks, and standing beside Zen is Ryutenshi.

"Ignika?" Zen questions, rising up to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for him. This guy stole something from someone I know and I have to get it back," he says, raising his sword Kamiryuken over his shoulder. In his left hand is the Ryugun. "Hand it over or else I'll cut your head off...What's your name?"

"...Call me, Millennizuki!" Mizuki says, firing the Millennigun at Ryutenshi.

"Sojouko Henshin, Wind!" He transforms, his wings spreading and releasing feathers. The feathers manage to deflect each of the bullets as they mold onto his body. The wings return to his person, and he dodges the last bullet. RT then fires at Millennizuki, sending bullets made of wind to damage him considerably.

"Take this!" Anko and some of the other ninjas throw kunai at him, but they're not strong enough to pierce his armor.

"Damn you..." Millennizuki takes out two cards, and inserts one in his gun. The words, "Kaijin Ride: Bat Imagin," come out from his weapon, and after shooting it into the sky, the Bat Imagin from Den-O flies down and releases a sonic scream to blow away RT.

"Damn... Ryurod!" Ryutenshi replaces his gun and sword for a golden rod, and takes a stance to battle against the Imagin. "Come!"

"Attack Ride: I-I-I-Ixa!" Millennizuki places an attack card in his driver, initiating Ixa's special attack. "Ixa Knuckle Rising Up!"

Ixa releases a spreading burst of heat energy towards RT. Zen stands before the attack and forms a wall of black lightning to block. "Ryutenshi, right? How about we work together?"

"Whatever, just don't fall behind." With that, RT and Zen face Ixa and the Imagin, who stand beside Millennizuki.

"Kaijin Ride: Masquerade Dopant!" More mooks show up to attack the Riders.

Elsewhere...

"Aki!" Naruto, as Shiki, transforms into his Aki form from Natsu, running along the forest to avoid explosions being dropped on him. He hides by a tree, looking up at the sky to try and trace his attacker. "He can match my speed with his flight; there's just no outrunning him."

"You can't hide from me! I can see you no matter where you are!" His attacker speaks, and a bomb drops down by Shiki. He runs off to escape, and hops into the trees. In the trees he then makes a big leap, jumping into the skies and facing his bomber.

The blond guy from before who transformed using the shard has become a hawk-like kaijin. His gray wings spread, they release feathers upon Shiki, who receives several explosions. This knocks him back to the earth. "Watch out for bird droppings! Oh wait, they're mine!"

The hawk Yokashi, Deitaka, holds out his hands and releases clay bombs. These catch Shiki in a huge explosion, one he is just barely able to get out of. He falls to the ground, his back smoking from the explosion. He takes off, running away from Deitaka further into the forest. As he runs his feet turn the ground frosty, but he doesn't notice.

"If I can't catch him, I'll just trap him..." Shiki pulls on his scarf, transforming it into a scythe and chain. He then shoots his left hand into the air, releasing a lightning bolt at nothing. Though it missed Deitaka, it did give him his location.

"Big mistake!" Deitaka flies towards his location, releasing feathers to slice through the trees. Shiki sends wind towards Deitaka, blowing the wood and dirt he sliced up to blind him.

"Aki Rasengan!" Shiki jumps towards Deitaka, forming a ball of lightning and wind to strike the hawk in the stomach.

The attack knocks Deitaka out of the sky, forcing him to land on his talons. Deitaka glares at Shiki with his normal and scope eye. 'So that's what that woman sees in him... He's not that bad.'

Shiki raises his right hand and slides his thumb down the slot, initiating the Break Limit. "Full Force Twister!"

Lightning traces down his chain from the scythe, and he flings the bottom part at Deitaka. The dull part of the chain whips, beats down and electrocutes Deitaka, weakening him for the kill. Shiki then comes running in to slash off the shard in his left arm.

Before he could, a flurry of needles come flying towards Shiki, pulverizing him and canceling his finisher. Shiki crashes to the ground, smoke emitting from the wounds. Shiki looks around for who shot that, his eyes spotting a man from head to toe in a black robe. The only part of him he could see are his eyes and forehead, the rest of his face covered up by a mask. Sticking out from behind him is a giant white scorpion tale. Shiki could see the Yokashi shard in his left chest.

"Another one?" Those were his last thoughts before he got bombed by Deitaka. Shiki rolls along the ground and hits a tree, breaking into the bark. He clutches his stomach in pain, unable to stand anymore. He'd spit up blood if the mask wasn't in the way.

"Should we kill him? He'll only get in the way," Deitaka says to his scorpion partner.

"You know our orders." The scorpion-like kaijin fires more needles at Shiki.

Shiki rolls out of the way, and prepares to use the Break Limit once more. Deitaka fires a feather bomb and stops him from doing his sure kill technique. The scorpion like kaijin fires needles at Shiki, getting his left leg struck. Ignoring his injuries Shiki jumps towards him with his weapon in hand, but he gets knocked away by his tail and his left leg is damaged even more. Deitaka takes flight and soars into the sky.

"I have to get out of here..." Looking up in the sky Shiki could spot Deitaka coming down at him with more droppings. He tries to run away, but fails due to his leg, and receives the explosions.

Added to Deitaka's feathers plowing him with explosions, Shiki collapses to the ground covered in injuries. His device overloads from the damage and his transformation comes undone, revealing Naruto covered from head to toe in blood and wounds. He struggles onto his hands, trying to stand up and face them despite the Shipass falling off his waist.

"Give it up, kid. You don't stand a chance," Deitaka says to Naruto, walking over to the teen and kicking him in the face. Naruto falls into unconsciousness from that blow, blood leaking from his mouth and the wound on his head. "I still think we should kill him. He ain't gonna get far if he can't beat us both at once."

"No, we can't kill him until he unlocks the Eternal." His partner speaks, his scorpion tail rising over the boy's head. "Still, it wouldn't hurt to force him to get stronger."

"Do not touch him!" The duo look to the sky to see Kiyuunan descending towards them. "Deidara, Sasori, what were you two thinking doing this much harm to him? You weren't suppose to kill him!"

"He almost got me actually. You said he wouldn't be strong enough to do shit!" Deitaka tells the blue haired woman.

"I didn't take into account your weakness," she speaks, pissing off the blond hawk and causing Sasori to snicker a bit. "You're allowed to fight him, but not kill him. He has to unlock all of Shiki's powers for our plan to succeed."

"We know, but you never told us what exactly it is the leader wants to do with him," Sasori replies, giving an intelligent response. He grabs Naruto and tosses him over to Konan, who grabs him and holds the boy in a bridal style. He then tosses over the Shipass, which lands in Naruto's lap.

"You don't need to know anything. You both can't be trusted with this info just yet," Konan tells them before she turns around. "Find a Yokashi and train it to face Shiki later on. Remember, the stronger it is the more power he'll unlock; he almost has his bloodline down."

With that Konan takes flight, leaving them alone.

"Well, that's that then," Deitaka says before he flies off. Sasori walks along, following his partner.

Konan searches from the skies for a hospital to take Naruto to, but a frown appears on her face when she notices there exists none. 'How can this village not have a hospital?'

"Naruto!" Konan looks down at the ground to see Hinata looking for her boyfriend. Beside her is Tsunami, who looks just as worried as her. "Oh, where could he be?"

"I'm starting to worry too... You don't think he ran into trouble, do you?" Tsunami asks Hinata out of worry for Naruto.

Hinata has this look of unease thinking back to when Tsunami asked her to marry Naruto. After she explained about her reasons for doing so it made her heart even more uncertain. It's like there's a hidden motive behind her words, as she was able to see through her thanks to the Byakugan.

"Tsunami-san, do you really want to marry Naruto for the reason you said so? I mean, if you do..." Hinata looks away thinking about how that would end up. It kills her thinking about it.

"Well, if you're not okay with it, then you could too." That suggestion causes Hinata's heart to skip a beat. After it starts back up she begins to think over what she said; Tsunami just said that she could marry Naruto too. In a way, no one would object in Konoha or any other village, but just thinking about it seems a little weird; besides, it took all her courage just so she could become her girlfriend, but before that all she ever did is pass out around him.

"M-Me? Marry Naruto?" The poor girl couldn't hold in her excitement thinking about it and smiles, her face redder than Natsu's color.

"Why not? You love him, I love him, it all works out," she says to her, gaining a small blush. Hinata then gasps when she heard what Tsunami said.

"Eh? You love Naruto?" Before Tsunami could give an answer Hinata gasps in horror at what she sees behind the mother. Naruto is lying by the bronze statue of him, bloody and injured from his battle minutes ago. "NARUTO!"

Hinata runs over to her boyfriend and lifts him up, seeing he's unconscious. Tsunami could only look in horror at the boy in his condition. She runs to his side and helps Hinata helping him up. "Naruto! Please be okay! Naruto!"

Back To Konoha...

"Take this!" RT kicks a dopant in the back and then in his hip. He grabs a second one coming towards him by wrapping his left arm around his neck, and then jabs the earlier one in the face with his rod before slamming the shaft on his skull. He then tosses the dopant on his arm over to others coming his way. "Cyclone Bash!"

Ryutenshi spins five times, smacking the four Masquerade Dopants surrounding him. They fall to the ground and explode. Zen claws through the rest, watching as they explode. The bat Imagin flies down and grabs Zen by his shoulders, taking him to the skies. Ryutenshi forms Kamiryuken and Ryuugun, about to fire at the Imagin. Ixa fires at him, sending him back a few steps and preventing him from saving the Yin Rider.

(Cyclone Effect plays)

"That's it! Sojouko Henshin, Thunder!" RT transforms into his electric form, kicking the rider off of him. After blocking a bullet from Millennizuki he aims his gun up in the air, firing several lightning bolts that come pillaring down on Ixa. The rider explodes, leaving nothing behind.

"Let me go!" Zen growls before he punches the bat in the face. He then growls once more, the mouth plate on his mask turning into an actual mouth and allowing him to bite the Imagin. Electricity surges through its body, and the bat explodes.

Zen lands easily to the ground, growling at Millennizuki. The 1000 year rider fires from his gun at the two riders, who block easily. Zen grabs hold of his head's left horn, pulling it out to reveal a double trident lance. Zen leaps towards Millennizuki, who transforms his Ride Booker into a sword. He manages to block both of Zen's strikes and kick him away, but Thunder RT's lightning bullets catch him off guard.

Zen sneaks in a jab with his trident, and Anko watches from the sidelines while eating dango, much to the confusion of others. Both RT and Zen come in for a double slash, knocking him to the ground.

(Cyclone Effect ends)

"Not bad... But it's my turn now. I can assure you this won't be fun for you at all!" Millennizuki takes out a card from his Ride Booker, inserting it inside of his driver. "Kamen Ride," it says before he presses the two switches on the side, causing it to say, "G-G-Gatack!"

"Uh oh," RT says as Millennium's body transforms into Kamen Rider Gatack. He draws another card from hsi Ride Booker, and inserts it inside of his driver.

"Attack Ride: Clock Up!" Millennizuki then runs towards Zen, who prepares for his attack. But before he could make any move, he's suddenly sent flying through a wall.

"What happened?" Anko asks in shock. All she saw was a flash of blue.

"Clock Up, the worse thing someone without it can face..." Ryutenshi says as he prepares for his next assault. He gets struck in the back, kicked in mid air, and begins being bounced around like a ping pong ball. Eventually he's left to crash on the ground, and Millennizuki reappears.

"Now to finish playing around," he says, pulling on the slot to turn him back to Millennium. He takes out a card and places it inside of his driver, getting the words, "Final Form Ride: Ryutenshi," from it.

"Damn it!" Ryutenshi groans in pain as his body begins to bend and twist in body horrorifying terror, until he turns into a sword with angel wings extending from the hilt. It actually looks like Kamiryuken.

Millennizuki approaches Zen, placing another card in his driver. "Final Attack Ride: Ryutenshi," come out from the driver before he makes a slash with it, cutting through a weakened Zen. Zen turns back into Sasuke, who falls unconscious due to his wounds.

Millennizuki tosses RT to the side, who turns back into his base form. He takes out one last card and inserts it inside of his driver, getting the words, "Attack Ride," from it. "Bye, Ryutenshi."

"Wait!"

"Invisible!" Millennizuki disappears, leaving them perplexed.

Later That Evening...

Naruto opens his eyes, coughing up saliva as he returns to consciousness. He looks down at his body, seeing himself bandaged and partially clothed. He tries to sit up, but cries out in pain due to his back. He immediately lies back down.

'Thank god I was Shiki... This could have been a lot worse...' he thinks as he tests to see which part of his body still works. So far his back is still out for the moment, his arms are good to go, but his left leg is in worse condition.

The door opens up, revealing Hinata and Tsunami entering in with warm water and a rag. Their hearts soothe with happiness seeing Naruto is okay. Tsunami sits down beside him and places the rag in the water, before wringing it out and placing it on his forehead. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Well, I feel a little better..." Naruto tells her.

"...Thank goodness. I'm so glad you're alive," Tsunami says, tears falling from her eyes.

"Naruto, what happened? Who did you fight?" Hinata asks the blond rider.

"Well, the first guy was a hawk, and the other was covered up so I couldn't tell, but it looked like a scorpion," he tells them, causing Hinata to gasp.

"You fought against two Yokasih by yourself? Don't you have anyone to help you?" Tsunami asks the object of her affection.

"Well, there was Haku, Yugito and Ika-san, but they either couldn't come or left for other things..." Naruto turns his head to look at Tsunami and then Hinata, seeing how incredibly hurt they both are inside. Hinata sits beside Naruto, looking at Tsunami. She blinks once before inhaling a lot of air. Upon exhale, Naruto could see something else is up. "Is something wrong?"

'Okay, it's now or never.' "Naruto, please marry me!" she suddenly shouts, bowing before the injured blond with tears still in her eyes.

Naruto pauses for a moment. It isn't the shock of her asking him to marry her, but more to the fact that he doesn't remember what that is. Inside his mind, a figurative dictionary opens up, revealing all the words Naruto knows. He scrolls down to the Ms until he spots marriage, and upon reading it he then makes a shocked reaction.

"EH? YOU WANT TO MARRY ME?" he shouts, shocked beyond measure at her words. "WHY ME?"

"I can't afford health insurance, and there aren't any hospitals around. If he stays like this then he'll die! That's where you come in!" she says, lifting her head to look at him. "You probably know this, but ninjas have free health and life insurance for themselves and family. If we were wed, you could save Inari's life."

Naruto thinks over what she said for a bit. His response, "Why me though? I mean, you could just come to Konoha with me and marry someone else better for you."

"I have no intention of marrying someone who I can't trust..." She then looks to the side and blushes. "Besides, if I marry you then I can also be with someone I love."

"...What?" Naruto flinches hearing that. "You...what?"

"Yes... Ever since I met you I've felt this sort of attachment to you. I had thought it was just a motherly affection, but in the little time we've spent together I've felt it's more than that. If I'm going to marry someone again, it has to be someone I care about in that way..." she says, placing her hands on his closest hand. In this case it's the left.

"...But, I can't just-I'm dating... Hinata, help me out here!" Naruto turns to his blue haired girlfriend, who smiles a bit.

"I think it's a good idea," she replies, shocking the blond even more than he already was.

"EH?"

"Tsunami and I agreed that if you were to marry her, then we could get married too, and neither of us would object to it," Hinata says, still smiling. Naruto's jaw drops to the ground, unable to comprehend exactly what's going on. "It actually works out for both of us."

"HOW EXACTLY?"

"My father is really determined to keeping you away from me... If we got married then I'll stop being a Hyuga, and he won't be able to control my life anymore..." Hinata explains to him, sitting before him beside Tsunami. "I know this is a big thing for you, but if you can then we would be grateful..."

"..." Naruto remains silent as he listens to her, sighing as he prepares to make his decision. He could marry them; after all, he does have strong feelings for Hinata, and there is a little something there for Tsunami, since he has a thing for blue women. Not to mention it would help them both greatly with their problems. But is this really the right thing to do? The more he thinks about it, the more he leans towards going through with it.

He opens his mouth to tell her, but that's when they hear a loud scream. Tsunami and Hinata turn to face where it came from, and terror rises on the mother's face as she realizes it's from Inari's room. "Inari!"

She and Hinata take off to see to the child, leaving Naruto behind apparently. The women reach his room, and see Inari standing up on his feet. Tsunami tells her son, "Inari, lie back down! You're still sick-"

"You're in the way. MOVE!" Inari screams, releasing a sonic wave that blows them away. He does it once more, destroying the wall behind him. Inari stumbles away, his body leaking with black energy.

Hinata leaps over Inari, landing in front of him. "Stop! What are you doing, Inari-kun?"

Inari transforms, screaming as he turns into the fox/inari kaijin from before. Hinata gasps, realizing what's going on. The kaijin says, "Stand out of my way, or die."

"Let Inari go!" she tells the fox, but it only laughs in response.

"That would the biggest fault ever. This boy's darkness is perfect for me to use; I've already absorbed enough of it," he says, firing energy balls at Hinata. She uses Kaiten to deflect them, but they instead blast the area around her, causing her to lose her footing and slip. This left her open to the Inari's tail extending and striking her in the face.

Hinata rolls over the ground, raising her head to keep her consciousness. "He's...strong...But Naruto...he can't fight..."

"Hinata!" Naruto stumbles over to their location, placing the Shipass on his waist.

Tsunami grabs him by the arm and pulls him back. "No! You're too injured to fight!"

"And you want that monster to possess him? He's your son!" Naruto says to Tsunami, pushing her off of him.

"I know that, but what can you do in your bandaged state?" she questions him with as much exclamation as she could.

Naruto ignores her, and performs his pose. "I don't care about my injuries... Besides, I'd be a terrible father if I couldn't save him!"

"Huh?" Tsunami watches as he prepares to transform, still shocked by what he said.

"Henshin!" Naruto slides down on the slot to transform, without noticing that he didn't press down on the button. Because he didn't, the compass hand is on North, an unawakened form. A cold sensation flushes over Naruto's body, and he grabs his stomach in pain.

Inside his mind, Naruto suddenly appears at that cherry blossom tree with the giant scroll resting by. The scroll suddenly opens up, breaking the chains apart and revealing all of the knowledge about Shiki he's learned before. Among the long scroll is an extra part with Muteki Fuyu Rider in place. The landscape suddenly turns cold, bringing a winter atmosphere to the place.

Naruto becomes surrounded by snow, freezing his entire body. Eventually he breaks free, yelling out in pain.

"Naruto!" Tsunami is suddenly blown away by a cold wind, one that almost flash freezes her. Naruto cries out in pain as the makeshift clock transforms him, forcing Shiki into a white/blue form, Fuyu.

The area around him grows cold, turning the trees frosty. The sky turns white, and it soon begins to snow. With the pain gone for the moment Shiki remains still as the Inari growls, saying, "Shiki! I'll be able to get rid of you this time."

Shiki grabs hold of his scarf and pulls on it, and it transforms into a small crossbow. He raises it up into the air and aims at Inari. As he does, he can feel his senses have heightened much more than in his other forms. 'It's strange; My eyesight has increased so much in this form. I can even see through this demon!'

Shiki pulls down on the string, forming an arrow made of ice and snow. He then pulls on the trigger and fires, shooting the arrow directly at the Inari's shard in his neck, causing it to come out from the other end and sticking into the tree. Inari falls to the ground, reverting to his human form. The arrow freezes over the shard, locking it away from anyone's touch.

Shiki collapses to the ground, unable to stand up. Tsunami approaches, now that the coldness around him has gone away. "Naruto! Inari!"

Hinata moves closer to Inari, checking his vitals and wrapping a cloth she had used for Naruto, and kept in her pocket, around his neck. "He's okay! Inari's still alive!"

Tsunami clenches her teeth tightly, before tears return flowing from her eyes. She grabs her face and cries even more, saying, "Thank goodness. They're both okay..."

"I'll do it," Shiki says to Tsunami, turning back to face her. She looks up from her hands at him, confused at what he said.

"Eh?"

"You want me to help Inari, right? Then I'll marry you and Hinata..." he says, falling down to his left knee. He winces in pain, that leg of his still injured from the earlier fight.

"Naruto!" Tsunami helps him up to his feet, allowing the rider to use herself as a balance. She cries a bit more, saying, "Thank you."

Hinata smiles as she holds the unconscious child in her arms. Before they could continue, Shiki lifts his head up when his senses go off. He aims his crossbow and pulls, firing an arrow that pushes Hinata and Inari by the shallow part of her sleeve. He then jumps to the ground with Tsunami, right when an explosion hits the battlefield. Descending below is Deitaka, his wings spread like an angel.

"Found you!" Deitaka grabs Inari and takes the ice arrow with the shard in it, flying off into the sky and leaving them here.

"INARI!" Tsunami cries out, unable to comprehend what just happened.

Shiki sits himself up and pulls on the string, preparing an arrow. 'I'll shoot off his wing and save-Gah!' Before he could fire his body aches. He drops his bowgun and falls backwards, grabbing his sides and crying out in pain. Tsunami notices this and speaks, "Naruto! What's wrong?"

"I may have used this too soon!" He screams once more, until his transformation comes undone. He then falls onto Tsunami, unconscious.

"Why is this happening?" Hinata watches in horror as her boyfriend has been rendered immobile and a Yokashi has taken Inari. Tsunami cries in misery at the two incidents.

* * *

Author's Note:

Preview For Next Chapter:

"Who's this Tsunade and why do I have to go?"

"Glacier Sniper!"

"Konan? You're alive?"


	17. Fuyu no Treasure Sniper

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. In the shinobi nations the organization Echo Shocker, a resurrection of Shocker, has taken advantage, using these shards to ruin the ninja way and rule the world. Standing in their way are the ninjas they threaten, an organization in secret called Akatsuki, the 8 demons riders who fought against the kaijin in the past, and Shiki Naruto Uzumaki who sealed them away before. Right now there is no obvious end to the Raida no Sensou, or this battle against Echo Shocker. Naruto will soon come to realize the truth behind the war.

Insert Songs: Treasure Sniper

**Ride 17: Fuyu no Sniper  
**

* * *

"Ow!" shouts Ignika as a nurse rubs alcohol on his wound. "Anymore alcohol and I'll need a designated driver!"

"Quit complaining!" yells Sasuke as he places an ice pack to his forehead. He's just as damaged at Ignika, evident with the gauze on his chest from when the Ryutenshi sword slashed him. "That guy was a monster. Was he really Mizuki?"

"Not anymore," he says, looking down at his sterilized wound. Ignika then looks to the door when Anko comes in. "You."

"Hello, Ika-san," she says in a taunting tone. "Having fun with your retirement?"

"Beat it!" Ika says, turning away with a scowl on his face. He didn't like it when Naruto called him Ika, so there's no way he'd let her get away with it. "What are you doing here?"

"The Hokage wants to speak to Sasuke and give a report, and you're going with him," she says, bending down to smirk at him.

"I'm not going. Once my legs wake up I'm out of here!" he says, reaching for his henshin device on the table beside his bed. A snake slithers out of Anko's sleeve and bites down on it, returning to its master with the belt. "Hey, that's mine!"

"Not anymore it isn't," she says, taking the buckle and eying it. "You can't transform without this, can you?"

"...Fine... I'll go too!" Ignika sighs in defeat, knowing he has no choice but to go through with this.

Back In Waves...

Naruto opens his eyes, looking up at the wintery landscape that is his mind. He looks back to see the scroll that holds Shiki's secrets inside. He's about to open it, but the chains cut his fingers, causing him to back away. "Damn. Can't get inside. Someone placed a lock on it."

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto looks up hearing his name called out. He returns to the world of the living to see Tsunami and Hinata over him trying to wake him up. They look completely relieved seeing he's okay, even though he doesn't look it. He rises up from the bed, but his injuries push him back down.

"Naruto, please stay down. I don't want to lose you too," Tsunami says with concern in her voice. Naruto looks at Tsunami, and turns away ashamed. He couldn't help but feel like a failure at the moment, seeing as he couldn't save Inari.

"I'm sorry, Tsunami... I couldn't save him," he says, looking away in shame.

"It's okay... I don't blame you for that... You tried your best," she says. It's true that she can't blame him for being the only person who could save him, but part of her still wishes Inari could have been rescued.

"Come on, guys. We can't give up. Inari is definitely still alive!" Hinata says to them, hoping to cheer the mother and her boyfriend up.

"I've gotta save him," he says, pulling himself out of bed. He hits the ground, and cries out in pain. Hinata wastes no time helping him up.

"Naruto! You're too injured! Stay in bed!" Tsunami tells him. Naruto ignores her and pulls himself out of Hinata's grip. He then continues outside the room, but that's when Tsunami and Hinata grab him. "Lay back down and rest!"

"I'm going to train! Let go!" He tries to shrug them off.

"No! You have to wait until your body heals completely," Hinata says to him. Naruto glares at them and pushes the women off of him, and both of them quickly grab their arms upon feeling the cold chill in the air. "Naruto?"

He continues outside, ignoring his injuries and placing the Shipass on his waist. "Inari needed my help... And I let him down... I have to draw more power from Shiki or else I'll never be able to save anyone."

"Naruto...He tries so hard..." Hinata says as she picks herself up. She turns to Tsunami with a worried look on her face, who mimicks it perfectly.

Naruto makes it about two yards into the forest that is the backyard until he collapses, the injury on his leg too much. 'I didn't think it'd hurt so much,' he grumbles in his head as he grabs his leg in pain and makes aching noises.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" a voice speaks. Naruto looks up to see Konan standing before him.

"Konan? When did you get here?" he asks the blue haired beauty. Instead of answering him she leans down and rips his leg sleeve apart, revealing the bandaged wound around his leg. "What are you doing?"

"I was there when you fought against those two kaijin, and got you out of there when you passed out," she explains, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You did? How did you escape?" he asks her. Once again she ignores him, taking out a metal shuriken from his pouch and cutting his leg free. He cringes in pain, and the pulsating wound left by Sasori's sting is left, with a sick purple coloring.

"You were stung in the left by one of the scorpion's stingers, were you?" Konan asks him. He nods, and so she goes to work. Konan digs into her bag and takes out a bottle of olive juice, drinking enough to cover her throat with it. Konan then cuts along the wound, as blood and this clear liquid ooze out. "I'll pull it out. If it's left in there the poison won't be cleared from your system by your power."

Konan digs her finger inside of his leg and pulls out a needle, the same one he got stabbed with. With it gone she proceeds to placing her lips on his wound and sucking out any leftover poison in his leg. With it done she spits the rest to the ground. She continues sucking him off until after four tries, spitting the liquids to the ground to poison the dirt. (That is a weird sentence)

She then digs into her pouch and hands him a bottle labeled antidote. "Take this. It will help you overcome the poison."

"When did you have the time to make this?" he asks her. Konan places a finger to his lips, silencing him. He blushes at this action, even as she removes her finger.

"Don't ask. It's best that you don't know," she says with a smile. "Just know that I'm here to protect you, no matter how difficult it'll be."

Naruto blinks for a moment before giving her his own trademark smile back. He then says, "Thanks. I don't know how to thank you."

"Just continue being who you are. You don't owe me anything," she says, placing her hands to his cheek once more before standing to leave. Naruto watches her leave in shock, focused on what he saw her do last.

'Was she blushing?' Naruto shakes his head free of this thought and drinks the bottle he was given. After a while he rises up to his feet, the leg wound already healing up. "Hey, I'm okay!"

With his body back to full health he transforms into Shiki Haru form. There he begins training his powers. What he doesn't know is Konan standing behind a tree nearby holding a hand to her chest. She's breathing heavily and blushing hard. "Naruto... you even smile like him."

Later That Afternoon...

"Rave Strizer!" Shiki kicks down a tree using his left leg, succeeding on the first attempt and making a clean cut. "Yup! The leg's working!"

He removes his transformation device and drops to the ground on his back. "Still a little hard to do consecutive Break Limits."

He hears the sound of leaves crunching nearby, gaining his attention. Almost immediately he prepares to transform, but calms when he sees Tsunami carrying a basket. "Oh, hey."

"Hello, Naruto," she says, stopping before him to sit down. She folds her legs together and sits in a position that hides her dress's opening. "I've brought you food, if you were hungry."

"Thanks." Naruto sits down by her as she opens the basket, revealing a sandwich she made for him. Before taking it, he asks her, "Are you still worried that I might be pushing myself?"

"Yes... I lost mom, Inari's father, Kaiza, and Inari. I don't want to lose you or father," she confesses, holding a blank expression to hide her emotions. "I'm in love with you Naruto; that will never change no matter what."

"Inari isn't dead. I'll get him back," he says to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you."

"Thank you..." she says, smiling at him and finally losing her facade. She turns to Naruto and leans towards him, causing the blond to pull back a little.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my future husband, is that wrong?" She states, puckering her lips to kiss him.

'Oh yeah, I did promise to marry her and Hinata. I guess I can kiss her without Hinata getting made; it was her idea.' Naruto's thinking reaches a conclusion with him leaning forward to kiss Tsunami. Before he could he senses something close by. "Yokashi?"

"Working hard or hardly working?" Up in the sky, Naruto spots Deitaka flying above them. He and Tsunami stand and prepare for his next assault.

"Deitaka..." Naruto grumbles angrily.

"Give Inari back!" Tsunami shouts at him.

"Sure, if you can catch me!" Deitaka takes off, flying south of his position.

Naruto wastes no time placing the Shipass on his waist. Pressing the button three times he slides down on the slot, shouting, "Henshin," and transforming into Shiki's Aki form. He then takes off, running after Deitaka. As he rummages through the trees he notices his speed isn't enough to catch up to him.

'I need something faster... Maybe the Bijuride.' Shiki stops for a moment and slaps the side of his belt, summoning his bike. He hops aboard and rides after the Yokashi. Behind him, Tsunami continues to follow, keeping a steady pace since she knows she could never keep up with them.

Shiki rides through the forest, biking through the dirt and tree roots that hinder him. He then thinks, 'Maybe at this distance I can shoot him down.'

Shiki presses down on the button and slides on the slot, gaining the words, "Fuyu," from the Shipass. The clock forms before him and he passes through it, turning into his Fuyu form. Grabbing his cloth he forms his bowgun, and forms an arrow before firing at Deitaka.

His dead eye vision picks him out, and he hits the left wing. The piercing sensation causes Deitaka to fall out of pain, and then it freezes over his wing. With his wing frozen and his body taking extra weight, he begins to fall. "Like hell am I gonna get it!"

Forced with no other alternative, Deitaka grabs his frozen wing and uses an explosive to blow it off. Shiki stops for a moment to look in shock at what he did, the Yokashi's blood hitting him on the mask. Deitaka continues flying, his speed reduced now because of his missing wing.

"I could easily shoot him down now, but if I did he wouldn't be able to tell me where Inari was," he says to himself in a whisper as he continues to chase him. "But, I could capture him and force him to tell me."

Deitaka comes before a tree, landing on a branch and reaching inside its hollow hole. Showing his finding to Shiki he gasps when he realizes that it's Inari. "Inari!"

"This is what you were looking for, right?" The hawk man questions him, tossing the boy over to the rider. Shiki jumps out of his seat to catch him, landing not too far from his bike.

"The shard is still inside," he says, noticing the Yokashi shard stuck in his neck.

"I wouldn't remove that if I were you," he says, leaning on his legs from the branch.

"What are you talking about?" Shiki aims the bowgun at Deitaka.

Before firing, he gets knocked away by a mechanical tail. Inari falls and he hits a tree. Out from behind a tree appears Sasori, chuckling as he approaches the rider. Shiki stands back up and presses down on his button twice, before he slides down on the slot.

"Natsu!" He transforms into his south form, and his bowgun turns into an axe.

Deitaka tosses three bombs at Shiki, who raises his left arm and releases flames to force them to explode. The shockwave only causes him to slide slightly. Sasori fires needles at him, but he knocks them away using his axe. "I'm going to end this before it even starts!"

Shiki tosses the axe at Sasori, causing it to stick into his chest. He then charges in, diving in to avoid his stinger tail. Shiki then pulls out the axe and spins, hooking his weapon around Sasori's neck and pulling it off. This rips off the Yokashi's head, but to his surprise he didn't explode or release a geyser of blood. It's like he has an artificial body of sorts.

The rest of his body falls apart, revealing a man hiding inside. This person has red short hair, like Gaara's, and hallow brown eyes. "Shiki, that was a nice move you did."

"You..." Shiki eyes his chest, the left lung containing the Yokashi shard. "You were inside of a puppet?"

"Ninja puppetry is a technique special to Suna. But puppetry leaves one exposed, so the best way is to become the puppet," Sasori says to him, turning around to face the rider. "It seems though I can't fight you half-heartedly anymore or else you'll kill us."

"I'll make you into a fine piece of art!" Deitaka says as he takes flight.

"Just how am I art?" Shiki questions him, swinging his axe to remove the head.

"Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion," he says, tossing a bomb over to Shiki. He tosses a fireball and blows it up. He then presses down on the button before sliding on the slot.

"Aki!" He transforms into his Aki form and runs towards Inari, avoiding that last explosion.

"I wouldn't take out his shard if I were you!" Deitaka speaks to him. "You wouldn't want to be the one who killed that mother's child, right?"

"What?" Shiki turns back at the hawk man, while Sasori walks towards him.

"That kid has been killed by the shard's negativity. Right now the only thing keeping him alive is that shard," he explains, preparing another bomb from his hands. "You're better off just leaving him here."

Shiki remains stunned hearing what he just said. If what he said is true then he's too late; Inari is gone. He can't remove the shard or he'll turn to dust, just like Zabuza. "No... Inari..."

The sound of a soft item hitting the ground could be heard just behind Shiki. He turns around to see Tsunami standing there, shocked at what she just heard. Tears begin to release from her eyes, unable to accept what she heard. She falls to her knees and grabs her head, screaming, "NO!"

"It'd be better to just let him die in an explosion of dust. He'll be a fine piece of art!" Deitaka speaks as he drops a bomb down towards them.

"Fuyu!" Shiki quickly changes to his winter form and fires an arrow at the bomb, freezing it before it could hit the ground and explode. He then runs to Tsunami's side and hands Inari over to her.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen," he confesses, tearing falling down his face inside his mask.

Tsunami, feeling more guilty than him, looks up to him and says, "I'm sorry too. I never meant to put this much pressure on you... It's my fault... They were after you from the start, and me spending time with you put me and Inari in danger."

Shiki straightens himself and turns to face Sasori. He says, "Don't listen to Deidara. A real masterpiece of art is one that lasts long, for all generations to enjoy. That's why he's better off living forever."

Sasori initiates a summoning technique, calling form a bunch of wooden puppets. "They say the best puppet master is one who can control the most puppets at once. Let's see how long you can handle them."

Before the puppets could fly at Shiki, he slides his free hand down the slot, getting, "Break Limit," from the device. He then pulls on the string and fires off an arrow, directly above the puppets. The arrow splits into a hundred different ones, which fall down onto the puppets. The arrows piece into their bodies and freeze them in place. A flash of light goes off in his eyes, temporarily turning the visors silver.

"I will never forgive any of you... ANY OF YOU TWO!" Shiki walks towards Sasori, left with only two puppets left. Shiki arms two arrows and shoots them at the puppets, locking them into a tree.

"You're not strong enough to do anything!" Deitaka flies down to make a close up attack to Shiki.

"Natsu!" Shiki transforms into his summer form, and kicks the guy in the beak, cracking it and causing blood to drip out. It also sends him flying into Sasori. Sasori dodges to the left and pipes shoot out from his back, which he uses to fire twin powerful jets of water at him.

"Fuyu!" Shiki quickly changes to his winter form and freezes the water upon contact.

"That bastard broke my beak!" Deitaka complains, holding his injured face.

"Deidara, it's best that you leave. You're still missing a wing," Sasori says to him, before he shreds his clothes to reveal his wooden body. "I can handle him myself."

"But we're not suppose to kill him, remember that." Deidara reminds the puppeteer before taking off, his one wing making him slightly off balance.

"They're not supposed to kill me?" Shiki questions as he aims his bowgun at him.

"I will tell you to not listen to whatever that idiot says. He's just a pawn, like you," he says, glaring at the rider. The pipes fire out flames this time.

"Fuyu Rasengan!" Shiki forms a Rasengan out of thin air, which takes in the flames and put them out. Shiki then draws an arrow before firing it at Sasori's left chest, where he believes the shard would be.

To his surprise though, all Sasori does is collapse to the ground, not only that but he doesn't see the shard anywhere on him. 'What? But it was just there!'

"Hey, Shiki!" A stream of flames strike him from behind, knocking him just ahead.

Turning around he spots the puppet master holding Tsunami. 'But how?' "Tsunami!"

"Naruto!" she cries out, feeling herself choking from his grip.

"Let her go!" Shiki fires an arrow at Sasori, who grabs it just in time and tosses it behind him.

"Do you know what makes the best puppets?" Sasori questions the rider, who didn't care at the moment. "Humans."

"What?"

"The best puppets are made from humans; that way you can perform their jutsus and bloodlines against your opponents. I doubt I can get anything out of her-" Sasori increases his grip on Tsunami's neck. "-but that hasn't stopped me from experimenting."

"..." Shiki pauses for a moment to look back at the other Sasori he just shot at. Turning back he says, "Is that what you did to yourself?"

"What?" he questions.

"That body over there is a puppet, but it's the one you wore while inside that other puppet..." Shiki begins, lowering his bowgun. "It also had the Yokashi shard in the left chest, which it doesn't now. The only reason you would have it now is if you moved over to this puppet you're in now... You're not alive, are you?"

"Of course I am alive," he replies. "Quit talking nonsense and turn back into your human body."

"Art is something that can be enjoyed by every generation, right? Is that what you refer yourself as?" Shiki shouts at him. "A freak who gave up his humanity cannot be considered art!"

"Shut up and cancel your henshin, unless you want her to be my next puppet!" Sasori threatens him, holding Tsunami in front of him and taking out a blade. No one else knows this but the blade has been soaked in a bath of poison, like his other needles and weapons, but he wouldn't tell him.

(Treasure Sniper plays in the background)

"I don't have to," he replies, confusing the puppeteer. "My other fiance won't let me do so."

"Huh?" Before he knew it, an ice arrow pierces into his chest, just scratching a compartment in his left lung that contains the Yokashi shard. This causes him to let go of Tsunami, leaving Shiki to shoot him in the left eye.

From behind Sasori Hinata pulls him away and runs to Tsunami's side. "Tsunami-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you," she says.

"Naruto, his left lung contains a heart. That's where the shard is!" Hinata informs him, leaving Shiki to smile and walk closer to Sasori. Hinata and Tsunami run off to the side with Inari, letting him continue the battle.

"I'm bringing your season to an end," Shiki says, reciting his trademark phrase.

"This isn't over!" Using fire and water he creates a smokescreen to escape, running away from Shiki and the girls.

"Break Limit!" Shiki activates his signature move, aiming his bowgun directly at Sasori. "Glacier Snipe!"

He fires a single arrow, which transforms into a hundred needles. Most of them pierce into the puppeteer's body, including one hitting his heart and the shard. His body freezes over before exploding into shards. Shiki walks over to the remains of Sasori, spotting his shard left inside of a block of frozen heart meat.

(Treasure Sniper ends)

He breaks the block into smaller pieces, and removes the shard. "He's gone for."

"Is it over?" Hinata asks him, standing up with Tsunami.

"This battle is." Shiki walks over to the other puppets and bends down to them. "What do we do with them?"

"Leave them. His legacy is of no concern," Tsunami says, stomping on a piece of ice. Shiki walks towards his bike and pushes it over to the girls.

"Get on. I'll take us to your home."

Elsewhere...

"You ready?" Ignika asks Sasuke, holding a bag with his supplies inside.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, carrying his own stuff. "I can't believe I have to go on this mission."

"It ain't so bad to be with him!" Ignika says to him, before his smile turns into a scowl. "I just don't wanna be here doing this!"

"Then let's hurry this up!" Jiraiya shouts at them, patting Ika on the head. "I was hoping to take Naruto instead. He wouldn't mope as much."

"Shut up!" Both of them shout this at the same time.

"It's a simple mission! I take you guys with me to find Tsunade to replace the old man!" Jiraiya states with a grin. In his mind though he's thinking of something else. 'That is, if she decides to do it; God knows I wouldn't.'

"Who is this Tsunade and why should I have to go?" Ika questions him.

"Because we might run into more kaijin, and you're perfect bodyguards for her." As they head for the exit to the village, a blue haired figure walks inside of the village. Jiraiya pauses for a moment seeing her, and says, "You..."

The woman, Konan, pauses to see the old man. "J-Jiraiya?"

"Konan!" Jiraiya rushes over to her. "I knew it was you; I'd recognize that origami flower on your blue hair anywhere."

"Jiraiya-sensei? You're alive?" she questions, looking at the white haired man.

"Where are Nagato and Yahiko?" he asks him. Upon hearing the name Yahiko she turns away with a sad look in her face. "Konan?"

"I have to go. I need to report to the Hokage," she says, walking away from her former mentor. 'Maybe I should tell him... No, I can't let him know. He doesn't even know I'm a clone.'

* * *

Author's Note:

Preview for Next Chapter:

"Itachi!"

"Madara will chew you up at this rate."

"Let's perform the roll call."

"Shiki will soon evolve to his true forms."


	18. Search

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. Tied to them are the biju riders, Akatsuki and Echo Shocker. Standing up to fight them is Naruto as Shiki, who is aided by Akatsuki to stop the other three groups. Naruto manages to defeat Sasori and steal his shard, leaving his partner left. He of course doesn't realize who they work with. If only he examined his remains.

Insert Songs: Deep Breath

**Ride 18: Search  
**

* * *

Naruto, having returned to being Naruto, drags his motorcycle to Tsunami's home with Tsunami, Inari and Hinata on top. He parks it by the door and waits for everyone to get off, before returning it to his belt. "Tsunami, can I still get that lunch?"

"Sure." Hinata hands him the basket Tsunami dropped earlier. "Here you go, Naruto. Let's eat inside."

"Thanks," he says, before they head inside the house with Tsunami and her child. Naruto takes a moment to look back at Inari, feeling a lump go down his throat as he swallows when he remembers what Deitaka told him. 'Well, I guess all I can do is protect Inari from the other riders after him.'

"Naruto," Tsunami asks, getting his attention. "Thank you."

"...Sure," he says to her. "I will always be there for you; that's what husbands are for."

Tsunami smiles hearing what he said, as does Hinata, and approaches him before kissing him on the cheek. Naruto blushes while she says, "Thanks for saying that, my dear husband."

"I want to do that too," Hinata says, moving Naruto to face her so she could kiss him on the lips. Naruto kisses her back, causing her to moan slightly in his mouth. Soon they part, and they're both left flushed.

"That reminds me. I still haven't given you this." Tsunami leans towards Naruto's face and gives him her own kiss on the lips. He quickly kisses back, and they continue to make out.

"Tsunami, Inari, I'm home!" Tazuna suddenly enters the home, but he gapes upon seeing his daughter kissing Naruto.

The two part ways to see him, shocked at what has happened.

Meanwhile...

The splattered parts of Sasori's body have long since begun to melt away. The rest of his puppets remain immobile. A shadow rises over the original body Naruto fought against, revealing a man with a Venus flytrap-like attachment to his head and a face colored black and white split down the middle. He reaches down with his right hand and grabs the bandanna around his head, which reveals a different inside colored red clouds.

"Too bad for Sasori. He was no real match for Shiki's four forms," the man says, pocketing the scarf.

"Whatever. Let's just be glad he didn't check his body for clues," he says again in a different voice. "We can't have him know about Akatsuki."

"It's almost time for the regroup," his lighter voice speaks. Two face places his hand on his forehead, which contains a Yokashi shard. With its pink glow he transform, and slips into the ground.

With Zen and RT...

"Are we there yet?" Sasuke complains as they walk along the road.

"No," Jiraiya replies, already feeling like a game's about to start.

"...How about now?" he asks again.

"No!"

"Where do we have to look for her anyway?" Ika asks them, slumped on the ground tired. "I really should be doing something else right now."

"Oh don't worry. He's following us," Jiraiya says to him. Ika and Sasuke's attention rises up on that.

"Eh? You can sense him or something?" Ignika asks him.

"No. He sent those guys." Jiraiya points up into the sky to an owl kaijin in the sky. This is Go-Buuro-Gu, the owl Gurongi. Taking his bowgun he fires at Ignika, who dodges to the left to avoid it.

"Little bastard," he says, placing his belt on his waist. He makes his transformation pose, and is about to save henshin when a dart pierces into his left arm. "Gaah!"

"Oi! Don't waist time! Just do it!" Sasuke tells him, as he transforms into Zen. The Gurongi continues to shoot darts down at him, who easily blocks using his claws.

"Henshin!" Ignika transforms into Ryutenshi, drawing Kamiryuken and his Ryugun to fire at the Gurongi. It dodges left and right to avoid each bullet.

"We can't do anything until we can drag him to the ground!" Zen growls angrily.

"I got it!" RT spreads his wings and takes flight. In the sky he approaches the owl kaijin, firing bullets closer up at him.

The bullets cause the owl to lose balance, leaving RT to fly in and cleave the right wing off. This causes the Gurongi to fall, leaving RT to fly down and slash his other wing off.

As the Gurongi hits the ground, Zen growls and gathers black electricity around his body. He then jumps in the air, spikes forming along his fourth metatarsal bones and heels. He makes a backwards spin kick, slicing at its neck. The Gurongi growls in pain, before its belt begins to crack and before long it explodes.

RT lands beside Zen, before he says, "This is just a kaijin he made. It ain't a Yokashi."

"Where is that bastard anyway?" Zen grumbles, looking for the kaijin rider.

"Nice show guys. But I'm afraid your guy is over there," Jiraiya says, pointing over to a camouflage hiding by a tree. It fades, revealing Millennizuki.

"I've thought of a nice game for you guys. It involves you two, lasting as long as you can against me before you call for help from Naruto!" he says before firing at them.

RT blocks using his blade while Zen jumps away. Millennizuki holds up a card and inserts it inside of his driver. "Kamen Ride: Dark Kiva!"

"Oh no," RT mumbles, knowing exactly what he will turn into.

Millennizuki's body turns liquid silver, before it hardens and explodes off his body. He is now revealed in his new form; Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. Out from behind he draws the Ride Booker's sword form, and charges into battle.

"Ryurod!" RT replaces his gun and sword with his rod, and jabs at M. He pushes the rod away and slashes the dragon twice, both hits raking up sparks. Millennizuki stabs at his stomach, which sends him flying. Zen leaps at Millennizuki from behind, but he kicks him away.

With them away he takes out a card from his booker and brings out the Millennigun, before inserting it inside. "Kaijin Ride: Kaima Robot Shubarian!"

(Deep Breath plays in the background)

He fires into the air, summoning the Crisis Empire's self-proclaimed strongest warrior, Shubarian. The robotic demon fires at Zen, keeping him at bay, while Millennizuki walks towards Ryutenshi. Ryutenshi takes flight and comes down with his blade ready to slice him in two.

In the time it takes for him to do that, M places his gun away and draws a card from the Ride Booker. He then slides a card inside his driver. "Final Attack Ride: D-D-D-Dark Kiva!"

"King's Burst End." Millennizuki makes a spin kick, and as he does a green energy scythe blade slashes RT, knocking him away and showering him with sparks. The powerful attack causes him to lose his transformation, returning to Ignika.

"These guys are pathetic," Jiraiya complains as he watches them battle. Sighing, he drops his bag and walks towards the battlefield. He then initiates a jutsu, as his hair grows bigger and spikier. "Hari Jizo!"

His hair shoots out as needles towards Millennizuki, who twirls his Ride Booker in blade form to block them. "You are...!"

"Ranjishigami no Jutsu!" Jiraiya's next technique involves him transforming his hair into a lion and using it to bite down at Shubarian. Its hair-esque fangs manage to pierce the metallic armor and knock it off guard.

"Now's the chance!" Exposing his teeth, Zen courses electricity throughout his entire body, and he jumps at the giant robot with a flying side kick. His 20 ton kick manages to smash into the damaged body, causing Shubarian to back away before falling backwards and exploding.

Millennizuki, who has reverted to his base form, takes out one more card from the Ride Booker. "The game shall continue some other time."

"Wait!" Zen runs over to Millennizuki to stop him, who turns invisible again. Zen, angry beyond belief, roars out into the sky and punches the ground. His transformation comes undone as well. "What the hell is that guy?"

"He's getting stronger. I'm no match for that Ride of his..." Ignika grumbles as he picks himself up, holding the rib that was just struck by that energy blade. "We can't just overpower him. We need a plan for his next move."

"Well that's all well and good, but-" Jiraiya turns to the nearest city. "-we still have a job to do."

"Argh!" Ignika grumbles when he remembers his stupid task. "Why do I have to come? You don't need me!"

"We need someone to replace Haku for this mission," the old man says to the dragon rider. "She's just like the Uchiha here, right?"

"Did the Hokage tell you?" Ignika asks him.

"Of course he did," Sasuke says, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's the only reason he didn't look surprised to see us."

"Regardless, it's best to take the two of you. I just didn't know you'd be so weak." Jiraiya's words cause the two riders to fall to the ground. "Still, it's better than nothing. Naruto alone might have been a good choice-"

"Hey! I'm just as good as that dropout boy!" Sasuke grumbles angrily.

"I have much more transformations than him, so I'm the better fighter!" Ignika states before getting up to his feet.

"Then you should be able to fight better." With that, Jiraiya walks off on his task to find Tsunade, smirking secretly.

"Hey, get back here!" Sasuke shouts as he runs after them.

"I'm way stronger than Naruto!" Ignika adds as they follow him.

Jiraiya hmphs as they go down the road, thinking, 'They're as simple as him anyway.'

Unknown to them, another figure is watching them. This person is cloaked in a long garb, his slick black hair and blue Sharingan eyes being the only thing you could see.

The Next Day...

Konan climbs up into a tree, placing her hand onto her head. "It's time for one already?"

"Yes. Prepare to return to HQ," the voice says.

"Well, good thing I'm a clone." Those are Konan's last words before she scatters into paper slips and flutter into the breeze.

The real Konan has left from Waves to a village with hard pouring rain. She approaches the rainy village, and it stops raining just as she enters, preventing her from becoming wet. Konan continues walking towards a building, where two men can be seen guarding it.

'I must really be the last one here.' These are her thoughts before being stopped by the guards.

"Show your identification," the left one says.

"Very well," she says, before turning around. She grabs hold of her pants' waistline and spreads them out before shimmying them down to reveal her panties; these are black with red clouds marks on them.

"Come in! You're the last one!" The other one says, giving Konan passageway inside. She pulls her pants up and walks inside, showing an emotionless scowl as she glares at them; they took a peek at her chest because she pulled her pants down, thinking she would be easy.

She continues up the stairs, until she comes before a meeting room where she spots everyone else in the organization. Before she could look at them, a ghostly silhouette appears before everyone. The door shuts by itself behind her and locks.

"Konan is here. Let's begin," the image says, turning to everyone in the room as they form a circle. "First off, begin the roll call."

"Konan," Konan says.

"Deidara," a blond man says, revealing himself to be Deitaka.

"Kakuzu," a tall dark skinned man with green eyes and a mask over his face. He looks to be the second tallest there.

"Kisame," says the tallest guy there. This one has blue skin and hair, and a weapon tall as he is hanging from his back.

"Hidan," says a silver haired man who holds a scythe in his left hand.

"Zetsu," says the man with the two faces.

"And myself makes seven. It seems as though Sasori is no longer with us," the image says as he scans the group. His eyes flash silver, similar to Naruto's on short, random occasions.

"Yeah, no point wondering who killed him," Kisame says with a chuckle.

"It was Naruto Uzumaki," Zetsu says, causing the image and Konan to turn to him. "He has all four forms of Shiki, if not complete."

"Hey, why do we have to fight that kid but not kill him?" Deidara questions the man.

"Because he has to stay alive long enough for the Shipass to unlock its full potential," Konan says to him. "Not only that, but he's the only human alive who can use the Shipass at all."

"Then wouldn't it make a better profit for him to join our ranks?" Kakuzu asks, raising nods and jesters.

"Naruto already believes Akatsuki to be working with him, as per Konan watching him and saving his life numerous times," the man says, turning to the only main female member. "She's already gotten close enough for him to trust her. Within time Shiki will become one with us.

"But first, we need to deal with our problem regarding the short amount of members we have." He continues, looking at the other six. "If we don't gather someone to replace Orochimaru and Sasori we'll be at a disadvantage against our immediate threat: Echo Shocker. I believe Zetsu has already found someone."

"Yes," his darker voice speaks. "His name is Dotou Kazahana. He's waiting for us to meet with him in Yukigakure."

"That's one. Now all we need is one more. Any suggestions?" he asks everyone.

"Heh, don't worry. I've already found someone to replace Sasori," Kisame says with a grin, exposing his sharp, shark-like teeth. "He's a real keeper."

"Alright, we'll speak to one another two days from now after gathering our new recruits. Konan will continue her post with Naruto, while the rest of you continue with your job; capturing the other Jinchuuriki. We only have three now: the five tail, the six tails and the one tail," the leader says to them. "That is all."

The leader disappears, leaving them to their business. Hidan yawns and walks off, saying, "About damn time. I'm thirsty for the blood of some poor sap!"

"Retard," Kakuzu mutters as he follows his partner.

"I could use a partner of my own," Kisame says, realizing he's the only one of them without a partner besides Zetsu.

Soon the others exit the building, leaving only Konan left. 'So I have to tend to Naruto even longer.'

As she thinks about him, her heart lifts up with feeling. She shakes her head and leaves the room while hiding her blush. 'Why did I feel that way thinking about him? I only love Yahiko that way. Once this plan works Nagato and I will get him back.'

Elsewhere...

"So, what's this?" Ignika asks as they come before a brothel. After spending the night at a hotel in the last town they came here, still looking for that old lady.

"What do you think? It's a brothel," Jiraiya tells him, immediately going for the hot ladies in the room.

"We're on a mission damn it! We don't have time for hanging out with prostitutes!" Ignika shouts at him. That earns him a slap from one of the girls with the old man.

"Who are you calling a whore? I'm a stripper!" she shouts at him, walking away with Jiraiya.

"I am a hooker though," the other girl says before joining the old man.

Ignika crashes onto the pub counter while Sasuke sits beside him. He then complains, "I don't know what kind of ninja that guy is, but he stinks!"

"Yeah. Sannin my ass! He acts like a dirty old man!" Sasuke adds.

"No, he really stinks. I can't hang around him without smelling something horrible!" His statement is added as he flares his nostrils.

"You could smell him too?" Sasuke asks.

"As Ryutenshi I gain increased superhuman abilities, but some traits remain when I'm human. Those are the five human senses." Ignika then realizes something and raises his head. "Wait, too?"

"Being Zen does the same for me. I can also see those horrible bangs under his eyes." Sasuke would continue, except that the bartender comes before them with two sets of drinks.

"Here you guys go!" he says.

Ignika grabs hold of the drink and looks inside. "Who's this from?"

"It's from the guy with white hair," he says, pointing to Jiraiya in the corner. He's waving to them while looking a little drunk. "He only paid for these."

"How nice of him." Sasuke takes the cup, eying the sake inside. "Are we old enough to drink?"

"I know I am, and besides aren't we both ninjas?" Ignika says with a questioning tone.

"No, I'm a ninja. You're someone who quit being a ninja to play superhero," Sasuke says, taking a sip from his cup.

"Whoa, whoa! Where did that come from?" Ignika states before he takes a sip.

Two hours pass after they stay inside the brothel, and out comes Sasuke and Ignika, the latter falling onto his face. Sasuke sighs and helps the guy up. Ignika slurs, "Have you ever seen the Blueman group? It's a total ripoff of the Smurfs!"

"What the hell are Smurfs? What's a Blueman Group too?" Sasuke asks him as he helps the drunk up. Apparently being Ryutenshi does increase his senses, but it didn't increase his tolerance against alcohol. Infact he's more sensitive to it.

"And the Smurfs... They suck!" He then burps loudly, before passing out.

"I guess some people can't hold their liquor," Jiraiya says as he exits the brothel with a jar of sake.

"He bought two shots after that first one, and then he started to lose it around his fifth drink," Sasuke says as he drags the rider.

"Well, I think it's time I dump you off, I mean, we get a hotel for the night," Jiraiya says to the riders. They head for the hotel to book a night's stay, and head straight for the room.

"Which room should I put you in?" Sasuke mutters as he enters the room, looking to his left to the nearest one. He eyes the couch and drops him there. "I'll leave you here for now."

"I don't wanna become Ryutenshi! I like being normal!" Ignika mumbles in his drunken sleep.

"What about you, old ma-" Sasuke turns around to speak to Jiraiya, who is long gone by now. "Damn it!"

Jiraiya has left them to pick up a black haired beauty with red eyes. "Sorry boys, but this is man territory!"

Sasuke kicks the door shut angrily, his eyes flaring red. Black electricity sparks through his body, one flash of lightning surging out of him into a lamppost and causing it to short circuit and explode. Sasuke stops himself to regain his composure. "Okay, I need to calm down. I won't be able to control this weird power if I'm mad all the time."

Sasuke sits down in a chair and begins to cool it. He jumps suddenly when Ignika suddenly shouts, "Anko-san, not there," before going back to sleep.

"Jerk." Sasuke decides there to meditate. 'If it worked for Nii-sama, it can work for me.'

Half an hour passes by until there's a knock on the door. Sasuke comes out of his meditation and rises up, thinking, 'Can't believe it took him this long to get dumped.'

He walks towards the door and unlocks it, revealing to his surprise Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's eyes widen in shock, looking up at his brother. "Nii-sama!"

"Sasuke..." Sasuke leaps forward to hug his brother.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I was so afraid you're killed by that Shin guy!" Sasuke confesses.

"Is that what you think?" Itachi pushes his brother back, glaring into his red eyes with his blue ones.

Sasuke backs away in confusion, saying, "Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

"I'll take your power now. Madara would chew you up at this rate," he says, raising his right arm in the air. "Henshin."

* * *

Author's Note:

Muteki Fuyu Rider - Shiki's long range form, it harnesses the power of ice along with earth, water and wind. He has the ability to track people from long distances and see through any camouflage and shoot them down using a crossbow. The theme is Treasure Sniper.

TCM: Also, sorry for erasing Hangover. It just wasn't going well; nobody liked it apparently.

Preview for Next Chapter:

"Who are you calling a grandma?"

"I'm not coming to Konoha!"

"That's why a deal had to be made, with Madara."

"I'm taking back M's power, no matter what."


	19. Reunion

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. Tied to them are the biju riders, Akatsuki and Echo Shocker. Standing up to fight them is Naruto as Shiki, who is aided by Akatsuki to stop the other three groups. Naruto manages to defeat Sasori and steal his shard, leaving his partner left. He of course doesn't realize who they work with. If only he examined his remains.

Insert Songs:

**Ride 19: Reunion  
**

* * *

"Henshin." A yang symbol appears on his right side, before passing through his body and transforming his right half into Shin. The rest of his body is absorbed by a white ooze coming from the right portion, finishing his transformation.

"You! You were him the whole time? You tried to kill everyone!" Sasuke shouts in shock as he backs away out of fear and confusion.

Shin kicks him into the room, his eyes focused only on his brother. Raising his left hand he generates a white sword out of his own skin. He then swings his weapon down at his brother, with full intention to kill him.

"Ryurod!" And he would have, had Ignika not stepped in; he called forth his rod while in human form, blocking the white sword. Sparks rise from the strike, and Ignika turns his weapon to push his arm down away from Sasuke.

"Ignika? You're sober?" Sasuke asks in shock.

"I recover faster than most people too." Ignika punches Shin in the face, before kicking him out of the room. "Anyway, who is this clown?"

"This guy is my brother, Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke says, now surprising the dragon rider. "I have no idea why he has this form, but he's no doubt the one who killed most of my family!"

"Really? When did that happen?" Sasuke couldn't answer him, because Shin makes his move by sending a stream of white flames towards the two. The explosion it generates blows them further into the room, until they crash out the window. Ika hits a crate, and Sasuke lands on his face. "Hey!"

"My bad!" Sasuke rolls off of the rider, and watches as Shin jumps out of the window.

"Cross Fire!" Shin slashes twice, creating an extra X out of white flames.

"Honou Henshin!" Ignika transforms, turning straight into Fire Ryutenshi. He rises up and blocks using the flames of his rod, dispelling the fire with his own. Ryutenshi then forms Kamiryuken.

"Burning Slash!" With a single swing Ryutenshi releases a flurry of flames that consumes the yang rider.

He walks through the fire without so much as a single explosion going off of him. Shin approaches the dragon rider, the fire around him turning white. "Fire doesn't affect me at all. Let's see if it's true for you!"

Shin raises his blade and swings down at RT, but a black phantom-like hand comes out of nowhere to grab the sword. Shin's eyes trace over to Sasuke, whose left hand is held in the exact same position as the monster hand.

"Henshin!" Sasuke says in a growling voice. The rest of the hand forms into Zen, while Sasuke vanishes into thin air. Zen then pulls the sword away and grabs Shin by the throat, his body sparking with black electricity. He pushes the other rider along until they crash into the hotel's ground floor level.

Shin manages to break out of his grip, and slash at him. Zen grabs his sword arm and holds him back, growling angrily. Shin comments, "So, Zen's physical strength is greater than mine..."

Shin kicks him away and jumps to the doorway, as Zen pulls on his horn and draws his double trident lance. "Cross Fire!"

"Cross Thunder!" Zen swings his lance over his head before slashing vertically. He then swings the bottom trident using the other hand and releases an X slash that compiles with Shin.

Zen's attack is soon overpowered, and he gets blasted by the flames. Zen gets sent flying away, his body riddled with sparks, and crashes out the hole. "His signature attack is weak though."

"Sojouko Henshin Water!" Ryutenshi transforms his body, turning into Water Ryutenshi. Afterwards a gold energy forms around his body, evolving him further. He now stands in a light blue golden armor suit. "A.Z. Ryutenshi."

"Ryutenshi, a warrior who has sided with Shiki. Just where are your powers from?" Shin questions him, holding his hand out to release a fireball.

Ryutenshi shouts as he douses the ball out with a streak of ice cold water. He then shouts, "Freezing Slash," before swinging Kamiryuken and releasing a stream of water at absolute zero degree temperature. Shin is flash frozen from that one hit, along with part of the room.

"Itachi!" Zen calls out, a reaction from the part of him that sees his brother as his brother.

"There's something up with that guy," RT says as he approaches the frozen rider. The ice on Shin begins to melt at a quick rate, leaving him completely free in a matter of minutes. "He melted the ice!"

Shin leaps up into the air towards RT, thrusting his feet forward for a drop kick. The attack covers Shin in white flames, knocks him out of the building and causes him to cancel his transformation. He then stomps onto Ignika's arm, keeping him locked onto the ground. He then draws his sword and prepares to stab him. "The finisher!"

"Guraaah!" Zen launches a double kick at Shin, kicking him away and to his knees. Zen then stabs his trident at him, locking his neck in between a socket. With him in place he runs towards a building and stabs his weapon into the wall, locking his head in place. "Itachi! Why did you destroy our family? And where did you get this power from?"

"I guess I do feel a bit outmatched here," Shin says, releasing white flames to blow him away. He pulls the trident off of his neck and tosses it at Zen. "I'll come after you later. I will get my power back."

"Wait!" Shin surrounds himself with white flames, before he vanishes in his quick attempt to escape. Zen watches as the flames dissolve, before roaring out in anger. With his left fist he punches the ground as hard as he could, digging a hole the size of a human skull.

Ignika grabs Zen, stopping his angry rampage, and whispers, "Let it go. He'll show up again. You need to change back. We don't need anymore people finding out who we are," before heading for an alleyway. Zen follows after him, and upon reaching a hiding point, he returns to his human form.

They walk out the other end of the alleyway, Ignika holding his abdomen in pain. He stumbles along the ground before crashing to the dirt. "You don't look so good!"

"Of course not! I just took a drop kick to the lungs!" Ika shouts at him.

"Can't even stay out of trouble for a few seconds, huh?" Jiraiya says as he approaches the kids. Ika pulls himself up to his feet and glares at the old man.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke shouts at him.

"I'm not gonna take that from some old fart who did-Gah!" Ika falls back to the ground.

Jiraiya sighs before grabing Ika and dragging him to the hotel. "Anyway, I got a lead on where Tsunade is."

"Eh? You mean you were working?" Sasuke questions him.

"Of course! What, you think I'm some sort of playboy?" Jiraiya intentionally bumps Ignika into a piece of rubble. Thankfully Jiraiya has secretly activated a jutsu to block everyone from seeing the fight, and couldn't help them because he had to keep it up. Now that the illusion is over all the damage done can be seen.

Tomorrow Morning...

Dawn breaks at six a.m.; their time to move on has arrived. Sasuke suddenly shoots out of bed, screaming, "I HAVE TO PEE!"

He runs straight to the toilet, stopping when he notices someone already inside. The water in the bathtub can be heard running, leading the dark haired warrior to believe someone's taking a bath. Still, he couldn't hold it in for long. 'This won't take long.'

Sasuke peers into the door through the opening as big as a crack, and sees Ignika leaning in the tub washing his hair. On the sink is a bottle of red hair dye, and it looks like he's washing his hair with it. After a while Ignika comes up from the tub with full red hair.

"There we go," Ika says as he grabs a towel and dries his hair.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke's words cause Ika to shout, "Oooh," before turning around to see the Uchiha. He then asks, "Why are you dying your hair?"

"Because none of your business!" Ika tells him in a sarcastic tone. "Can't a guy dye his hair red and wear silver contacts?"

"You're wearing contacts?" he asks him.

"...D'oh!" He smacks his forehead realizing that little slip of the tongue. "Alright, I wear contacts. What else do you wanna know?"

"...Actually, I don't think I know enough about you. You've got this competitiveness between you and Naruto, but you act more like him than I noticed at first," Sasuke says as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Looking off to the side quick Ika walks past Sasuke, grabbing his dye bottle and saying, "What I do is none of your business."

"Oh really?" Sasuke mumbles as he watches him walk away. 'You're gonna tell me sooner or later.'

Afterwards they pack and leave the hotel, Jiraiya leads them off to continue their search for Tsunade. Hours go by before they reach another town, where they see a large group of Echo-Shocker's mooks entering just east of their position.

"Hey, aren't those the guys from the invasion?" Sasuke says as he notices them.

"What invasion?" Ignika asks him.

"They are." Jiraiya's statement causes them to look at him. His next move leads him to a bench, and says, "Well, it looks like you guys better get to work."

"Really?" Sasuke complains.

"You useless perverted hermit!" Ignika comments. Despite his words he knows he has to do it, so he heads after the mooks to trash them. Sasuke follows after with an annoyed grunt.

Elsewhere, Naruto's bike arrives in Konohagakure, with the rider carrying it. On the bike are Tsunami and Inari while behind him are Hinata and Tazuna. They stop before the gate, where they meet with the two guards Kotetsu and Izumo. Izumo says, "Naruto-san, right?"

'Who's he?' "Uh, yeah," he says to him.

"The Hokage has been waiting for you. Go see him now," Kotetsu says to him.

With that Naruto retrieves his bike and says to Hinata and Tsunami, "Head for my place. I'll be back," before handing Hinata the key.

"What do you think the Hokage wants?" Hinata asks him as she takes the key.

"Dunno. I'm gonna find out," he says before heading off to find the old man. Upon reaching the tower he walks up to the Hokage's office, where he sees the old man at his desk.

"Oh, Naruto. You're back sooner than I thought," he says, adjusting his glasses before putting down a slip of paper. "Actually, you couldn't have come at a better time."

"Another mission?" Naruto asks. His eyes then go off to the person by his front desk, and he notices that it's Haku. "Haku?"

"Naruto," she says, nodding to him. "How's everything?"

"I'll tell you later, but what's the mission?" Naruto turns his attention back to the Hokage when he asks that.

"It seems Jiraiya has left a message yesterday," he begins, taking out a scroll that looks to be attached to birds. "Apparently, there are a few problems in Jiraiya's mission to find Tsunade. There are kaijin too much for Sasuke and Ignika to handle."

"Ignika came back?" Haku asks. Naruto is just as shocked as she is hearing that. "I didn't think he would return."

"He's only helping us because of something Mitarashi-san did to him," Sarutobi says, remembering what she did. "There's also another problem with Echo Shocker being seen following after her."

"Those guys?" Naruto grumbles, still angry that they're still around. "So, what do I have to do?"

"I'm sending you and Haku after them to provide support." He explains.

"Sure." Naruto nods in agreement to this mission. That's when a thought crossed his mind. "Wait, before I go I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Can it wait 'til your return?" he asks him.

Naruto takes a moment to think. He wants to ask the Hokage to marry him to Tsunami and Hinata, but it's not like he can't wait. He has to help his friends if they really need it. "Okay. I can wait."

"Then I'll send you both off right away." Hearing that Naruto charges out the door to his home. Haku walks towards the door, following after the blond. The Hokage then takes out a third sheet of paper, which lists his next task. "Alright, now for the meeting with Fugaku."

Naruto soon reaches his humble, messy, abode. Upon reaching the door he knocks, saying, "Hinata, Tsunami, you in yet?"

The door opens to reveal Tsunami. "Ah, Naruto. How was it?"

"It was okay." He walks into his home, and walks by Tazuna raiding his fridge. That's when he notices something. He stops and turns to Tsunami, asking, "Where are Hinata and Inari?"

"Inari is in your bedroom setting up my clothes and Hinata's in the bathroom," she answers. She spots her father drinking one of his soft drinks. "You know, I was actually worried he would be against this."

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't at first," Naruto says as he reminisces about the event in question.

_Flashback..._

_"So what you're saying is-" Tazuna says before taking a sip of sake. He's at a table right now with his daughter, grandson and Naruto and his girlfriend in front of him. The first thing he had to do before speaking with them is getting a drink of sake, because what he's hearing is so unbelievable he has to be a little wasted to take it all in. Even though they spent the last two hours explaining in details what's going on, he still needs this drink. "-You want to marry Naruto so you can move to Konoha and give Inari the medical attention he needs?"_

_"Yes," Tsunami says in a polite tone a daughter usually makes to their father._

_"And you're okay with it?" he asks Hinata._

_"Uh huh. I'm okay with it. It's not like Naruto is doing this because he's a pig," Hinata replies with a faint frown. "Besides, I probably wouldn't have even considered this if Tsunami-san hadn't suggested it."_

_"And Naruto... You don't have anything to say against this?" Tazuna asks him._

_"Not really."_

_"Well then, I guess I can believe and accept everything-" In a flash he tosses his drink to the ground and flips the table over their heads. "-ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!"_

_Tsunami grumbles angrily. "How can you say that? After all he's done for this place how can you not believe him?"_

_"I can buy the Yokashi, but you don't have to marry him. You hardly know the kid!" he says, but then turns to Naruto. "No offense."_

_"None taken."_

_"Dad, I'm an adult. I only told you because I wanted no secrets from you. If we want to get married to eachother then we will," she says to him. "How can you hate that?"_

_"I never said I did! I'm just saying I don't think it's a good idea! You've lost two people you care alot about; can you really take losing one more?" Tazuna's words reach deep into Tsunami's heart._

_"Dad..." Tsunami lowers her head a little, enough for her eyes to be overshadowed by the hair. "I know full well about that... I wouldn't have asked to marry him if I wasn't prepared for that. I'm ready to move on."_

_"Tsunami..." Tazuna sighs and sits back in his seat, his eyes turning to Naruto. "Well, it seems Tsunami has her mind made. You have my blessing."_

_"Thanks," Naruto says with a calm smile._

_"But if you end up dying, I will chase you down in the afterlife and kill you again!"_

_End Flashback..._

"Oh yeah... So, when can we get married?" Tsunami asks the blond teen.

"When I come back from this mission. Sasuke needs my help apparently," he says, heading into his room.

Tsunami follows after him. "Already? But I was hoping to spend some time with you!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him die. He's my best friend," Naruto says to her as he quickly unpacks and packs his stuff.

"Okay, but the moment you're back you're taking me and Hinata out, got it?" speaks the mother as she takes his left hand and clasps it.

"Got it. I promise..." Naruto says, before his eyes notice subtle changes in the room. Inari's in here taking a nap, but other than that the room looks different. "...Did you clean up in here?"

"I'm not living in a messy home!" she replies.

"It wasn't that bad!" He states with a smug grin. His expression changes to serious as he goes back to packing, slipping out of her hand.

Later that afternoon Naruto leaves his home, with a new pair of clothes in his bag and a pair of kunai strapped to his left leg. On his waist is the Shipass just in case. With Haku by his side he approaches the gate of Konoha and summons his bike, hopping aboard to take off. Haku sits on the back and grabs hold of him by the waist. Watching from afar are his two brides to be, Hinata and Tsunami, wishing him a safe mission.

As he leaves, Inari walks up to his mother and tells her, "Don't worry mom, Naruto-otosan is strong! If he can stop Gatou then he can deal with anyone!"

"...I know son, thank you," Tsunami says, bending down to hug her child.

"Naruto, please be safe," Hinata mumbles, tears unknowingly falling from her eyes. After a moment she feels them, and touches her cheekbones which are drenched with tears. "Huh? W-Why am I crying?"

Naruto and Haku ride along the dirt road, chasing after Jiraiya and the other riders' tail. 'I should spend more time with them. I've been neglecting Hinata for a while actually.'

Back in the Hokage tower, two guards stand stationed before the doors that lead to the Hokage's office. Inside are Fugaku and the Hokage himself, sitting face to face. "So, what is it we need to speak about in this meeting, Hokage-sama?"

"It's about the apparent massacre of the Uchiha clan. Now that I finally have enough time to book a meeting with you we can finally talk about it..." The Hokage says with a sigh. He gains a serious expression on his face before saying, "I have no doubt in my mind this was an inside job."

"That would be impossible. I only saw one warrior attack us," Fugaku says to him, remembering Shin's white form.

"And that's why I believe it could have been someone close to you." His words grasps the Uchiha's full attention. "This white warrior Shin may be connected to the Uchiha, for several reasons but two of them the most valid; either it's Tao from 16 years ago, or someone directly related to you."

"How can you say that?" Fugaku says, this time he doesn't sound appalled or upset at all.

"I believe it was Itachi," he finally makes out. Fugaku pauses for a moment before standing up. He then walks towards the door. "Wait! We're not done here!"

"Hokage-sama, have you ever been in a war against a man who used to be one of you?" Fugaku asks him, stopping by the door.

"What does that mean?" he questions him. Fugaku pulls his right hand up and opens it up, revealing a shard. 'He's one too?'

"There was no way we would be able to stop him. That's why a deal had to be made-" Fugaku places the shard in his mouth, swallowing it whole. As it passes through his stomach his body transforms, giving him a golden appearance. "-With Madara."

Elsewhere...

"Dragon Slash!" Ryutenshi cuts down a circling group of mooks.

"Cross Thunder!" Zen slashes the remaining group to pieces using his special move.

With the Shocker troops defeated, Zen and RT walk over to the last ones living. Zen grabs one by the collar and growls, before asking, "What are you doing here?"

"Ee!" he says.

"Don't give me that crap! Tell me!" Zen shouts back at him.

Suddenly, the mook's head explodes, along with the rest of them. Their blood splatters onto his black body, adding to the sweat left over. Ryutenshi sighs before canceling his transformation, saying, "That stinks. They self destruct if they fail."

"What the hell were the after?" Zen asks before his transformation comes undone.

"I think it's obvious," Jiraiya says as he joins up with the teens. "They're after Tsunade."

"Eh?" Sasuke exclaims.

"Wouldn't it make sense? The leader of this Echo Shocker is Orochimaru as my spies have put it, and he would seek her out to kill her," Jiraiya says with a stern look of seriousness. "But why her?"

"It doesn't matter! We gotta split up and find her," Ignika says as he heads towards the town they were just heading for. "She's in this town, right?"

"Of course." Jiraiya follws the dragon rider. Sasuke sighs before trailing them, thinking about his brother as Shin.

After they enter the town, Jiraiya heads straight for the casino. Sasuke checks over the rooftops for more Shocker troops. Ignika on the other hand goes to the nearest bar. 'I'll stop tomorrow!'

Once he enters the bar he orders two shots before sitting at the front desk. 'How the hell am I going to find that old lady in this town? She might have moved on by now.'

His shots are soon brought to him, but before he could grab it another hand takes the glass. His eyes trace the glass' movements as it goes up to some busty blond beauty's lips and the contents inside are gulped down.

"HEY!" Ignika shouts at her, gaining the buzzed woman's attention. "That was my drink!"

"Yeah right, like a kid like you should be drinking!" she speaks with a slurred speech impedement.

"I'll kick your ass!" Ika rises up from his seat and grabs the lady by her haori. Without a moment's hesitation she flicks him in the forehead...

...and he goes flying out through the bar wall.

All the other drinkers lift their heads from their glasses long enough to check the damage, and slowly back away from the woman. The blond woman turns to the bartender and tells him, "Another round for me."

Ignika comes bursting through the other wall, glaring at the older woman. He's already upset at this mission, and getting drunk. This lady pissing him off is the last straw. "Okay, I don't know how you did that, but I ain't letting you get away with it!"

"Tsunade-sama!" a voice speaks out. The blond lady grumbles and rises up from her seat before running off, kicking through a wall. A brown haired woman who looks about her age runs past Ignika chasing after her. "I told you not to sneak off again!"

Ignika remains silent as he watches them run off. "...That was her?"

A gunshot goes off, narrowly missing him by the left arm. Ignika looks behind him, and sees a figure running off in hiding. Putting two and two together he realizes something and chases after him. "It's Millennizuki. I know it... I'm taking back M's power now!"

As Tsunade runs she comes before the casino, stopping when she spots Jiraiya just coming out. The old man takes a glimpse of her and says, "Ah, about time you'd show up."

"You..." Tsunade says as he looks at the old man. "What brings you here?"

"Yo, old guy!" Sasuke jumps down from a roof towards Jiraiya. "No sign of them Shocker losers... Who's she?"

"Who the hell are you?" she questions him.

"Ah! Jiraiya-sama!" That brown haired lady from earlier stops upon seeing him.

"Shizune too... Sasuke, this is Tsunade. She's the lady we're looking for," he tells him.

Sasuke's eyes turn to Tsunade. "...This is the grandma?"

"Who are you calling a grandma?" Tsunade yells at him, grabbing the Uchiha by the shirt collar.

"Tsunade-sama, let him down!"

"Look, let's just skip the hellos for now and get straight to the point," Jiraiya says before grabbing Sasuke's leg and pulling him down. "We want you to come back to Konoha. The Hokage's orders."

Tsunade drops Sasuke on his behind. "Don't care. I'm not coming to Konoha!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Preview for Next Chapter:

"So, what do you say?"

"You can take your offer, and show it up your molestating, crack white, hobo-sexual ass!"

"This is my bike, huh?"

"Rider Triple Limit!"


	20. Triple Rider Kick

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. Tied to them are the biju riders, Akatsuki and Echo Shocker. Standing up to fight them is Naruto as Shiki, who is aided by Akatsuki to stop the other three groups. Joining the battles are the two brothers Itachi and Sasuke, representatives of yin and yang. As Shin and Zen they fight one another to for their lives.

Insert Songs: Machine Tornader by Shinichi Ishihara, Kakusei

**Ride 20: Triple Rider Kick  
**

* * *

Naruto and Haku continue to ride along the road, traveling after their friends Sasuke and Ignika, and apparently Jiraiya. It only takes a few hours to reach the next town and pass through to the next. Before they leave they grab a bite to eat and move on.

"Can I drive this time?" Haku asks, hopping on the bike first.

"Do you know how?" he asks her.

"It's okay! I've watched you do it, so it can't be that hard," Haku replies, before starting the engine up and taking off suddenly. Naruto watches as she rams into a tree and rolls along the dirt. He walks over to her, giving himself a facepalm.

Later on Naruto and Haku can be seen riding out of town, the blond driving this time. Haku has this horribly grumpy face on. "So-"

"Shut up." That is her only response.

"Right." He continues to drive the bike, remaining silent. As they continue to ride, the sound of bikes can be heard nearby. Haku looks back to see a couple of Shocker mooks chasing after them on Suzuki brand off road motorcycles. "It's those guys from the invasion!"

"How did they get motorcycles? The Shinobi continents doesn't have the technology to mass produce that!" Haku questions with a confused look on her face.

"Echo Shocker must have made them," Naruto realizes as he increases his speed. "Haku, I need you to hop off!"

"You have a plan?" she asks him.

"Kind of... I was just thinking you could steal one of their bikes while I take out the rest," he says as he looks at the position the arrow on the Shipass is facing.

"Oh, I see." Haku takes out the top shell of her transformation trinket, as the other appears on her waist. She shouts, "Henshin," before slamming the shell on her belt and turning it left for Wild mode. "Fang! Wild Mode!"

(Machine Tornader plays in the background)

As Fang, she hops off of Naruto's bike towards one of the mooks and kicks him in the face, knocking the guy off the bike. Fang grabs the steering portion, and tries to take the controls as best as she could without crashing again. 'Hey, it's a little easier with this thing.'

Fang steps on the gas more and turns back to face the mooks. Naruto does the same and slides down on the slot, shouting, "Henshin!"

"Fuyu!" Naruto becomes his north form, and after immediately drawing his bowgun he draws an arrow and fires at one of their bikes, causing that guy to crash into another dude and then a third. They explode. The last two pass by Shiki and Fang. Shiki quickly changes to his Haru form, glaring at the last two riders.

"Break Limit!" Fang leaps from her seat towards one of the mooks and slashes him with her clawed feet. That guy explodes just like the rest, taking the bike with him, and Fang lunges back onto her still moving bike.

Shiki and the last mook ride in a circle, the season rider glaring at him. Shiki pulls out of it and drives ahead, leaving the guy in his dust. He continues until he reaches a few yards away and jumps off. Turning to face his opponent he slides down on the slot, the words, "Break Limit," resonating from the transformation trinket. He then charges at him. 'Awakening Strike!'

Before he jumps in the air to mount his drop kick, a flash of light courses through his body. His eyes turn silver for a moment and his helmet temporarily changes shape. He mounts his kick upon the mook, knocking him clean off his bike and causing him to explode in midair.

(Machine Tornader ends)

Shiki slides on the ground, landing from his kick, and sighs as the last of them has fallen. "That takes care of that."

Fang rides up to him, but crashes into him because she still doesn't know how to stop. Luckily he's protected so there's no real damage, but Shiki still grabs his back in pain. Glaring at his ice using friend because it's mostly her fault, he shouts, "What the hell?"

"My bad!" Fang pulls herself back up, canceling her transformation and grabbing her injured left arm. "At least I didn't crash into a tree."

"So you'd rather crash into me?" he asks her with an annoyed tone. Shiki removes his belt and becomes Naruto again, turning his attention to his bike. "That reminds me, can't you summon your own bike like me?"

"After seeing you do it I tried it, but there's no panel on my belt that lets me do so..." she tells him, exposing her belt to him. "I feel as though only you can do this, as it summons a form of the Kyubi and molds it into a bike."

'Only I can do it? Then... Sasuke probably can't either.' As he comes to this realization he begins sitting down on his bike, looking back at Haku. She sets up the bike she stole and starts it up. "You know how to drive, right?"

"I can get better!" She sits on the bike and starts it up, before immediately taking off and yelling in surprise. Sighing, Naruto follows her on his Bijuride.

'While I'm at it I might as well give it a name...' Naruto thinks as he bikes after his friend. She manages to move back on course towards the village they're heading for, but still remains out of control. 'Rider Kyuban? Nah, that sucks. Cyclone Dasher? Nope... Ah! Machine Tornado! ...No, that sounds familiar... I got it! Machine Hazarder!'

Meanwhile...

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Sasuke are currently sitting at a table, the ladies on one side and the men on the other. Sasuke lays his head on the bed looking at the ladies, especially Tsunade. 'This woman used to be the old man's friend... But she's as young as that snake bitch.'

"I've told you before, I'm not going," Tsunade says as she crosses her arms under her chest.

"What's the deal? You don't even know what sensei wants," Jiraiya tells her.

"Don't care... I have my reasons... You should know," she replies, looking off to the side. Her eyes spot Sasuke and forces her to ask, "What's with the brat? You babysitting?"

"Hey!" Sasuke shouts at her, his eyes flashing black red for a moment. This catches her attention, as she has only seen it in one case.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, also known as Zen," Jiraiya says, gesturing to the upset Uchiha.

"Zen? ...So then-" Tsunade gasps when she puts two and two together, saying, "-He's-

"Yeah..." Jiraiya cuts her off before she could mention something important. Sasuke's eyes return to normal hearing that.

"What? I'm a what?" he asks her.

"I brought these two with me because they'll be needed to guard..." Jiraiya pauses when he notices only Sasuke and not Ignika. "Where's the other guy?"

"Other guy?"

"Ignika?" Sasuke looks around for the red haired rider. He hops out of his seat and begins to search for the guy. "Where'd that idiot go?"

An explosion goes off just outside of town. Sasuke's enhanced senses captures the sound and he runs over in that direction. "That better not be him!"

Elsewhere...

"Ryurod!" Ryutenshi lands from the skies with his rod in hand. Below him is Millennizuki, who fires a few rounds from the Millennigun. RT blocks them and begins wailing on him, before he grabs the staff and they're forced to stand back to back holding the Ryurod. "Sojouko Henshin, Wind!"

Ryutenshi transforms, becoming Wind Ryutenshi, and manages to jerk his weapon out of his opponent's hands before putting some distance between them. He then swings twice, releasing wind to slash at him. Millennizuki dodges both of them by ducking, but RT makes a third swipe that smacks him in the side of the head.

"Sojouko Henshin, Water!" He transforms into Water Ryutenshi, using his powers to gather a swirling torrent around his staff. He then jumps towards Millennizuki and jabs him in the chest, the force of the water enough to make him drop his gun and knock him into a tree.

"Getting kind of desperate, are we?" he says, taunting the dragon warrior.

"Ryu Knuckles!" Discarding the Ryurod into hammerspace, Water RT runs towards Millennizuki and gives him two curve punches. The power of water and the knuckle bracelets he's wearing increases his punches. Millennizuki steps back, leaping into the tree and jumping high up into the air. "Sojouko Henshin, Earth!"

Transforming into Earth Ryutenshi he gathers the earth around his left arm and extends it out to grab him by the legs, before he could activate a Kamen Ride. "Here's a lot of trouble coming your way!"

RT slams him into the ground, breaking him through a tree along the way. Ryutenshi then shouts, "Sojouko Henshin, Fire," and becomes Fire Ryutenshi. "Tenshi Magnum!"

Withdrawing his knuckles for the magnum, he jumps back before firing several fire bullets at Millennizuki. Surrounded by explosions, Millennizuki manages to draw out his Ride Booker in gun mode. They both fire at eachother, matching each bullet with the others. 'I see his plan... He's trying to wear me out before I change forms.'

Finding this to be tiring, Millennizuki shoots at RT's right foot, causing him to miss an aimed shot at his foe's driver. Millennizuki then turns the Ride Booker into sword mode, before charging head on at RT. Ryutenshi prepares another shot, but he blocks his sword strikes until he's able to flip in mid air.

"Sojouko Henshin, Thunder!" RT lands just a few feet away from Millennizuki, before holding his arms back and morphing the Tenshi Magnum into the Tenshi Bow. "Tenshi Bow."

Millennizuki charges at RT with both hands holding his sword, but even he's unprepared for RT's next strike as he lets loose an arrow made of electricity. The Thunder Arrow's speed is all that's needed for it to pierce through his right shoulder bone without warning. Millennizuki falls to his knees in pain.

"Kamiryuken!" RT draws his sword, replacing his bow, and prepares to slice through Millennizuki. Unfortunately he blocks at the last second and slips a card inside of the driver. "Crap!"

"Nice try. You almost had me." "Kamen Ride: Gatack!" He transforms into Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form, kicking RT away. He then slides another card into the Millennidriver. "Form Ride: Masked Form!"

Millennizuki gains armor around himself, including double vulcans on his shoulders. He then fires them off, adding a triple threat to it with the Ride Booker's gun mode. Ryutenshi becomes showered in sparks, his armor taking a heavy hit from those rounds.

"Kamen Ride: Colors!" Millennizuki transforms, becoming Kamen Rider Colors Topaz Hopper. "It's about time I get rid of you."

"Final Attack Ride: C-C-C-Colors!" Millennizuki jumps into the air and leaps at Ryutenshi, mounting a flying side kick.

"Henshin!" Zen's arm scratches at Millennizuki and knocks him away. As he crashes to the ground the rest of Sasuke's running body vanishes and Zen appears before Ryutenshi. "Getting into trouble again, huh?"

"Bout time you showed up!" RT says as he stands up to his feet.

In the distance Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya watch. Tsunade asks, "So, who's the other guy?"

"That's Kamen Rider Ryutenshi. He's someone not from the continent, or maybe even this world. He used to be a Shinobi under Kakashi's tutelage," Jiraiya explains to them. "Now's he's just doing what he wants."

"Is that so..." Tsunade murmurs as she watches the fight.

Millennizuki reverts to his base form. "You guys are nothing but a pain in my ass! My only target is Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Naruto?" Tsunade asks in a low voice.

'Why's he after him?' Jiraiya asks in his head.

"Final Form Ride: Ryutenshi!" Millennizuki transforms RT, much to his hatred, into a sword again.

"Not again!" Zen complains before forming a defensive stance. As he slashes at him, Zen grabs the giant blade with both hands. "Like that will work a second time!"

With Millennizuki this close Zen tosses him away along with RT. He then jumps towards Millennizuki and grabs the Millenidriver, ripping it off of his body without warning.

With his belt, Millennizuki reverts to his normal form, Mizuki. Tsunade says, "Hey, it's that weird kid from the academy. He really grew up!"

"Who cares about that?" Mizuki states as RT reverts to normal and rolls away. "I'll find Naruto and kill him with my own powers! That has never changed!"

He then transforms, becoming his Anubis form. RT says, "Then I'll just beat you myself, in his place."

Mizuki charges at Ryutenshi, who rises from Thunder to his Lightning form. "Lightning Slash."

Mizuki places a hand to the ground, and up rises a giant sand worm. Ryutenshi cleaves through the worm like it was made of gum, killing it without so much trouble. He then turns to Mizuki, who has jumped away in time. "What the hell is with you? You were not this strong when I fought you!"

"These forms only last for about 30 seconds, so I'd be more worried about saying your prayers than talking," Ryutenshi says before walking towards the Anubis demon.

Mizuki uses his powers to call forth a king cobra demon. RT cuts its head off. He summons griffon, that RT wastes no time in clipping its wings and bisecting it. Mizuki then tries a giant rhino, but Ryutenshi retaliates by stabbing it in the eye and slashing it in half with lightning powers.

"Lightning Slash!" He slashes clean through Mizuki, electricity coursing through the villain's body. He makes a second slash, leaving a cross mark on his chest. Mizuki falls backwards as RT turns around and walks off, not even watching him explode.

With all the action over with, RT reverts to Ignika and Zen returns to Sasuke. Sasuke then says, "You sure took your sweet time fighting."

"Hey, I won didn't I?" he snaps back.

"You're this Ignika fellow, right?" Tsunade asks the red haired warrior.

Ignika pauses for a moment, before saying, "Ah! You're that bitch who knocked me through the wall!"

Angered, Tsunade punches him square in the nose. Luckily he's gotten use to blows in the face, so this only hurts like hell. As he slides along the ground, Tsunade says, "And you're that brat from the time."

"So anyway, we still need you to return to us," Jiraiya says to him, ignoring what she just did.

"I said no!" she speaks back angrily. "I'm not going!"

"Sheesh, what's your problem? It's just a visit to your home old lady," Ignika says as he walks up to join them. Out of anger, Tsunade kicks him in the back of the head, bringing him to the ground once more.

"I'm not going, and there's nothing you can say to change my mind!" she says, turning away to walk off.

"Tsunade-sama, if it's just a visit then maybe they can help with your debts!" Shizune says finally.

"WHAT DID I-Debts?" Tsunade then thinks about what Shizune said. "Hm, well now that you mention it, I might be able to go back."

"Oh no..." Jiraiya could tell that she's planning something.

"I want you to pay off every debt I own in this town, and the last ones I've ever been in," she says, turning to the nearest casino.

Sasuke and Ignika turn to Jiraiya, who sighs. "Fine, but you have to do one other thing. We have confirmation that Orochimaru may be after you."

"Him again?" she says with a dull tone. "Alright, what do I have to do?

Later That Day...

Tsunade stands before a man shrouded in blackness, a drape held over his head. All that can be seen of him is the one eye. He says, "How nice of you to have finally come."

"Oh can it, Orochimaru. I know it's you," she says in a pissed off tone. He glares behind Tsunade and scans the area, looking for anyone who could be eavesdropping, and closes his eye in satisfaction discovering she's really alone.

"So, have you decided on an answer yet..." he questions the woman.

"...Yes," she says, crossing her arms under her large assets. "You can take your offer, and shove it up your molestating, crack white, homosexual ass!"

Orochimaru remains silent listening to her words, hiding his emotions well from her. He then opens his eye and says, "Really... I thought it was a good idea... Too bad..."

"I don't answer to jackasses who send assassins after me," she says, raising her right hand in front of herself face and making a fist. "Never come before me again, or I'll give you a real reason to wear that mask."

Orochimaru, his eye veins visible, shouts, "FINE THEN! YOU CAN DIE ALONG WITH EVERY OTHER NINJA IN THIS WORLD!"

Initiating a jutsu, a large group of Shocker mooks appear out of thin air. "Charge," he shouts, sending his combatants into battle. They run towards the woman with full intention to kill her.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!" The ground under the mooks becomes a murky swamp, trapping them completely. Out from the ground rises Jiraiya with a smirk on his face.

"Henshin!" Two voices shout this in unison, and out from the swamp rises Zen and Ryutenshi. In a swift motion they slay the mooks, leaving behind a huge explosion as they land beside Tsunade.

"Did you really think I would come alone? These bodyguards are weak, but plenty handy," Tsunade says with a grin.

"We're not your damn bodyguards, old lady!" Ryutenshi shouts at her.

"I'll take you down and bring you in. Naruto won't get a chance at you!" Zen says as he charges towards the leader of Echo Shocker with a roar.

"Don't take all the glory for yourself!" Ryutenshi shouts as he charges at Orochimaru.

His hood comes flying off, revealing Orochimaru's head is composed of snakes. Out of shock Zen and RT stop and stare at the ugly abomination he is. That's when Zen says, "Wow, you've let yourself go."

One mook manages to crawl out of the swamp. He hid in the mud to escape their attacks, but still can't find the strength to get out. One of Orochimaru's snake heads flies towards that one mook and bites hard on his head. The snake lifts him up and drops him before the two riders, a bright pink glow on his neck from where the snake bit him.

"Yokashi shard!" RT shouts before charging at the mook full speed.

"Not just one, two," Orochimaru says before a snake grabs his hood and covers his face up. The Yokashi transforms, becoming a tall purple caucasus beetle with a squid head for a face.

"Kamiryuken!" RT slashes at the Yokashi, but his blade only leaves a spark that he doesn't even flinch from. "What?"

The caucasus beetle punches him in the gut, sending him flying into the forest behind the two Sannin. Orochimaru then laughs, saying, "Did you really think I would come here without a backup plan? Just because I have a career change doesn't mean I've forgotten how to face ninjas.

"I also know that this is perfect for dealing with riders," he adds, walking away as his Yokashi walks towards the Konoha warriors.

"Hey, get back here!" Zen charges after Orochimaru, about to ignore the beetle kaijin in front of him. And he would have, except his chest opens up and squid-like tentacles shoot out and grab hold of him.

An electricmagnetic discharge explodes from the beetle/squid's body, temporarily paralyzing Zen and the Sannin. Even Ryutenshi, who rejoins the scene, feels this effect.

'It's a squid-bug thing... So maybe heat!' "Sojouko Henshin, Fire!" he shouts, initiating his transformation. But as he waits for his wings to rise up, he notices nothing has happened. "What the? Sojouko Henshin, Fire!"

"Quit shouting and fight this guy!" Tsunade shouts, smacking him in the back of the head. She then sighs and says, "Nevermind, I'll do it!"

And so she charges into battle, her fists reared to knock this monster's lights out. One of the atlas beetle's back horns fires an electric bolt at her, but she jumps out of the way. Close up she punches the kaijin in the face, but the soft flesh absorbs the impact and bounces her back. One of its tentacles grabs her by the legs and lifts her up.

"It's a squid and a beetle; it's skin is soft and hard in several places," Tsunade says after thinking about it. She turns back to Ryutenshi, who gave up trying to form change to charge at the kaijin.

"Dragon Slash!" Ryutenshi comes up to Tsunade and cuts her legs free of the tentacles. These slimy appendages regenerate shortly, but he uses this time to drag away the old lady.

"Taste my lightning!" Zen growls as he releases a hundred thousand volts to repel the kaijin, but he fights back using his own electricity. The force repels the two like magnets, both landing on their feet.

"They're gonna need help. I better step in," Jiraiya says as he prepares to help them. Before he could, the sound of an engine roaring goes off. Within seconds, Naruto and Haku come blasting through the trees in their motorcycles, landing before the Sannin. Jiraiya notices Naruto and says, "Naruto?"

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto stops for a moment to look at his mentor.

"Naruto, look!" Haku says, pointing to Zen and RT

"Naruto! About damn time!" Zen shouts at him before the Ikamushi Yokashi grabs him by the throat and begins choking him.

"Sasuke!" He starts up his engine and rides towards the creature, going passed Tsunade and RT. His bike rams into the Yokashi, freeing Zen and knocking it away, causing it to roll along the ground.

"Naruto, henshin already!" Ryutenshi tells him.

"Fine, fine!" Naruto adjusts his jumpsuit jacket, revealing his belt. Pressing down on the button for east, he shouts, "Henshin," before sliding down on the slot to transform into Shiki.

"That's the new Shiki?" Tsunade asks in surprise. 'He looks a little different from what I've seen.'

"Let's end this season once and for all!" Shiki says as he starts up his bike again. Haku rides into action as well.

"Henshin," she shouts before transforming into Fang's Wild Mode.

Shiki rides towards the Yokashi, who rises up to his feet now. He jumps off his bike and mounts a drop kick to his face, but he bounces off and his bike hits a tree. Shiki rolls along the ground before returning to a proper position.

"His skin is soft? But I felt an impact when I struck him just earlier," Shiki says as he stands to his feet. The Ikamushi extends its tentacles at him, capturing the rider in his arms.

"Naruto!" Fang jumps in the air and cuts off the tentacles with her arm blades. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," he says, raising his arms for battle. Ryutenshi and Zen join up with them.

(Kakusei plays in the background)

"Remember, the parts that are a beetle are hard and the rest is soft," Ryutenshi tells the others. They charge at the kaijin fast as they could.

The battle begins quickly with Shiki using his kicks to draw his attention away. Ryutenshi comes up from behind and slashes at his back, his shell hard enough to take the blow without flinching.

Shiki, Zen and Fang come at him from three different sides and kick him, but neither of their attacks hurt. Zen surrounds himself with electricity to punch him in his soft spot, but the current is absorbed by his beetle side. The Yokashi punches him in the stomach, sending him back towards Haku's bike.

"Break Limit!" Fang's device speaks, as she charges full force at the Yokashi with a fang on her foot. She then jumps up in the air and slashes, but the blade snaps off when he blocks using his closed up chest; thankfully her blow left a melting bruise in its place.

"This guy is starting to piss me off!" Zen turns to the bike and hops on. "Alright, how do you start this thing?"

Black electricity courses through the bike, transforming it from a normal bike to a personalized one for the black yin rider's power; It's a black gas gas Pampera 250 with claws grafted into the handles attached to a dragon head with red eyes for headlights, complete with red racing stripes on the side and the yang symbol on his opposing side.

"Cool. Let's go!" He starts up the bike finally, taking off after the kaijin.

"He transformed the bike?" Shiki asks in shock.

Fang grits her teeth angrily and shouts, "Hey, that's my bike!"

"Not anymore!" Zen rams into the monster, sending it off. He then hops off and joins the others. "It's about time we wrecked this guy."

"Yeah," RT says as he tosses Kamiryuken into hammerspace. With his sword gone he gathers energy to his feet. Zen charges electricity throughout his entire body and bares his fangs.

"Break Limit," Shiki's device speaks as he initiates his killer blow. 'Awakening Strike!'

All three rider jump into the air not far from the Ikamushi Yokashi. Coming down upon the monster, their feet held out, they shout, "Rider Triple Limit," before kicking the kaijin in the chest at the same time.

The kaijin stumbles backwards, having used all its strength to block that one attack. Even having stood against it, the kaijin is showered in sparks. Its chest begins to crack, before it collapses backwards and explodes. After a sigh and a few neck cracking, each rider returns to their human form.

(Kakusei ends after it explodes)

The mook isn't left behind, but the shards of the Yokashi are. Naruto walks over to the shards to pick them up, but that's when two mechanical grasshoppers show up to capture them. "Hey, give those back!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Ikamushi: The name is composed of Ika and mushi, squid and bug. This insect/aquatic animal has hard skin and soft skin, both of which can be useful in several situations. An extremely hard attack on the hard side or freezing the soft side are easy ways to taking it out.

Preview for Next Chapter:

There will be no preview this time.


	21. Eternal Spring

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. Tied to them are the biju riders, Akatsuki and Echo Shocker. Standing up to fight them is Naruto as Shiki, who is aided by Akatsuki to stop the other three groups. Joining the battles are the two brothers Itachi and Sasuke, representatives of yin and yang. As Shin and Zen they fight one another to for their lives.

Insert Songs: Kakusei by Rider Chips

**Ride 21: Eternal Spring  
**

* * *

"Hey, give those back!" Naruto shouts as he chases after the grasshoppers. The mechanical toys sprout wings and take off, much to his frustration. "Damn it! I wish I could fly!"

"What were those things?" Sasuke asks as his form cancels out. As it does his motorcycle changes back.

"Probably Orochimaru's. He has them watch Yokashi battles to make sure he gets his shards back," Jiraiya says with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever... Do we have a deal?" Tsunade asks the old man.

"Sure, whatever. Let's go home." Using the Machine Hazarder and the other motorcycle the group heads home. Luckily Ignika calls forth his bike to carry Jiraiya, much to his displeasure, while Naruto has Haku and Sasuke gets Tsunade. With these three bikes roaring along the road, it only takes a few hours to reach Konoha.

That Night...

Pain walks inside of a room, expecting to find someone inside. As he enters he says, "Konan, I need to spe-"

He pauses when his eyes pick up a peculiar sight; Konan is laying on a bed drinking alcohol. The only thing about it though is that she's naked, all that's covering her are thigh high stockings, and her Akatsuki underwear. Looking up she sees Pain standing at the door, who immediately turns away with a blush on his face.

Konan scuffs and tosses her bottle of scotch away, taking a sip from the ice cold glass she has. "Not again, Nagato! If you want to stop having me wipe blood from her face then learn how to knock!"

"My bad..." he replies, looking away so as not to see her. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I don't drink all the time, but when I do I do it naked." She states after grabbing some clothes to change into. "I like to be naked because of why I drink."

"Oh yeah... You only drink when you're frustrated," Pain says, finding himself remembering a bit about Konan. "But I had figured you stopped years after you started, when he died..."

"I know... It's weird that I would start again now," Konan says as she finishes dressing up in her usual attire. "Not after that..."

"It wouldn't be because you're mentally replacing him, are you?" His wounds cause Konan to gasp silently.

Soon her thoughts go to another human, Naruto Uzumaki. She shakes her head to free her mind of him, and says, "Don't be ridiculous! My feelings only belong to him! I've dedicated myself to only you and Yahiko. There's no way I would fall in love with anyone besides him, no offense."

"Like I said, none taken," Pain tells her. He heads out into the hall, leaving her in her room. "Just remember our plan. It would be inconvenient if you were distracted."

"Nagato, you idiot. Like I'd ever be distracted from our plan..." Konan falls back on her bed, placing a hand on her chest where her heart rests. "Not too long now though... Soon he'll gain Eternal, and we can save him."

Elsewhere...

"Are we there yet?" Ignika asks.

"No!" Everyone shouts at him. They're actually a mile away from Konoha. Naruto squints his eyes at the village to see smoke.

"There's smoke coming from the village, but that's normal. After that attack by Shocker things are still messed up," says Jiraiya to Tsunade.

"Orochimaru..." Tsunade grumbles angrily. Naruto smiles to himself seeing how she still holds some care for Konoha.

"Let's get there soon. Once I'm there the contract ends and I'm heading off," Ignika says as he taps the Millenidriver. "That old man needs to get this back."

"Who is this guy you're talking about, anyway?" Naruto asks him.

"I've been meaning to ask you this too, but who are you?" asks Sasuke to the red haired rider. "Just what are you hiding, Ryutenshi?"

"Mind your business, bastard." Ignika grins as he continues to ride towards the town, until they come close enough to hear an explosion go off.

"What was that?" Naruto asks in a fast pace.

A large stream of flames explode out of the village, forcing the bikers to stop in their tracks. Naruto dismounts and runs to the village, wondering what could be happening. "What now?"

"Naruto, wait up!" Haku follows after the blond ninja, along with Sasuke and the two Sannin. Ignika sighs and revs his bike to prepare his leave.

"My work here is done," says the rider as he takes off.

Inside the village the Third Hokage Sarutobi falls to the ground with blood over his face and down his chest. He manages to lift himself up to glare back at the demon who put him in this state. 'I can't believe this...'

"How does it feel to be outmatched at every turn, Hokage?" Standing above Sarutobi is a golden humanoid dragon. His chest is composed of a Chinese dragon head with horns sticking out and the rest of his body attached resembles a robe. He has crimson red claws on his hands and dragon heads for feet, along with a helmet over his head that flashes pink light. He possesses whiskers over his nose area as well. This monstrous Yokashi is Fugaku Uchiha underneath.

"I have heard...that those who take in the shards...become stronger than even Jonin classes," says the Hokage through breathes, his lungs filled with blood. He then chuckles, speaking, "Who would have thought...you'd sell your soul for power..."

"Shut up, old man! This is nothing like that!" Angered, Fugaku lifts his right hand and snaps his fingers, conjuring a fireball inside that he releases as a flame stream.

"Fuyu!" An ice arrow flies through the air, stabbing right before the Hokage. A shield of ice forms from it, protecting the old man. As Shiki, Naruto lands from the air just a few feet away. "Alright, what's going on? Who are you?"

"Ah, it's Shiki." The golden dragon fires more flames at Shiki, who raises his arms to block.

Under his mask he grits his teeth angrily, unable to put up with the heat in this form. 'Fuyu has great defenses, but against heat I won't last forever.'

"Break Limit!" Fang comes rocketing down to the earth with her leg raised high up, slicing through one of the horns on his chest. Underneath her mask Haku darts enraged eyes at the dragon Fugaku, her teeth grinding back and forth sickeningly. "You've finally shown yourself, golden dragon kaijin..."

"Fang too." Fugaku eyes the side to see the woman standing near her. Before he could make a move a kunai hits him in the back, and consumes him in an explosion.

"Go!" Anko and Kakashi jump out of hiding to grab the Hokage and add more flames to Fugaku's predicament.

The fire dies out, showing the demon glaring red eyes at his opponents. Fang, in a fit of rage, runs towards Fugaku and begins wailing on him using her bone blades. Fugaku blocks each attack, breaking off the blades in the process. "Fang!"

Elsewhere Ryutenshi stops just outside of town, in front of a man with blond spiky hair. "Bout time you got it back."

"Shut up, old man," RT says to him in annoyance. "It's not my fault you were careless."

"Whatever, Naruto." The man takes the Millenidriver from RT and straps it on. "Let's go say thanks to Shiki."

"Haru Rasengan!" Shiki releases his attack at Fugaku, and jumps away afterwards.

"Cross Thunder!" Zen fires at Fugaku as well.

Both attacks collide and result in a fiery explosion that blows away the dragon Yokashi. The monster walks out from it, completely fine. Shiki gasps and says, "Nothing?"

"Damn it!" Zen complains.

"Now it's my turn." Fugaku raises his hands up and fires a ball of water at both of them each, trapping them inside. Shiki and Zen struggle to get free, but soon finds it impossible. "Don't bother getting free. You'll drown in there for all eternity."

"DRAGON!" Fang charges at Fugaku, but when she lands a kick he grabs hold of it and shocks her with electricity. As Fang falls to the ground, the Uchiha laughs triumphantly.

Zen begins to growl viciously, until his energy allows him to burst through the bubble. He then charges at the dragon, who begins to hold him back. "Sasuke, right?"

"Huh?" Fugaku's helmet shows an illusion that reveals his human face. Stunned, Zen could do nothing as Fugaku pushes him to the ground and stomps on his chest. "Dad! Why are you a Yokashi!"

"I'm doing this for our clan, Sasuke. Stay out of this," Fugaku says before he kicks him in the head, knocking him out. The dragon then turns his attention to Fang, who tries to pick herself up for battle. "I think I heard you say something before... How you were going to avenge someone?"

"You... You ruined my family! You fucking son of a bitch!" Fugaku reaches down and grabs hold of her mouth, lifting her up to wiggle about in midair.

Shiki tries to break free, but finds himself unable to. As he struggles, silver energy sparks through his body, temporarily changing his appearance. "Haku!"

Seeing them in this situation, Tsunade heads to battle. Jiraiya stops her though. "What are you doing?"

"I should ask you that. We can't just join into this battle," Jiraiya says to her.

"Screw the law! I won't let Naruto die! You shouldn't either!" she yells at him.

"If you want to help then heal the old man!" Jiraiya's words cause Tsunade to gasp, before she heads off to the old man. Jiraiya turns his attention back to the fight, where Fang is still being tormented by the dragon.

Gunfire explodes into the air, hitting Fugaku in the back. "Who's there?"

Away from the battlefield RT can be seen sitting by a wall. Beside him is the blond man, M. Upon seeing him, Jiraiya could only stare in shock. "Minato?"

"I guess I have work here as well." M opens the Ride Booker and draws out a card, which has his symbol, face and name on it. Holding up in the air he turns it over and slides it inside his driver. It speaks, "Kamen Ride," and gives out a special noise before the words Kamen Ride appear above and under the driver in red colors.

M thrusts his right arm in the air sideways, and shouts, "Henshin!" After that he slams both his hands on the sides of the ends, pushing them together and turning the device sideways. "Millennium!" The symbols of the ten riders surround him before attaching to his body and transforming him. Ten gold plates attach to his face before giving him color. He is now Kamen Rider Millennium.

"What the hell?" Millennium charges at the bewildered rider. 'Was that Minato?'

"Kamen Ride," says the driver as he slides a card inside. He then pushes them together, getting the words, "Knight," to come out. His body transforms, turning into Kamen Rider Knight.

With sword in hand he begins striking the dragon as hard as he could. But as he wails on him, he soon realizes his attacks aren't doing any good. Fugaku grabs the hulking sword and punches Millennium in the stomach, sending him a few feet away. Upon hitting a wall his Knight form distinguishes. "Damn it."

"You had me scared for a moment. I thought you were the Fourth Hokage Minato for a sec," the dragon says as he prepares a fireball. "But when he transformed he never had that form."

"Minato?" M asks before he jumps away to dodge the ball. He takes out a card from the Ride Booker and prepares to change. "Never heard of him."

Before the battle could continue, the water cage with Shiki inside explodes, drawing everyone's attention. Out from it steps Shiki, waterlogged and hard of breath. He steps towards Fugaku slowly, his eyes glowing dark green for a moment. The Uchiha speaks, "Oh, so you finally made it out. Plan to defeat me with your level of skill?"

Shiki thrusts his head to the skies and yells to the skies. His body flashes silver, changing his appearance. His helmet gains silver dragon horns beside the antenna, the black has been replaced with silver, and he now sports a gold scarf. A black anklet is attached to each leg, similar to Amazing Mighty Kuuga's. Everyone, even Millennium, watch in shock at his new form.

"Naruto..." Jiraiya is at a loss of words even more than the others, for seeing Naruto in this form is a trip down memory lane for him.

(Kakusei plays in the background)

"It doesn't matter what form you take!" Fugaku summons lightning bolts to rain down on Shiki.

He charges through the attacks, ignoring any damage he's taking. His eyes glare angrily at Fugaku, not noticing his feet are charging with energy. Shiki reaches the dragon and grabs hold of the guy, before pushing him down the road outside of the village. Shiki tosses him into a tree, that he breaks through, and punches his knuckles together.

Shiki's eyes focus on Fugaku's chest, where he notices a black glow of light. 'There it is!' He jumps in the air towards Fugaku and mounts a double drop kick that hits him in the chest. Fugaku rolls along the grass, that last hit causing excruciating pain. Shiki lands on his left foot and right knee, glaring at his opponent. "And now he'll answer for his crimes."

(Kakusei ends)

When Fugaku explodes, it's nothing that surprises Naruto because that happens all the time, but this time he realizes he did something that he couldn't possibly fathom. When Fugaku explodes, the explosion consumes more than just a few feet; It razes an entire chunk out of the forest!

The citizens of Konoha could only look in shock as the forest is destroyed by the explosion of Shiki's power. Even Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't fathom the power Naruto released. Millennium sighs and walks to the side, leaving the scene along with Ryutenshi. Millennium clenches his right fist as he glances back at the destruction.

'I guess my son in this world is destructive here too.' Millennium thinks as he walks away.

In the forest the flames die away finally. Shiki stands in the middle of charred ground, feeling sad as his eyes witness everything he's destroyed. 'This power...Am I a monster?'

Shiki looks down at the pink shard that Fugaku used to transform. He remains motionless seeing how that's all there is; Fugaku's body has been vaporized by his attack. Filled with guilt he walks over to the shard, before a stinging burn takes away his eyesight. "Ah! What's happening?"

Later That Day...

"Let's go over the incident that has plagued Konoha..." The members of the Konoha Council sit in their seats after rising. Although seeing as they consist of two members, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, it's not really much of a big deal. The Hokage Sarutobi takes his seat as well, all wrapped up and damaged from before. He says, "Fugaku Uchiha was in possession of a Yokashi shard. He was also in on the Uchiha massacre not too long ago. He tried to kill me and take over Konoha, mentioning an Uchiha Madara."

"The same Madara who attacked Konoha years ago that suddenly vanished?" Homura asks him in shock.

"He may be referring to him, who could also be the same Madara from legend... There is a chance he may just be using the name..." The Hokage says. "The aftermath of the battle has destroyed part of the forest, along with Fugaku's body. All that remains is the Yokashi shard."

"That brings up another important topic; what are we to do with Shiki?" Koharu asks him now, gaining the two aged men's attention. "Naruto has gained incredible power now, allowing him to do stuff like what we saw."

"While we're unable to partake in this Rider War, we can't let Shiki become too powerful; even if he is a shinobi of this village, he may turn on us," Homura adds.

"Now just hold it!" Sarutobi glares at both of his friends. "How can you have such little faith in him? I have faith in Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son. He's not the type to betray others!"

"Hiruzen," Homura begins. "We know how you care about him, but we can't let him go about doing whatever he wants. He's still a Konoha shinobi, and he has to remember where his loyalties remain."

"You two..." The Hokage slumps back in his chair. He can't believe his two former teammates are thinking like this.

"There, then it's settled. We will have someone watch over Naruto for a while," Koharu tells him.

Sarutobi cups his chin for a while. "Good. Now about my retirement..."

Elsewhere...

"Open wide." Naruto opens his mouth, allowing Tsunami to feed a fork of noodles to him. Once he bites down he slurps it up. "Not too fast! You'll suck up the spoon!"

"Sorry," he says, slurping slowly now.

After the battle Naruto's eyes have stopped working. Blind, he was lucky when Haku arrived to bring him to a hospital. Tsunade performed an inspection on him, but couldn't find the source of the problem without requiring surgery. Now resting in his hospital bed, he's being fed food by Tsunami and Hinata.

Hinata continues to write down on a slip of paper to finish jotting down his insurance. After handing it over to the nurse she returns to Naruto. "How you feeling?"

"Okay. Just can't see." He states as if it was obvious. It is, but it's also rude. "I just hope it's temporary."

"Well, why don't you open your eyes? I'd still like to look into your beautiful blue eyes," Tsunami says with a smile and a blush.

Blushing, Naruto looks to the side, facing the mother without realizing it. "O-Okay."

Naruto opens up his eyes, revealing his eyes to his soon to be wife. She gasps in shock upon seeing them though. "Naruto? What happened to your eyes?"

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Hinata moves to face her boyfriend, and gasps seeing them too. "Hinata?"

The door to his room opens up, and in steps Konan. The two women spot her and watch as she enters. "Konan?"

"Who's she?" Tsunami asks.

"So, it's finally happened. You've awakened the eyes," Konan says as she steps towards Naruto. As the others have seen, Naruto's eyes are now greyish with circles. They look like those eyes you see in Full Metals.

* * *

Author's Note:

Eternal Haru: Shiki's true Haru form. It's much faster and stronger than the previous Haru form and has a baring to the Azure Dragon.

Preview:

Naruto meets Sai.

Sakura comes out of the hospital.

Tsunade becomes Hokage.


	22. Concerning Naruto

**Kamen Rider Shiki**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider, Naruto, or any other references here. Ryutenshi and Millennium belong to Kamen Rider Decade Complete, but Shiki, Fang, Panthera, and the others are mine.

" " This is speech

' ' This is thoughts

The Story So Far: Creatures sealed away in shards of a gem, the Yokashi have revived and are attacking the living. Tied to them are the biju riders, Akatsuki and Echo Shocker. Standing up to fight them is Naruto as Shiki, who is aided by Akatsuki to stop the other three groups. Joining the battles are the two brothers Itachi and Sasuke, representatives of yin and yang. However, Naruto soon discovers a new power hidden within Shiki, and himself, that he fears he can't control.

Insert Songs: none

**Ride 22: Concerning Naruto  
**

* * *

Naruto looks in the direction he hears Konan, and asks, "What eyes?"

"You now possess the Rinnegan," she says to him.

"Rinnegan?" Tsunami mutters.

"What's that?" Hinata asks Konan.

"The Rinnegan is similar to the eyes you hold, Hinata-san," says the blue haired woman as she places her left index finger right below her right eye. "They're an extinct Kekkei Genkai that allows the user to use every technique, regardless of their element. The eyes also have the ability to see chakra, even better than the Byakugan or the Sharingan."

"Wait, how come I have these eyes in the first-" Suddenly something snaps in Naruto's head; images of an event where Jiraiya spoke to him plays in his mind.

_"Ah, you've got a good eye. You really are a descendant of the great Sage."_

_"You possess a rare and powerful bloodline that only a Senju, or in your case an Uzumaki, can have. You are a descendant of the Six Path Sage."_

"Yeah...Ero-sennin said that I might be descended from someone called the Six-Path Sage. The reason I can use the Shipass was because of this bloodline probably..." Naruto says as he touches the side of his head. "I would love to see right now."

"Don't worry about it," Konan says before rubbing his head. He gives a light blush, one that gives an uncomfortable feeling in Tsunami's heart.  
Hinata seems upset, but she doesn't show it. What neither of them notice is a paper crane flying down by his clothes. "Your eyes are just sensitive at the moment; you just activated those eyes unleashing the Eternal form of Haru so you won't be able to see for a while before your eyes can adjust."

"Eternal?" Naruto looks up at Konan, although he's looking in the opposite direction.

"Konan, right?" Tsunami sits up from her seat. "How do you know so much about Sh-I mean, Naruto's power? It's almost as if you've experienced this power before."

Konan's eyes turn to Tsunami. "Tsunami, I don't really know all there is about Shiki. I've learned all I know from Akatsuki's leader. You'll meet him soon."

"Okay, but how does he know..." Naruto asks himself silently.

"I can tell you probably have lots of questions, but I'll be sure to answer them soon. Just trust me as you have before," she tells him, standing tall and preparing to leave. Naruto reaches out and grabs her left arm. "Huh?"

"I would like to trust you, but I want to know you're not hiding some secret motive from me. You keep following me and saving me, but how you do it seems a little suspicious," Naruto says to her. "Like when that scorpion guy and hawk man attacked me. You knew how to extract the poison barb in my leg and you somehow saved me from them, without so much as a scratch on your body. How did you get away from those guys?"

"How else? I ran," she says to him. "Running is something I'm good at unfortunately..."

"Well-"

"Naruto," Hinata says, interrupting him. "Don't pressure Konan-san. Regardless of whatever happened, she saved you, protected you. I'm glad for that."

"I am too," Tsunami adds. "But I think Naruto may have a point. I won't forgive you if you have any intention of harming him, or stealing him from us."

"Eh?"

"Eh?" Naruto and Hinata say in unison.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Konan turns away angrily, acting like she was disgusted when she's really hiding her blush. "I'm too old for him; it's impossible. Besides, I have no feelings for him whatsoever."

"Konan-san," Hinata mutters, looking towards the blue haired beauty. For some reason she doesn't believe her words.

Tsunami isn't convinced either, says her glance. 'If age was an issue I wouldn't be here.'

'What's wrong with me? Why do I feel upset hearing that?' Konan says to herself in her mind. The crane flies out of the window. "I'll return soon with Akatsuki's leader. Good luck, Naruto."

Konan heads for the door, leaving Naruto and the women in his life. The crane from earlier lands by her shoulder, and drops what looks like part of a jewel in her hands. "So, these are the shards fused together. He was right; it does have a beautiful glow...But it's still not complete."

The crane also drops one more shard, a black one. "A black Yokashi shard... This one is composed of the three Yokashi Dragons. I can't add this to the rest of them, or they'll blacken instantly. Yokashi from blackened light are much more powerful than normal pink ones, like Sasori and Deidara. If Naruto made another strike with Eternal Haru, he could expel the darkness."

Konan hands the crane the black shard, and watches as it flies off. She then places the rest of the shards in the same box she keeps hers in. "There's only so many shards left..." Konan walks towards the exit, keeping her mind on the job and not Naruto this time.

Elsewhere the crane Konan made takes to the skies of Konoha. It bites down on the black shard, until a piece a third the size of the original snaps off. The shard jets through the air, searching for a suitable host. The crane takes off with the rest.

The shard flies through the air until finally settling northwest.

That Evening...

Naruto continues to lie in his bed, unable to see anything still. Hinata has fallen asleep, while Tsunami left to check on Inari. A knock hits the door, gathering his attention. Naruto lifts his head and asks, "Who is it?"

"Sasuke," comes the reply. The door opens soon after, and in steps Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," says the blind ninja.

"Don't care." Sasuke turns to Naruto and throws a punch. As if on instinct, Naruto raises his hands to block.

"What are you doing?-!" Naruto asks before rolling out of bed. He slips though, still unable to see the floor.

"Naruto, I'm having mixed feelings about this," he says, grasping his fists tightly. "You're the one who killed my father, right?"

Naruto pauses, unable to deny that fact. He expected that Fugaku would turn back to human when he blew up like all the others, but instead he literally blows up into pieces. In truth, even though Fugaku was evil Naruto still feels guilty over killing him. Sasuke grabs Naruto by his gown and lifts him up.

"I'm not going to kill you for that, because I understand you had no choice..." Sasuke lets him go, before turning away. "But for the time being...stay away..."

Sasuke leaves the room. His right hand transforms into Zen as he claws the wall. Naruto, although unable to see, could see the energy of Zen's arm and the traces left in the marks. 'Huh? What is that?'

Sasuke returns his hand to normal, and leaves the hospital out the window. Apparently, even he doesn't use the window. "I hate..."

The Next Morning...

"This village has changed quite a bit after all," Tsunade says as she looks up from the top of the tower. "Bringing me back just to see the old man get hurt... What was he thinking?"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune calls out. The busty blond looks down to see her assistant. "It's urgent! Hokage-sama wants to see you!"

"Huh?"

After leaving her spot Tsunade heads for the Hokage's office, to see the injured old man at his seat. Sasuke and Haku are there too. "What's this?"

"Here." His assistant hands Tsunade a letter.

Tsunade reads it and asks, "What's this, an invitation?"

"Yes, to the Shock Troop Tournament," says the Hokage. "Apparently, there's a tournament being made, and that invitation is for Naruto."

"I received one as well," Sasuke says, holding up his invite. Haku holds hers up too, wincing slightly due to their injuries.

"Why would they send invites to them?" Tsunade asks. She then gasps when she comes to the realization. "Don't tell me-!"

"Yeah, it's a trap for the riders," he says. "The tournament is being held in the Land of Sound, where Echo Shocker's main base is located. They obviously want to lure the riders into a trap to dispose of them."

"Heh, so?" Sasuke tsks with an annoyed tone. "Even if it is a trap it's also the best chance to eliminate them."

"If we go we'll need Naruto, but he's still impaired at the moment," retorts Haku. 'Although, I feel kind of bad for keeping him away from Tsunami and Hinata for this long.'

"If you two go alone that's just as bad as suicide," Tsunade adds, making the Hokage think about the decision more.

"The Shock Troop Tournament won't be held for another 5 days, so there's still time. Besides, I don't plan on staying out of this." At his words Tsunade lifts her head up. "Echo Shocker poses a threat to our ninja villages, and letting them go is out of our best interest. We need to strike them down as soon as possible!"

Sasuke smirks. "Then it's settled. We'll be going, right?"

Haku smiles and grits her fists. "Let's hope he gets better soon, and maybe we can get help from Ika-san."

Back at the hospital, Naruto is still fast asleep in bed. Tsunami and Hinata stand by his bedside, poking at his face. They press harder and faster with each second, until he gets pissed and raises his head.

"STOP IT!-!" he screams, glaring at the two girls before him. That's when he realizes something. He waves his hands in front of his eyes, and gains a smiles. He shouts again, "YEAH! I CAN SEE!-!"

"Really? Oh, thank goodness!" Tsunami says, reaching out to hug her soon to be husband.

"We're so glad you're okay now, Naruto." Hinata hugs him as well.

With Naruto's eyes back to normal, he checks out of the hospital. He and his future wives head for his home, which has been remodeled to be clean and girly. Naruto notes this and asks, "Did you two clean up in here?"

"Of course!" Tsunami says before wrapping her arms around him on the left side. "Do you really expect to live in a dirty home?"

"I guess not..." He hasn't had the time to clean up since he became Shiki.

Tsunami brings herself closer to him, squeezing his arms in her assets. He blushes and forces down his growing wood as she says, "Now, I think there's something you owe us..."

"Don't worry; I didn't forget," he replies, still fighting his urges.

"Tsunami-san, you're making Naruto uncomfortable..." Hinata says to him.

"It's okay..." She places her fingers around his chin and brings herself closer to his lips. "I'll teach him everything, and then you can pass on your experience to Hinata."

Hinata blushes furiously at the thought of being loved the way Tsunami is implying. Tsunami's lips inch closer to Naruto as she prepares to kiss him. That's when the door opens, and in steps Inari with Tazuna. The moment ruined, Tsunami turns to her father and son and fakes a smile, even though inside she's angry about not having intimacy with Naruto.

"Mom, we're back!" says the little boy.

Back at the hospital Sasuke enters the desk office. "I'm here to visit Naruto Uzumaki."

"He's checked out earlier today," says the lady.

"Huh. Guess I'll find him home then." Sasuke prepares to head for his house.

"Ano..." The rider turns to the right and spots the person who called out to him; coming into the lobby is Sakura in a wheelchair. She faintly smiles at him while coming closer. "Are you looking for Naruto?"

Elsewhere...

A black haired man approaches the door of Naruto's home. He knocks on the door and awaits someone to come to the door. Tazuna opens the door, and asks, "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Naruto Uzumaki," he says, gathering everyone's attention.

Naruto comes to the door and asks, "Who is it?"

"My name is Sai. I'm here to escort Naruto and..." He reads a slip of paper. "...Hinata Hyuga and Tsunami back to the office of the Hokage."

"Why us?" Naruto asks.

Hinata and Tsunami smile in excitement, believing it can only be one thing. The girls grab his arms and rush out the door, knocking over Sai and saying, "C'mon, let's go!"

The girls drag Naruto towards the tower, leaving Sai covered in foot prints. At the tower the trio come face to face with the Hokage and Tsunade. The busty blond says, "...Naruto..."

"I'm good..." replies the blond rider.

"Are you here to finally wed us?" asks the blue haired mother.

"Huh? Oh right; that's for later. But now, we have something to give you." Sarutobi hands over an envelope.

Naruto stands and opens it, reading the slip. "Dear Shiki, you are 'invited' to join the first annual Shock Troop Tournament held in the Land of Sound. The enrollment involves any family members or friends you can think of for this all expense paid tournament and trip.

"From, Otokage." Naruto finishes reading the letter, handing it over to Tsunami and Hinata to read. "What's this, a trap?"

"From the looks of it, yes," says the Hokage. "Orochimaru is the ruler of Sound, and he wants you into their territory so they can get rid of you."

"So, what's the plan? Just ignore them?" Naruto asks him.

"Not really; we're going to fall for the bait, and pull them into deep water," says the blond healer.

"Eh?" Hinata and Tsunami shout in shock.

The Hokage adjusts himself in his seat. "This is the perfect opportunity to destroy Shocker for good. We don't need another incident like before. Plus, this will be a good way for Sasuke to regain the trust of his fellow Konoha Shinobi, after what his father did..."

"But that..." Naruto sighs. "Oh well. I'll go through with this."

"What? You can't go through with this plan! It's not even a plan!" Hinata says in response.

"We hardly get any time to spend with you, and now that you're back you want to leave again?" Tsunami asks hysterically.

"The tournament's not for four days; we got time," he replies to them.

"It's not about that! We don't want you to die!" Tsunami says in a stern tone.

"Can't you girls trust me? I promised I would protect you two and Inari, and by extension Tazuna, and I'll do it no matter what..." Naruto's words calm them down a little. "I should also work on keeping another of my promises. Old man, can you wed us?"

Their eyes light up when he says that. Sarutobi chuckles a bit. "Very well. As Hokage I can perform binding ceremonies to bring you three together in holy matrimony."

Elsewhere in the land of thunder a man wearing a black demon mask smiles deviously as he eats a piece of fruit. After swallowing, he gives out a sigh. "Orochimaru better have brought some good experiments."

He looks up in the air and sees a bird coming down at him with a scroll rolled up. The bird lands by him and hands over the scroll. He takes the scroll, and as the bird leaves a bolt of lightning strikes it dead. He reads the scroll, and afterwards smiles. "Bout time. I was getting bored with these missions."

The man walks off, leaving the ruins of the town he's destroyed.

* * *

Author's Note:

Preview:

Naruto, Sasuke and Haku are invited into a tournament in Otogakure, a trap. Amongst the tournament organizers is a scary man wearing a demon mask. Along the way Naruto begins training to learn a technique called Meteor Wave Sphere, a defensive technique that will build up to stronger moves.


End file.
